Dilemas de un omega casado
by Ola-chan
Summary: Levi es un omega adulto, está casado con un niño alfa llamado Eren. Viven en una comunidad rodeada de muros, esperando poder aparearse correctamente algún día y engendrar cachorros. Mientras tanto, ambos plantean el verdadero significado de la felicidad de manera completamente opuesta. Ereri/SLICE OF LIFE/mpreg
1. Alfa-omega

**Fanfic participante del evento de la página Rivaille uke.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son de mi propiedad, todos le pertencen a Hajime Isayama.  
**

 **Romance. Ereri, Shota inverso, Relatos de la vida. Omegaverse. Drama. Violencia. Celos. Mpreg. Final cerrado :v Para ser un omegaverse de este tipo termina bien.  
**

* * *

Existen tres tipos de razas en el mundo:

BETAS (70%) ALFAS (15%) OMEGAS (15%)

Las dos últimas razas se agrupan para vivir en pequeñas comunidades donde podrán encontrar a su pareja destinada fácilmente.

 **ALFAS** : Son los que están en la cima de las tres razas. Ellos toman los trabajos más importantes en el mundo beta y el suyo ya que son los mas aptos para ello. Son fuertes, agresivos y territoriales, poseen un gran instinto de protección, procrean solo con omegas. Al alcanzar el desarrollo sexual completo entran en celo una vez al año donde suelen tornarse violentos y territoriales. Su género se divide en: Machos alfa y hembras alfa que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos internos. Un alfa no puede amar o mantener cualquier tipo de relación con alguna otra persona que no sea su pareja destinada, el hacerlo provoca cambios drásticos en su organismo y un rechazo absoluto que podría originar un descontrol temporal de sus acciones.

Los alfas poseen una especie de nudo en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llegue al orgasmo. Esto provoca ventaja a la hora de preñar a su pareja.

 **OMEGAS:** Su género se divide en: Machos omega, con aparatos reproductores femeninos internos, y hembras omega. Son las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa.

Entran en celo cada tres meses por un lapso de tres a cuatro días en donde sus hormonas se disparan aumentando su fertilidad de un 100%. Suelen lubricar en exceso cuando están excitados, lo cual es algo incómodo para algunos.

No trabajan, se dedican a las tareas del hogar y la crianza de sus crías. Tienen prohibido utilizar cualquier tipo de supresores.

Tienden a ser tranquilos y sumisos, les gusta ser mimados por sus alfas y complacerlos. Pueden sincronizar muy bien las emociones con su pareja destinada pero al tratar con otro alfa desconocido su instinto omega suele dispararse poniendolos tensos y a la defensiva, por ellos prefieren mantenerse alejados de otros alfas.

Nunca han salido de las comunidades alfa-omega.

 **BETAS:** Un humano común que se distingue por poseer dos géneros: Hombres y mujeres.

Solo las mujeres pueden quedar embarazadas. Tienen una libre elección a la hora de elegir una pareja e incluso pueden separarse de ella sin ningún problema. Sus vidas son comunes pero cuentan con una gran variedad de ideologías y pasan el tiempo creando cosas para su entretenimiento. Tienen prohibido instalar sus casas cerca de alguna comunidad alfa-omega. Encambio algunos, por distintas razones, viven dentro de estas para servir a los alfa y omegas en pequeñas labores que ellos suelen dejar de lado.

 **UNION:** Los alfas y omegas no creen en el matrimonio beta. Cada alfa tiene una pareja omega destinada al nacer y viceversa,  sin importar la diferencia de edad. Contraen un "matrimonio legal" a través de la unión, que acontece cuando el alfa muerde a su omega en el cuello dejando una marca que quedará ahí para toda su vida. Las conexiones son tan fuertes que incluso antes de nacer, con la tecnología de ahora, pueden saber en donde se encuentra su futura pareja destinada.

Cuando ya se encuentran unidos tienen la capacidad de comunicar sus sentimientos o estado de ánimo a traves de las feromonas.

 **COMUNIDADES ALFA-OMEGA:** Muros circulares cerrados de 50 metros de altura que se encuentran en medio de reservas naturales o parques ecológicos, lejos del mundo beta. Las mas grandes cuentan con 130 kilometros de circunferencia, fueron creadas hace cien años por omegas rebeldes que fueron exterminados. Cada comunidad cuenta con un lema que resume la forma de vida de los que viven ahí dentro. Cada comunidad genera su propia fuente de alimentos cultivados en bodegas subterráneas y exportan materiales de cnstrucción entre ellas.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **ALFA-OMEGA**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Convertirte en un omega casado es sinónimo de ser una ama de casa frustrada.

Pero no para Levi.

El disfruta de sus días en una comunidad alfa-omega situada al este del país. Ahora, que ha sido unido a su alfa, queda libre de trabajar y se mantiene al cuidado de la casa y otros asuntos del hogar.

Eso no lo deja exento de cuidar su cuerpo, de ninguna manera piensa en convertirse en una de esas vacas vivientes del lugar donde le tocó vivir, que dicen ser omegas y llevan una docena de hijos a cuestas además de algunos kilos ganados con los años...

El se mantiene en perfectas condiciones. Ejercita su cuerpo ya de por si flexible y compra cuanta crema antiarrugas salga al mercado. Tampoco quiere decir que sea viejo, sigue en sus veinte, la edad de oro para cualquier omega que quiera formar una familia.

Pero no tiene _crías._

No hasta que su alfa cumpla su primer celo.

Levi tuvo su primer celo a los 16 años, ese mismo día sus padres lo inscribieron a la lista de _"uniones"_ en el hospital alfa-omega donde se supone que te inscribes para buscar a tu pareja destinada.

No encontraron a su alfa, su madre solía burlarse de él diciendo que quizá este aún no había nacido. Pero su alfa estaba ahí, a cientos de kilómetros en la vecina comunidad, Levi decidió mudarse en cuanto lo llamaron para avisarle que había sido encontrado.

En el fondo le dolió el abandono. Cualquier alfa con sus seis sentidos **(*)** bien puestos hubiera buscado a su omega por cielo o tierra. En cambió era el quien lo rastreaba, enojado, decidió mandarlo a la mierda.

Hasta que lo vio.

Se trataba de un niño.

Formalizaron su relación cuando Eren cumplió los 12 años, viviendo de la cuantiosa herencia que le dejaron sus padres al morir. Prácticamente Levi tuvo adoptarlo para poder consumar su unión con el mocoso de lo contrario no dejarían salir del orfanato beta hasta los 18. Para entonces el ya sería un viejo omega, y Levi nunca se humillaría a tal grado. Curiosamente Levi no se detuvo a investigar porqué su alfa estaba en un orfanato de ese tipo, aquello se le olvido con el tiempo.

Ahora lucía una marca pequeña en el cuello demostrando con orgullo su condición de omega unido.

La vida fue más fácil para él, no le hubiera gustado quedar con un alfa revoltoso. Alguien quien controlaría su cuerpo y todo lo demás.

A pesar de que el mocoso no aguantaba ni diez minutos en la cama, era gentil y dejó todos cargo de Levi.

Lo tenía todo.

Las riendas de la casa, la herencia del mocoso, libertad para hacer lo que quisiera y la potestad de su alfa.

¿Podía pedir algo más?

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Era un día lluvioso, Eren salió del instituto primario para alfas junto con sus amigos pero no pudo acompañarlos a jugar.

Como un alfa casado tenía ciertas obligaciones que cumplir, entre estas: Llegar a casa temprano.

Cargó su mochila ajustándose la chaqueta de invierno, que Levi le compró la semana pasada, sin mirar atrás se dispuso a correr hasta llegar a la comunidad donde vivía.

A dos cuadras de la enorme vivienda escuchó unos maullidos angustiosos, provenían de una pequeña caja, ensopada por la lluvia.

La curiosidad pudo más que la razón y decidió llevarse al gatito, Levi entendería.

Levi siempre entendía...

—¡Estoy en casa! —gritó al entrar a su hogar.

Decidido a mostrarle su hallazgo alomega, olvidó limpiarse las zapatillas llenas de barro e incluso colgar su chaqueta.

El mayor se encontraba en la cocina, al oir su llamado fue a recibirlo. Vestido con un delantal celeste y el cucharon en la mano, Levi parecía un omega común. Pero superaba por veinte centímetros al pequeño alfa que retrocedió dos pasos al ver los ojos enfadados del pelinegro.

—Llegas tarde —lo regañó cruzándose de brazos y plantándose frente a él.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su sermón de madre sobreprotectora, Eren levantó al gatito en alto para que el omega pudiera verlo y quizá, dada su naturaleza compasiva, apiadarse de él.

—Lo encontré en la lluvia —le dijo— hacía frio y tiene cara de hambre.

Levi arrugó la frente, irritado, la bola de pelo con pulgas era negra. Además de oler mal, no daba muy buen aspecto. Moriría pronto.

—No me interesa —contestó.

—Lo cuidaré muy bien —objetó Eren haciendo un puchero con la boca.

—Quieres decir que yo me encargaré de cuidarlo, porque tú eres un inútil y lo matarás en un día.

—Levi —sus ojos se humedecieron— Por favor.

—No —no pensaba ceder ante esa carita de perro triste, esta vez no— tíralo a la calle.

Eren frunció las cejas, horrorizado por la propuesta de su omega.

Que malo e insensible era.

—Eres mi omega —susurró, llamando su tención— tienes que obedecerme —pasó saliva antes de utilizar su voz de mando—. _Nos quedaremos con el gato y tú lo cuidaras._

El mocoso suicida estaba jugando con su autoridad como alfa desconsideradamente.

Ya se encargaría de eso, le debe obediencia ciega pero no es para tanto. Existe algo que se llama traspasar los límites.

Levi y Eren fijaron sus miradas en una lucha de poder que duró apenas dos segundos.

Cuando el pelinegro tuvo que bajar la cabeza, Eren sonrió de manera triunfal.

Había ganado.

—Nos quedaremos con el gato —indicó Levi, suspirando pausadamente— pero eso no me impedirá enseñarte algo de disciplina por sobrepasarte conmigo, mocoso insolente.

—Yo no hice nada —se quejó el ojiverde

—A mí no me conmueves, alfa.

Sujetando lo menos posible al gato, Levi fue a tirarlo en la cesta de ropa sucia, más tarde se encargaría de eso.

Se limpió las manos con un pañuelo para volver hacía donde estaba Eren, este permanecía de pie mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, a punto de llorar.

—Ya sabes que hacer —dijo Levi.

Eren asintió, cohibido.

Dejó la mochila y chaqueta en el colgador de la entrada. Sacándose las zapatillas para cambiarlas por pantuflas y entrar a la cocina. Volvió a mirar a su omega con un brillo de súplica en los ojos. Levi le evitó la mirada, no caería en su trampa de nuevo.

El ojiverde suspiró, al menos dejaron que el gato se quedara en casa.

Llevó sus manos a los bordes de su pantalón para deslizarlo hacia abajo y dejarlo caer hasta sus tobillos, hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior. Se dio la vuelta apoyándose en una silla con ambas manos y mostrando su pequeño trasero a Levi.

El omega sonrió complacido, mañana en la mañana alguien despertaría con el trasero adolorido, y no sería él.

Dejando el cucharon a un lado, levantó la mano desnuda en dirección a Eren.

La primera nalgada se escuchó en cada rincón de esa casa.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Exámenes.**

 _La felicidad no es la ausencia de problemas; es la habilidad para tratar con ellos._

* * *

 ***Seis sentidos de un alfa y omega: Gusto, tacto, olfato, vista, oído, instinto.**


	2. Exámenes

...

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **EXAMENES**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

¿Ser o no ser?

¿Golpear al mocoso con una pantufla…o darle nalgadas?

La vida de un omega no era para nada fácil.

Levi volvió a mirar con repugnancia la hoja de papel que sostenía en sus manos, una llamativa **"F"** se extendía a lo largo del papel al igual que una bofetada en su cara.

—¿Dime que es esto, Eren? —le preguntó el pelinegro a su alfa.

El ojiverde, de pie por supuesto, jugueteaba con las manos para no ver los ojos de su omega enfadado.

—Una hoja —respondió

—Es tu examen de matemáticas, mocoso —le gruñó el pelinegro— ¿Cuánto crees que sacaste?

Sentado sobre un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y la ropa de casa bien puesta, Levi estuvo a punto de arrugar el examen y tirárselo a la cara del pequeño insolente.

—¿Reprobé? —interrogó con cautela el menor— si fue así…es culpa de Jean, el siempre..

—No busques excusas, ese cara de caballo no se compara contigo, Eren.

Eren lo miró con rapidez.

¿Ese era un halago?

Su pequeño corazón de alfa latió con fuerza, el omega estaba alabándolo. Era muy reconfortante.

Casi tan cálido como los días de su infancia cuando su madre lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

A decir verdad, Levi tenía la misma calidez.

Comenzó a expandir feromonas **(*)** de macho alfa complacido, sin darse cuenta, el olor invadió las fosas nasales de Levi, obligándolo a resaltar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Que difícil era la vida de un omega, verdaderamente muy difícil.

—Si repruebas no podrás ingresar en la secundaria de alfas el año que viene —y seguiré con un niño de primaria como alfa— y todo tu esfuerzo no habrá valido la pena. ¿No se supone que los alfas son los mas inteligentes del mundo?

—Yo me esforzaré para no volver a decepcionarte. ¡Te lo prometo Levi! —le dijo el pequeño alfa, con los ojos esmeraldas fijos en él y el ceño fruncido en una concentración indomable.

Levi asintió calladamente.

—De todas formas voy a castigarte —dijo— y como es fin de semana no te librarás de mí.

Eren no decayó. Al contrario, comenzó a bajar sus pantalones rápidamente, creyendo que Levi volvería a nalguearlo, si eso hacia feliz a su omega estaba bien. Muy bien.

—No voy a pegarte —lo interrumpió Levi— necesitas algo que no se te olvide fácilmente.

Y así iba a ser. ¿Cuál sería el mejor castigo?

Moviendo la punta de su pie, para distraerse, Levi visualizó un abanico de posibilidades.

—Limpiaras el piso de toda la casa

—¡No! —chilló Eren— Odio limpiar, no quiero.

A punto de hacer un berrinche, el pelinegro lo detuvo. Realmente estaba disfrutando de esto.

—Podría enviar al gato a la calle —disfrutó viendo la palidez en el rostro del ojiverde— o cocinar las cosas que menos te gustan durante un mes.

—No quiero Levi. No seas malo.

—Obligarte a correr desnudo por la calle…

—No es divertido, Levi —el ojiverde trató de razonar con su omega— la última vez se burlaron de mí.

Obviamente no volvería a hacer eso, un par de nalgadas bastaban, pero entonces Levi no pudo evitar tocar la mejilla del niño que se infló con disgusto.

Su naturaleza comenzaba a traicionarlo, desafortunadamente su celo estaba programado para la siguiente semana.

Toda una lástima.

Se inclinó, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del menor, para darle un ligero beso en los labios entreabiertos.

—Una cita —ronroneó dejando que su naturaleza pasiva lo dominará, y es que Eren era tan suavecito. Como una oveja recién lavada.

Eren contuvo un grito de terror, odiaba las citas.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Citas**

 _La gente ve el mundo no como realmente es, sino como ellos son._

* * *

 ***FEROMONAS: Olor o esencia o emitido por los alfas y omegas, con el fin de provocar comportamientos específicos o estados de ánimo en otros individuos de la misma especie, al igual que un canal de comunicación olfatorio entre parejas.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **MittyGuillin**... **Odalis Vasquez.J**... **Smilecandy**... **deysizg501**... **Mariely Dominguez**

 **tochy**... **CatyUchihaWix**... **AcosadoraKawaii**... **ChibiGoreItaly**... **lraluu**

 **aleja x3**


	3. Citas

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **CITAS**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los betas no pueden ingresar a las comunidades alfa-omega, pero sí trabajar en ellas desempeñando trabajos medios o incluso llegando a abrir pequeños negocios en el mercado central.

No todos escogen ese tipo de vida, pero los que consideran rentable servir en una comunidad o tuvieron problemas con el gobierno beta así lo hacen.

Estos betas trabajan en las tiendas, locales y restaurantes para servir a los alfa y sus omegas. Viven junto a ellos y tratande pasar desapercibidos el mayor tiempo posible, ya tienen suficiente con que los dejen instalarse ahí.

Levi llevó a Eren a uno de esos lugares, escogieron la mesa 4 y el alfa comenzó a ponerse nervioso al notar que sus piernas colgaban de la silla de mimbre y la mitad de los comensales del restaurante se quedaban mirándolo con un ligero deje de burla y curiosidad.

Todos eran parejas, mayores de veinte y bien vestidos, debió de haberse dado cuenta antes. Ese era un restaurante de parejas, esos sitios donde los omegas llevan a rastras a sus alfas para demostrar cuan consentidos son.

Levi ni siquiera se inmutó.

¿Porque lo haría?

El vestía como un modelo, con un jersey sin estampa y de cuello abierto, arremangado hasta los codos y pantalones que estilizaban su figura. Ordenó el helado familiar del menú rosa con colores chillones.

Mientras esperaban, contempló con suficiencia al menor, la chaqueta café de niño bien planchada y la camisa con olor a lavanda, por supuesto, Levi se encargaba de mantener limpias y suaves todas las ropas de Eren. Y si este no fuera tan arisco incluso se atrevería a vestirlo.

Levi se veía complacido, apoyando los codos sobre el mantel de punto blanco comenzó a _"charlar"_ con su alfa, Eren se limitó a mover la cabeza ya que el pelinegro no le daba espacio, al mantenerlo al día con los asuntos del hogar, los productos que utilizaba para limpiar la casa y sus tranquilos días viendo pasar el tiempo en la comunidad.

Era por eso que Eren odiaba las citas.

Escuchar a Levi puede ser molesto e incluso algo tétrico. En especial cuando se mantiene callado en casa a la espera de estos momentos cuando pueda descargarlo todo sobre el alfa, incitado por los cientos de feromonas de diversos omega que llenan el restaurante.

Es igual a caer en un panal de abejas, todas moviéndose a un ritmo frenético, Eren se siente cohibido entre tanto ajetreo.

Inclusive una vez lo pellizcó con fuerza porque segun él, no estaba escuchándolo con atención.

—Disculpen la tardanza —una chica de ojos pintados les trajo la orden que han pedido.

No huele a omega o alfa, es una beta

Eren no puede evitar observar su bonita mano blanca, uno de sus dedos lleva un anillo de oro. Eren solo lo ha visto en canales de TV betas que la madre de Mikasa logró instalar luego de subir su status.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta.

Levi posa su mirada en el anillo y la mesera sonríe.

—Es mi anillo de compromiso, voy a casarme con mi novio —extiende los dedos con petulancia— Desafortunadamente tenemos que salir de aquí luego de la boda pero ¿No es hermoso?

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, la mesera se va para atender otras mesas.

¿Novios?

¿Compromiso?

¿Casarse?

Son cosas desconocidas para ellos. En especial para Eren, Levi nunca fue su novio, simplemente lo _"encontró"_ y desde ese instante fue SU OMEGA y el SU ALFA. En lugar de comprometerse y casarse, Levi lo llevó a casa esa noche y...

—Estás sonrojado —le dice Levi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Eren mira a su omega, recorre su mejilla hasta el blanco a inmaculado cuello que huele a crema. Ahí está, su marca, una mordida en el cuello que equivale a un matrimonio legal.

Pero el suyo es defacto **(*)** , a causa de la diferencia de edad como ocurre en muchas familias. Él era muy pequeño para anudar dentro de Levi, pero pudo poner su marca en el omega.

—No es nada.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—Come.

El alfa obedece, dando pequeños bocados a la crema batida con chispas de chocolate que se derriten en su boca.

Sonríe extasiado.

Ya no le importa que la pareja de la mesa tres este besuqueándose o la omega de la mesa cinco se encuentre mojada desprendiendo feromonas de excitación como una lunática, que impregnan todo el lugar.

El disfrutara de su postre, nadie va a arruinarle la tarde.

Aún tiene un poco de helado en la boca cuando Levi se acerca a su rostro para darle un beso.

Su celo llegará pronto y las hormonas lo vuelven dependiente de Eren.

Levi está impaciente.

Eren abre la boca sintiendo como su lengua se entrelaza con la del omega y el helado se derrite con una rapidez increíble ahí dentro.

Ambos jadean.

El pequeño alfa sabe qué hacer, separarse en una situación como esta equivaldría a estar rechazando a su omega. Así que juguetea un rato mordisqueando y chupando los labios de Levi hasta sentirlos hinchados. La mano del pelinegro reposa en su nuca, le impide alejarse, siente como esos dedos se entrelazan con su cabello y el omega remueve las caderas con impaciencia desde su silla.

Nadie les llama la atención, ese tipo de cosas es normal en un restaurante lleno de alfas y omegas maduros. Los betas también tuvieron que acostumbrarse así que deciden apartar la vista.

Al separarse, Levi parece molesto.

Muy molesto.

—¿Lo hice mal? —le pregunta Eren, limpiando los restos de saliva que quedan en la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta. Intimidado.

—No —Levi trata de cambiar aquel gesto de molestia—, detesto perder el control de mi omega.

En verdad lo odia, si hicieran una encuesta, Levi sería el único omega que controla muy bien su cuerpo e instinto y no depende con la misma maniaca desesperación de su alfa como todos.

—E-estas mojado —insinúa Eren luego de olfatear el aire que lo rodea.

Levi asiente con la cabeza, el olor de su celo no es muy fuerte pero las piernas le tiemblan.

—No tanto.

—Huele bien —trata de consolarlo—, tú siempre hueles rico, me gusta.

Levi se levanta para pagar la cuenta, parece irritado. Con una seña le indica a Eren que salga de una maldita vez y vayan a casa.

Eren obedece, el instinto apenas nace dentro de él pero siente un dolor agudo en su pecho. Es lo mismo que está sintiendo Levi, luego de "unirse" sus semociones estánsincronizadas, si Levi tiene miedo él también lo tendrá y viceversa. Se pregunta por qué.

Sabe que es el amor de su vida y él haría cualquier cosa por Levi.

Poco a poco Eren intenta sacar su instinto a flote, cuando lo logre podrá saber a ciencia cierta todos los estados de ánimo de su omega.

Y consolarlo.

Eren no soporta que Levi sufra, cualquier cosa que moleste a su omega debe ser exterminada inmediatamente.

Por el momento, eso es lo único que sabe.

Levi vive por Eren y Eren vive para Levi.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Celo**

 _Vamos a portarnos mal..._

* * *

 ***Defacto: Cuando tu omega o alfa es menor de edad y no ha llegado a su primer celo. De ser así, la unión equivale a la mitad, pero no puede romperse, solo se queda en un estado incompleto hasta que el alfa entre en celo por primera vez y vuelva a marcar a su omega. Entonces están "unidos" (casados) legalmente.  
**

 **Agradecimientos:**

aleja x3... ...AcosadoraKawaii...LadyDmoniaque... ChibiGoreItaly

Kokoa Kirkland...priscilla...Gechan...Odalis Vasquez.J...minina-1115

Mariely Dominguez... Ame8910... Javinikol... ...Patatapandicornio

Smilecandy... deysizg501

 **Las reglas de como funciona este mundo están en el primer capítulo. Gracias.**


	4. Celo

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **CELO**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Sumar, restar, multiplicar…podía con todo eso.

¿Pero qué demonios eran las factoriales?

El castaño frunció el ceño, concentrado, sus ojos esmeraldas destellaban una fría determinación ante aquel problema matemático que se burlaba de él abiertamente.

Oprimió el lápiz con fuerza sobre el la raíz cuadrada de dos, que a duras penas logró empezar, en el momento de oro en cuanto creía haber encontrado la solución... la punta se rompió.

Su grito de impotencia atravesó la oscura noche.

Furioso, el niño alfa que en ese momento parecía lanzar rayos X por los ojos hizo una complicada bolita con la hoja del cuaderno tirándola sin más miramientos sobre el sillón que se encontraba detrás.

Casi impulsado por su aún no desarrollado instinto pateó la pata de la mesa del té donde hacía sus deberes, viendo cómo esta se volcaba ante sus ojos. Una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo luego de haberse desquitado con la mesa. Cuaderno, estuche y un adorno de cristal se estrellaron frente a la TV con tanta suerte que no causaron mayores daños que el adorno hecho añicos.

De ahora en adelante tenía que controlar su temperamento, era un alfa y todos los alfa son violentos pero desquitarse con una mesa y luego pedirle perdón no era sano.

Llamaría la atención.

Levi podría despertar e ir a ver que ocurría en la sala. Y preguntar porque mierda Eren no hacia su tarea en el dormitorio junto a su limpio y fresco omega y disciplinarlo como nunca antes al ver el desastre de magnitudes nucleares que estuvo a punto de provocar.

Alarmado, el alfa agradeció que la mesa fuera pequeña para poder colocarla nuevamente en su lugar junto a casi todas las cosas.

Menos el duende William de la dulzura **(*)** esa pieza de cristal quedó reducida a unos cuantos trozos de vidrio.

Lo ocultaría todo en la bolsa de basura o podría pegarlo con silicona. No. No serviría de nada. Eren juntó las piezas cuidadosamente con la intención de enterrarlo en el patio.

Demasiado tarde.

La puerta del segundo piso se abrió y pudo escuchar los sigilosos pasos de su omega bajando las escaleras.

—¿Eren?

La rasposa voz lo atrapó en el acto.

Pediría piedad.

Le mostraría su mejor rostro para que no lo castraran, esa era la nueva amenaza de Levi desde que las citas ya no hicieron efecto.

Volteó luego de empujar con el pie los restos de la estatuilla.

Esperaba encontrarse con un Levi enojado. Echando fuego por la boca y con un rollo de papel en la mano para golpear sus adoloridas nalgas.

Pero eso no fue lo que vio.

En primer lugar Levi no llevaba pantalones ni ropa interior. El alfa tragó duro al verlo en ese estado, con las piernas húmedas que dejaban entrever, desde el borde de la camisa, gran parte de los muslos de donde procedía aquel sospechoso líquido transparente bastante apetecible por cierto. Las mejillas del omega pintadas con un leve rubor casi invisible se movieron cuando abrió la boca para dar paso a una respiración acompasada y frenética.

Celo.

Eren aspiró el aire discretamente.

Una fragancia suave y exquisita llenó sus fosas nasales, casi al instante supo que la necesidad de Levi era tan grande que se contraía con solo verlo. Esos ojos grises se quedaron fijos en su cuerpo, bajando hasta los pantalones del menor y fue inevitable que el pelinegro relamiera sus labios de manera morbosa.

—¿Estas en celo? —preguntó Eren, por cautela. Solo para cerciorarse de cuan afectado estaría.

Levi no respondió.

Sintió como el omega extendía las manos para levantarlo sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y fue abrazado posesivamente siendo invadido por las feromonas que le gritaban calmar su celo y aparearse con él.

Era su obligación.

Y lo que Levi necesitaba ahora mismo era el olor de su alfa. Con tal solo frotar su nariz en el pequeño cuello sintió una oleada de alivio que pasaría pronto para exigir algo más que un abrazo.

Eren gimió en voz baja, apretando las manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro evitando caer presa de la excitación. Su mente alfa fue nublándose poco a poco olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba excepto a su omega

Un dolor comenzaba a cosquillearle en la entrepierna.

Levi lo llevó cargado al dormitorio. Eren le dijo que estaba haciendo la tarea una complicada por cierto. Y mencionó que mañana tenía clases importantes o algo así.

Levi subió a la cama haciendo oídos sordos. Lamentando que su cuerpo no causara un efecto en Eren ¿acaso no era un omega deseado para su alfa?

Las necesidades sexuales apenas esbozaban una línea importante en la vida del niño, eso no quería decir que no deseaba ser instruido en el oscuro mundo de los adultos.

Le enseñaría.

Sentó a Eren entre sus piernas sintiendo su espalda contra su pecho. Rápidamente fue deshaciéndose de la molesta ropa, los pantalones, la ropa interior y la camiseta fueron tiradas al suelo. El ojiverde no puso reparos, acorralado por un mar de olores envolventes se dejó hacer. Escuchando un quejido insinuante, que pudo percibir hasta lo más profundo de su alma, se puso duro. Su pequeño pene goteaba líquido preseminal.

 _"Mis feromonas si hacen efecto sobre tu cuerpo"_ pensó el mayor.

Rodeando con una mano aquella erección para frotarla dentro de su palma.

Eren gimió.

Sus piernas se retorcieron.

Con la boca abierta buscando algo para saborear. Levi bajó la cabeza. Complaciente.

Llenándolo con un beso cálido y húmedo.

Dos rondas.

Hasta ahora Eren era capaz de aguantar dos rondas seguidas y Levi no era tonto iba a aprovecharlas al máximo.

Puso al niño sobre la cama sumergiendo la cabeza entre aquellas piernas todavía suaves.

—¿Te complace? —le preguntó

—…si

Levi estuvo a punto de ronronear por el gusto.

A veces pensaba que él tomaba el rol de alfa y Eren de omega. No es que le preocupara, debería de estar agradecido, pero su sensible corazón omega quería que el mocoso creciera de una buena vez y lo sometiera contra la cama a su total y posesivo salvaje antojo.

Faltaba mucho para eso, pero el momento llegaría.

Continuó chupando aquel pequeño pene con lascivia. Rodeándolo con la lengua y lamiendo para saborear las gotas que escurrían por el glande. Se erguía por sí solo, palpitando, Levi no pudo evitar pensar cuan buen alfa iba a ser Eren.

Lo llenaría por completo y su nudo precioso iba a colmarlo de bebés.

De solo imaginarlo volvió a gemir.

Puto celo.

¿Desde cuándo era una completa zorra en la cama?

Instinto omega, se dijo.

No le avergonzaba al contrario aquello aumentaba su autoestima omega si no podía dominar a su alfa al menos seria el omega más fuerte entre esos afeminados y necesitadas omega que solo vivían para tener sexo y parir.

No pudo pensar más.

Eren se corría en su boca obligándolo a tragar todo como si aquella sustancia lo revitalizara.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver la cara deformada de placer de su alfa, fuera de sí, la saliva escurría por esa boquita de niño y los ojos verdes oscuros se hallaban en otro mundo saturado de orgasmos.

Digno de ver.

Si fuera sensato guardaría su segunda corrida para mañana que es cuando el celo alcanzaba la cumbre de lo insoportable.

Pero en ese momento pensar era lo último que tenía en mente. Se entregó al instinto invitando al alfa a dejarse llevar por el embriagador aroma junto a él.

 _"Tómame...sométeme...refuerza tu poder sobre mi"_

Rápidamente se puso de espaldas contra la cama separando las piernas para ofrecerle su rosado y lubricado ano a ese niño.

Eren gruñía bajito, completamente ido. Siendo guiado únicamente por el dulce olor de su omega que lo llamaba de manera tan suave generando un constante burbujeó en el centro de su estómago.

—Métela —pidió el omega.

Pero Eren jadeaba de forma casi lastimera sin saber qué hacer. Asustado por volver a estar erecto, asustado por las nuevas emociones que le exigían imponer su fuerza y dominio sobre el cuerpo del azabache.

—Joder, Eren...fóllame —Levi perdió la paciencia.

El menor dejó de buscar una respuesta, gateó hasta ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas moldeadas del pelinegro.

Levi tiraba feromonas como un loco. Cada roce del menor ardía igual que el fuego.

—Levi me duele —lloriqueó.

Estaba hinchado al límite. Deseoso.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con tu omega?

—M-morder... —tartamudeó— quiero estar dentro, necesito estar dentro.

El omega soltó un suspiro al sentir la punta de aquel miembro en su apretado anillo.

No necesita preparación.

Olvido toda dignidad convirtiéndose en un omega hecho y derecho.

—Se violentó Eren —pidió.

El niño alfa apoyo las manos alrededor de su cadera para tomar impulso. Entrando de una sola estocada que prácticamente lo hizo ver estrellas.

Levi tuvo que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás hirviendo en un placer en su estado más puro. Las lágrimas salieron mientras Eren arremetía con fuerza.

En verdad se esforzaba por aguantar pero el interior de Levi era un de emociones. Palpitaba se contraía y succionaba.

Las embestidas de perro en celo se detuvieron volviéndose más pausadas. Casi arrítmicas, siendo guiadas por el movimiento de caderas de Levi que ahora masturbaba su propia polla para venirse pronto. Gimió el nombre de su alfa antes del orgasmo.

Ambos cuerpos estaban moldeados el uno para el otro.

Se corrió ahí adentro, casi al mismo tiempo que su omega.

Levi le dio un beso de consolación antes de separase con cuidado.

Insertándose una especie de tampón en el ano para tener la deseada posibilidad de un embarazo, recogió la semilla sobrante con los dedos llevándosela a los labios, nada podía ser desperdiciado.

—¿No quieres probarte? —interrogó al niño— eres delicioso.

Eren negó, avergonzado.

—Te di muchas nalgadas ¿quieres desquitarte conmigo? —insistía el pelinegro, viendo el sonrojo de su alfa— pásame las pastillas.

Era suficiente no torturaría mas al chico.

Recibió las pastillas del sueño, conocidas por sedar al omega para inhibir el celo.

Aun les quedaban tres días por delante.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El alfa conocía buen el celo de su omega a pesar de que aún no habían llevado esa clase en biología.

Vivirían aislados del resto del mundo durante 4 días, Eren debería de estar llenándolo con nuevas crías pero en lugar de eso el omega le dejaba ver la televisión y jugar en la play sin detenerse. Los omega no comen durante el período de celo pero Eren y JJ si lo hacían pero ninguno de ellos aprendió cocinar, porque el primero era un alfa y el segundo un gato. Levi resolvió todo de la mejor manera: comida rápida.

Eren pagó la pizza con doble queso entrando rápidamente a casa no podía darse el lujo de dejar solo a Levi. Sirvió los platos uno para él y otro para JJ.

Con una gaseosa en mano, la pizza y el mando de la play station entró a la habitación comprobando satisfactoriamente que el dulce cremoso y fresco olor seguía en el aire.

Dejando todo en el suelo comenzó a jugar iba la tercera ronda disparando contra el monstruo zombie mitad lobo al que llamaban Chacart . No pudo escuchar el fondo con la épica canción, ni los disparos.

Los gemidos de Levi eran siempre más fuertes.

—Eren... —gimió el pelinegro

El castaño no se movió de su lugar, limitándose a enviarle un montón de feromonas de posesión.

Al igual que una mofeta, pero vía aérea invisible, eran olores que solo tu pareja podría reconocer.

El mar de aromas entre alfa y omega no tenía fin, un nuevo mundo de comunicación olfativa. Bastante acertada.

—¡ah! Eren

Otra ronda de señales olfatorias _"te deseo" "gime más fuerte "_ y _"voy a dejarte paralítico_ " Esa última la había creado el mismo, para darle más sazón a los momentos de celo en los que su omega lo necesitaba.

A Levi los dedos ya no le bastaron.

Necesitaba algo más grande dentro de su dilatado ano. Con los ojos llorosos recibió las señales que enviaba Eren al igual que una antena parabólica, aquello lo hizo estremecer al punto de restregar sus caderas contra la almohada que servía de soporte a su estómago.

Necesitaba a su alfa.

Buscando a tientas el vibrador rosa guardado en el buro lo sostuvo en su mano llevándoselo a los labios para lubricarlo durante un buen rato.

—Eren —exclamó al introducirlo con fuerza dentro suyo.

Con un dedo oprimió el botón de la base para activar el movimiento.

Se deshizo en palabras obscenas al golpear su punto exacto una y otra vez.

La imagen de por si era erótica.

Bastante.

Y el olor de sexo y celo le embotaba la cabeza del niño alfa pero era imposible complacer a Levi y Levi no era muy exigente, comprendía que él no era una máquina de semen y lo dejaba jugar tranquilo con la única condición de permanecer cerca todo el tiempo.

Un Eren jugando a menos de medio metro a lado de la cama donde Levi sometía a su cuerpo a todo tipo de reacciones con distintos aparatos sexuales.

Por supuesto que el vibrador se encargaba de todo pero dentro de la mente de Levi era Eren quien lo hacia

—..¡ah!..mierda —gruñó de dolor el tamaño era enorme— más…Eren...más…más

Su mano fue directamente hacia el miembro erecto ahogando la sensación de alivio al tocarse

Eren se dejó vencer por el Chacart ***** alfa que lo perseguía. Su guardián alfa puro murió en un necio intento por saltar. Las letras Game over aparecían llenando la pantalla.

—¿Quieres agua? —preguntó el alfa a su omega sin darle importancia a su valioso juego perdido. Se sentía inútil.

Levi dijo que no, negando con la cabeza mientras mordía las sábanas con fuerza . Ardía en fiebre, un pedazo de pizza le dio de lleno en la mejilla y tuvo que voltear los ojos con rabia.

—Come —rogó el alfa— JJ se acabará todo.

—Calor...

Eren fue a la cocina buscando los cubitos de hielo.

Pasó uno dentro de la boca de Levi presionando en los labios hasta lograr introducirla. Levi chupó con ansias sin soltar sus dedos.

—¿Quieres que aumente la velocidad ? —preguntó solicito.

Levi asintió

Eren subió a la cama y Levi se puso de espaldas contra esta abriendo las piernas para mostrar el vibrador rosa magenta que zumbaba y se agitaba con fuerza en la abusado anillo.

El alfa evitó verlo de cerca, para no arrancárselo y hacerlo añicos, estaba celoso de un vibrador. Estúpido.

Sin abrir la boca, aumentó el nive luego a 3

Levi lo tomó por sorpresa apresándolo con las piernas, el ojiverde cayó hacia adelante chocando la cara contra el pecho del omega.

El vibrador se sacudía sin detenerse haciendo que Levi soñara despierto, gritando el nombre de su alfa y exigiendo que este anudara de una vez.

Eren decidió quedarse ahí para no romperle la ilusión, sintiendo pena por las lágrimas de suplicio que Levi no dejaba de derramar.

La pastilla del sueño hacia efecto, el día anterior pudo calmarlo, y el siguiente, pero el precio era doloroso. Al igual que mil agujas presionando el útero del omega, al igual que una follada sin lubricante.

—¿Te duele mucho? —inquirió Eren.

Levi apenas logró esbozar un "si" entre sus labios, con la garganta destrozada y las convulsiones recorriendo su espina dorsal.

—Cuando sea grande —prometió el ojiverde— me encargaré de todo y ya no te dolerá más.

—No me duele si estoy contigo —susurró el ojigris.

Eren sonrió de la manera más sincera posible, apoyando la mejilla contra el pecho desnudo del omega y transmitiéndole feromonas de paz.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Dominio**

 _Teníamos nuestro propio idioma secreto. Nos teníamons el uno al otro._

* * *

***SUPRESORES:** Pastillas que inhiben y cortan el celo de un omega. Actualmente nadie las utiliza dado el masivo rumor de que estas píldoras son capaces de dejarte estéril con el tiempo. Recurren a métodos menos eficaces pero seguros como los juguetes sexuales.

 ***PASTILLA DEL SUEÑO:** Similar a la pastilla para dormir, tiene una duración de 10 horas donde corta el aroma del omega. Puede provocar un celo más doloroso de lo normal luego de ser usada por lo que se recomienda moderar su uso.

 ***DUENDE WILLIAM Y EL VIDEOJUEGO DE EREN:** Es el heroé de los cuentos infantiles en libros omegas, que son pocos dada la escaces de escritores, un duende que deja dulces artificiales a los omegas buenos. El videojuego es uno parecido al de resident evil en su versión alfa omega.

 **Las creencias, cultura y costumbres de los alfas y omegas son muy diferentes a la de los betas. Se podría decir que estos últimos están mas actualizados.  
**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Taurus95...AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger...MittyGuillin...Kokoa Kirkland...ChibiGoreItaly

Prisi... Charly Land... aleja x3... Ame8910... Judy...AcosadoraKawaii


	5. Dominación

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **DOMINIO  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

La primaria alfa abre sus puertas para dar paso a los de secundaria alfa. **(*)** Hoy y durante toda esta semana se organizaran los entrenamientos de equipos de voleibol para las finales de verano.

Eren levanta su mochila del suelo y se va, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas curiosas de algunos alfas de secundaria.

Si tan solo el uniforme no fuera tan infantil...

Eren se mira las piernas a travez de esos pantalones cortos, estas son suaves y torneadas. El año que viene entrará a la secundaria alfa, aún quedan dos meses para eso. Luego de las vacaciones por fin será libre de muchas cosas.

Esta ansioso.

Ya no lo miraran como a un omega infiltrado. Por culpa de su rostro y jos la mayoría de sus compañeros suelen burlarse de él alegando que parece un omega, los que no lo conocen tan solo lo miran asqueados.

—Eren...

Mikasa llega corriendo para alcanzarlo. Su falda sigue siendo discreta, dividiendose en plisas hasta la rodilla. Es una alfa hembra y como todas viste de manera femenina pero aún así conserva cierto tipo de aura que la hace alfa.

—Mikasa —saluda Eren.

La pelinegra afila la mirada al ver un moreton en el ojo izquierdo de su amigo.

—Volvieron a golpearte —declara.

—No estas entrenando —el ojiverde logra evadirla.

—Salí del equipo —se excusa ella.

—Pero eres la mejor en todo.

—Los alfas macho son unos idiotas —gruñe— no dudan en pelear si algo los enfurece.

Mikasa también es una alfa y su única amiga, siente una extraña fijación por el ojiverde pero ella asegura que solo es instinto de protección. Son vecinos y ella no puede evitar sentir una aversión hacia el pelinegro omega quién desde su punto de vista explota a su amigo.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —ofrece el menor luego de caminar junto a ella un buen trecho.

—Tu omega estará ahí.

—Baja la voz.

Nadie sabía que Eren tenía un omega, era un secreto.

—Le preguntaré a mamá —dice Mikasa— podemos hacer una pijamada juntos.

Corriendo, desaparece en la calle para internarse en la puerta amarilla. Cinco minutos después sale sin el uniforme y con el cabello recogido en una coleta. Algunos mechones caen por su cara hasta alcanzar la bufanda roja que nunca se quita a pesar de los x grados.

La casa de Eren esta cerca.

Entran.

El olor a comida hirviendo los atrae como moscas a la miel.

—Vuelves temprano —Levi se da la vuelta. Está en la mesa terminando de cortar una tarta que hizo esa mañana en un momento de ilusión omega. Es la favorita de Eren.

—Mikasa viene conmigo —anuncia Eren tirando la mochila al suelo para darse aires de macho alfa experimentado.

Ese estilo no le queda bien.

Ambos pelinegros miran sin expresión alguna la enorme sonrisa del ojiverde.

Levi fuerza a su cabeza para asentir en un saludo mas o menos cortes.

¿Desde cuando el mocoso quiere darle ordenes trayendo niñas de la calle, sin saber cuantos germenes pueda tener esa mocosa?

—Ya pedi permiso a mi madre —indica Mikasa.

Ella toma lugar en el comedor.

—Que bien —dice hasta verla desaparecer por la puerta, entonces fulmina al pequeño alfa—. Eren levanta eso o te levantaré a ti a golpes.

Rápidamente el castaño obedece, se dirige a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Unos jean gastados y camiseta de los Chacarts.

Afuera Levi sirve el almuerzo.

Hoy cocinó una especie de guiso rojo con x se llama "x" una comida francesa al parecer.

Se sienta a comer y el omega nira el moreton en su ojo.

—¿Que te pasó? —pregunta sirviendo una enorme porción en el plato de Eren.

—Nada

Miente.

—Lo golpearon —responde Mikasa.

Al menos esa niña alfa sirve para algo.

—¿Quien?

Eren se encoge no va a hablar pero Mika se adelanta.

—Unos alfa de la escuela. Siempre lo molestan porque tiene cara de omega...

—¡Mikasa! —la interrumpe Eren.

—Debo decirselo se supone que es responsable por ti.

—¡Mikasa ya basta!

—¿Te molestan? Quieres que vaya..

—No, es cosa de alfas.

—Y yo soy solo un omega —completa dolido.

—No se trata de eso —excusa Eren frunciendo el ceño.

Podrá ser un alfa fuerte pero eso no cambia el hecho de que siempre existiran mas fuertes mas violentos y mas salvajes.

Comen en silencio.

El ojiverde no levanta la cabeza de su plato hasta terminar.

Al momento de pasarle un pedazo de tarta, Levi lanza una sutil propuesta

—Hablaré con sus padres.

El alfa explota.

—¡No te entrometas! —le grita moviendo la mano con tan mala suerte que golpea el platillo de Levi tirándolo al suelo.

Sorprendido y avergonzado, se va a la habitación.

—Esta creciendo —lo excusa Mikasa antes de seguir a Eren.

Al menos ella puede entenderlo.

Recoge los trozos de su porcelana fina, tendrá que volver a fregar el piso. La tarta ha quedado inservible...y él la hizo con mucho esfuerzo, estuvo toda la mañana trabajando con la masa y consultando el recetario de su madre, de alguna forma creyó que así Eren le daría algun cumplido. Joder. No es momento para ponerse sentimental por un pedazo de masa con cerezas.

En estos momentos hablaría con Farlan o Isabel. Incluso con su padre. El sufría el abuso de bravucones en la primaria omega pero allí todo era diferente. Kaney le enseño a defenderse como un alfa y sus hermanos eran muy posesivos para dejar que alguien se atreviera a molestarlo.

Debio hacer caso a su madre. Le dijo que esperara por el chico que se hiciera mayor, lidiar con un alfa adolescente era difícil por no decir imposible.

Pero Eren era un niño traumado con la muerte de sus padres no podía dejarlo sólo sin mencionar que se haria viejo y mayor para cuando el mocoso lo buscara.

Nadie quiere a un omega mayor.

Quiza Eren prefiera una omega hembra...no.

Imposible.

—¡Mierda!

A veces él también tiene sus arrebatos alfa.

Un omega 11 años mayor.

Los hay, sí, pero no son muy queridos.

La diferencia de edad no importa mucho, casarían a un no nacido si fuera necesario.

Pero ademas él es hombre. Eso tampoco importa. Se supone que los omega macho son preciados porque producen crías mas saludables y fuertes.

Tiene buen cuerpo. Siempre se cuida.

Es fuerte.

No esta gordo. Un poquito, subió dos kilos nada mas. No, no debe obsesionarse con su peso.

Los pasos de Mikasa lo ponen alerta.

—Eren quiere dormir en mi casa —dice— creo que necesita tu permiso.

Permiso.

Eso es.

Ese es el problema.

Lo anormal es que el omega tenga que dar permiso. Los alfas mandan pero Eren no es mayor para hacerlo.

¿Avergüenza a su alfa?

Eren tiene verguenza de él. Ahora es un niño pero cuando sea grande no lo olvidará.

—Hagan lo que quieran.

Mikasa frunce el ceño.

Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades lo deja en un callejón sin salida

Darle permiso o no dárselo

Si no se lo da, es un omega déspota, una verguenza; si accede a dárselo, no le importa mucho su hogar y es o lo convierte en un libertino.

Su vida siempre sera un dilema.Y en esos momentos es cuando mas extraña su casa, a miles de kilómetros.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Levi sale a correr.

Debe ejercitar sus piernas.

En su ultimo celo no fue muy flexible y casi se atravieza el estómago con ese vibrador, fue realmente doloroso.

Sus pies lo llevan a la escuela primaria de alfas.

Debería irse.

¿O no?

—¡Levi! —una niña pelinegra lo alcanza.

—Edificio —responde al reconocerla.

—Mikasa —corrige ella.

—Como sea.

No parece tener ganas de pelear. Esta agitada y apenas puede modular sus palabras.

—Golpean a Eren.

La sigue hasta el césped del patio.

En efecto, un peliplateado golpea a Eren, lo tiene tirado en el suelo y su alfa se retuerce como lombriz pero el otro alfa es mas fuerte.

—Eres tan débil como un omega —escupe—, beta.

—Beta, beta —repiten los otros.

El ojiverde logra quitárselo de encima, enojado, sus movimientos sin rápidos pero no tanto como el rubio fornido que vuelve a derribarlo de una patada.

El peliplateado aprovecha la ocasión para darle de puñetazos.

Mikasa deja solo a Levi y corre hacia el rubio. Logra someterlo pero no puede luchar contra dos. En ese momento Levi siente como le hierve la sangre. Su pequeño alfa es una bolita en el suelo tratando de resistir los golpes y el otro...ese asqueroso e inmundo alfa...

¿Como se atreve?

¿Como se atreve a tocar lo que es suyo?

Solo él puede pegarle a Eren.

Una oleada de ira le fluye por las venas, como en los viejos tiempos, pero no debería hacer nada. Es solo un omega, si Eren no puede demostrar su instinto violento al enfrentarse con otros alfas nadie mas puede salvarlo. Pero su alfa es tan pequeño, ni siquiera desarrollo su instinto, alguien debería protegerlo. Levi aprieta los puños, enojado consigo mismo.

A la mierda la jerarquía

Ese mocoso mugriento alfa merece una lección

—¡No toques a mi alfa! —grita adelantandose en la escena.

Todos se apartan al verlo.

Levi coge al peliplateado por el cuello poniendo una rodilla sobre el pasto para darle de nalgadas.

Todos sueltan un suspiro de sorpresa al ver lo que intenta hacer.

Luego de tres golpes lo suelta.

El peliplateado huye,al igual que Reiner.

Levi maldice en voz baja mientras va con su alfa. Pero Eren le gruñe bajito.

—¿Crees que yo no puedo defenderme? —sisea el menor— ¿Porque tocas a otros?

—Eren no es momento para tu machismo alfa.

No recuerda donde escucho esa extraña expresión. Pero entiende mas o menos su significado

—No me defiendas.

—Oi, te salve el trasero. Muestrame respeto.

—No quiero...

—¡Estoy harto de ti Eren! —espeta completamente enojado— sé que eres un niño pero deja de comportarte como uno.

— ¡Te odio! —suelta— quisiera que tú no fueras mi omega

Al momento mismo de decirlo se arrepiente. Mas por el gesto roto de Levi que por el ciego impulso que lo motivo a hacerlo.

No debió hacerlo, no debió defenderlo. No debió darles a todos una razón para que se burlaran de Eren, él es solo un viejo omega que tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a un alfa...su lugar está detras, debia de pasar desapaercibido y no ponerse frente a Eren.

Su omega interior le recrimina ese mal comportamiento.

El pelinegro abre la boca para reclamarle, se detiene, se va.

Mikasa se acerca para ayudar a levantarlo.

—Yo lo llame —confiesa

—¿Porque hiciste eso?

—Iban a hacerte papilla, Eren

—No es de tu incumbencia

—¿Quien era ese? —pregunta Marcus, uno de los seguidores de Mikasa.

—Es un omega —responde otro alfa—, yo lo olí.

—¿Volverá a venir? —esta vez es un alfa de secundaria quien se entromete— fue sorprendente lo que hizo.

Eren se encoge de hombros. No quiere responder.

—Es el omega de Eren —interviene Mikasa.

Todos caen en cuenta de que es cierto. Sus olores eran casi idénticos y ese omega vino para defender a Eren.

Se sorprenden.

—Quiero un omega igual al tuyo —Marcus es el primero en hablar.

—Yo también.

—Y yo.

—Levántate —Reiner sale del grupo para acercarse a Eren. Le tiende una mano ofreciendo hacer las pases con él.

Por unos momentos Eren es noticia entre sus amigos. Incluso los de secundaria lo felicitan. Ahora es todo un alfa, aunque tenga un porte de omega.

El entrenador beta vuelve para calmar el desorden y llevarlos a la cancha.

El ojiverde y Mikasa recogen sus cosas y se van.

—Eren —comienza ella.

—¿Que?

—Le dijiste que lo odiabas —se refiere a Levi.

—En ese momento estaba molesto

—Levi no lo sabe.

Es cierto.

—No puedes hacer llorar a tu omega, Eren. Eso es muy cruel.

El alfa se despide y corre a casa, el pelinegro está sentado en la mecedora del pasillo que queda cerca de la ventana, acaricia a JJ con la vista perdida. Pensando.

—Hola —saluda Eren fingiendo que nada ocurrió— ya llegué.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los grises.

Levi desvia la mirada. Agarra al gato y baja.

—La cena está en la mesa —responde.

—¿Ya comiste? ¿No comerás conmigo? —pregunta Eren siguiéndolo hasta la entrada de la habitación.

—No tengo hambre —el omega le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Adentro suelta a JJ que va directamente a rascar el marco de la puerta. Levi lo saca viendo por la rendija como Eren sale de casa sin comer.

No le gusta enfadarse con Eren.

Ese niño se robo su corazón, el dolor y esas emociones que no creyo sentir estan ahí por su culpa. Y lo necesita.

Necesita a Eren.

Enojado consigo mismo entra a la cama luego de darse una ducha.

Cerca de las diez siente como se abre la puerta, los sigilosos pasos de Eren, buscando el pijama celeste en los cajones, lo tranquilis¡zan.

Su pequeño alfa hunde el costado de la cama al momento de subir.

Levi le da la espalda fingiendo dormir.

Escucha un murmullo. Es Eren.

—¿Si?

—Fui a jugar con Jean —cuenta el ojiverde— hicimos una apuesta y gané diez dólares.

—Bien.

Ambos están recostados en la oscuridad. Eren extiende una mano para tocar la espalda de su omega.

Hay un nuevo olor entre ellos. **(*)**

No puede distinguirlo.

No se parece en nada a los ya conocidos que crearon juntos.

Este transmite un frío que los fuerza a permanecer alejados.

El alfa saca algo de la almohada para ponerlo cerca del rostro de Levi. Es un llavero que demuestra el mal gusto de Eren. Un muñeco con cabeza de nuez y cuerpo del tubo de silicona. Las manos estan hechas con lana y lleva un patético vestido de tela.

—Es mi disculpa —susurra Eren— yo no te odio. Estoy agradecido contigo y cuando sea grande quiero ser suficiente para mi omega.

—¿Esto lo hiciste tú?

—Le devolví los 10 dólares a Jean para que su madre me enseñara.

Levi se da la vuelta, enfrentandose a Eren.

—¿No te arrepentiras?

—Nunca —promete dejándose envolver en brazos de su omega.

Por primera vez siente otro nuevo tipo de feromona.

Dolor.

Levi esta triste y le duele aquel rechazo, por lo tanto Eren también está triste. Es un vacío en el pecho, una sensación aterradora.

Un profundo vacío que lo asusta.

Pero más le asusta saber que ellos pueden crear esa esencia tan realista, pero no pueden deshacerla.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

 **VACACIONES  
**

 _Tarea del día: Sobrevivir a Levi. _

* * *

***Los niños** **alfa y omega se educan en escuelas distintas dado que por naturaleza no son iguales. Entre ellas están la primaria secundaria alfa y la primaria secundaria omega.**

 *** Las parejas enlazadas crean sus propias feromonas conforme pasan tiempo juntos. Estas sirven para comunicar sentimientos y estados de ánimo, quiere decir que un alfa puede sentir las emociones de su omega y viceversa.  
**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Taurus95... Charly Land... ChibiGoreItaly... Priscilla...Judy Adler

Guest... deysizg501... Mariely Dominguez... AcosadoraKawaii... ChrisNovx... Hotaru970

 **No puedo escribir como Levi conoció a Eren porque eso es parte del epílogo.**


	6. Vacaciones

**...**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 ** **VACACIONES** **

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

En las vacaciones de verano se va a las montañas, a la comunidad alfa omega de tiendas, al parque de diversiones apto para alfas, al condado ganadero, a la feria de betas anual, etc. Pero nunca, nunca te quedas en casa si tienes menos de quince años.

A menos que seas Eren.

Y tu omega espere un bebé.

Pero Levi no estaba embarazado, solo utilizó esa pequeña e insignificante mentira blanca para que su inmaduro alfa no se colara en el autobús amarillo que se llevó a 34 alfas menores de quince años fuera de los muros en dirección a unas inolvidables vacaciones antes de iniciar la secundaria.

Ahora que pasaron diez horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos Levi pudo abortar su mentira viendo con suficiencia al niño alfa que comenzó a patear el bote de basura de la esquina para calmar su enojo.

Era tan...tierno.

—¡No soy tierno!

Claro que lo era. Pero la señora Aney no estaba complacida con el barullo así que le pidió a su marido que hiciera algo al respecto. Levi no quería meterse con esa mole de alfa y su niño tampoco podría. Entonces sostuvo a Eren como una oruga revoltosa cargándolo en su hombro para adentrarse en casa y dejar que los vecinos durmieran en paz.

—Fuiste tú quien creyó esa mentira —le dijo mientras se desnudaba para ponerse el pijama azul —¿cómo demonios podría preñarme de un alfa que no anuda?

Eren le lanzó una almohada.

—Vamos Eren —lo atrajo hacia su pecho disfrutando la increíble esencia de enojo que manaba del alfa —cuando crezcas te dejaré llevarme a unas vacaciones donde tú quieras.

—¿Lo prometes?

Romper sus defensas era fácil. Demasiado.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Mikasa prometió que le enviaría postales, Jean dijo que disfrutaría la estadía por él.

Así que Eren pudo descansar en paz cuando Levi lo sentó entre sus piernas en la tina de baño repleta de espuma.

—Iremos a pedir tu uniforme de secundaria.

—¿Es hoy?

Levi asintió afirmativamente mientras le frotaba el cabello y los hombros.

—Pero antes tenemos una cita.

—No quiero ir a una cita ¡au! —se introdujo champo en el ojo— tú siempre haces cosas extrañas conmigo.

—Estás listo. Sécate —indicó comenzando a pasar jabón por su propio cuerpo— y esta no es cualquier cita. Es una reunión de omegas.

Eren salió del agua buscando la toalla y cubriéndose con ella.

No entendía porque Levi quería llevarlo. Generalmente una reunión de omegas es solo para omegas. Los alfas salían a trabajar, algunos al exterior beta y otros, los más importantes, a la comunidad central, llegarían tarde y cansados.

Los niños estarían en la escuela y todos los omegas sin nada que hacer más que esperar, cocinar, limpiar y acicalarse solían reunirse de vez en cuando en casa de alguien asignado a la fecha.

Pero desde que se _"unieron"_ Levi nunca se había mostrado interesado en ese tipo de reuniones.

—Siempre trataron de invitarte —le recordó Eren— decías que no te interesaba.

—Cumplirás 13 dentro de poco. Y algún día —no me decepciones— llegará tu primer celo. Este, consecutivamente, vendrá cada año y yo no nací en este lugar y no conozco a nadie que sea confiable para acogerme en su casa si tu celo se sale de control. No quiero terminar destrozado, si algún día llegaras a golpearme, Eren, no te lo perdonaría.

Fue el más largo discurso que le dio el pelinegro, por lo tanto el más importante, de seguro no hablaría en todo el camino.

Levi escogió las ropas, el omega solía vestir bien la mayoría de las veces pero su alfa no, así que rebuscó unos largos diez minutos en ese armario hasta encontrar algo decente.

—Cambiaremos tu forma de vestir, Eren.

—No importa mucho.

—Dijiste que —sacó la chaqueta rosa con orejas— te molestaba ser confundido con un omega.

—Eso fue...mi mamá lo hizo —el ojiverde frunció el ceño, siempre fruncía el ceño de esa forma cuando estaba preocupado— no puedo tirarlo.

Levi no dijo nada. Se las arreglo con un jean y un suéter verde oscuro con una cara de botones hecha a mano. Kushel le enviaba a Eren un suéter cada 30 de Marzo, este fue del año pasado.

Salieron media hora después en el auto negro del omega, la nueva reunión era en casa de una tal Dowel que resultó ser un omega macho. Pero no cualquiera.

Hoy en día todos los alfa y omega eran puros, cien años de trabajo conjunto y muros para poder lograr eso, pero existían otros más puros que cualquiera. Aquellos cuyos ancestros nunca se contaminaron con betas, como Matt Dowel el anfitrión de esa reunión.

La historia antigua los describía como dioses, no estaban muy lejos de parecerse a uno, físicamente hablando. Matt tenía rasgos masculinos por ser hombre pero también era hermoso, su comportamiento no era afeminado sino delicado, como alguien de la realeza. Desde cualquier ángulo era perfecto, con cabello corto ondulado y ojos del color del cristal tan inusuales como los de Eren. Llevaba un bebé en brazos, el ojiverde olfateó, era un bebé alfa.

—Te esperábamos... —el omega titubeó, avergonzado por no recordar su nombre.

—Levi —dijo el pelinegro secamente.

—Levi Jaeger —sonrió el otro con amabilidad—, tu alfa podría alterar a los nuestros, debería sugerirle que no disperse muchas feromonas —pidió—, sabes que los omegas nos ponemos nerviosos con otros alfas.

—Es solo un niño.

Con una sonrisa Matt los dejó pasar a un gran salón con una mesa para 24 repleta de bocadillos donde varias omegas hembra comenzaron a sentarse.

Levi se sentó entre Matt y la señora Aney, pero antes de que Eren le preguntara donde iba a sentarse él, el omega lo tomó por la cintura para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas.

—Levi yo no quiero...

—Esto es por no dejar de mirar a ese omega —le susurró el ojigris con disimulo— compórtate Eren —arregló el dobles de su cuello— no quiero hacer un enlace **(*)** para recordarte quién es tu pareja.

Las omegas ignoraron al alfa por el resto de la tarde, concentrándose en Levi.

¿De dónde vino?

¿Cómo era su comunidad?

¿Cuál era el legado de su comunidad?

Al ver como ese omega de mirada enojada y sin muchas expresiones faciales respondía con palabras cortas decidieron cambiar de tema.

—Parece un alfa —murmuró una de ellas— es bonito y tiene buen cuerpo pero tiene cara de capitán.

—Solo estas celosa porque tiene mejores piernas que tú —le dijo una rubia.

Se callaron al ver la expresión de Eren quién no se había perdido ni una sola palabra. El alfa mordisqueaba una galleta pero sus ojos esmeraldas parecían más oscuros que nunca, amenazantes.

 _'No hables mal de Levi o te cortaré la garganta'_

A pesar de ser un niño era muy posesivo.

—¿Ya conocieron al bebé de Matt? —dijo la rubia para cambiar el tema de conversación, nerviosa. Lamirada de odio el niño alfa la había dejado aterrada.

Todas pasaron al bebé alfa entre ellas, sintiendo más confianza con el omega recién llegado se relajaron pasando a otros temas más triviales. Hablaron de sus celos, de los dildos que cada vez eran peores, de la dieta que pocas hacían, de los únicos 3 omegas que estudiaban en la universidad, del cloro (tema que Levi sacó a colación), de los niños que gracias al cielo se fueron de vacaciones y de sus alfas. Hablaron mal de ellos, contando lo ineptos que eran para vigilar la estufa o como no duraban mucho tiempo en la cama. Los secretos más vergonzosos, solo para burlarse a sus espaldas.

Eren se concentró en exterminar toda la bandeja de galletas ignorando los brazos de su omega alrededor de su cintura y como uno de ellos fue bajando disimuladamente hasta alcanzar su muslo izquierdo y comenzar una lenta caricia en círculos.

Las feromonas eran fuertes pero Eren dejó de sentirlas de un momento a otro. Como si algo hubiera bloqueado el aroma.

—Levi, no quiero ser imprudente pero —una pelinegra de cabello lacio— ¿Tu alfa es pasivo?

Las caricias en la entrepierna de Eren se detuvieron unos segundos para volver a trabajar a un ritmo más frenético.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El alfa de mi primo dejó que se lo hicieran cuando era un niño, igual que el tuyo —confesó— se supone que eso es un tabú pero sabes que si entramos en confianza con nuestras parejas podemos hacer muchas cosas.

Puso un énfasis en la última frase, algo que asqueó a Levi por completo. Aquella comunidad era bien conocida por seguir un legado (ley por la que todos son educados e intruidos) la igualdad, pero aquella igualdad era una vil mentira donde los golpes y malos tratos estaban prohibidos fuera de las casas. Al menos la "confianza de pareja" como lo llamaba esa omega, era libre. Levi nunca pensó en follarse al mocoso, pero entonces un sucio pensamiento se coló en su mente.

El ojiverde podía sentir como su omega lo apretujaba contra su pecho y las feromonas claramente le indicaron que estaba excitado. Levi siempre fue más receptivo que otros omega, por eso trajo a Eren el aroma de su alfa podía ser de mucha ayuda.

—No —dijoLevi— mis necesidades omega se limitan a recibir. Pero Eren le gusta utilizar su boca.

Silencio

Eren quiso que en ese momento la tierra se lo tragara. El pelinegro estaba hablando de las muchas veces que le pidió sexo oral, las cientos de veces y se lo comentaba a extraños.

—Eso es un logro.

—Si, mi alfa detesta ponerse de rodillas.

Mientras intercambiaban relatos del tema Eren emitió un pequeño gemido en voz baja cuando el pelinegro comenzó a tocarlo de manera un poco más atrevida. Pero nadie parecía dar cuenta del hecho.

¿Acaso estaban en un enlace?

Levi se detuvo cuando repartieron pequeños platos con pasteles de crema.

—Levi dale de comer —pidió la omega de enfrente.

—Hazlo. Tu alfa es tierno.

El ojiverde miró al ojigris por un rato, murmurando un _no_ pero Levi fue más rápido. Introdujo una cuchara repleta de crema dentro de su boca alimentándolo como a un bebé. Un jadeó escapó de su boca, el dulce olor que exhalaba le indicó al alfa que su omega estaba completamente empapado ahí abajo.

Eren nunca supo de dónde sacó tanta fuerza de voluntad las siguientes dos horas. Pero logró sobrevivir a esa horda de omegas que disfrutaban ver a un alfa de su edad siendo medio humillado por su sádico omega.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

A mitad de las vacaciones Eren recibió cientos de postales y un uniforme nuevo.

Levi se había encargado de entretenerlo, le enseñó a cocinar y cuando no tenían nada más que hacer jugaban juegos de mesa o se quedaban horas y horas tratando de formar un bebé en la cama.

Pero Eren entraría en la secundaria alfa en menos de una semana y se encontraba nervioso. No como sus compañeros que soñaba con ello porque la SA y la SO **(*)** fueron construidas una a lado de otra.

A Eren no le importaba él ya tenía a su omega. De seguro iban a escogerlo como guardián, solo los alfas unidos eran guardianes, evitando que los omegas de la SO se juntaran con los alfas de la SA, ya que a ellos solo podía afectarles el celo de sus omegas.

—Te queda bien

—¿Enserio?

Eren vio sus pantalones ahora largos los zapatos lustrosos la camisa blanca y chaqueta negra con el inicial SA en letras plateadas.

—Hace que tu cara de mocoso omega se vea más alfa.

—Levi —protestó

El gato se acercó a eren acariciando sus piernas con el lomo. Era tan grande como solo un gato bien criado podría ser.

—A JJ le gusta.

Levi se sentó en la cama matrimonial. Divertido.

—Le gustaría todo de ti. Desprendes feromonas infantiles.

—¡Ya no soy un niño! —chilló Eren.

—Claro que no.

Eren fue desafiante hasta estar cerca de su omega

Levi no bajo la mirada como cualquiera hubiera hecho

El gato se quedó viéndolos bostezo y se durmió en el al suelo

—Di que ya no soy un niño.

—¿Mi alfa me lo ordena?

—S-si...

Sus frentes chocaron. El verde se encontró con el gris y Levi pensó que ese era el mejor día de su vida. Como hornear un pastel, solo faltaba la cereza.

—Me pones cuando estás enojado —le dijo viendo con satisfacción el ligero rubor que cubrió al alfa— serás un buen alfa Eren. Tan solo no crezcas.

—¿Que no crezca? —susurró dejándose llevar por esos labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No pases los 1,60.

—No lo haré.

—Buen chico —lo empujó hacia atrás indicándole que se arrodillara— ahora utiliza esa boquita tuya para algo más divertido mocoso.

Comenzaba a gustarle.

Le gustaba tener el control sobre Eren.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

 **Cumpleaños**

 _No hay errores, solo lecciones._

* * *

 **ENLACE: *Las parejas unidas o vinculadas pueden mantener contacto físico reteniendo el aroma a sexo y apareamiento a su alrededor. Es algo así como una capa protectora, normalmente la usan cuando pretenden marcar territorio con otras parejas.**

 **SA - SO: Secundaria alfa y secundaria omega.**

 **Agradecimientos**

deysizg501... Taurus95... Hotaru970... Sweetvioleth... ChibiGoreItaly

priscilla...Ame8910...OImpudinlmLO... Lady Of Darkness... Guest

AcosadoraKawaii

 **Falta mucho para que Eren crezca, veo que todas quieren eso pero...no lo sé. Aún no estoy preparada para escribir angst**


	7. Cumpleaños

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 ** **CUMPLEAÑOS** **

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los niños tenían fiestas de cumpleaños donde invitaban a otros niños; fiestas con dulces, madres omega y comida. En ese orden.

Eren no.

Al principio protestó pero Levi le hizo entender que ya no era un niño

Y no lo era.

Hace semanas ingreso a la _SA_ junto con sus revoltosos amigos.

Reiner y Jean de su misma clase solían seguirlo como un par de patos matones.

Si bien Eren era el único del grupo con omega otros de la _SA_ también estaban vinculados y unos cuantos ya tenían hijos. Los de ultimo año claro. Mikasa era una buena aliada fuerte y decidida se ganó el respeto de los alfa y Bertholdt…el fluía por sí solo.

Además de que Reiner entró al club se soccer solo porque este colindaba con el patio trasero de la _SO_ , mientras entrenabas podías lucirte frente a los árboles y la jaula de conejos del otro lado de enmallado eléctrico que separaba a los omegas de los alfas.

Y con mucha, mucha suerte en algún día caluroso si es que alguna tutora omega abría alguna ventana enrejada del lado izquierdo de la _SO_ se podía vislumbrar una mano o un rostro omega antes de que la tutora te mirará con desdén y volviera a cerrarla.

Pero podías ver a docenas de omegas en las mañanas formando una fila para alimentar a los conejos, limpiar su corral y sacarlos a estirar las patas evitando que corriesen hacia la malla eléctrica. Pero eso sucedía a las 7:00 AM y ningún niño alfa estaba despierto tan temprano.

En la comunidad omega se encargaban de mantener a los alfa y omega, en etapa de crecimiento, separados. Y Eren nunca entendió por qué, si en ese pequeño mundo donde solo existían "parejas destinadas" nadie, ningún alfa deseaba sexualmente a otro omega, incluso si este se te aparecía de la nada con un celo del demonio, a menos que fuera tu destinado.

Aun así los omega sin pareja no salían de sus casas, para hacer alguna piyamada socializar entre omegas ellos iban en grupos dentro de un auto conducido por algún padre alfa. Y un autobús especial los recogía cada mañana antes de llevarlos a la Secundaria o Primaria Omega.

Eren lo sabía muy bien porque tenía 2 vecinas y 3 vecinos omega.

Solo vio a uno parado en el jardín trasero de su casa, apenas vio a Eren corrió a esconderse rápidamente en su cuarto y no pudo hablarle ni siquiera lo volvió a intentar porque cuando se lo comentó a Levi este argumento que quería engañarlo dejándolo castigado por dos semanas.

Volvió a verlo cuando se unió a un alfa joven. Entonces pudieron hablar.

Formaban aviones de papel y se pasaban la pelota a través del seto. Hasta que ese omega entró en celo y Eren tuvo que socorrerlo, las feromonas llenaban el jardín, el niño omega se retorcía y jadeaba. Curioso, Eren olfateó un poco y para su sorpresa…no sintió nada. Ni siquiera la más mínima mota de excitación.

Eso comprobó su teoría.

Las parejas destinadas eran reales, tan reales como un macabro cuento de terror. Porque pasado aquel sobresaltó Levi lo mandó a bañarse y esa noche Eren sintió las manos de su omega desnudándolo en la cama, quitándole prenda por prenda para dejarla doblada en un costado, repartiendo besos por su cuello y le incitó a que lo penetrara a pesar de que Levi siempre fue reticente a hacerlo si no estaba en celo.

Cuando terminaron Levi no se puso el conocido tampón sino que dejó que la semilla de Eren escurriera por sus muslos mientras el miraba al techo con la vista perdida.

Esa noche le explicó a su alfa ciertas reglas y ciertas verdades.

La razón porque omegas y alfas no podían ser amigos era porque no estaba bien. Cada raza conocía su lugar, y cada omega tenía un alfa desde el momento del nacimiento y su deber era: crecer, vivir, desarrollarse y entrenarse solo para su alfa destinado. Nada de perder el tiempo con amistades alfa para evitar

¿Qué tentación?

Enamorarte de alguien que no era tu destinado.

A pesar de que aquello era imposible.

También era el peor pecado que podrían cometer.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó el ojiverde.

—Porque tú y yo somos destinados —le dijo Levi— y me amas como yo te amo a ti. Fuimos creados para estar juntos.

—Sí.

—Y por nuestra unión nacerán crías destinados a otras crías.

Su omega le estaba recitando de memoria la constitución alfa **(*)**

—Lo sé.

—¿Le negarías el derecho de nacer a nuestros bebés solo por encapricharte de otro omega que no sea yo?

Eren se quedó callado, la idea de tener bebés aún estaba muy lejana en su mente infantil. El quería ser alguien normal un poco mas de tiempo y que estuviera prohibido tener amigos omegas le parecía una completa estupidez. Entonces volvió a reencontrarse con aquel vecino omega y las cosas se fueron al carajo, como decía Levi cuando quemaba la comida.

El vecino omega había activado por completo su sumiso y "miserable" instinto, tanto que se puso nervioso cuando Eren lo invitó a jugar. El alfa lo comprendió, la razón por la que los separaban, para un omega, estar junto a otro alfa extraño era insoportable. Los ponía histéricos, era algo así como una fobia. Una maldita fobia que terminó por quitarle la infancia a Eren.

No quiso comentarlo cn Levi.

No quiso decirle que el vecino omega se puso a llorar de miedo porque cuando él le había tirado la pelota, el vecino creyó que iba a golpearlo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Un buen día, como lo recordarían luego, uno de los conejos de la secundaria omega escapó y pudo flanquear la malla eléctrica como si fuera un ninja.

Los del equipo de soccer, que eran casi más de 30, vieron a la bola esponjosa olisquear tenis y hacer sus necesidades en la cancha de pasto antes de que una melodiosa voz lo llamara desde "el otro lado".

Se trataba de una omega de 14 o 15 ya desarrollada y no unida. Durante días fue noticia y su nombre era suspirado de vez en cuando en el comedor.

Eren no la vio.

Ni quería verla.

En su mundo solo existían sus amigos alfa y Levi. El único omega digno de él. El único omega que no se haría una bola sollozante y aterrada si él levantaba la mano para saludarlo...

Cada tarde: Reiner, Eren, Jean y Bertholdt; corrían medio kilómetro hasta la **SO** con tal de ver de lejos a los omegas que se iban en buses amarillos conducidos por betas.

Ellos no podían tener novias. A menos que sus omegas destinados se encontrarán ahí, ninguno la encontró. Todos olían bien pero nada que les gustara.

Eren llegó a la conclusión de que sus amigos no conocían la reacción de los omegas al ver a un alfa extraño.

—De todas formas no quiero casarme —murmuró Reiner, viendo como el autobús se alejaba a echando humo.

—Yo quiero irme —le dijo Eren— ¿Ya viste suficiente, Reiner?

—Aún no, todavía puedo ver aquel sombrero rosa ¿Lo notaron chicos?

—Son las cinco, pronto anochecerá —bufó Jean— el suicida tiene razón

—Pero esta salida fue por su cumpleaños.

—Creo que fue una excusa para ver a las omegas —aclaró Bert— mejor vámonos, mañana volveremos a intentarlo.

—No cuenten conmigo —les dijo Eren.

—¿Cómo se siente tener un omega, Eren? —preguntó de pronto Reiner.

—No lo sé —el ojiverde comenzó a caminar— se siente bien.

—Eres todo un hombre con trece años —Reiner le palmeó la espalda— mis padres no buscaran a mi omega hasta mis quince.

—Pero ya tuviste tu primer celo.

—Dicen que soy peligroso.

—¡Eren! —el ojiverde volteó a ver quién lo llamaba, era Levi, vestido con un grueso suéter y parado en la entrada de casa. Los miraba a todos, con desdén.

—Adiós Eren, tu omega da miedo.

—Cuéntanos como te fue.

—No olvides los detalles sucios —le dijo Jean antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Levi parpadeó.

—¿Detalles sucios? —tomó la oreja el alfa tirándola suavemente— ustedes mocosos ni siquiera cumplen quince. ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

—Reiner quería ver a los omega —el ojiverde se zafó del agarre— una de ellas nos saludó de lejos y Jean quiso quedarse hasta ver la casa donde vivía pero el beta nos dijo que nos fuéramos.

—Te hice un pastel y tú fuiste a buscar un omega.

—¡No fue así!

Entraron y el ojiverde se encargó de lavarse las manos mientras Levi colgaba su mochila y servía la cena.

—Mi madre envío un regalo —el omega puso un paquete sobre la mesa.

—¿Otro suéter?

—¿No te gustan?

—Ella lo hace para vengarse —fingió molesta pero en verdad le gustaba, su madre solía tejerle suéteres— porque no tenemos bebés.

—¿Quién dice que no los tenemos? —el pelinegro se sentó cruzando las piernas— tu eres uno.

Eren se sonrojó. Molesto, hizo que su omega le diera un beso, un largo y placentero beso.

—Ya puedo controlar las feromonas —dijo entusiasmado.

—No serás un adulto legal hasta tu primer celo —aclaró Levi sacando otro paquete.

—¿Eso es tuyo? —Eren lo abrió—… Otro suéter.

Era horrible, verde oscuro con dos botones impares en medio que simulaban ojos de un muñeco extraño. El mundo entero se burlaría de él si lo viera con eso.

Se veía descontento, pero Levi fue inteligente al omitir la parte donde le decía que él hizo ese suéter, aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo para comprarle un regalo con el dinero que tenía a su cargo. Ese dinero era parte de la herencia de Eren, literalmente de Eren ya que los omega no poseían recursos propios ni nada por el estilo. Por eso le pidió a su madre que le enviara lana y retazos de tela.

—Tienes que ponértelo.

—Solo porque es tu regalo.

—Bien.

Levi le dio un último beso y lo mandó a dormir.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El olor a alfa fue lo primero que sintió cerca de la medianoche, JJ dormía enroscado sobre su estómago y Eren apeas pudo removerlo de su lugar balbuceando el nombre de su omega para que se levantara.

El otro lado de la cama estaba frio.

—¿Levi? —volvió a llamar Eren frotándose los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad.

El olor a alfa extranjero lo guió hasta la cocina, a el cuarto de las despensas. Eren fue caminando de puntillas para no levantar sospechas.

—No deberías estar aquí —la voz de Levi lo alertó, hablaba en susurros.

—Je viens pour toi —dijo un hombre.

Francés.

El alfa extranjero hablaba francés.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Levi—Nadie va a escucharte, Church, habla claro.

Las feromonas de enojo y posesividad volaron hasta el olfato de Eren.

—Tienes que volver a casa —aquella sedosa y decidida voz impresionó a Eren, pegando su oído en la puerta de madera se esforzó en escuchar los murmullos.

Quería llevárselo, a su omega.

El ojiverde dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Se disponía a empujar la puerta cuando escuchó un par de muebles cayendo.

—Esta es mi casa.

—La marca de Kushel está extraña, creó que volvió a abrirse.

—Mon alpha est un enfant —discutió Levi frunciéndole el ceño— no puedo dejarlo.

—Por favor —pidió el alfa de pelo ceniza castaño— estoy pidiendo por favor, Levi. Vuelve a casa.

Le tocó el hombro al más bajo, su cara de gato felino estaba triste. Rogándole.

En ese momento escucharon como Eren empujaba la puerta, sorprendiéndolos. Sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la ventana. Fijos en Levi y en el extraño.

—Vete a dormir —ordenó el pelinegro. ttratando de no titubear. Su omega se puso paranoico pero supo controlarlo cmo siempre lo hacia.

—Está tocándote —un gruñido bajito provocó que Farlan elevará una ceja—…está tocándote —repitió Eren frunciendo el ceño y mostrando los dientes.

Farlan se puso tenso.

Prácticamente eran dos alfas desconocidos. Y él aún sostenía el hombro de Levi con cierta fuerza que en su mundo sería algo como:

 _"Estoy forzando a tu omega, niño ¿Qué vas a hacer?"._

El instinto poco desarrollado de Eren explotó.

Farlan tuvo que utilizar todo el autocontrol que tenía para no rebanarle el cuello a ese mocoso insolente que despedía feromonas de odio por toda la despensa, esa no era su casa, ni su omega y en el corto viaje había olvidado lo posesivos que eran los alfa, en especial los que aún seguían en crecimiento.

Retrocediendo dos pasos levantó las manos para mostrar que ya no hacía nada y se "rendía", aunque muy en el fondo su alfa le gritaba que él tenía mucha más fuerza que ese mocoso ojiverde y podía…no sé, quebrarle las dos piernas y mandarlo a dormir para continuar su importante conversación con Levi.

—Todo tuyo, cachorro —le dijo Farlan.

—Quédate en el salón, Farlan —Levi se acercó a Eren empujándolo hacia afuera— pensaré en lo que dijiste mañana temprano.

El ojiverde no estuvo de acuerdo. Miró con desdén a Farlan que sonreía satisfecho.

—Agáchate —ordenó con fuerza, sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin ser conciente de que su instinto lo controló por completo. Estaba utilizando la voz de alfa, demandante.

Su omega se quedó estático, lo miró unos segundos procesando la información pero tuvo que inclinarse ante Eren quien le dio un beso, no uno dulce sino uno torpe y brusco.

Farlan se mordió el labio ante la escena, impotente.

¿Acaso Levi había recorrido media ciudad para obtener a una cría alfa tan quisquillosa?

Levi merecía algo mejor, algo mucho mejor que ese Levi antiguo habría preferido matarse antes que ser rebajado a ese nivel.

" _Como si un omega tuviera un trato digno"_ se burló su conciencia.

No pudo soportarlo. Sujetó a Levi por detrás para atraerlo hacia sí pero Eren se dio cuenta y mordió con fuerza. Su instinto le gritaba que muerda, que demuestre quien mandaba ahí.

Se dejó dominar, por primera vez todo su cuerpo se relajó y era otra persona.

Los ojos se oscurecieron y solo escuchó un grito, una maldición y sintió el sabor metálico tibio en su boca.

Farlan le gruñó, indignado.

—¡Mierda, ya cálmense! —exclamó Levi sujetándose el labio con una mano— jodidos alfas de mierda —insultó tomando fuertemente de la mano de Eren y arrastrándolo hacia la habitación— Farlan, te quedas ahí y no sueltes una sola feromona o te castraré.

El ojimiel asintió. Algo arrepentido.

De todas formas fue su culpa

Eren, en cambio, se dejó llevar todavía en shock por su inesperada reacción.

—…Levi —llamó a su omega apenas entraron y el pelinegro cerró la puerta con el seguro.

—Duérmete.

—¿Te hice daño?

Levi se dio la vuelta, mirando a su pequeño alfa asustado, una línea de sangre recorría su mandíbula. En medio del beso había sido mordido con fuerza.

—Solo un corte, Eren —lo tranquilizó mostrándole su herida— ven —lo llevó al baño— tenemos que limpiarte la sangre.

Cuando su alfa estuvo dormido Levi revisó su cortadura. Los caninos de Eren crecían cuando estaba furioso, no lo había previsto.

Al menos no quedaría cicatriz.

Suspiró cansado, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Decisiones, todo se basaba en decisiones.

Por el momento solo sabía que ese orgullo de omega que encerraba en el fondo de su corazón no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

Tal vez…volver a casa le enseñaría cómo comportarse.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Farlan**

 _'Allí' no siempre es mejor que 'aquí'._

* * *

*** LA CONSTITUCIÓN ALFA: En todo el mundo las parejas destinadas existen al 100% No hay falla, ni error, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Por eso los mantienen separados de pequeños. Y un alfa solo se enamora de SU omega y viceversa. Nadie sabe porque.**

 **Capítulo algo pesado…creo.**

 **ACTUALIZACION: Domingo.  
**


	8. Farlan

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 ** **FARLAN** **

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El lugar donde nació Levi Jaeger se encontraba a 10 kilómetros de distancia, demasiado cerca de su ahora comunidad alfa-omega. Incluso el viaje en bus de una hora y media era una completa porquería porque los vendedores beta te acosaban con sus extraños productos a mitad de precio, siempre a mitad de precio o en _"oferta_ " ¿Qué demonios era una oferta?

La jerga beta en verdad era extraña para él, pero Farlan parecía comprenderla mejor.

Levi no tenía ni puta idea.

Y se quedó con una cara de pez castrado durante todo el trayecto, gracias al cielo en un auto. Si, el bendito de Farlan, ese francés alfa con mirada de felino drogado y cuerpo de actor, trajo un auto.

Un convertible negro con asientos blandos y calefacción trasera.

En esos tiempos solo los alfas conducían coches, solo los alfas conocían el exterior beta como la palma de sus manos (puesto que la mayoría trabajaba allí) y solo los alfas compraban autos lujosos y caros.

Así que Farlan había dejado que Levi contemplara a su vehículo con un interés casi oculto mientras él se encargaba de guardar la pequeña maleta del omega en la cajuela de atrás.

Lo ayudó a subir, a pesar de que entrar a un auto no era la gran ciencia, en el asiento copiloto donde el pelinegro se sentó tieso y cómodo observando con detalle el muñeco colgante del parabrisas.

—¿Qué pasará cuando tu cría alfa despierte? —preguntó Farlan, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—La madre de Mikasa se encargará de él —respondió Levi— de todas formas solo sera una semana.

—Recuerdo que los omegas necesitan un permiso de sus alfas para salir de la comunidad —mencionó el otro, viendo como el omega le mostraba el documento con la falsa firma de Eren, una firma infantil y fea, demasiado fácil de falsificar.

Farlan encendió el suave motor que ronroneaba como un gato contento y por la expresión de Levi podría adivinar o recordar mejor dicho, las contadas veces que este subió a un auto.

Fueron dos, una cuando nació y su padre, el alfa Kaney, lo llevó al hospital. La segunda vez: cuando hizo sus maletas y salió de casa en una búsqueda imposible.

¿Qué buscaba? A su alfa, al niño perro llamado Eren.

Esa también fue la última vez que lo vio.

—Llegamos a la entrada —dijo Farlan deteniéndose frente los límites del muro donde dos guardias betas, un alfa no podría ser un guardia de seguridad, los miraban ceñudos. Reconocieron a Levi y dieron el visto bueno a su permiso.

Entonces un grito a lo lejos los distrajo.

Era una sombra pequeña corriendo a toda velocidad, descalzo, con un piyama a rayas y la cara de niño abandonado seguido de otra sombra mucho más ágil y veloz que hacia flotar su negro cabello con el viento.

Eren y el…edificio.

—¡No me dejes, Levi! —chilló el pequeño alfa, esforzándose porque faltaban unos metros para llegar hacia el auto del demonio de Farlan

—¡Tienes trece años, mocoso! —exclamó Levi sacando la cabeza del auto— ¡compórtate!

—¡Levi!

—Mierda.

El guardia que vigilaba la puerta soltó una risita, al ver la penosa escena, indicándole a Farlan que acelerara. Este le sonrió de manera forzada poniendo en marcha el vehículo, a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás.

Lo último que Levi pudo ver a través del retrovisor fue como los betas trataban de contener al niño para no dejarlo pasar de la entrada-salida de los muros.

Si no conociera a Levi o Eren aquellos guardias los habrían escoltado a casa por montar tremenda escena, pero en una comunidad alfa-omega todo el puto mundo se conocía, de nombre, apellido, forma de vida, pareja, estilos alimenticios y etc. Así que Levi y Eren Jaeger serían el hazmerreír de la comunidad por mucho tiempo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Los muros rodeaban la comunidad, y afuera todo era árboles y selva virgen.

Los muros se encontraban en medio de bosques naturales o reservas. Territorios que obviamente los beta no reclamarían como suyos.

El auto cruzó un camino de tierra en silencio, contemplando aves y bichos salvajes. Levi pudo jurar que algo saltó sobre sus cabezas hacia el gigantesco árbol de la derecha.

Un momento después, llegaron a los límites de la reserva. Donde las llantas del convertible agradecieron volver a rodar en asfalto seco y liso junto a otros autos de todo tipo y color, autos betas con betas dentro por supuesto.

Esto era una carretera. Con semáforos, gente que parecían guardias pero controlaban el tráfico, tiendas, parejas de todo tipo.

—Haremos varias paradas, Levi —informó Farlan cuando toda la tensión se hubo disuelto

—No es una excursión.

—Creí que querías conocer...

—Cuando sea el momento —interrumpió el pelinegro— y venga con MI alfa.

Farlan contuvo el profundo gruñido que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho.

El mundo beta era raro.

Tenía muchos restaurantes, en su comunidad solo había dos. Tenía muchas peluquerías y centros de diversión llamados: cines, spa, bares, moteles, etc. Dentro de su comunidad solo tenían lo necesario.

Un vendedor se les acercó mostrando paquetitos cuadrados de colores.

—¿Quieren comprarlos? —ofreció— tenemos de todos los sabores. Están en "oferta".

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Levi mirando con curiosidad.

—Condones.

—¿Tiene de todos los sabores?

—Sí, señor.

—Como sea —extendió la mano a través del parabrisas— dame diez.

—Levi los condones no son chicles —explicó Farlan deteniéndolo antes de que comprar la caja entera

—¿No?

—No.

—Mierda —insultó bajito junto con el vendedor que le lanzaba una mirada venenosa a Farlan antes de retirarse— ¿Y que se supone que son?

Farlan lo pensó un minuto mientras el semáforo estuviera en verde.

— _Gorros_ para los penes —explicó— _gorros_ elásticos para que no puedas embarazar tu pareja.

Aquello lo había escuchado en un comercial de televisión beta, cuando su empresa tuvo problemas y él como jefe al mando se vio forzado a quedarse en un hotel beta (una casa enorme donde pagabas para dormir una noche). Farlan era el vicepresidente del consorcio eléctrico de la ciudad de Paramount, una ciudad beta claro esta.

—Los betas son extraños —criticó Levi.

—Lo son, pero te acostumbras —el ojimiel emprendió la marcha por la ciudad— ¿Te gustan los dulces? Creo que en tu comunidad los pasan de contrabando. ¿Recuerdas a los Morgan? Ellos vinieron a nuestra comunidad e instalaron una tienda de caramelos y algodones de azúcar. Tú solías comprarlos a escondidas, una vez papá me golpeó cuando le di algo a Issie…

—Los omegas no comen dulces — le recordó Levi— a menos que sean saborizantes alterados.

—Lo sé.

Guardaron silencio.

—Tu padre te llevó a rastras al patio —rememoró el pelinegro— recuerdo como gritabas cada vez que él te golpeaba con el cinturón en la espalda.

—Sí, pero fue un látigo, no quise decírtelo porque me dio mucha vergüenza que me vieras llorando —admitió Farlan— es nostálgico —sonrió— a ustedes los omega no los tocaban, Issie siempre cometía todo tipo de travesuras pero papá se limitaba a regañarla.

—Solo tu alfa puede golpearte.

Vieron como una pareja discutía a gritos en una esquina de la calle, junto a los transeúntes y rodeados de algunos curiosos. Algunos transportaban carritos humeantes y Farlan le explicó que eran betas que "ambulaban" mercancía, más que todo comida.

Recordaron que se saltaron el desayuno por culpa de Eren y Farlan lo invitó a comprar algo.

...Un omega no podía comer nada fuera de la comunidad a menos que SU alfa le diese el permiso necesario.

—Será nuestro secreto —le dijo a Levi cuando se sentaron en la pequeña plaza luego de estacionar el auto.

Se quedaron en la banqueta con una bolsa de papel y algo conocido como el crepe de crema, que le gustó mucho a Levi, la pareja que gritaba fue acercándose poco a poco.

— ¿Va a pegarle? —preguntó Farlan al ver como discutían.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿No? Raros.

A Levi se le fue el apetito, caminaron un poco por la acera deteniéndose frente a la enorme iglesia adornada con flores. Celebraban una boda.

Farlan lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo entre la multitud, sus ojos color miel brillaban, divertidos.

—Vamos a ver una boda —le dijo al pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios, como cuando eran niños.

Levi no pudo negarse.

—Su esposa es muy pequeña —mencionó el pelinegro.

—Esa es la florista, señor —le dijo una mujer creyendo que el omega bromeaba.

—No comprendo ¿Entonces quién es la esposa?

—Si la florista y el novio se casaran sería pedofilia —susurró la chica de coletas de atrás.

—¿Qué es eso? —la interrumpió Farlan.

—¿Ustedes son extraños? —la mujer los observó de pies a cabeza—. Tú... —sus arrugados ojos escrutaron al más bajo— …¿Eres omega?

—No sé de qué habla —Farlan le mostró una sonrisa embustera ocultando a Levi en su espalda— pero yo soy un alfa, debería bajar la cabeza al verme y cerrar la boca.

Inmediatamente la mujer hizo lo le ordenaban,temblando, los betas no solían relacionarse con los alfas por ningun motivo y ver a un omega era bastante curioso. Incluso el gobierno alfa prohibía que omegas salieran al mundo beta libremente, el castigo era sumamente severo. Demasiado.

Diciendo eso se llevó a Levi, murmurando que esto era una mala idea y que alguien los seguía, estaba casi malditamente seguro de que alguien los seguía y si vieran el permiso falso de Levi estaban muertos, bien muertos. Se alejó del estacionamiento caminando a ciegas con Levi detrás suyo, hasta llegar a un hostal pequeño y poco concurrido donde el ojimiel escondió a Levi cerciorándose de que nadie los siguiera para luego cerrar la puerta.

—¿Tenías que demostrar tu poderío alfa? —siseó Levi, no contento con el actuar de su amigo—. Eres una escoria Farlan.

—Eres un omega marcado rondando fuera, con un alfa sin pareja, y no estás preñado —le explicó— tuve que hacerlo. Pensándolo bien sería peor si estuvieras preñado. Sabes que los preciados bebés no pueden salir de las comunidades.

—Estar "encinta" suena más bonito —lo interrumpió una mujer de cabellos negros, al parecer la dueña del hostal— ¿Dónde están tus modales, alfa?

—En cualquier parte menos aquí.

Levi se dio cuenta de que la mujer era omega, pero con las feromonas disminuidas al mínimo. Casi invisibles pero la rodeaban como un aura.

Era una omega desvinculada legal, pudo notarlo al ver el anillo en su mano y un niño beta escondido en su espalda, tenía la edad de Eren.

Una omega que se casó con un beta.

Se llamaba Carla, igual a la madre de Eren. Su alfa había muerto a causa de una enfermedad y le concedieron el permiso para vivir en el exterior esterilizandola antes por supuesto y arrebatándole a sus hijos.

Se rumoraba que los desvinculados legales trabajaban en restaurantes y comedores del gobierno, exclusivamente para alfas de altos cargos en el exterior.

De todas formas era la primera vez que Levi veía a una como ella.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—¿Eres otro omega? —le preguntó la mujer mientras les servía algo de comida.

—Si

—¿Huiste?

—Por supuesto que no —le interrumpió Farlan que devoraba su propio plato— es el omega más apegado a las leyes que conocerás hoy, descendencia Ackerman.

Ella pareció sorprendida.

Los Ackerman eran una familia poderosa, bastante conocida y temida.

Curiosa, como su antigua naturaleza la obligaba a ser, tomó asiento para preguntar cosas y las noticias recientes, también era más atrevida, la esterilización a la que fue sometida la volvía mas beta, menos sumisa, con menos miedo e independiente. Podía sostener una charla normal con Farlan sin que su organismo e instinto s eviera afectado al estar _hablando_ con un alfa.

—Me casé con un beta viudo porque mis hijos legítimos eran muy pequeños cuando me los quitaron —contó— y necesitaba criar otros niños, aunque fueran betas.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hijo adoptivo? —le preguntó Farlan.

—Connie.

—¿Y su antigua madre? —dijo, curioso.

—Las madres betas no aman a sus hijos —comentó— y nadie rechazaría a una madre omega, Connie me adora. Ahora, Farlan, no voy a preguntarte porque tienes a este omega en el exterior, pero ¿A dónde van?

—A la comunidad alfa-omega vecina.

—Pasando el parque natural —miró a Levi con un destello apenas en sus ojos— tienes unas feromonas fuertes, cariño. Me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven.

Carla envió a su esposo a traer el auto de Farlan, se despidió de ambos y los vio partir.

El parque natural se encontraba más silencioso que de costumbre, Carla les había explicado que los betas, menos su esposo él era un buen hombre, organizaban cacerías cerca hasta que el gobierno alfa los detuvo y sancionó estrictamente. Por eso les pedirían una identificación exhaustiva.

Vislumbraron el muro a mitad del camino y el enorme garaje dorado fuera del donde los betas guardianes acampaban en pequeñas casetas.

Todo estaba nublado y comenzaría una tenue lluvia espesa en unos minutos pero los guardias los reconocieron, en especial a Levi.

—Ha pasado tiempo Levi —saludó uno de ellos— la última vez que te vi te fuiste por el otro camino.

—Me perdí tres días hasta que el bus me recogió.

—¿Y tu alfa? —el otro extrajo una especie de barra metálica— lo siento "Fari", tengo que revisarte, órdenes son órdenes —se disculpó con el ojimiel mientras pasaba la barra metálica por su cuerpo.

—En casa —Levi respondió a su pregunta.

—No has cambiado, sabíamos que tú llevarías la batuta en alto.

Llovía.

—Estas limpió —concluyó— entren.

El sonido de la puerta enrejada al recibirlos fue el mismo de siempre, aquella voz autómata que Levi recordaba, una voz femenina que gangosamente les dió la bienvenida a casa.

 **Comunidad alfa-omega.**

 **Nuestro legado es la JUSTICIA**

Los guardias se despidieron, Farlan lo cubrió con su abrigo y esperaron bajo la gran estatua de la entrada. Una figura del primer alcalde que gobernó el sitio hace cien años.

Sentados sobre el libro tallado en piedra, Levi pudo ver los desgastes causados con el tiempo, inclusive algunos brotes de musgo amenazaban con fracturar las pequeñas grietas rajadas en los bordes.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al notar las letra talladas en la roca, debajo de la mano de granito del alcalde, en la base del libro, por una navaja empecinada en grabarlas para siempre.

Eran las letras de Farlan.

Algo turbado, Levi se vio a sí mismo en aquellos tiempos, más joven e ingenuo. Creyendo que podría derrotar al sistema con esas dos simples iniciales. Como si se tratase de otra vida, una de la cual se avergonzaba haber sido participe.

" _¿Y si Eren alguna vez viera esto?"_ le dijo su omega interno _"Eren nos odíaria…Eren nos golpearía hasta matarnos, Eren te escupiría en el rostro por se una vil..."_

La angustia recorrió su cuerpo, junto con una sensación de miedo permanente. Vergüenza.

Su instinto le gritaba que si Eren veía aquello lo único que podría esperar era la muerte, preferiría morir mil veces antes que ver cualquier atisbo de decepción en aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Ese mismo instinto que antes solía reprimir ahora le atenazaba los pulmones con fuerza, burlandose de él, humillandolo.

Agradecido por la lluvia, Levi se entretuvo un buen rato escarbando las desgastadas iniciales hasta hacerlas desparecer por completo, incluso se partió una uña. El dolor no se comparaba con el repentino flechazo de pavor ante la imagen de un Eren desilusionado.

—En marcha —le dijo a Farlan, sin discutirle nada. El alfa lo miraba de pie, con una expresión extraña. Pero no habrió la boca para replicarle.

Atravesaron las casas, todas eran iguales. Murosaltos y bajos, casas de madera, pintadas de crema con tejados naranjas y macetas en las ventanas, macetas puestas ahí por omegas _obedientes_ que entregarían a sus hijos al fuego para contentar a sus alfas.

—¿Dónde vive Issie ahora? —preguntó Levi, distraído.

—Su alfa le compró la casa de la colina —contestó Farlan— esa que a ella le gustaba.

—Es tan consentida.

—Siempre. —la lluvia los golpeó con más fuerza— ¿Sabes dónde habríamos vivido nosotros? —se atrevió a decir el alfa— al frente de esa casa, la que tenía una gran chimenea de ladrillos. Ahora es propiedad de River.

La lluvia caía fuerte, mojando la cara de Farlan, su cabello pegado al cráneo y chorros de agua descendiendo por la barbilla.

Sus manos se rozaron y el meñique de Farlan se engancho cn el índice de Levi, intentando mantener un contacto mas íntimo.

—El guardia aun me llama Fari —continuó—, era nuestro apodo. Farlan y Levi Rivaille. Yo... —dudó un poco al ver que Levi se había detenido— yo estaba casi seguro de que éramos destinados…no tu Enre, ese cachorro de mierda que te rompió el labio…

—Su nombre es Eren —Levi sintió el lodo entrando a sus zapatos, aún faltaba algunos metros para llegar, apartó la mano— tiene trece años, perdió a sus padres pero es bueno conmigo. No lo llames cachorro. Es alguien que lucharía por lo que quiere sin rendirse nunca, es mi alfa, es mi mundo y solo yo puedo insultarlo.

—Eso no es amor —susurró Farlan. Abatido.

—Lo es —dijo el pelinegro con toda la convicción del mundo, con el agua calándole los huesos pero más seguro que nunca— son los betas los que no sienten amor.

Farlan lo miró, enojado, sus ojos destellaban enojo. La lluvia les borró la visión, suspiró y emprendió la marcha.

—He buscado a mi omega pero no lo encuentro —le dijo tratando de cambiar la conversación—, a este paso me convertiré en un desvinculado legal. Repartiendo comida a los alfas que trabajan en el exterior.

—Quizá todavía no nació.

—Cuando lo encuentre voy a reprocharle el no haberlo hecho —dijo— disculpa mi actitud, Levi. Solo estoy celoso de que un niño alfa pueda coger todo lo que quiera y yo tenga que guardar un celibato de mierda.

Pudo escuchar una risilla proveniente del más bajo. Sus pasos tratando de no entrar en un hoyo de lodo profundo y el dulce olor que se intensificaba con el agua, le recordó los días que ambos caminaban tomados de la mano jugando a dar saltitos a traves de los charcos de lodo, aún eran unos niños.

—Me fui en busca de Eren porque tú amabas a un omega que aún no existe —siseó Levi— y porque yo añoraba a un alfa que aún no me conocía.

Farlan pasó el brazo por la cintura del omega, ayudándolo a cruzar un bache profundo y largo.

—¿Se siente bien? —inquirió, más calmado.

—Que.

—Que un niño te haga el amor todas las noches —patearon piedras como en los viejos tiempos, cada vez más cerca de casa— que un niño te dé órdenes y que ese mismo niño del que hablamos tenga un genio del demonio, deberías pegarle ahora que puedes hacerlo. Su mirada me recuerda a uno de esos perros con rabia que encontramos en casa de Erwin.

Poco a poco la naturaleza omega de Levi se sentía más cómoda y disipada.

—El cejotas gritó aterrado escndiéndose sobre un árbol.

—Eres adorable cuando dejas fluir ese lado tuyo.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Es enserio —Farlan lo tomó del mentón— si River no hubiera rogado a tu padre para que te criaran como un alfa…serías la cosita sumisa más adorable del mundo.

El pelinegro puso una cara de póker empujando a Farlan con el codo.

—Eres un jodido enfermo.

Levi —podí sentir la respiración del omega, demasiado cerca, demasiado— no quiero que cedas ante ese alfa, por favor. Yo no podría soportar que te lastimara, no quiero verte hundido hasta el fondo como esos omegas, no quiero ver como te golpea.

—Farlan...

Farlan vislumbró la casa de Kushel a lo lejos y la luz de la calle encendida junto con una diminuta sombra en medio, sin paragua, acechándolos como una rata ahogada en barro, con las cejas castañas arrugadas y el suéter más feo que alguna vez haya visto.

" _Esa sanguijuela es como una maldito fantasma rastreador"_ pensó el ojimiel, tensándose y rogando porque fuera una simple visión. Por favor que sea una visión provocada por la comida de Carla y el mocoso alfa enterrado en barro no fuera Eren Jaeger alias acosador maniático demente.

—¿Eren?

La figurita corrió hacia ellos y el perfecto, maravilloso y planificado mundo de Farlan se vio mancillado por la bola de barro que se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Levi.

Tambien pudo sentir como todo su corazón se hundía ante él.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Farlan Church recordaba aquella vez cuando Levi comió barro.

Era verano y River, el hermano mayor Ackerman, cargaba al "bebé" Levi de cinco años por el patio mientras la amable Kushel Ackerman les preparaba una piscina inflable llena de agua fria.

Y entonces esa manguera de goma roja había resbalado al suelo formando un charco de lodo bastante espeso donde Makhartur, el perro lanudo de la familia, se sumergió cambiando su pelaje blanco por uno café para disgusto del padre alfa Kaney quién castigó a Anthon (segundo hermano Ackerman) dejándolo en la esquina del silencio. La esquina del silencio era el lugar donde los niños malos permanecían parados para ver como los niños buenos, en este caso: River, el "bebé" Levi y él disfrutarían de un relajante momento bajo el agua.

Anthon que en ese entonces tenía diez años, emberrinchado, pateó la cerca del patio sobresaltando a River, el mayor de doce años, que a su vez dejó caer al "bebé" Levi sobre el perro lanudo quién influenciado por el arrebató de adrenalina le dió una patada de mula al intocable, bonito y asustado Levi lanzándolo al charco de lodo.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

El omega gimoteó mientras su boquita borboteaba dentro del fango. Horrorizada, Kushel fue a rescatar a su bebé advirtiendo que este ingirió tierra líquida hasta decir basta.

El resultado fue un Levi traumatizado para siempre con un futuro brote de TOC severo y dos hermanos castigados en la esquina del silencio durante una semana.

Farlan nunca olvidaría los gestos de asco que Levi no pudo reprimir en ese entonces.

Pero ahora, con un mini alfa cubierto de barro, abrazándolo en la cintura aquel Levi Rivaille Ackerman, tercer hermano, no puso la cara de asco de esas épocas. Sino que, para sorpresa del alfa fránces, le limpió la cara a Eren susurrádole algo para que se tranquilizara y se fundieron en un húmedo beso bastante obsceno bajo los litros de lluvia que les caía encima.

Realmente el amor era una cosa seria.

 **Próximo capítulo:  
**

 **Familia**

 _Te amo y ya se donde vives._

* * *

***familias desvinculadas: Alfas u omegas que se alejaron de su comunidad para vivir con un/una beta. Razones: muerte de su pareja (el gobierno los ubica en el mundo beta), ejecución de su pareja (el gobierno los ubica en el mundo beta) o en el peor de los casos, radicales, alfas u omegas que se auto expulsaron de sus comunidades (el gobierno los busca y los mata).**

 **...**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes. -lanza levizuelas-**

 **Valenfujoshi...AcosadoraKawaii...Judy Adler...** **OImpudinlmLO**

 **JJ KC...Giselle Mora... ChibiGoreItaly...** **  
**

 **deysizg501 ...** **Charly Land ...Hotaru970**


	9. Familia

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **FAMILIA**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Levi entró a casa con su alfa cargado en brazos, afuera llovía incesantemente. Farlan cerró la puerta para que las gotas de granizo no mojaran el tapete de Kushel.

La sala de estar era grande, por no decir enorme, los muebles de madera habían sido alineados en las paredes tapizadas y una alfombra peluche blanco se extendía de esquina a esquina advirtiéndoles que no dieran un solo paso al frente con sus calzados cubiertos de barro.

En otros tiempos Kushel llamaba a su casa "el nido" porque solo el piso inferior constituía la sala-comedor junto a su pequeña cocina y en medio de ambos una escalera caracol de mármol subía hasta las habitaciones de la familia, todo alfombrado por supuesto.

Las viviendas del clan Ackerman siempre tuvieron un estilo colonial bastante aristocrático, como una casa de muñecas abarrotada, pero en orden, con colores neutros donde predominaba el dorado, madera y blanco. Este gusto tan peculiar iba desapareciendo poco a poco sin embargo al ser primos de sangre, Kushel y Kaney Ackerman conservaron la tradición heredada por sus antepasados más notables.

Levi se entretuvo mirando el tapizado nevado con bordes de flores secas hasta que Farlan encontró el cajón de las pantuflas y le puso un par rojo al omega, agradecido el pelinegro atravesó la mesa del comedor para doce llegando a la esquina de los sofás donde un hombre de cabellos azabaches y chaleco negro sobre una camisa blanca dormitaba sentado frente al televisor plasma que daba las aburridas noticias de media hora.

—Hola padre —saludó Levi pasando rápidamente hasta alcanzar la escalera de mármol.

—Señor Ackerman —dijo Farlan de la misma manera.

El alfa bufó con molestia creyendo haber escuchado la voz de su _'orgullo'_ , su único hijo omega que se fue hace seis años cuando solo tenía 17 para buscar a ese alfa en cada rincón del país.

Era un alfa duro, que educó de forma correcta a sus hijos, como mandaba la ley. Pero Levi siempre fue especial para la familia, por eso Kaney se mantuvo nostálgico al escuchar la voz del omega.

Kaney hundió sus hombros al igual que un pollo azorado por el frio, esperando a Kushel para cenar junto a la pariente perdida que llegó esa tarde y el mocoso de "mala puntería" a quien se supone tendría que estar vigilando para que no saliera a la calle...

Todavía recordaba el momento cuando tocaron su puerta, solos, en busca de Levi. Habían recorrido kilómetros dentro del bus verde y lo primero que hizo el niño castaño al llegar fue preguntar a gritos donde estaba su omega.

Por supuesto, como buen alfa que defiende su hogar, Kaney lo calló de un golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

Aún seguía creyendo que fue un error dejarlo ir, su _'orgullo',_ su querido Levi que les enviaba fotos de vez de cuando, y platicaba con su madre por teléfono pero eso no era suficiente, quería verlo con crías. Bonitos niños y niñas que lo visitarían una vez al año para alegrarle la vida a Kushel quien no quiso tener más hijos para guardar energía para los nietos. Las crías de Levi, no las de esas omegas que se unieron con sus otros dos hijos. Kaney quería legítimos Ackermans que solo Levi podría traer al mundo.

—Me voy, señor Ackerman —le dijo la voz de Farlan.

Kaney no contestó.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una hora?

Que importaba, de todas formas su querido hijo tercero no estaría allí.

Lo extrañaba.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Lo único que Levi pedía era que el reencuentro con su madre no fuera dramatico, Kushel era una mujer seria y callada pero podía salirse con la suya cuando se lo proponía. Así que supuso que como vió a Eren tambien lo esperaba a él y asi fue. Adivinanao sus inteciones, FArlan decidió volver a su propia casa susurrandole que lo visitara.

Sentada, junto a Mikasa -alias edificio mal construido-, la omega adulta se levantó al verlo, con una enorme y perfecta sonrisa en los labios que cambio a una mueca de consternación al ver a Eren empapado de barro.

—Se supone que Kaney lo vigilaría —excusó.

—Hizo un gran trabajo como siempre.—ironizó Levi— Mamá ¿Porque ella está aquí? —dijo refiriéndose a Mikasa— ¿Porque Eren está aquí? —enfatizó.

—Eren quería buscarte —los interrumpió Mikasa—, se puso muy inquieto y destrozó todos los jarrones de mi madre, sus feromonas estallaron, no podía dejar que viniera solo. Es tu culpa por abandonarlo.

—Mi hijo no abandonaría a su alfa —corrigió Kushel.

—Envialos de regreso.

Mikasa lo miró con odio.

—No podía. Es un alfa casado, tiene sus propias decisiones y los padres de Mika dieron permiso.

—Tienen jodidos trece años.

—Ese vocabulario no es propio de un omega, _bebé_ —regañó la omega—. Tuve suficiente por hoy, me duele la cabeza. Tu padre golpeó a Eren y tuve que separarlos. Se supone que ahora lo estaría cuidando. Iré a hablar con él y luego arreglaremos esto, Levi.

—Eren está enfermo —interrumpió Mikasa.

—Por eso vendrás conmigo —Kushel la tomó de la mano—. Levi, dale un baño a tu alfa, podría enfermarse.

La omega adulta cerró la puerta al salir, dejándolo solo, Levi se aferró al mojado cuerpo de su alfa sintiendo como los dedos se deslizaban por la lodosa ropa del menor.

—Despierta —lo zarandeó con cuidado— ¿Eren?

—Quiero ir a casa —le susurró, bajito.

Levi suspiró avanzando decidido hacia el cuarto de baño, estaba intacto, tal y como lo había dejado hace años pero obviamente limpiado por su madre para que el polvo no complicara las cosas.

Se deshizo de Eren recostándolo dentro de la tina de cuatro patas, abrió la llave de agua caliente mientras le quitaba la ropa. El ojiverde levantó las manos cuando le sacaron la playera y se dejó hacer, igual que un niño pequeño, las manos de Levi refregaron su cuerpo hasta dejarlo limpio. Entonces abrió el tapón de agua para que escurriera, puso un poco de jabón líquido de cerezo, el que solía usar de niño y abrió nuevamente la llave dejando que agua limpia y fresca llenara la tina hasta la mitad.

—¿Porque viniste? —se permitió preguntar al verlo más tranquilo.

—Porque ese alfa te llevó afuera…

—Su nombre es Farlan.

—¡Continuas defendiéndolo! —le gritó el alfa menor, exasperado.

Un chorro de agua caliente saltó a su cara, Levi le había puesto la alcachofa de agua enfrente.

—No grites, Eren —lo censuró— yo no te enseñé eso.

—Perdón —se disculpó.

—No te disculpes, Eren.

Levi se puso de pie en aquel pequeño espacio, buscando la estantería donde guardaban las toallas.

—Tu padre dijo que huiste de casa porque yo soy un mocoso —expusó el menor— que no puede preñarte y tú quieres hijos.

—Los quiero, sí —afirmó Levi— y mi padre en un viejo alfa que solo desvaría, Eren. También te quiero a ti.

—Yo no conozco nada de tu familia —el menor se puso de pie dejando que lo secaran.

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—Sabes que no tengo padres —enumeró— murieron en un accidente.

—Sí.

—No tengo hermanos. Solo a Mikasa.

—Ella es suficiente.

—Y no tengo tíos. Ni parientes cercanos.

Levi asintió.

—Solo tengo a Levi. _Levi es mi mundo._

El omega se detuvo, miró a su alfa, incrédulo.

 ** _"Tú eres mi mundo, Levi"_**

Alguna vez alguien le dijo lo mismo, alguna vez un alfa le dijo las mismas palabras y todo lo que conocían se fue a la mierda.

Recordaba los gritos de Farlan cuando era golpeado.

Por ser un alfa _estúpido_ y _desviado_.

Por _enamorarse_ de un omega que no era suyo.

Por rebajarse a ese nivel.

Levi no soportó el recuerdo, todo su ser se estremeció, contuvo las naúseas y un conjunto de ideas sembradas desde su niñez se agolparon en su mente.

—Yo no puedo ser tu mundo, Eren —negó con los labios resecos, el vello de su nuca acababa de erizarse, aterrado—. Se supone que eso es inverso. ¿No te lo enseñaron en la escuela?

Cuando volvieran a casa hablaría con su maestra, seriamente.

—Sí, pero —el ojiverde salió de la tina— cuando sea grande quiero vivir contigo como viven los betas —sonrió al ver que su omega lo miraba fijamente, con un brillo extraño en la cara—. Mikasa y yo vimos muchas cosas afuera, no nos dejaron hablarles pero es interesante. El mundo es enorme, Levi. La gente es completamente diferente, no existen reglas y son libres. Cuando sea grande te sacaré de este lugar y viviremos como ellos. Comen cosas diferentes, tienen un programa de televisión enorme y ellos se casan con chicas...con no omegas. Con mujeres. Yo quiero…

Una bofetada le cruzó la cara sin previo aviso, el impacto resonó en todo el cuarto.

Arrepentido, Levi bajo la mano rápidamente. Fue como si el mismo se hubiera golpeado, la marca roja en la mejilla de su alfa le dolía a él, se extendía por su propia mejilla al igual que una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho.

—¡Porque me pegas! —gritó Eren dejando que su instinto saliera a flote.

Levi dio dos pasos atras, asustado por el repentino grito.

—No puedes dejarme —amenazó, dándose cuenta de lo rota que había sonado su voz. Su omega interior quería retroceder al rincón mas alejado de la pared, hacerse una bola y suplicar piedad. Levi tuvo que controlarlo como pudo.

—¡Yo solo quería contarte todo lo que vi afuera!

—¡Que tu alfa te diga eso horrible, mocoso!

Para alguien criado bajo el legado justicia, que no era otra cosa que ley en su estado más puro, abofetear a quien te dijera aquello estaba bien...pero solo para un alfa.

Los omegas _no_ levantan la mano.

Los omegas _no_ gritan.

¿Golpear a tu alfa que consecuencia acarrearía? Levi tenía otros códigos de enseñanza, pero algo era mundial para ellos.

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, Eren lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo, gruñendo, alerta como un perro rabioso. Su alfa era explosivo. Todos los alfas eran así cuando se los provocaba.

Pero Eren parecía confundido con su propia reacción.

" _Todavía tiene el instinto"_ pensó Levi. _"Nunca va a dejarme."_

 _"No va a golpearnos"_ le susurró su omega _"ruega porque no nos golpee."_

 _"Es solo un niño."_

 _"Un niño que te rompió la boca al verte con otro."_

Su propio padre les enseñó lo correcto cuando eran pequeños, menos a Levi claro pero Anthon y River sabrían devolver el golpe diez veces más fuerte.

Eren nunca tuvo un padre y al parecer el doctor Grisha no se molestó en enseñarle ciertas cosas a su hijo.

 **" _Estarás a cargo de Eren, tú le enseñas las reglas de nuestro mundo, de lo contrario te lo quitamos"_**

Aquella amenaza siempre se hacía presente cada vez que Eren cometía alguna falta, por más pequeña que fuere, él tenía miedo de que los separaran. Y ahora que se hallaban en aquel lugar todo era más peligroso. Su propia madre podría entregarlo si veía algo anormal en su pequeño alfa.

Por eso Levi se mantuvo estoico, con una expresión tranquila. Se inclinó sosteniéndose del borde de la tina, bajando el rostro hasta tenerlo al nivel de Eren.

Fue firme y claro.

Tenía que educar a su alfa.

Antes de que fuera tarde.

No quería que sea tarde.

No.

—Abofetéame.

El gruñido que emitía el alfa se apagó, toda su furia terminó por evaporarse tal y como había venido dejando solo a la incredulidad.

—¿Q-que?

— Estás enojado, debes descargarlo todo conmigo.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió la cara del menor. Sus manos se oprimieron en puños, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo contra Levi.

—Mamá siempre me dijo que eso está mal —replicó el alfa.

—Aquí eso es normal —contestó el omega.

—Pero no somos de aquí —arguyó el alfa.

Los códigos le enseñaron que un omega es como una araña, teje su tela alrededor de su alfa, teje su mundo alrededor de la persona que lo protegerá. Hasta entonces un omega no tiene vida propia. Levi siempre lo creyó de esa forma. A medida que Eren crecía esos hilos tenían que ser repuestos y reforzados. Pero su alfa era su universo, todo giraba en torno a su alfa. De esa forma la vida era más apacible para una raza destinada a la protección y debilidad. Eren era su capa protectora, algo para sostenerse y amar. Por sobre todas las cosas vanas, porque todo era vacío y solo Eren podía ser la luz.

A eso se resumió el conocimiento que le inculcaron y Levi tuvo que aferrarse a esas palabras para no dejar que el instinto lo dominara.

Por eso lo buscó aquella vez.

Incluso sin conocerlo, un mundo donde no estuviera Eren no podría llamarse mundo.

Porque no quería destruir a sus amigos.

—Prometiste obedecerme, Eren —amenazó.

—Eso no...no puedo hacerlo. Nadie puede tocar a Levi, ni siquiera yo. Tu cara no puede tener marcas.

—Eren Jaeger —ordenó— prometiste obedecerme.

Por primera vez en su vida el alfa sintió miedo.

Hizo un puchero infantil dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. El omega se sintió todo un hijo de puta por hacerle eso a un niño que ni siquiera entendía en que mundo de mierda había nacido. Tarde temprano lo comprendería, pero hoy no. Hoy no, maldita sea.

—¡Tú eres mío! —sollozó el menor envolviendo posesivamente los brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto—. No puedo dejar que te lastimes, tengo que protegerte, los alfas tienen que proteger a sus omegas, no pegarles.

—Ese también es un buen método —le susurró.

—No me gusta vivir aquí, Levi.

—¿No te gusta vivir conmigo?

—Quiero ser grande y poder protegerte.

—¿De qué?

—De mí.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Levi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el débil aroma de su alfa.

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **Precipicio  
**

 _Cuando dices que es difícil, significa que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por ello._


	10. Precipicio

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 ** **PRECIPICIO** **

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Miró el techo cubierto de calcomanías fosforescentes que Anthon, el hermano segundo, solía pegar sobre la pintura dando saltos encima de aquella cama porque a su _hermanito bebé omega_ le daba miedo la oscuridad. Levi se preguntó qué diría Anthon, ahora era él quien acompañaba a Eren al lavabo cuando se cortaba la luz en casa.

Giró la cabeza para hundirla en la almohada, las sábanas eran las mismas de antaño, él y Kushel solían jugar a los fantasmas con ellas hace mucho tiempo.

Su habitación nunca tuvo demasiadas cosas, Levi recordó que mientras River y Anthon atestaban su alcoba compartida con los nuevos juegos del mercado alfa a él siempre le fue vedado obtener ese tipo de privilegio. Aun cuando comenzaron a tratarlo como alfa, continuó persiguiendo a sus hermanos con el viejo peluche de conejo bajo el brazo.

Levi sintió una pequeña chispa de nostalgia estallando dentro de su pecho, apesadumbrado, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su alfa que dormitaba profundamente.

Eren y Levi trataban de dormir en su antigua cama, demasiado grande para ambos, pero siempre fue así, el omega recordaba haber odiado aquel lecho debido a su tamaño. Al menos hora la compartiría con el menor.

—¿Tienes frio? —susurró Eren, con los ojos fijos en el techo, fascinado. Tratando de contar todas aquellas calcomanías sin olvidar alguna.

—No, estoy bien.

—Mi habitación era idéntica a la tuya —comenzó a hablar el niño alfa—. Papá me compró un juego de trenes que cruzaba la puerta. ¿Nunca te compraron un juego de trenes, Levi?

—No.

El ojiverde acomodó la cabeza, cerca del cuerpo de su omega, olfateando.

—Creo que hueles muy bien —mencionó.

—Si quieres pedir algo solo dilo.

—Mikasa y yo queremos explorar—dijo al fin—, vimos una camada de siberianos cerca del vecindario —añadió al ver la expresión confundida de Levi.

—¿Cerca del vecindario?

—Si, la que tiene un tejado lleno de macetas blancas —expuso el menor— con margaritas.

El pelinegro sintió una repentina punzada de nostalgia, solo existía una casa con macetas blancas llenas de margaritas en el tejado, pertenecía a la familia Smith. La señora Smith, una pequeña omega rubia, solía ponerlas en los bordes del techo para que sobresalieran y _tomaran_ un poco de sol. Una vez Erwin, el hijo mayor, se accidentó cuando una de esas macetas cayó sobre él y le cosieron tres puntos en la frente. Luego de que la señora Smith muriera Erwin había ordenado replantar todas las macetas con nuevas margaritas en memoria de su madre.

Levi sacó uno de los brazos debajo de las colchas para peinar hacia atrás el cabello castaño de Eren, continuaba húmedo por el baño, sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraron ansiosos de una respuesta rápida.

—Voy a pensarlo —respondió, recibiendo un abrazo de parte del alfa.

" _Se comporta como un niño"._ Pensó, aliviado.

Cuando tuvieron aquella discusión dentro del baño Eren tuvo que vestirse por sí solo mientras Levi hablaba con sus padres, fue difícil convencerlos de que se iría en dos semanas. Dijo que Eren y Mikasa perderían clases importantes, incluso mintió aludiendo que su alfa odiaba estar ahí. Pero su padre se opuso a todo, ese maldito alfa obstaculizó cada brillante excusa solo para conseguir que se quedaran en casa durante un tiempo. Lo mejor hubiera sido hacerles una visita a fin de año, por navidad...pero no, Kanney estuvo a punto de perder el aliento soltando toda clase de justificaciones por las cuales él y Eren tenían que pasar todo el fin de semana en aquella comunidad.

Levi no los odiaba, eran sus padres, fuero buenos con él, le dieron todo lo que un omega pudiera querer en este mundo pero en verdad Levi no quería que su alfa y -para su mala suerte- la mocosa alfa vieran a sus hermanos.

 _"River y Anthon escucharon que venías de visita"_ contó su madre, midiendo cada una de sus palabras con una voz calmada, _"están tan contentos que decidieron aplazar el trabajo para conocer a tu alfa."_

Levi no odiaba a sus hermanos, ellos se llevaron bien desde pequeños, recordó que lo llamaban _"bebé Levi"_ cargándolo por toda la casa como a un muñeco hasta que él los correteó con un palo demostrándoles que solo era _Levi_ y ya no un _bebé_. Sin embargo la relación que tenían se vio fracturada cuando ambos terminaron de crecer, el instinto terminó por separarlos, los alfas crecían y cambiaban, las responsabilidades que les eran impuestas los convertían en seres completamente diferentes, los tiraba a todos por un precipicio sin retorno, sin mencionar que Anthon odiaba a todos los omega por igual y River simplemente detestaba a los betas.

La forma como recibieron su educación les había podrido el alma.

Someter a Eren a aquel ambiente no era algo que Levi encontrara grato. No quería que cayera junto con ellos. Todos menos Eren.

Sería tan inadecuado como tratar de juntar el agua con el aceite y su alfa era puro fuego cuando se disgustaba con algo o creía que una cosa no estaba bien. Eren no se quedaba callado, gritaba, pataleaba y peleaba para defender lo que considerara correcto. Algo que solo un completo suicida haría enfrente de River y Anthon Ackerman.

River entendería. _Siempre_ entendía.

La vez cuando River, el mayor, se plantó frente a sus padres para pedirles que Levi fuera tratado como un alfa, porque quería tener amigos como Erwin y Farlan, sus padres lo aceptaron cuando en realidad fue Levi quien se lo rogó a escondidas. Y le enseñó a controlar su temeroso instinto de omega que simplemente le imponía someterse y temer de manera grotesca a todos aquellos que no fueran SU alfa.

El sería bueno con Eren. Comportándose con delicadeza y prudencia.

Aquellos pensamientos volvieron a inundar la nublada mente del omega. Esta vez miró la puerta.

El cuarto de sus padres tenía el mismo pestillo curveado, una vez River y Anthon lo cargaron hasta allí…él tenía cinco años. River lo despertó a medianoche murmurando que iban enseñarle como anudaba un alfa de verdad. En silencio, espiaron a traves de la abertura del cuarto de sus padres para escuchar los sonidos lascivos y golpeteos en la pared provocados por estos. Kushel estaba en celo y los dos hermanos mayores decidieron husmear de cerca solo para ver qué cara ponía Levi de cinco años, que abrazado a su conejito de peluche no apartaba los ojos grises de aquel oscuro sitio.

Hasta que Kaney los vio y ambos quedaron con un ojo morado durante un mes -a los omegas no se les golpeaba, solo el alfa destinado tenía derecho a hacerlo- así que Levi fue llevado a su cama por su madre donde le dieron un dulce artificial y una explicación detallada sobre el sexo entre alfas y omegas.

Esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos.

Todos hermosos, algunos injustos e incluso crueles, pero fueron impuestos en su mente de una manera tan normal que acabó creyendo que el mundo se reducía a eso. Que todas aquellas cosas indecentes y reglas espantosas sin fin eran el pan de cada día, algo habitual y por lo tanto natural.

Levi tuvo que tomar una drástica decisión aquella noche, en realidad no pedía mucho, solo lo necesario. Temíapor Eren y hacía esto por él.

Movió el hombro de Eren hasta despertarlo del sueño, el niño aún dormitaba y bostezó, cansado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mañana podrás ir con Mikasa —le dijo.

—¿¡Enserio!? — exclamó Eren borrando todo rastro de sueño.

—Si...y te enseñaré como _inducir_ al celo. ¿De acuerdo? —mintió, no sintió nada al mentirle y fue increíblemente fácil.

Cuando el instinto de Eren despertara no sería capaz de hacerlo asi que ¿Porque no aprovecharlo ahora? Su alfa era terco, sin esa pequeña mentira no iba a obedecerlo.

 _Era necesario._

Esta vez Eren despaviló por completo.

—¿Eso se puede? —preguntó.

Por supuesto que no se podía pero Levi era consciente de que necesitaba tener el cuerpo repleto de feromonas de su alfa **(*)** , así que continuó mintiendo.

Eren no caería, Eren no podía corromperse junto con todos los alfas y él iba a protegerlo.

 _Era necesario._

—Si —se inclinó con cuidado soltando feromonas sexuales— pero tienes que prometerme tres cosas, Eren.

—Lo prometo —dijo confiado.

—Nos quedamos dos semanas, Mikasa tú y yo.

El alfa se deslizó como una oruga, pateando la colcha con los pies para quedar cara a cara con su omega. Contento, hipnotizado, tentado por el dulce y suave olor.

—No te daré ordenes aquí —continuó Levi—, compórtate como si nunca te las diera.

—Pero —lo interrumpió— siempre me dices que debo cepillarme y no corre...

Levi puso la mano sobre su nuca, casi rozando los labios con los del alfa, atrayéndolo con una nueva carga de feromonas sexuales que hicieron que su alfa se retorciera.

—Obedece, finge que nunca te doy órdenes. Pero no te sobrepases o tendrás el trasero adolorido cuando volvamos a casa.

—Sí —Eren tembló al sentir su aliento, disponiéndose a cerrar los ojos para besarlo. Levi lo detuvo.

—Uno. No más ordenes —dijo para que quedara grabado—. Dos, siempre que quieras hacer algo puedes hacerlo sin pedir permiso. Tres, veras cosas que no te gustaran, Eren. Querrás entrometerte o gritar pero no debes hacerlo, solo…ignóralas.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo con orgullo.

—Bien —lamió los labios del ojiverde, satisfecho—. Eres un buen alfa —lo felicitó antes de sentir como la pequeña boca del niño atrapaba la suya con voracidad, obviamente inducido por sus feromonas.

Los pequeños dientes mordieron con fuerza, sin sacar sangre, su omega interior gimió lleno de gozo y Levi se dejó hacer jadeando bajito al sentir como empezaba a autolubricarse ahí abajo.

Completamente empapado volvió a solta nuevas feromonas que le indicaron al alfa que tenía sueño. Eren fue perdiendo el control, poco a poco, hasta quedar nuevamente dormido en brazos de su omega.

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **Erwin**

 _La libertad no puede comprarse.  
_

* * *

 **(*) Normalmente los omegas andan por la vida cubiertos con el olor de sus alfas para protegerse, evitar que otros se les acerquen y demostrar su status.**


	11. Erwin

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **ERWIN**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—Y ¿Qué es esto?

Levi sentado frente al tocador blanco con flores lilas, miró el ovalado espejo que le mostraba un Eren sosteniéndose en puntillas delante de los estantes de su habitación, señalando con el índice la cubierta de juguetes, exactamente un viejo conejo de felpa al que le faltaban algunos botones que hacían de ojos y boca.

Al reconocerlo, el omega oprimió con fuerza el bote de crema que sostenía entre las manos, sobresaltado.

—Es un conejo —respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Puedo tomarlo?

—Si —dijo cerrando los ojos antes de untar un poco de la loción en sus mejillas, llevaba el pelo hacia atrás, sostenido por un par de pinzas que encontró en la cómoda—. Oi, Eren —lo llamó— ¿Quieres quedártelo?

Sorprendido, el alfa dijo que sí y se puso a examinar cada parte del peluche con fascinación.

—No tienes aeroplanos o bloques de construcción —mencionó luego de un largo rato—. Mi padre me compró un castillo entero.

—Están en el cuarto del fondo la habitación de mis hermanos —advirtió el omega—. Pero no puedes entrar ahí, Eren.

—¿No tienes uno propio?

—¿Porque un omega necesita ese tipo de juguetes?

—Para... —se detuvo, pensativo—, es cierto. Cómprame uno, yo soy un alfa.

—Eres mi alfa. Ya no eres un niño.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—Voy a despertar a Mikasa.

—Antes de eso —Levi lo detuvo— siéntate en la cama.

El alfa obedeció con cautela, Levi había prometido no pegarle pero nada era seguro. Entonces lo olió, la primera feromona que crearon como pareja, irradiando desde el cuerpo de su omega. Solo ellos dos podrían descifrar su significado, para él se trataba de un sutil olor que lo envolvía de manera completa, susurrándole algo al oído. Como un viejo fantasma, posó sus invisibles manos sobre los hombros de Eren.

Era un enlace.

Inspiró el delicioso aroma del omega, le recordaba a la crema fundida y azúcar que mezcladas eran conocidas como "caramelos" en el mundo beta. Su padre le trajo una alguna vez.

—¿Estas en celo? —le preguntó arrastrando la voz.

—Te prometí inducir el tuyo —dijo Levi poniéndose de rodillas y acomodando la cara entre sus piernas, sus manos trabajaron rápido y en silencio, le pidió que se quedara quieto.

Una cálida y placentera sensación lo llenó por completo. Eren cerró los ojos, intempestivamente, ocultando un bajo gemido que amenazaba con explotar desde su garganta. Sus dedos, al igual que zarpas, atenazaron la elaborada colcha y jadeó abiertamente liberando un enorme carga de feromonas de placer cuando la boca del omega lo engulló por completo.

Levi se esforzó por complacerlo, saboreando el miembro de su alfa que comenzaba a palpitar dentro de la cavidad bucal. Pasó la lengua por toda su extensión atrapando la punta y chupando con fuerza.

Eren gruño bajito, uno de esos gruñidos secos que vibraban generados por sus pulmones, empujando las caderas había adelante. Realmente sería un gran alfa porque tan solo aquella simple muestra de su primerizo instinto hizo que se encogiera, intranquilo.

—Córrete —le pidió, controlando de manera eficaz al temeroso y exaltado omega en su interior que clamaba por salir y ponerse a cuatro delante de su alfa. Levi logró oprimirlo y darle paso a la razón.

Eren bajó la vista viendo como su omega lo recibía todo, saboreándolo. Algunos chorros le cayeron en la cara, en la frente y en la punta de esa respingada nariz bien esculpida. Gimió bajito al ver el rostro de su omega sucio de aquellos fluidos.

—No estoy anudando… —cuestionó Eren, intrigado.

Levi termino de tragar el semen, satisfecho. Cubierto por el aroma de Eren. Faltaba algo, hizo una mueca para que se inclinara y se frotó contra su cuello intentado atrapar cada partícula cubierta por la esencia del alfa.

—Lo harás —mintió— con el tiempo. Arréglate, mi madre los llevara a casa de Erwin.

Eren le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a cambiar su pijama.

Levi olfateó el aire sintiendose asqueado, nunca imaginó que tendría que oler como su alfa. No le gustaba, para él, aquello era sinónimo de cobardía y simple vanidad. Su madre olía como Kaney, sus propias cuñadas apestaban a sus alfas, las decenas de omegas que conocía viciaban su maravilloso aire puro con un fuerte y dominante olor a alfa.

A Levi le gustaba su olor personal, también le agradaba el olor de Eren. No era fuerte ni transmitía miedo. Incluso se sentía mas tranquilo que nunca, como una ardilla bajo la piel de una mofetada muerta tirada en medio de un campo de leones. Nadie podía tocarlo, era inmune, estaba protegido...pero no por sus propios medios.

No con su fuerza.

Examinó su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, siempre y cuando fuera por Eren todo estaba bien. No le importaba ser humillado, con otro alfa quiza sí, pero con Eren, nunca.

Eso es lo que significaba ser una pareja destinada, o lo que él creía que significaba.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que había ignorado, por su propia voluntad, el enorme libro de reglas que les era enseñado a los omegas. Esa era su pequeña libertad, su preciado tesoro, su máximo secreto.

Cuando regañaba a Eren, cuando Eren le pedía permiso para jugar con sus amigos, cuando era libre de calmar su celo con sus propios juguetes y a su antojo, cuando iba a comprar al centro comercial y algunas omegas exhibían leves marcas causadas por sus alfas y él estaba limpio...esa pequeña libertad, ese fragmento, esa sencilla mota de que todavía gobernaba su vida, lo hacían feliz.

Verdaderamente feliz.

Olvidaba que solo los alfas podían controlar su instinto de manera plena, pero un instinto omega madurado en su totalidad lo rebajaba hasta el suelo ordenandole que debía ser delicado y sumiso. Sumiso y delicado.

—Termine —exclamó Eren poniéndose delante de la cama para mostrarle como iba vestido. Con un simple jean y camiseta, con su bonita sonrisa de alfa inocente. Con su incondicional amor de niño—. ¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó.

Sin darse cuenta, Levi se había escabullido debajo de las mantas acurrucandose dentro de ellas.

Jodido instinto de mierda.

—Si —volvió a mentir.

—No quiero dejarte solo.

Quizo hecharse a reir, su alfa se preocupaba por él, era verdaderamente adorable. Pero mantuvo su estoica expresión, esa que ningun alfa ni instinto masoquista de mierda iba a quitarle, le arregló el cabello a Eren estirando una de sus manos limpias y le ordenó que se fuera y cumpliera lo prometido esa noche.

El alfa aspiró una última vez el dulce aroma ed su omega y se fue, Mikasa ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

Pudo escuchar su voces, la gruesa voz de Kaney pidiendo entrar y la apacible voz de su madre diciendole que debía estar cansado y era tarde para ir al trabajo.

Levi planeaba quedarse ahí toda la mañana, no iba a molestarse en bajar y ayudar a su madre. Kushel era una omega solitaria y en tanto esperaba el regreso de su alfa del trabajo toda la casa se convertía en su patio de juegos. La última vez que quiso ayudarla con la limpieza ella lo mandó afuera para que jugara con Erwin sin molestarlo.

Los omegas nacieron para dar amor, no para escalar en la torpe pirámide de la jerarquía.

De nuevo se sumergía en la espiral de los dilemas.

Dejarse llevar o no.

Ser un omega sumiso o un omega rebelde.

Junto a Eren nunca cumpliría sus sueños, pero sin Eren no sería capaz de siquiera tocarlos.

Contradictorio.

 _"Tú vas a ser alguien grande"_

Esas palabras nunca las olvidaría, se las dijo Erwin y Levi las atesoró como un preciado regalo.

Erwin...el cejotas.

Sonrió para si mismo recordando los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos.

Lo extrañaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despidieron de Kushel en la gran verja que llevababa a la casa de Erwin. La omega vestía un camison blanco con el cuello abierto que dejaba ver su marca, una gran marca bonita y ovalada que ella llevaba casi con orgullo.

Kushel les indicó que esperaran porque Erwin atendía una llamada y los dejó solos.

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció Erwin, un alfa rubio y alto de cejas espesas y profundos ojos azules. Tenía la misma edad que Levi y Farlan, los recibió amablemente al saber que ellos eran familiares cercanos a Levi.

Les dijo que su omega era maestra en una de las primarias omega y los llevó a ver el gran ejemplar siberiano que dormitaba en el patio, un gran perro blanco con negro que tuvo media docena de crías hace semanas. Ver a un ejemplar como ese era bastante inusual, por lo general los escasos animales permitidos dentro de las comunidades eran importados del exterior beta despues de nacer y eran modificados de manera que todas las enfermedades que tuvieran fueran exterminadas para poder venderse en pequeño mercado alfa-omega.

Una de las crías se tambaleó hasta Mikasa y el alfa le dió permiso de ir y llevarla de vuelta a su nido de mantas instalado al otro lado del jardín.

Erwin y Eren quedaron solos, sentados bajo el pórtico de la casa.

Eren permaneció callado y para romper el tenso silencio le preguntó porque no trabajaba.

Erwin arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Soy el alcalde de esta comunidad y médico dentro de ella —aclaró pausadamente—, espero un puesto en la universidad central de alfas.

—Nosotros también tenemos un médico —dijo Eren— antes de eso mi padre era el médico de la comunidad y el presidente de los médicos regionales del país.

—El hermano mayor de Levi es el actual presidente de los médicos regionales del país —soltó Erwin midiendo una a una cada palabra al ver la atontada expresión del niño—, ocupó el puesto luego de que Grisha Jaeger falleciera. Estudiamos juntos.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

—Y ahora —prosiguió— el hijo de los Jaeger es el alfa del hermano menor de River, Levi tuvo mucha suerte al emparejarse contigo, él nunca progresaría aquí, no con sus ideas.

—N-nadie escoge pareja… —le recordó Eren, evitando tocar el tema.

El alfa más grande lo fulminó con aquellas orbes azules que poseían un brillo especial, casi interesado.

—La naturaleza es realmente sorprendente —dijo— te creó a ti y a Levi con los genes compatibles y un ADN que al unirse procrearía a alguien perfecto, pero no puede imponerse sobre el destino, sin embargo ustedes lograron estar juntos.

—Es lo que las parejas destinadas siempre hacen —reparó Eren, recordando sus clases en la escuela—, es natural.

—Dicen que el doctor Grisha investigaba el caso de las parejas destinadas pero murió en un trágico accidente.

Erwin presionaba, presionaba mucho, aflojaba los tornillos de su cordura con cada pregunta que hacia. Era bueno en eso, decir algo pequeño que ocultara algo mas grande. La pregunta estaba clara.

Quería

—Papá murió en un incendió —recordó Eren— junto con mi madre, él estaba trabajando en el laboratorio.

Sus rodillas se plegaron hacia su pecho y las abrazó con fuerza, odiaba recordar aquellas cosas. Odiaba recordar como vio morir a sus padres sin que pudiera hace nada. Odiaba que Erwin le sacara las palabras fácilmente.

—Lo entiendo —declaró el rubio—. Mis padre murieron de la misma forma, en el exterior beta. Y no volví a verlo jamás.

—¿Enserio? —los verdes ojos del alfa viajaron rápidamente hacia el rostro del mas alto.

El rubio asintió, mostrándose comprensivo.

Existía alguien que podía comprenderlo. El duro muro de rechazo que lo rodeaba se aflojó un poco, Erwin era confiable, si Erwin vivió lo mismo entonces lo entendía. Eran iguales.

—¿Piensas continuar con la carrera que tu padre dejó? —preguntó entonces el mas alto, aprovechando que las defensas del niño estuvieran bajas— ¿Vas a ser médico?

—No lo sé —respondió con franqueza— ¿Usted es médico porque le gusta?

Alcanzar el alma de ese niño y ver su interior era extremadamente fácil, al igual que un libro abierto, Eren no reparaba en sinceridad cuando confiaba en alguien.

—Cada comunidad alfa-omega se caracteriza por algo —Erwin volvió a rotar el tema—. La suya debe ser…

—Igualdad.

—Aquí usamos el lema: justicia. La mayoría trabaja en la política, siguen el orden y las leyes. Menospreciando betas y omegas —resumió—. Si quieres que tu omega pueda estudiar tienes que obtener un puesto alto, de lo contrario te niegan el permiso.

—¿Usted se convirtió médico para que su omega estudiara?

—Si.

Entonces Eren comenzó a formular ideas.

—Si me convierto en médico —manifestó— entonces ¿Levi puede entrar a la universidad?

La expresión de Erwin se volvió dura.

—Puede ser posible —respondió.

—El mundo beta es más fácil… —opinó Eren, con cautela, estaba harto _del "Puedes verlo, Eren, incluso tocarlo. Pero nunca tenerlo."_

Ambos eran iguales, perdieron a sus padres en un incendio. Quizá Erwin fuera diferente.

Así que se armó de valor y le contó _todo_ lo que vio afuera, en el mundo beta. También su nuevo y anhelado sueño de llevarse a Levi ahí afuera y convertirse en betas.

Erwin entendería. Levi siempre entendía y Erwin sería como Levi.

No lo fue.

Vio como el alfa adulto se tensaba con cada palabra, su halagüeña sonrisa cayó como una careta mal pintada y al parecer trataba de analizar lo que dijo de una forma más profunda.

Pero fue tajante, tenaz y cruel.

—Es una lástima, no te pareces a tu padre —le dijo de manera mordaz—, los sueños de Levi terminaran enterrados contigo —susurró mas para si mismo que para Eren. Parecía apenado, casi triste.

Supuso que todo signo de querer amistarse con el alfa había fracasado porque Erwin se levantó y fue directamente al otro extremo del patio y no volvió a abrir la boca más que para enseñarle a Mikasa la forma de cuidar a lo siberianos.

Eren se sintió mal.

No quería molestar a ese alfa.

Arrastrando los pies se acercó a ellos, con cautela.

Erwin les enseñó como bañar a los siberianos y que darles de comer. Su omega llegó mas tarde, una extrovertida pelirroja de ojos claros llamada Isabel que les dió galletas y jugo de naranja.

Trabajaba como maestra de niños omega pequeños, parecía contenta y si ella estaba contenta Erwin también lo sería.

Cuando Kushel los fue a buscar ya comenzaba a anochecer.

—Aquí no se ve ninguna estrella —mencionó Mikasa mirándo al cielo.

—Es difícil verlas desde aquí —le dijo Isabel—, esperen un poco mas y saldra alguna.

Erwin termiba de apilar los papeles de su traslado a la universidad, vió por la ventana como su omega y ambos niños se quedaron parados en la entrada, mirándo al cielo.

Vio al alfa castaño esforzandose por encontrar algun destello de luz con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Recordó a Levi.

Ahora no podía verlo, ni hablarle...no sin el permiso de ese niño lo cual era muy frustante. Casi entendía a Farlan y la manera como llegó enojado a casa aquella noche encerrándose en su habitación.

Un ex liberal y un niño alfa con aires de libertad.

Quien lo diría.

De seguro el pequeño ni siquiera soñaba con su omega convertido en un liberal, negándose a encontrar pareja y formar parte de las absurdas leyes. Farlan le había contado, casi a gritos, que Levi ahora era distinto, completamente dominado por un _mocoso,_ aferrado con uñas y dientes a aquellas leyes que tanto repudió alguna vez.

Existieron muchas casualidades en esa unión, la naturaleza era caprichosa. Y ahora, que el hijo de Grisha Jaeger -inventor de la pastilla de sueño- se encontrara _unido_ con Levi, realmente lo tenía sorprendido.

Su instinto se lo decía.

Algo grande se estaba acercando. Algo tan grande como alguna vez pasó dentro de esos muros y lo suficientemente importante porque esta vez, no existiría barrera que los derrotara como en el pasado. Como lo hicieron con Levi y Farlan, aquel castigo había provocado que Levi, el arrogante y frio Levi, huyera de casa en busca de su alfa.

Nadie puede comprar la felicidad.

Ellos lo habían logrado y pagarían con creces.

Eren terminaría lo que Levi comenzó hace años, por eso fueron pareja destinada. Uno de ellos sería el freno y otro el acelerador, todo cobraba sentido.

Solo esperaba que el niño no rompiera a su omega, no tan pronto.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

 **TERRITORIO**

 _Lo tengo todo pero no tengo nada._


	12. Territorio

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **TERRITORIO**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Eren recordaba las cenas familiares que su madre solía preparar una vez al año, sus tías omegas pasaban la mayor parte de la mañana cocinando mientras los alfas charlaban en la sala. Él y sus escasos primos podían salir a pasear por toda la comunidad hasta la hora del almuerzo, era ahí cuando comenzaba la verdadera _celebración_ , todos charlaban de todo y bromeaban sobre cosas que les pasaron en el exterior.

Esas fueron las mejores épocas de su vida y en verdad, él siempre quiso volver a asistir a una de esas cenas familiares. Así que, confiado, ayudó con verdadero esfuerzo a la omega Kushel para tener todo listo y conocer a los hermanos mayores de Levi. Esta sería su primera cena familiar desde que sus padres murieran. De verdad lo esperaba con ansias, pero no de esa forma.

Nunca de esta forma y con ese tipo de recibimiento.

Comenzaba a ver las cosas de una manera muy distinta a la acostumbrada.

— _Detente_ —ordenó River, el alfa de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que se parecía a un Kaney mucho más joven— _estas ensuciando tu abrigo._

Las tres omegas de la mesa y Levi detuvieron lo que hacían instantáneamente al escuchar la profunda voz de alfa que utilizó River. Todos los alfas contaban con "la voz" que podían utilizar a su antojo en menor o mayor grado de acuerdo al grado como controlaban el instinto, al utilizarla lograban una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega.

Kushel le había contado a Eren que su hijo mayor aprendió a utilizar aquella voz desde pequeño y estaba tan acostumbrado que no usaba la propia. Aun así todos eran conscientes que utilizarla sobre otros omega era visto como un mal y desagradable hábito.

River miró de reojo a las personas sentadas en la enorme mesa que fingieron que no pasó nada, se disculpó en silencio inclinándose hacia su derecha donde una pequeña omega con un moño alto y rubio parecía ser la más afectada a causa de la _voz._ Le dio algunas indicaciones al oído y volvió a comer con una absoluta tranquilidad.

Eren no perdía nada de vista, sentado frente a esa omega con apariencia de maniquí no apartaba los ojos de sus movimientos por más leves que fueran. Era la omega más bonita que había visto, mucho más que Kushel, e incluso se vestía como una muñeca. Pero le desagradaba.

Ella había tratado mal a Levi evitando saludarlo y arrugando la nariz en cuanto River entró a casa, todos aparentaron ignorar su mala actitud sin embargo a Eren aquello le quemó como el aceite hirviendo.

Nadie trataba mal a Levi.

Nadie.

Molesto, pinchó su tenedor en un pedazo de carne pequeño metiéndoselo a la boca mientras Mikasa, sentada a su lado, lo regañaba en voz baja.

Anthon le caía mejor, se parecía a Kushel y hablaba muy poco a diferencia de los demás que especialmente hoy eran lápidas selladas, cenando en un absoluto silencio apenas roto por las cortas frases de Kaney y algunos comentarios de parte de Anthon. Levi mantenía la cabeza gacha, igual que Kushel y la omega de pelo negro y bonita figura sentada junto al hermano segundo.

 _Los omega no hablan en las reuniones._

Anthon le caía mejor pero su forma de actuar chocaba bastante con todas las cosas que él creía correctas, en cuanto llegó, dejó a su omega en el pasillo, ignorándola, y fue con Kushel y Levi. El niño alfa pudo escuchar como este les susurraba que ellos dos eran los únicos omegas que podía tolerar en el mundo.

 _Recuerda, a Anthon le desagradan los omegas y River detesta a los betas._

Eren repitió aquello en voz baja, dispuesto a no olvidarlo. Distrayéndose rápidamente con la fuente de panecillos que Kushel puso en el centro de la mesa, quiso tomar uno a pesar de que estaban calientes pero sintió como la delgada mano de Levi pellizcaba su muslo evitando que cogiera algún panecillo con las manos sucias. Eren se mordió el labio en cuanto trató de quejarse, no podía hacerlo. Levi le dijo que no le pidiera permiso e hiciera lo que se le antojara. Pero ¿Por qué no podía comer nada de lo que quería?

Frunció el ceño bajo la atenta mirada de River, sus ojos azules parecieron brillar al ver como el niño alfa quería coger un pan pero se retraía.

—Los betas construyeron un edificio cerca de la comunidad del norte —contó Anthon, cansado de comer en silencio— ¿Lo recuerdas River? —dijo mirando a su hermano con sus oscuros ojos negros.

—Sí —dijo.

El alfa de ojos negros bufó al notar su actitud poco amigable, esta vez se dirigió a Kaney.

—Según ellos el terreno les pertenece —expuso, presionando para que River dijera algo al respecto.

—Tienen ideas interesantes —Kushel le siguió el juego logrando que por fin, el alfa de ojos azules le dirigiera una mirada

—Los betas y sus ideas ridículas —se soltó al fin.

Eren quiso entrometerse, no le parecía que los betas fueran ridículos, al contrario ellos inventaban cosas grandiosas como las películas.

—Soy el único que puede sacar a Riv de su caparazón —dijo Anthon, contento—. River compró el edificio al doble de su precio para que se fueran.

—Se aprovecharon de ti —opinó Kaney.

—No papá, fue una gran idea.

—Tiene razón —cuestionó River—, les pedí a los betas que se quedaran para ver como demolían el edificio en ese mismo momento —dijo con suficiencia—. Un trabajo de dos años se hizo polvo en menos de dos horas.

—Fue idea tuya.

El alfa tornó sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz, sin alterar su reciente estado de ánimo posó toda su atención sobre el omega.

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Levi? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Siempre te encantó destacar entre ellos —afirmó casualmente, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dijo. Pero sobre todo, sin mirar los profundos ojos de su hermano. No quería que utilizara su voz con él, si lo hiciera sería humillante.

—Los betas son ambiciosos y tontos —respondió poniendo en claro su punto de vista al respecto—, como las cucarachas. Una plaga.

—Pero eres médico de betas —lo interrumpió Eren—, leímos tu biografía en la escuela.

Carla, la omega de Anthon, contuvo una pequeña risa, incluso Mikasa.

En cambio River se limitó a torcer la boca forzando una sonrisa.

—Mi hermano no sirve a los betas, tan solo el líder de la empresa farmacéutica de Sina —le dijo Anthon— pero acabas de derrotarlo.

—Ustedes se llevarían bien —mencionó Kaney.

Rápidamente River trató de cuestionarlo.

—Padre…

—Eren aprenderá el negocio de su padre —continuó— imagina los beneficios para Levi si algún día él llegara a ser como tú.

Levi levantó la cabeza al escucharlo. Pero no dijo nada.

—Tú serias un mejor tutor que Erwin —propuso Anthon—, escuche que fueron a verlo. Si te parece, apóyalo, River. De todas formas ya somos familia.

—No podría obligarlo —rebatió el alfa— ¿No es así, Eren?

El ojiverde dejó de comer al escucharlo, todos estaban atentos por su respuesta, no vio a Levi mirándolo intensamente.

 _Por favor no digas nada estúpido._

—Si lo hago —comenzó— entonces Levi podrá entrar a la universidad.

Levi se removió de su asiento, incómodo.

—Tienes un alfa complaciente —le siseó River—. _¿Fue idea tuya?_ —preguntó con disimulo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pocas veces usaron la voz sobre él, no le gustaba. Fue deplorable cuando Eren lo obligó a besarlo, celoso de Farlan. Aquello hacía que su cuerpo enteró se sintiera flojo, al igual que un títere. La bilis le subía por la garganta forzando a cada nervio de su cuerpo temblar, incluso sus ojos se ponían llorosos y si tan solo intentaba esquivar la pregunta o pedido o lo que fuera, una dolorosa punzada desgarraba su pecho. La voz de alfa escarbaba en sus pensamientos, muy adentro, nada quedaba seguro y todo salía al descubierto.

Pero Levi era idéntico a River, aprendió a controlar el instinto, someterlo y frenarlo. Bloquearse a sí mismo manteniendo la misma cara de indiferencia de siempre, de lo contrario, la concentración era rota y su martirio comenzaba.

—No, no fue mi idea —dijo como un autómata.

Si le escupieran en el rostro ahora no se sentiría tan degradado como ahora.

River lo ignoró desviando su atención hacia Eren.

—Serás tan grande como tu padre —le dijo con su típica sonrisa atractiva. River siempre sonreía cuando las cosas salían bien.

—Tiene que serlo —concluyó Kaney dando por terminada esa conversación para sumergirse en la agradable noticia que Anthon tenía para contarles.

Su omega tendría una _cría,_ que con suerte no sería omega.

Todos sentados en la gran mesa, tratando de ser amables y recuperar algo que ya estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo. Actuando perfectamente en cada uno de sus papeles para representar lo que significaba ser una familia unida y feliz.

Levi perdió el apetito cuando Eren quiso besarlo delante de todos, incitado por River.

Y Levi se dio cuenta que aquel alfa de ojos azules que pretendía ser su hermano comenzaba a sospechar de ambos, haciéndole preguntas discretas a Eren y tratando de forzarlo a que lo humillara con cada pequeña acción.

Estaba muy equivocado.

River no entendía. Nunca entendería.

Pero mientras Eren estuviera a salvo de él. ¿Que mas importaba?

.

.

.

Se sintió inquieto desde el momento en que apagaron las luces de la casa.

Su habitación estaba próxima a la de River y esa omega patosa, casi podía olerlos.

No iba a admitirlo pero quería volver a casa con Eren y con el _edificio_. Sí, incluso con esa niña alfa que tampoco merecía estar en ese lugar.

Se relajó un poco al sentir como su alfa, ya listo para dormir, subía a la cama acomodándo su cuerpo para quedar sobre su pecho. Casi abrazados.

—Levi —lo llamó Eren—. Cuando esa omega te miró feo en verdad me sentí muy mal —susurró quedito, frotándo la cabeza en su costado y mirándolo de reojo.

Eren no tenía que cambiar nunca. El iba encargarse de protegerlo, de enseñarle bien las cosas.

—Mañana puedes gruñirle y quedaré conforme —le dijo. Eso sería divertido, la omega rubia tenía miedo de otros alfas y verla asustada iba a convertirse en una buena venganza.

—Perdóname por besarte en la cena.

—Fueron las feromonas —lo excusó Levi— no tienes porque disculparte.

—Cuando hueles asi de bien algo dentro de mi cabeza quiere que te bese —confesó Eren pasando una mano por el cuello de su omega para sentir la tibia calidez que emanaba— y que muerda muy fuerte para que nadie vuelva a mirarte. —sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz pequeña e imperceptible que algún día ensancharía aun mas—. No me gusta que la gente te mire.

—Es tu instinto.

—Solo sucede cuando hueles de esa forma.

Levi sintió como toda su frustración e inquitud se iban al mismo tiempo gracias a los toques de su alfa.

—Son feromonas sexuales —le dijo— desprenderé mas cuando entres en celo, Eren, tienes que aprender a controlarte.

—Es imposible.

—Eres un alfa, no es imposible —siseó.

—Tampoco me gusta como siempre marcas la diferencia en todo lo que encuentras —le reprochó Eren— te pareces mucho...a tu hermano.

—¿A cual?

Eren cerró los ojos olfateando con fuerza. Un rico olor dulce y crepitante lo dejó adormilado. Forzándolo a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, sentía un curioso cosquilleo en el estómago que le gustaba mucho. Solo sucedía con Levi, solo con él.

—A River —respondió arrastrando las palabras.

 _Yo no soy como él,_ quiso decirle.

—Duermeté —le susurró en cambio.

El niño alfa obedeció, sereno. Arrollándose a un lado de la cama, como un gato, sintiendo los ojos más pesados que nunca.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y Levi salió de la cama con cuidado, viendo el estado aletargado en el que se encontraba Eren prefirió no despertarlo.

Descalzo, quitó el seguro de la puerta abriendola al mismo tiempo que una mano lo sacaba fuera sin miramientos.

Levi solo llevaba unos cortos bastante holgados que no ocultaban sus desnudas piernas, y una camisa de dormir abierta. Frunció el ceño al escuchar el gruñido de la persona que lo había sacado, iba a enfrentarlo cuando este habló.

—Desprendes las mismas feromonas maternas que las omegas usan para dormir a sus crías —le dijo, helándole la sangre—. Levi ¿Dormiste a tu alfa sin que se diera cuenta?

El azabache apartó la mano con brusquedad, enfrentándolo.

—Un alfa no debe entrometerse en asuntos ajenos —le recordó.

—Un omega no puede controlar al suyo como se le antoje.

—Un alfa no puede utilizar el poder que tiene como se le antoje —escupió Levi—. Puedo denunciarte, sé que tú encerraste a Eren en aquel orfanato para betas en lugar de llevarlo conmigo. Por eso siempre te opusiste a que yo lo buscara.

River se quedó callado. Ya no portaba la sonrisa de modelo y sus ojos estaban oscuros.

—Esta no es tu guerra, Levi.

—Es solo un niño —se atrevió a decirle el omega— no va a quitarte el puesto de presidente solo por ser el hijo de Grisha. Déjalo en paz.

— _Ven conmigo —_ le ordenó River utilizando la voz.

Levi iba a lanzarle un insulto pero sintió como sus pies se movían solos y quedaba flojo y sumiso al instante, al total antojo de su hermano que lo guió lejos de la habitación donde se encontraba Eren.

No puso pensar otra cosa. En este momento tenía que mantener toda la compostura necesaria para no caer, sin embargo su omega solo pensaba en algo.

Sálvame.

Pero la razón le gritaba otra cosa.

Puedo salvarme solo.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Miedo**

* * *

 **Reescribí los dos capítulos anteriores. Lo siento.**

 **Sería bueno que los lean otra vez.**

 **Mi cuñado olvidó pagar el wifi y por esa razón no pude subir este capítulo pero me di cuenta de algo:**

 **No me encuentro satisfecha con este fic, así que he tomado un tiempito para releerlo, con esta historia ando saltando por las ramas como un mono.**

 **No quiero darles algo soso y barato, sinceramente sería una perdida de tiempo.  
**

 **Dilemas de un omega casado tiene como protagonistas a Levi, un omega ex liberal; y Eren, un niño alfa que a duras penas comprende el mundo donde le tocó nacer.**

 **Cada capítulo trata de un "dilema" en el que Levi se halla sumergido, en total 27 dilemas que enfrenta llegando a un punto y aparte donde por fin puede resolverlos todos. El siempre esta pensado ¿Lo hago? o ¿No lo hago?, si lo hago ¿Me arrepentiré de la desición que haya tomado? Levi tiene miedo de perder a Eren y de educar mal a Eren, pero no sabe que al tratar de cambiar las ideas de su alfa solo provocará que este traté de resolver las cosas por si mismo y todo se vaya a la mierda dentro de una sociedad que va a hacer lo imposible por quedarse tal y como esta y aplastar a todo aquel que se interponga.**

 **Amo construir este tipo de omegaverses, en especial este que no necesita ser cambiado porque es perfecto y cruel.**

 **Mis agradecimientos a MagiAllie por darme la idea final con su pregunta.**

 **No tengo el tiempo suficiente para continnuarlo pero me tomé todas las noches de esta semana para darle una buena estructura y ya tengo el final.**

 **DILEMAS DE UN OMEGA CASADO consta de 27 capítulos y un epílogo que terminé hace media hora.**

 ***lanza cohetes de victoria***

 **Es Ereri, no Fari.**

 **Habrá mpreg y un final algo inesperado.**

 **Puse a Erwin con Isabel XD pero esa pareja no tomara mucha relevancia.**

 **Decidí poner a Armin con Jean. Lo siento Marco.**

 **La voz del alfa no es mi invención, la saqué de un blog llamado "Historia del omegaverse" por Lessandrat.**

 **Nos leemos y muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia.**


	13. Miedo

**.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **MIEDO**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—Farlan me dijo que te convertiste en un buen omega, pero yo no puedo ver el cambio.

La cabeza de Levi golpeó la pared por cuarta vez, River lo había empujado sin cuidado alguno, dolió mucho.

De espaldas, agachado y con las manos sosteniendo su cuerpo contra la pared, el azabache se hallaba completamente sometido a los deseos de River. Y River no se frenaría hasta humillarlo, hasta hacerlo sentir desgraciado. Ese era, por demás, el mayor encanto de su hermano, romper en pedazos el orgullo de los demás.

—Farlan no habla contigo —le siseó.

— _Levanta más la cadera y abre tus piernas_ —River decidió ignorarlo— creí que los omegas eran flexibles.

Así lo hizo Levi. Separando sus piernas para sentir como las delgadas y frías manos del alfa de ojos azules deslizaban el delicado short blanco para dejarlo caer al suelo, enredado entre sus tobillos.

Un tenso gruñido escapó de la garganta del alfa.

—¿Debería odiarte? —mencionó Levi, sin moverse de su sitio.

—No puedes hacerlo. _Quédate quieto_ —ordenó River posando un par de dedos sobre la columna de su hermano menor—. Ahora —su voz sonaba gruesa y cruel, divertida— _mójate, Levi._ _Quiero que lubriques como si estuvieras en celo._

El omega se tensó por completo, ensanchando los ojos. Pero no dijo nada, mantuvo su dignidad en alto mientras sentía como su cuerpo respondía a las órdenes de aquel alfa. Como sus piernas temblaban y un helado sentimiento le erizaba la nuca al percibir el líquido caliente goteando desde su ano y deslizándose por ambos muslos.

Igual que un animal en celo.

Su rostro se puso caliente y el nudo en la garganta lo atenazó por completo.

Aun así se mantuvo sereno.

—Tú no querías un alfa —comenzó a decir River— siempre me pedías que te ayudara a escapar, odiabas las reglas. Mi error fue enseñarte a controlar ese perfecto instinto que tienes, sin embargo suplicaste no encontrar a tu destinado nunca en tu vida. Y yo te ayudé —posó la mano en la columna del omega, volviendo a empujarlo para que su frente chocara contra la pared, sin remordimiento— ahora quieres culparme por algo que tú provocaste. Tú enviaste a Eren a ese orfanato, fue tu obstinación, no la mía. Pero tenías que crecer y tirar mis esfuerzos por la borda, escapaste de casa como perro que busca a su dueño. Eres un cobarde, no, eres un omega.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de nivel, su mente estaba nublada.

Todo lo que River le dijo era cierto, pero buscó a Eren por otros motivos.

¿Supervivencia? ¿Instinto?

Desde el momento en que nació como un omega, nació destinado a un alfa, uno que tuviera los mismos genes idénticos y compatibles para poder procrear y dar a luz las _crías_ más fuertes y resistentes.

Eso no era amor.

Un "hilo", una cadena los conectaría a ambos, quieran o no, determinado que cada uno pueda sentir lo que el otro sintiera. Su cuerpo, su instinto, su alma, añorarían tanto a su pareja destinada que sin esta se sentiría completamente vacío, sin ningún objetivo en la vida. Desprotegido.

El amor era abstracto, impreciso.

Necesitas la compañía de alguien para poder encontrar algún sentido en este mundo. Solo que ese alguien ya fue escogido independientemente de que tú o quisieras o no. La persona que te acompañaría en la soledad, en los momentos de alegría y tristeza. Eso sentía por Eren. El amor iba creciendo poco a poco, germinando en silencio ayudado por la rutina, la costumbre, incluso la amistad. Y un día sin darte cuenta, terminabas rotundamente enamorado de esa persona, de tu destinado.

Levi lo amaba, amaba a Eren con todas sus fuerzas. No se trataba solo del instinto, ese era el encanto de las parejas destinadas, un precioso regalo que los hacía a todos sumergirse en esa comprada felicidad, comprada pero real.

— _Todo fue mi culpa,_ _nunca le diré a nadie que yo envié a Eren a ese orfanato porque entonces mi alfa tendrá que castigarme. Y seré muy complaciente con él cuando me rompa la cara y cuando deje de amarme, cuando me trate como la peor escoria_ —pronunció River, con una calculada tranquilidad—. _Repítelo_ —ordenó.

Levi contrajo los labios pero estos se abrieron solos, contra su voluntad.

— _Todo fue mi culpa…_

Se escuchó a si mismo repitiendo aquello, como un muñeco.

Soportándolo solo, siempre solo.

Los omegas eran delicados, difícilmente controlaban el instinto y por ello se veían obligados a rehuir a los alfas. Porque su voz les provocaba miedo, sus feromonas los aterraban. Los desgarraba por dentro y las crueles palabras que River le decía a Levi se estaban implantando dentro, muy dentro.

Levi olió la primera feromona de enojo cuando terminó de recitar aquella promesa.

 _Voy a hacer que Eren sea quien te rompa, pedazo a pedazo. Te lo juro._

El escalofrío fue rápido, subió por la planta de los pies hasta la coronilla de la cabeza. Luego vino la odiosa sensación de estarse hundiendo, el estómago le dio un vuelco, las picantes lágrimas se agolparon en sus párpados y el labio le tembló irremediablemente.

Cuando se dio cuenta de todas aquellas sensaciones provocadas adrede, Levi ya había soltado un bajo gemido parecido a un sollozo. Demasiado bajo para ser escuchado y ese gemido lo devolvió a la tierra para recordarle quien era él. Entonces redobló los esfuerzos por esquivar la voz de alfa de River, mantener su cuerpo sereno y congelar su expresión en una completa apatía.

— _Mírame._

Lo logró, pero a cambio de soltar feromonas llenas de un negro y oscuro terror que lo ahogaba en un completo estado de pánico. Como si hubiera visto como degollaban a Eren frente a los ojos, cientos de veces, en una repetición que no se detenía jamás.

Levi se puso de pie, tomando una posición de ataque y soltura. Con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados. No le importo estar desnudo, la camisa cubría sus muslos.

—Puedo decírselo a Anthon —lo enfrentó, notando con satisfacción que su voz sonaba normal, nada de temblores o sollozo que él consideraba patéticos—. Que tú me desnudaste en una habitación.

River frunció el ceño. No entendía del todo, Levi soltaba feromonas de miedo que comenzaban a llenar todo el cuarto pero parecía calmado. Incluso más serio de lo normal.

Por un momento pensó que su hermano en verdad era fuerte, muy fuerte. El orgullo de su padre, Levi no se dejaba doblegar por ningún alfa, podía soportar a cualquiera y eso solo lo convertía en un blanco muy peligroso.

Suspiró frustrado, pero ciertamente, aliviado. Un Levi sumiso y emocional no le resultaba atractivo o siquiera digno de ser tomado en cuenta, el verdadero en cambio era más tenaz, sólido como el mármol. La dureza de sus palabras y por debajo, un sutil encanto omega era lo que completaba a Levi.

—Si mantienes la boca cerrada yo haré lo mismo —le ofreció.

La venenosa mirada del azabache lo obligó a dejar de sonreír.

—¿Quieres follarme? —le insinuó entonces— deberías hacerlo y te matarían en la corte.

La fuerza bruta no era una opción contra un omega pero Levi sabía muy bien hasta donde provocar a un alfa y salir ileso.

—Eres mi hermano.

—Quizá seas un pervertido de mierda.

A River le sorprendió ese cambio tan brusco. Ese Levi tan indiferente y peligroso.

— _Pídeme perdón_ —contraatacó.

El omega de Levi se mostró dispuesto a obedecer pero Levi lo retuvo con fuerza.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

A River le gustaban los retos, así que aceptó lo que Levi tenía para ofrecerle y se lo lanzó de vuelta enviándole feromonas que indicaban que estaba furioso, nada complacido y podría golpearlo.

—Le romperas los sueños a Eren —le dijo— tarde o temprano él querra salir de aquí pero tú eres una cadena que lo ata.

—Sobrevivirá

—Estas temblando.

Levi no contestó.

Entonces River levantó la mano, dispuesto a golpearlo como dijo.

Los recuerdos lo embargaron, solían jugar juntos a las luchas a pesar de que eso enfadara a Kushel. Siempre los mismos golpes y los mismos movimientos. Solo de esa forma el azabache pudo esquivarlo fácilmente, cuando el puño de su hermano se estrelló contra la pared. Si lo hubiera olvidado ahora estaría con un feo hematoma en la cara.

Esa acción solo pudo quebrar un poco su cordura, pero Levi siguió luchando, sin mostrar ningún gesto de dolor o miedo. Simplemente le regaló una perfecta nada.

El fuerte olor que emanaba el alfa lo cubrió y esta vez los pies le fallaron, se mantuvo firme.

Esto era el miedo, no uno cualquiera sino el verdadero miedo que se sentía al ser retado por un alfa. Eren nunca trató de provocarle pánico a Levi, que inocente era, ajeno al propio poder que tenía.

Fue entonces cuando River pudo encontrarlo, el punto débil de su hermano.

—Voy a hacer que Eren sea quien te rompa, pedazo a pedazo —sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad—. Te lo juro.

Antes de que el omega de Levi terminara por quebrarse, Anthon abrió la puerta sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Rápidamente retrocedió, cubriéndose la boca con un gesto de asco y expectación a causa del choque de feromonas que llenaba la habitación.

—River… —le gruñó a su hermano, aumentando su molestia al ver el estado de Levi.

—No es tu problema —contestó el alfa, alejándose con actuados pasos.

Levi seguía de pie, mas desnudo que nunca, sintió una pequeña brisa congelándole las piernas y exhalo todo el aire que contenía. La mirada asesina de Anthon no iba dirigida a él, su hermano siguió a River claramente tratando de confrontarlo y en cuanto se apartó de la puerta el azabache pudo sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

 _No más alfas._ Escuchó el débil susurró de su omega interior, ese pequeñito y frágil Levi, encogido por el miedo.

 _No más alfas_ , corroboró. El verdadero Levi, con una imagen tranquila aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro.

—Tus piernas —la voz de Eren lo puso alerta.

Esta vez no pudo controlarse tan bien. Este no era cualquier alfa, era su alfa. Su omega interior estaba agotado y ya comenzaba a generar súplicas y ruegos, en cambio él solo pudo quedarse donde estaba y bajar la cabeza.

¿Por qué Eren estaba ahí?

Parecía impactado. Algo temeroso, sus verdes ojos vigilantes esperando que cualquier monstruo le saltara encima desde algún rincón oscuro.

Levi comenzó a trabajar mentalmente, callando a su patoso omega interior con un gruñido bajo, de seguro alguien escuchó los gritos. Pero no gritaron, entonces olió las feromonas desprendidas o simplemente Eren extrañó su presencia y fue a buscarlo topándose con Anthon en el camino.

Subió sus shorts con suavidad, para que Eren no lo viera, pero pudo sentirse asqueado al ver que estos estaban empapados por completo por sus fluidos.

Eren lo olería.

Chasqueó la lengua tragándose un insulto contra River. Inconscientemente, limpiando las manchas con sus dedos como si estas fueran a quitarse.

—Tienes miedo —volvió a decir el ojiverde.

Levi levantó la cabeza, era el olor. Las feromonas de miedo llenaban todo el lugar. Y como Eren era su destinado de seguro lo sentía, también sentía el miedo. Por un momento, Levi se sintió complacido de que alguien más compartiera sus temores.

—Te sentirás enfermo si lo hueles —le dijo en cambio— vámonos.

Estaba más tranquilo, quizá debido a la presencia de su alfa.

Pero Eren no parecía contento, sus ojos seguían recorriendo la habitación, las feromonas le afectaron. Las feromonas de miedo lo obligaban a recordar aquello que más temía.

—Huele a fuego —musitó el menor— ¿Por qué River y tú estaban aquí?

Fuego.

Los padres de Eren murieron en un incendio. Así que eso era lo que más temía.

—Perdóname —susurró Levi, cediendo en sus afectos.

El niño alfa se encogió, herido. ¿No podía creer que él lo estaba engañando cierto? Era River, su jodido hermano. Levi iba a decirle algo para defender su dignidad pero Eren se adelantó tomando su mano para llevarlo al siguiente cuarto.

Se dejó llevar.

Si fuera cualquier otro alfa lo habría golpeado pero se trataba de Eren, él confiaba en Eren.

Entraron a un baño del cuarto de visitas, Eren seguía tenso cuando lo guió hasta la blanca tina de cuatro patas entrando en ella como si fuera una cama. El azabache hizo lo mismo, sentándose dentro sin saber porque lo hacía, su instinto le decía que Eren también tenía miedo y esta era su única forma de calmarlo.

Estiró sus pies dentro, cabía perfectamente.

El menor lo abrazó ocultando la cara en su hombro. Levi no pudo evitar lubricar al sentirlo tan cerca, maldito cuerpo omega, frunció el ceño. Hacia frio, quería tomar un baño y olvidarlo todo, mañana mismo se iría, que le importaba si Anthon mataba a River. Los odiaba a todos. Tods querían usarlo para su propio beneficio y podían joderse en ese mismo instante si así lo desearan. El era libre, sin importar cuanta mieda le tiraran encima, era libre y lo seguiría siendo hasta el final de sus días.

—Cuando ellos murieron —le susurró Eren, en voz baja interrumpiéndo su monólogo mental— me encerré aquí y abrí el grifo. Todo olía a fuego y podía escuchar sus gritos —obviamente se refería a sus padres—. Aquí estamos a salvo, aquí no llegará el fuego, Levi.

Apenas dijo aquello hizo un puchero hundiendose mas en el cuerpo de Levi. Tratándo de protegerlo por sobre todas las cosas.

El azabache relajó sus músculos. Dejándose invadir por esa fina nostálgia que lo envolvía, agradecido de que su alfa fuera diferente a otros. Confianza.

 _Te amo._ Le susurró su omega a Eren. _Te amo tanto._

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Besos**

 _Cuando era niño, bebiendo de un arroyo, se tragó una serpiente, y a partir de enconces solo pudo comer lo que le gustaba a la serpiente porque si comía otra cosa, la criatura se enfuercía y le mordía. _


	14. Besos

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **BESOS**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Hace cien años, los pocos alfas y omegas que quedaban, decidieron crear una vida pacífica lejos de las constantes guerras betas. Y volver a las antiguas costumbres de sus predecesores. Ser guiados por el instinto.

Así que, construyeron muros a su alrededor en distintas zonas estratégicas del mundo donde la agitada vida del exterior quedara olvidada por completo.

Ni drogas, alcohol, fiestas, lujos, odio, estigmas, discriminación, enfermedades, ni adulterio.

Crearon paraísos perfectos y se rodearon de muros para reiniciar el ciclo de sus vidas.

Al final de la guerra los betas no pudieron reconstruir lo que habían destruido e iniciaron tratos con la gente del interior.

Los alfas conservaban el instinto nato para gobernar limpiamente y decidieron hacerse cargo de los puestos más importantes en el exterior donde vivían los beta. Siempre y cuando mantuvieran una buena distancia entre ambos y nunca se entrometieran en sus costumbres.

Farlan no las llamaba costumbres sino imposiciones.

Nacido como alfa en la comunidad donde regía la justicia, encontraba denigrante ser separado de los omegas. Incluso cuando se trataba de jugar con Isabel, su madre mantenía una estricta vigilancia sobre ambos.

Eres excéntrico, solía decirle su padre.

En cambio su madre era más suave con él y constantemente le recordaba cual era su privilegiado lugar, incluso se tomó la molestia de conseguirle dos amigos alfa.

Los vecinos River y Anthon, de la semilla sucia Ackerman, solo porque sus antepasados se mezclaron con betas.

Farlan conocía a la señora Ackerman, la omega Kushel, sus ojos lánguidos lo dejaban hipnotizado cuando ella iba de visita a casa y su olor maternal era muy dulce porque llevaba una cría en el vientre. Una vez dejó que lo tocara para sentir sus pataditas.

 _"Es un omega"_ le dijo ella. Sonriendo porque su pequeño Levi reaccionara con fuerza ante el tacto del niño alfa.

 _"Es mi omega"_ pensó él.

Y lo siguió pensando durante muchos años más. Cuando River lo integró en sus juegos y el pequeño bebé omega daba pasitos cortos para alcanzarlos. Cuando Erwin, un alfa adinerado, construyó el primer prototipo de lo que podía ser un drone volador y Farlan tuvo que cargar al bebé Levi sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a ver. Cuando comenzaron a soñar con algo mejor que vivir una vida monótona y "feliz".

Eran alfas, eran invencibles, eran los mejores y nadie podía meterse en su camino.

La fantasía de que el mundo se inclinaba a sus pies estaba más cerca que nunca. Demasiado.

Farlan aún podía recordar cómo fueron amoldando a Levi para enseñarle ser un omega libre. Esa sería su primera grande hazaña, luego comenzarían las innumerables victorias que tenían en mente porque para un alfa nada es imposible, ni siquiera el feo muro al que llamaban hogar.

Ellos nacieron para gobernar. ¿No? Para ser libres.

Kushel bordaba en el pórtico de la casa, Anthon y River estudiaban para los exámenes de secundaria e Isabel le enseñaba a hornear pasteles de lodo a Levi.

El pequeño omega encontraba repulsivo todo eso, no se dignó en tocar el lodo, en cambio le pidió a él que lo llevara a la casa del árbol para escalar juntos.

Farlan aceptó.

No podía negarle nada a Levi. Nada. Ni siquiera ahora.

En ese entonces tenía catorce años y dentro de su pequeño corazón, Levi era su omega. Suyo.

Lo quería a su modo. A ese omega pequeñito de mirada fría y rostro imperturbable, que nunca tuvo miedo ni se sentía menos ante cualquier alfa.

El señor Ackerman solía decir que nadie era digno del bebé Levi, que tenía carácter pero ese era su encanto. Todo buen omega tiene que buscar un alfa que pueda calentarles la cama por las noches, uno que lo proteja, lo alimentara y les diera buenas crías. Pero Levi encontraría a uno que lo amara.

"Ese alfa soy yo"

Farlan se había tragado las palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta. En el fondo no se sentía digno.

Miraba como el señor Ackerman hacía mimos a su esposa, y luego volvía a casa, con una madre muda que siempre mantenía un perfil bajo ante su padre. Un padre que si bien no era violento, nunca tuvo fe en sus hijos.

Farlan nunca golpearía a Levi, nunca le diría que estaba defectuoso por no tener muchas crías y nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Jamás.

Las promesas de su infancia en ese entonces eran valiosas. Tiernas e inocentes promesas que se desmoronaban como castillos de arena azotados por las olas.

El día que tuvo su primer celo anual de alfa, sus padres lo llevaron al hospital de registros.

Con una muestra de su sangre puesta en los registros de toda la población alfa-omega rastrearían a su pareja destinada en cuestión de minutos, pero en su caso tardaron días.

Farlan no entendía porque buscaban tanto. Levi era su omega, su pareja destinada ¿No? Él podía sentirlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y le decía que Levi era su pareja destinada. Entonces ¿Porque se molestaban en buscar tanto?

Lo supo cuando su padre volvió hospital con aquella noticia que destruyó su mundo en pedazos.

Levi no era la pareja destinada de Farlan. Su pareja destinada estaba al otro lado del muro, en una lejana comunidad, por eso tardaron tanto en encontrarla.

Un alfa perfecto para un omega perfecto. Su otra mitad. El complemento que necesitaba para vivir. La pareja que la naturaleza designó para él. El compañero con quien pasaría el resto de sus días.

Pero no era Levi.

Perdió la fe.

No quería amar a otro omega extraño, no sentía nada por otro que no fuera Levi. Solo Levi. Siempre Levi.

Escapó de casa.

Sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando las verdades del mundo lo aplastaron como a un insecto.

Aún así se rebeló.

No tuvo que andar mucho para encontrar al omega de pelo negro y le confesó aquello que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

"No quiero ningún alfa de mierda en mi vida" le había dicho Levi.

Pero Farlan insistió.

Ellos se llevaban bien, todo el mundo los consideraba destinados, nada tenía que cambiar. Su amor no tenía porque cambiar.

¿Que clase de naturaleza ordenaba separarlos?

Sus feromonas se hallaban alborotadas y en un síncope de rebeldía, Farlan lo había besado.

"Yo soy tu alfa"

Mancilló la virgen boca del omega, robándose el primer beso destinado a ese otro alfa que se hallaba en alguna parte del mundo y que algún día vendría para robarle a Levi. Y en ese momento también le arrebataría la vida.

Su boca sabía dulce.

Lo amaba.

Los encontraron cerca de los muros, Farlan había intentado marcarlo sin éxito alguno. El cuerpo de Levi lo rechazó con ahínco, su organismo peleó con fuerza. Esa no era su pareja destinada por lo tanto sus besos serían veneno y sus roces los enfermarían por dentro.

Fueron obligados a volver y esa noche se escucharon gritos procedentes de la casa de los Church. Levi lo escuchaba todo, parado en la esquina del castigo vio cómo el señor Church golpeaba a Farlan sin remordimientos.

Por su parte, el alfa no volvió a ver a Levi en mucho tiempo.

River y Anthon se abstenían de comentar cosas sobre el asunto y ambos entraron en la universidad central para convertirse en alfas importantes dentro de los muros y devolverle el honor perdido a la familia Ackerman.

Erwin pasaría clases en la universidad y Farlan escogió una carrera que le permitiera salir al exterior.

Sus sueños por ser libres terminaron de forma abrupta. La amistad se disolvió.

Los falsos rumores de que Farlan había marcado al omega de los Ackerman y pecado contra la naturaleza, abundaban.

Fueron años llenos de martirio. Se concentró en el estudio y rechazó que lo unieran con su verdadera pareja destinada.

Hasta que Levi se presentó en su casa para despedirse.

Tuvieron un pequeño encuentro mientras Levi sostenía una pesada maleta en la mano y el permiso especial para salir al exterior. Una ligera mochila colgaba de sus hombros y al parecer había cortado su pelo en un extraño corte militar.

Era otro.

Le dijo que iría a buscar a su alfa.

Su verdadero alfa.

No quería morir como un viejo omega sin crías ni familia. Algo, el instinto, lo guiaba para buscar en el exterior. Su alfa lo estaba esperando.

Y no volvió a verlo en años.

Las promesas se derrumbaron. Se convirtieron en arena. En cenizas.

Ahora Farlan Church sabía que Levi había encontrado a su alfa, ese niño salvaje de ojos saltones que se negaba a dejarlo libre un solo momento.

¿Esa es la vida que deseaba?

¿Eso siquiera se puede llamar vida?

Molesto, entornó los ojos hacia el horizonte.

Hacia el presente.

Farlan ya era un adulto.

El amor de su vida estaba marcado por un niño de mierda.

Su pareja destinada había muerto.

Quería gritar.

Se limitó a apoyar los brazos sobre la baranda de la torre de observación donde estaba parado.

La planta eléctrica que alimentaba a la ciudad beta de Sina se alzaba orgullosa frente a él, él la había diseñado entera y construirla le tomó cuatro largos años luego de la universidad.

Los alfas que trabajaban fuera de los muros ocupan cargos importantes que ayuden a mejorar la calidad de vida de los betas.

Esa era su planta eléctrica.

Miles de familias betas sobrevivían gracias a él.

Pero mañana enviarán a un nuevo jefe alfa que lo suplantara y se adueñara de todo.

La desesperación creció en su pecho.

Se sentía como un animal herido y acorralado.

Flagon, uno de los trabajadores beta, se acercó por detrás para encararlo.

–¿Es verdad que va a renunciar? –le preguntó con un claro tono de indignación en su voz.

Flagon era un beta de mediana edad, con cabellos de un rubio oscuro y ojos castaños.

A diferencia de otros alfas, Farlan les había dejado en claro que lo trataran como igual. Nunca se sintió ni quiso sentirse superior a ellos.

Se hizo a un lado para que el beta se parara a junto a él.

–Si –le dijo– desde mañana trabajaré con ustedes. Como un beta más en la compañía –evitó sonreír ante la mirada de sorpresa de Flagon–. Otro alfa ocupará mi lugar.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Flagon–. Todos están nerviosos allá afuera, creen que habrá despidos y no queremos a otro alfa como jefe.

Farlan se mordió el labio inferior.

Apreciaba a Flagon y no quería mentirle. Pero era complicado el decir la verdad.

Su pareja destinada estaba muerta, la hizo esperar mucho tiempo. Un alfa no puede...no debe vivir si su pareja destinada ha muerto.

¿Es tan malo querer vivir si tu otra mitad ya no está?

Cuando expresó todo aquello y vio las miradas de horror de los otros alfa supo que lo consideraban una especie de traidor.

Al menos le quedaba medio día para volver y despedirse de Levi. Aún conservaba el auto y continuaba siendo un alfa.

Solo hasta mañana. Hasta que lo convirtieran en beta forzadamente y lo desterraran de los muros.

No quería volver a casa.

La familia de Levi estaría girando en torno a ese mocoso y no quería verlos.

Y todavía tenía que responder las cientos de preguntas de sus subordinados.

¿Porque te despiden?

¿Porque te convertirás en beta?

¿Porque quieres vivir fuera de los muros?

¿Porque...

–Porque quiero ser libre.

–Ustedes los alfa son libres –recalcó Flagon–. Tienen dinero y poder.

–¿Me enseñas a fumar? –le pidió de pronto a Flagon.

Este abrió la boca para responder algo, como un pez muerto.

–¿Acaso no sabes?

–No –confesó–. También me gustaría que me ayudaras a aprender más cosas del exterior.

–Respirar, comer, divertirte, trabajar, tener sexo, defecar. Somos iguales, alfa –contestó–. No sé porqué quieres ser un beta. Nuestra vida es miserable y dura, alfa.

–Ya no soy un alfa –dijo Farlan–. Me convertirán en beta quiera o no. ¿Sabes como lo llaman? Castración química. Matarán a mi instinto y seré desterrado, solo porque mi otra mitad murió y yo no quise seguir sus pasos. ¿Qué es mejor? Morir o vivir una vida dura y miserable.

Quiero vivir.

–Lo siento.

–No lo sientas –lo encaró Farlan–. Somos iguales ¿No?

Flagon asintió.

Esa tarde aprendió a fumar.

Recorrió el largo camino a casa en su Porsche negro por última vez.

Acudió al llamado de Levi con un cigarrillo en la boca y el alma relajada.

El mocoso dormitaba en el baño y la casa de Kushel era un caos. Feromonas amenazantes en el aire, feromonas llenas de ira y vergüenza.

Al parecer River y Levi tuvieron una discusión. River cruzó los límites de la cordura y sometió a Levi para humillarlo.

No copuló con él.

Eran hermanos después de todo.

Solo lo humilló...

Farlan no tuvo que preguntar cómo. Las dulces feromonas que soltaban los omegas al lubricar estaba impregnado en el aire junto con un potente aroma a miedo.

Farlan ofreció su auto para llevarse a Levi y los dos mocosos de ahí.

Levi no se despidió de sus padres.

Farlan se preguntó cómo se las apañaría solo de ahora en adelante.

No dijo nada. Ni ellos preguntaron que era el extraño tuvo que colgaba de sus labios y echaba humo.

Guardó las maletas en el capó del coche.

Los gritos de Kushel se confundieron con el breve rumor del motor del carro.

Mikasa entró atrás, abrazada de un perro que le regaló Erwin.

Los caninos eran escasos y exóticos dentro de los muros. Farlan quiso contarle que en el exterior beta habían miles de perros para escoger, pero se contuvo cuando Levi se sentó a su lado con un niño alfa dormido entre sus brazos.

Levi soltaba feromonas maternas que dormían a las crías para que se calmaran.

–No fumes dentro del auto –le dijo el omega.

–Disculpa –Farlan encendió el aire acondicionado y botó la colilla por la ventana.

–¿Me llevarías a casa? –preguntó el omega. Con un tono de amabilidad que lo dejó absorto.

Quizá estaría asustado.

Comportarse de esa forma no era lo que Levi haría.

–S-si –balbuceó–. Llegaremos al anochecer. Te lo prometo.

–Voy a dormir –le avisó Levi– ¿Podrías darme una manta?

–Duerme todo lo que quieras –Farlan sacó la tela que guardaba debajo del asiento y se la ofreció. El omega señaló a Mikasa.

–Es para ella.

–Bien.

–Gracias –contestó la niña alfa.

Farlan giró la llave y avanzó por el camino. Mirando de tanto en tanto al omega de pelo negro que se mantenía sentado, con una expresión neutra y los ojos cerrados, abrazando al niño alfa que parecía muerto pero en realidad solo estaba sedado.

No quiso perturbarlos.

Miró por el retrovisor. Mikasa dormía junto al pequeño perro, ambos debajo de la manta de viaje.

Salieron de los muros y Farlan tuvo que maniobrar el coche para que pudiera entrar al camino principal sin problemas.

Otros autos pasaron por su lado.

Los letreros de la ciudad brillaban con fuerza.

Iban a perderse el espectáculo de edificios beta brillantes, carteles de neón betas y luces betas. Pero Farlan no los despertó.

El tiempo se estaba acabando.

Prefirió admirar el pacífico semblante de Levi, imperturbable, rompiéndose el corazón al sentir su perfume mezclado con el de Eren. Solo Eren.

Un alfa perfecto para un omega perfecto.

El auto se desvió del camino.

Ya casi llegaban.

–Puedes quedarte a dormir.

Farlan escuchó la susurrante voz de quien, alguna vez, pudo ser su omega.

–No puedo –respondió–. Me iré de este lugar para siempre.

Levi fingió desinterés. La cabeza de Eren contra su pecho, acariciaba los cabellos castaños con una mano, el niño alfa roncaba ligeramente. Confiado.

–¿Encontraste a tu omega?

No.

–Si.

–Felicidades.

–Gracias.

–¿Cómo es?

Esta muerta

–Hermosa.

Las ruedas entraron en un camino tortuoso.

Tuvo que desacelerar el paso.

Ahí estaban los muros.

Diferentes al lugar donde había nacido pero con el mismo objetivo.

Los guardias los dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas.

–Detente –ordenó Levi.

–No es tu casa.

El omega señaló a dos personas paradas frente a un pórtico. Los padres de Mikasa.

Ella no pudo despedirse de Eren, su amigo dormía completamente noqueado por las feromonas del más bajo.

–Vamos.

Farlan volvió a emprender la marcha. El auto avanzó dos cuadras y se detuvo, salió para sacar el equipaje de Levi y entraron a casa.

El omega se llevó a Eren arriba, seguido por el mas alto. Lo recostó en la cama y con parsimonia fue despojandolo de su ropa y zapatos para arrullarlo entre las cobijas.

Sus feromonas adormecedoras manaban por cada poro de su piel, en leves ondas invisibles que dejaban inconsciente al niño alfa.

Guardó las ropas y se dió la vuelta para enfrentar al alfa mayor.

–Bésame.

Sus labios formaron una suave línea recta. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

–No.

–Solo una última vez. Por favor. Te necesito, quiero... –calló sus palabras, como siempre lo hizo– quiero conservar este momento. Es lo único que te pido.

La respuesta fue la misma. Un rotundo no.

Sintió su corazón partirse en pedazos.

¿Que tenía ese mocoso que no tuviera él?

–Confianza –respondió Levi–. Y es diez veces más putamente cursi que tú.

–Me lastimas.

–Actúa como un alfa –le reprendió el omega.

–No quiero ser un alfa.

Levi chasqueó la lengua ladeando la cabeza a un costado para asegurarse de que Eren durmiera. Farlan se sintió enternecido. Posiblemente no lo supiera pero se veía tierno.

Una marca ovalada que reposaba en el costado de su níveo cuello rompió todo el encanto.

Sus delgadas manos se sostuvieron de su pecho. Farlan fue obligado a inclinarse.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como los suaves labios del omega lo tocaban en la mejilla y reposaban ahí varios segundos.

Eternidad.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Aspiró su aroma, diseccionándolo con calma y paciencia, separando cada dulce fibra para enterrarla en sus recuerdos.

Sus brazos se movieron alrededor de la espalda del omega que nunca sería suyo y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo que no aceptaba negación alguna.

Besó la coronilla de su frente en una despedida silenciosa. Guardando, como siempre lo hacía, las palabras que nunca podría decirle en voz alta.

 _Quiero ver a tus hijos crecer._

 _Quiero verte feliz._

 _Quiero que ese alfa de mierda tuyo te haga dichoso._

 _Quiero que sonrías._

 _Quiero que mueras viejo y satisfecho._

 _Sólo entonces sabré que valió la pena._

Y por primera vez, dejó que todo el rencor guardado en años lo hiciera libre.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Tardes**

 _El mundo se redujo a la superficie de tu piel._

* * *

 **Lo siento. No pude esperar a que mi PC vuelva a la vida para recuperar los capítulos y subirlos. Hasta entonces este fic pasaría a la historia. Prefiero escribirlos desde el celular.**

 **Este capítulo fue hecho desde el punto de vista de Farlan a modo de despedida. Se nos fue el pollo. Explica el pasado de Levi y porque fue a buscar a Eren. Y continúa donde lo dejé la última vez. River humillando a Levi. Y asi se entiende mejor.**

 **Gracias por sus review.**

 **Nos leemos(?)**


	15. Tardes

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **TARDES**

 **Ƹ̴ӁƷ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus recuerdos de su infancia no eran muy nítidos. Creció dentro de una familia común, con un padre alfa y una madre omega. Carla siempre le recordaba que debían de estar orgullosos de su padre, que era un excelente médico de betas y presidente del laboratorio central de los Alfas y Omegas más importante. Tenían una bonita casa grande con un árbol y columpio en el patio donde Mikasa y él solían jugar por las tardes.

Grisha Jaeger era una celebridad.

Carla Jaeger era la mejor mamá del mundo.

Siempre felices.

Hasta que murieron.

Eren conservaba una borrosa visión de lo que pasó aquella noche cuando el laboratorio central se incendió por culpa de una tubería de gas dañada. Su madre lo había encerrado en el baño y permaneció dentro de la tina, hasta que unos extraños alfas se lo llevaron a aquel orfanato de betas.

Eren odiaba los orfanatos y odiaba a los betas que vivían allí, los detestaba.

Esos niños torpes y tontos que siempre le pegaban para quitarle sus juguetes y dulces, los días de limpieza forzada, la insípida comida que le sentaba mal al estómago. Lo peor de todo es que las mujeres de túnicas largas y grises, se reían de él cuando trataba de explicarles que era un alfa y no un beta. Señalaba dentro del bosque que colindaba con el orfanato, replicaba que su hogar estaba ahí, dentro de los muros. Ellas solo echaban una mirada a los grandes y sombríos árboles y le decían que se fuera a hacer algo de provecho, como ayudar a la cocinera o barrer el patio repleto de hojas secas. Eren se enojaba, tiraba las cosas y gritaba que era un alfa y los alfas no hacían trabajos serviles de omega. Las sonrisas de aquellas mujeres desaparecían para dar paso a muecas llenas de profunda ira y enojo.

Esos pequeños actos de rebeldía le costaron variados castigos, fue así como Eren tenía que limpiar junto con los otros chicos, con el estómago vacío y moretones en la cara.

La fuerza de antaño, la magnífica visión y el misterioso lenguaje de los olores que todo alfa y omega poseía, terminaron por desaparecer. Su preciado instinto se convirtió en una sombra ennegrecida por el dolor y el miedo.

Muchas veces, mientras huía de los otros niños, se preguntaba si aquellos felices días junto a su padre y madre solo habían sido un sueño. Y si tal vez él era un simple beta como todo el mundo le decía. Se dejaba llevar por el creciente dolor en su pecho y escalaba el nogal del orfanato, donde nadie podría alcanzarlo y las ramas lo ocultaban de todos… entonces lloraba como un bebé, mordiéndose los labios para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados por nadie. Rogando que alguien viniera por él, que alguien acudiera a su llamado. Porque en ese lugar nadie lo quería y él los odiaba a causa de los malos tratos que recibía injustificadamente.

Pero una tarde vislumbró la silueta de una niña cerca de su árbol. Una niña de pelo negro y bufanda roja. Esa niña era Mikasa, la amiga alfa que jugaba en el columpio de su casa.

La prueba máxima de que su antigua vida no era un sueño.

Ella comenzó a visitarlo luego de que terminaran las tareas de limpieza. Se encontraban todas las tardes, detrás de la cerca rota del orfanato y Mikasa siempre le llevaba cosa de comer, cosas que solo se producían dentro de los muros. Incluso le dijo que hablaría con sus padres para que ellos fueran por él y lo devolvieran a casa, donde pertenecía realmente.

Eren comenzó a adorar las tardes. Odiaba las mañanas y las noches, pero cuando el redondo sol alumbraba a todos desde su punto más alto y sentía las gotitas de sudor acumulándose en su frente, era feliz. Él y Mikasa corrían por el sendero de árboles hasta el puente de troncos que atravesaba un riachuelo cristalino. Se sumergían en el fondo de las aguas para calmar el calor acumulado, secaban sus ropas sobre ramas secas y cazaban insignificantes grillos para liberarlos luego de haberlos observado detenidamente.

El calor le bronceó la piel y comenzó a descubrir una segunda voz que nacía de sus cuerdas vocales.

Mikasa le instruyó al respecto, esa era su voz de alfa. Practicaron durante mucho tiempo, dándose órdenes entre ellos, la alfa tenía un alcance más potente que el suyo.

Más activo que de costumbre, cerraba los ojos para poder diferenciar el aroma del pasto y el musgo. Escalaba árboles gigantes, siempre a la espera de que alguien viniera por él para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar. A casa, con mamá y papá. Entonces recordaba que todos estaban muertos y el doloroso sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba dormir.

En esos días, Mikasa dejó de venir al orfanato.

Las mujeres vestidas de gris, lo encerraron en un sucio cobertizo cuando llegó a la medianoche sin dar explicaciones de su ausencia. Eren recordó haber arañado la puerta, tenía la boca seca y mucha hambre. Alguien tenía que venir por él, quien quiera que sea, cualquier persona. Odiaba estar solito. Esa noche volvió a llorar con una envenenada amargura que le carcomió las entrañas.

Al día siguiente una de las encargadas lo sacó para llevarlo con un señor que pedía verlo.

Se llamaba Levi Ackerman y desprendía un olor muy dulce y atrayente.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, por alguna razón sentía una enorme atracción hacia ese sujeto. Solo quería hundir la cabeza en ese delgado abdomen, cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir como nunca antes. Lamer su glándula de olor y frotarse contra ella. Rodearle la cintura con las manos y preguntarle porque había tardado tanto.

El omega de ojos grises pareció comprender sus pensamientos porque un ligero color rojo sus pálidas mejillas. Recuperó la compostura y frunció el ceño con seriedad, a pesar de eso el niño alfa podía percibir los sonidos de su pecho.

Lo saludó de una manera tan formal que Eren tuvo que llamarlo señor hasta que Levi le dijo que lo llamara por su nombre.

Levi le contó, con pocas palabras, que había viajado muchos días solo para encontrarse con él. Y que esas betas de mierda insistían en que él era un beta y no un alfa. Así que sacarlo de ese lugar sería un dolor de cabeza, una espina en el culo, un problema no le concernía resolver. Lo mejor, por ahora, era que el mocoso… que Eren –corrigió- lo marcara esa misma noche porque ambos estaban destinados a ser una pareja y tener crías, reproducirse y tener muchas crías, vivir una vida de mierda y felicidad como todos los de su raza.

Cuando el niño alfa le dijo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, Levi se mordió el labio para no soltar una mala palabra peor que las anteriores.

Más tarde recibió la noticia de que Levi Ackerman lo había adoptado y se fueron a un hotel beta ese mismo día.

El omega que parecía estreñido, le enseñó dos cosas esa noche, como introducir su virilidad en el orificio que le mostró al desnudarse y cómo morder con fuerza la piel de su nuca. Tenía que morder hasta que sus dientes sacaran sangre y luego lamer la herida, lamer la herida con cuidado o le arrancaría la jodida lengua de alfa.

Después de hacer eso, Levi se envolvió en las sábanas y dejó que él comiera helado toda la noche.

Practicaron aquel ejercicio muchas veces más, hasta que la marca de sus dientes quedó impresa en la nuca de Levi, donde su glándula de olor se mezcló con la suya.

El omega parecía satisfecho.

A Eren le gustaba verlo satisfecho, una maravillosa calidez inundaba su vientre cuando Levi le decía que lo había hecho bien y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza o lo apresaba entre sus brazos durante las noches. Eso le recordaba mucho a las cosas que hacia su madre. Cosas que nunca volvería a sentir.

 _"¿Por qué estas triste?"_ había preguntado Levi una mañana, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque sus ojos grises lo miraban fijamente.

Eren le contestó que quería volver a casa.

Levi empacó sus cosas y lo llevó de vuelta a los muros. Eren quería darle las gracias antes de que se fuera.

El omega le mostró una expresión dolida y frunció el ceño para ocultar toda la decepción que sentía.

Pero Eren sintió una puñalada en el pecho. Ahora que estaban conectados, ambos podían percibir el estado de ánimo del otro.

Lo había olvidado.

Las parejas destinadas vivían juntas, como mamá y papá.

Fue así como limpiaron toda su antigua casa, colocando las pertenencias de sus padres en cajas que estarían guardadas en el sótano. Levi desempacó sus cosas y cambió el lugar de los muebles. No le gustaba el dormitorio central, por lo que lo transformó en estudio y compró otra cama de matrimonio con el dinero que Grisha Jaeger guardaba en su depósito de ahorros. Remodeló la cocina y puso extraños adornos de conejos en las encimeras. Cambió la pintura de las paredes y cosió cortinas nuevas, le agradaba mucho el color verde limón. Compró la ropa de Eren, ropa nueva de niño. Le recortó el cabello y mandó a arrancar toda la mala yerba del jardín. Planeaba remodelar las flores del patio, odiaba las rosas de Carla, quería algo más austero y limpio.

Cuando su nuevo hogar quedó reformado, un día antes de su celo, se encerró con Eren en la nueva habitación matrimonial durante cuatro días.

Luego de eso salió y volvió con muchos comestibles y una caja de dildos.

Eren se sentía como una medusa flotadora, una marioneta bailando al frenético ritmo de Levi. Le costó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a todo, en especial a descifrar e interpretar las feromonas que día a día se manifestaban en diferentes emociones. El mundo de los adultos era muy complicado, en especial el sexo.

A veces, cuando su omega no estaba en casa, se entretenía analizando uno de los dildos del armario y comparándolo con su pequeño miembro que nunca contentaba al mayor. Pero eso ocurría solo durante el celo de Levi, cuando el instinto lo dominaba por completo y olvidaba hasta su nombre. Los otros días eran mucho más hogareños. Levi y él podían dejar pasar toda la tarde ente besos y abrazos sobre la cama. Eso se sentía mucho mejor.

Eren nunca le decía que _no,_ a nada.

Su omega siempre era bueno, a su manera, con él.

La cálida sensación persistía y Eren lo consideraba una parte importante, muy importante, de su vida.

Sin embargo, algunas veces sentía miedo de perderlo. Así como su madre y padre lo habían abandonado, Levi también podría dejarlo.

Quería contentarlo en todo. Quería contentarlo y demostrarle que era una cría alfa buena, no un mocoso remilgado. Quería rogarle que por favor, por favor, no lo dejara nunca.

Se molestó consigo mismo por no ser un buen alfa. Luchaba y se esforzaba, quería ser fuerte, inteligente, ser el mejor. Olvidando que solo era un simple niño, obligado a crecer y dejar atrás las etapas que la vida nunca le dio la oportunidad de disfrutar enteramente.

También quería salir de los muros, no al orfanato sino más allá, mucho más lejos. Donde los betas vivían en grandes construcciones de cemento y todo era tan colorido y bonito…tan diferente. A Levi no le gustaba la idea, se molestaba y permanecía callado por mucho tiempo cuando él le contaba aquellas cosas.

Eren aprendió a guardar ese insignificante sueño en su corazón. No quería perturbar a Levi.

Solo desenterraba el secreto cuando el omega hacia cosas que no le gustaban.

Como dejarlo solo e irse con ese feo y grande alfa llamado Farlan. En ese entonces se atrevió a seguirlo junto con Mikasa y conocieron a los padres de su omega, incluso le regalaron un perro a su amiga. No obstante, tuvieron que volver a casa y Levi permaneció taciturno durante toda la semana.

Le prohibió llamar a River o recibir los recados de Kushel.

Parecía enfadado con algo o alguien. Cuando se bañaban juntos, Levi tallaba su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que a veces lo asustaba mucho y él le pedía que parara.

Los besos acabaron y sólo, de vez en cuando, lograba acercar los labios a los suyos con un simple roce que duraba unos segundos.

Preguntarle tampoco funcionó.

Levi lo había eludido con la excusa de que tenía que ir de compras.

Era domingo y JJ dormitaba en su pecho, tirado en la cama, Eren se preguntó si el amor entre las parejas destinadas era capaz de acabar con tanta facilidad. Al menos el suyo seguía intacto, porque eso que sentía, cuando miraba a Levi por las mañanas, era amor.

Cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo pero una diminuta piedra rebotó en su ventana y JJ huyó espantado.

Sin ánimos de nada, el niño alfa se levantó y deslizó la ventana para mirar hacia abajo.

—Eren —saludó Jean, seguido por Reiner, Marco y un viejo bulldog que descansaba sobre su patio.

—Venimos a jugar —gritó Reiner, señalando la puerta—. Abre la puerta.

 _"Jugar"._ Una extraña emoción recorrió sus venas.

—Levi no está en casa —contestó de mala gana.

—Lo sabemos —exclamó Marco—, por eso es que venimos tan temprano.

Eren cerró la ventana y fue a lavarse la cara, seguía con la ridícula pijama que Levi le había comprado, pero no le importaba mucho. Bajó a la planta baja quitando el seguro de la puerta, en unos pocos segundos sus amigos y el bulldog lograron apoderarse de la casa.

—¿Qué tal si vemos la televisión? —propuso Marco.

Eren se inclinó para acariciar al viejo perro que parecía indiferente a todo.

—Los únicos programas que pasan, son para viejitos —lo regañó Jean.

—Podemos jugar a la pelota —le dijo Eren.

—No somos niños, Eren —lo reto Reiner, parado en las escaleras principales— ¿Dónde está el dormitorio?

—La primera puerta a la derecha —contestó Eren, siguiéndolo. Jean y Marco hicieron lo mismo, el perro decidió quedarse en la sala.

—Wow —el rubio fornido abrió la puerta para contemplar la cama deshecha y el enorme armario de Levi—. Este es tu cuarto de adulto, Eren. Tengo mucha envidia. Huele rico.

—Es el olor de Levi —explicó el de ojos verdes.

—Los omegas siempre huelen bien.

—En cambio tu apestas —lo empujó Jean—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste, Reiner?

—Hace dos días —dijo el rubio, con orgullo.

Marco levantó un pequeño conejo de peluche del suelo, examinándolo con detenimiento.

—Eso es mío —Eren le arrebató el juguete y lo puso sobre la mesa de luz.

—¿Todavía juegas con muñecos—Jean, el alfa más atrevido, levantó el conejo y se lo pasó a Reiner. Eren intentó arrebatárselo sin ningún resultado satisfactorio.

Comenzaron a lanzarse el conejo entre ellos, pronto, sus risas subieron de nivel.

Los niños alfa siempre eran muy activos a esa edad. Correr, jugar y divertirse. Ese era su único deber. A excepción de Eren que ya estaba emparejado, pero eso no impedía que animaran a divertirse a su amigo de vez en cuando.

Marco no se contuvo y empujó a Jean, este chocó contra el gran armario de Levi, causando que una de las puertas se abriera y dos cajitas cayeran al suelo derramando su contenido.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos pero Reiner ahogó una sonora carcajada.

—Mi madre tiene una de esas cosas —susurró Marco, un tanto sonrojado.

Jean tiró el conejo al suelo y levantó el dildo más llamativo, de color negro con pequeños puntos blancos que brillaban por las noches.

—Mi hermana también —dijo Reiner—, aunque aún no entra en celo. Pero mamá dijo que debían ser precavidos.

—Apuesto diez monedas a que el remplazo de Eren es mucho más grande que él —manifestó Jean golpeando a Eren en la cabeza con el dildo negro.

—¡Tú tampoco la tienes tan grande! —le gritó el aludido.

—Basta —Reiner los separó—, será mejor que dejemos todo en su lugar, Levi podría venir en cualquier momento.

Eren palideció ante el comentario y se lanzó a guardar cada uno de los consoladores en su lugar, el alfa pecoso se dispuso a ayudarlo.

—¿Tienes miedo de tu omega, Jaeger-gallina?

Las manos del alfa se detuvieron, apretó un vibrador rosa con fuerza, sus verdes ojos destellaron llamas de ira.

—Cara de caballo —siseó— atrévete a repetirlo otra vez.

Jean lo miraba con altivez y orgullo. Hizo una mueca de burla y golpeó la cara de Eren con el dildo que tenía en su posesión.

—Mami Levi, va a pegarte por tocar sus reemplazos Jaeger.

—Oigan es suficiente —instó Marco—, solo guarden estas cosas y juguemos algo divertido.

—No son reemplazos —gruñó el de ojos verdes. Un callado gruñido brotó de su garganta.

—Tu omega debe tener un agujero muy grande para meterse estas cosas.

—Levi no tiene no agujero grande —chilló, defendiendo el honor de su alfa.

—Todos los omegas usan estas cosas, no sé porque les afecta tanto a ustedes.

—Incluso la mamá de Marco tiene consoladores.

—¡No metas a mi mamá en esto!

—¿Estás seguro que no prueba nada de esto en ti, Jaeger beta? Tal vez eres un desviado…

No dejó que el alfa con cara de yegua terminara de hablar, Eren se abalanzó sobre su amigo y trató de ahorcarlo con uno de los dildos rosados. Marco y Reiner discutían sobre la honorabilidad de la madre del pecoso.

El perro comenzó a ladrar al escuchar los gritos.

Los alfas que forcejeaban en el suelo, rodaron a un lado, derribando una mesa ratona que servía para acumular las revistas de cocina de Levi. Asustado por el desastre, Reiner intentó separarlos pero Marco le dio una patada en la rodilla y este cayó sobre el consolador negro que comenzó a vibrar, girar y encogerse como una oruga.

Eren soltó a Jean cuando vio como la "mamba negra" –nombre dado por Levi, porque era su consolador favorito- parecía hincharse y recudía sus movimientos paulatinamente. Se cubrió el rostro, evitado el fatal desenlace que se avecinaba.

Jean exhalo un grito de triunfo, pensando que el cobarde de Jaeger se había rendido. Sin embargo, toda la sensación de victoria que se acumulaba en su pecho, desapareció cuando una sustancia parecida al champoo estalló sobre su cara.

Reiner se quedó con la boca abierta, un poco de esa cosa pegajosa manchó sus pantalones. Marco, que se encontraba más lejos, pudo salvar sus prendas de vestir.

Toda pelea quedó en el olvido.

Existían dos tipos de dildos: los Z-betas y los Z-alfas. Obviamente, los Z-alfas anudaban y Levi no quería privarse de experimentar aquella placentera sensación solo porque Eren aún no entrara en celo.

—¿Qué es esto? —lloriqueó el de cabello bicolor, sintiendo el impactante olor a fresas en su cara.

—¿Jabón? —contestó Reiner, olfateando su mano.

—Lubricante blanco con olor a frutilla —dedujo Marco.

Jean hizo una mueca y corrió al baño para lavarse la cara.

—Levi va a matarme —se quejó Eren, recogiendo las pocas revistas que lograron salvarse de la tragedia.

—No te preocupes —Reiner le dio palmaditas en la espalda y aprovechó para limpiarse la mano en la pijama del alfa afectado— podemos lavar el piso y secar las revistas.

Como si no fuera suficiente, el perro comenzó a ladrar con fuerza. Pasos se escucharon y las llaves de la entrada cayeron al suelo. Alguien soltó una maldición.

—¿Quién demonios trajo a este perro? —se quejó Levi, desde afuera.

Marco fue el primero en reaccionar, juntó los dildos y los metió al armario, tuvo que empujar a Reiner y Eren para que hicieran lo suyo. Jean cerró el grifo y salió, en silencio. Los corazones de todos latían con fuerza, nadie hablaba.

El perro se calló cuando los zapatos de Levi cayeron al suelo, el omega parecía subir descalzo y sus pasos se acercaron cada vez más.

—¿Por qué le pusiste seguro a la puerta? —preguntó Levi.

La manija dorada giró tres veces, una llave se incrustó en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió con lentitud.

Los ojos grises del omega se encontraron con los cuatro alfas que intentaban limpiar el desastre.

Nadie dijo nada, aguantaron la respiración, ni siquiera se movieron.

La angustia subió por el pecho de Eren, espinándole la columna vertebral. Su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento. De repente se sintió enojado. ¿Por qué debería tener miedo? No hizo nada malo, solo estaban jugando. Los niños alfas jugaban todo el tiempo. No pidió permiso, pero tampoco era tan grave. No tenía por qué esconderse como un ratoncillo asustado y hacer las cosas a escondidas. Estaba harto de eso. Además de todo, Levi estaba raro desde hace unos días y no le había dirigido la palabra. Era su culpa. De alguna forma todo era su culpa.

La frustración, el enojo y miedo; recorrieron cada pedacito de su ser en milisegundos.

—Qué demonios hiciste con mi casa —balbuceó el omega.

—Señor Levi —murmuró Reiner, asustado.

—Lo sentí…

—¡No es tu casa, es la casa de mis padres! —gritó Eren. Cuatro pares de ojos se voltearon a verlo. Levi pasó saliva, su cara mostraba dolor— Papá construyó la casa para mamá —continuó Eren dejándose llevar, sin medir sus palabras que eran veneno fresco en el pecho de Levi— ¡Es la casa de mamá! No tienes derecho a decir que es tuya—sus amigos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

La bofetada que le cruzó el rostro dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

Eren cerró la boca, llevó una mano a la mejilla herida pero lo que más le ardía era la nariz. El sabor metálico de la sangre impregnó sus labios. Levi, nunca antes lo había golpeado de esa forma, nunca delante de nadie y menos con esa fuerza.

El omega retiró la mano con rapidez, su rostro mostraba desconcierto por lo que había hecho. Desconcertado, intentó acercársele pero Jean se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Eren no hizo nada malo! —chilló, con las cejas fruncidas. Despedía un fuerte olor a alfa enojado.

Los ojos gris azulado de su pareja mayor brillaron producto de la tristeza y algo más.

—Cállate, Jean —Reiner lo sujetó por el brazo.

—Es cierto —señaló el pecoso— todo es culpa nuestra, por favor no castigue a Eren.

Levi entreabrió sus finos labios, aturdido, no obstante recuperó la compostura con rapidez. Aunque por dentro, la vergüenza lo carcomía, o eso percibía Eren.

—Por favor váyanse —les ordenó.

Su amigo, Kirstein, iba a quejarse pero Marco los arrastró a ambos hacia la sala de abajo, segundos después, ambos quedaron solos.

Eren no lloró. Ni siquiera se movió un centímetro de su lugar. Miraba fijamente al suelo, tragándose las gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ya no era un bebé. Tenía que recordarlo.

Inconscientemente, hipó de manera ridícula.

No quería mirar a Levi.

—Lo siento.

Asombrado por la disculpa, negó con la cabeza, no deseaba que su omega se sintiera culpable. A pesar de que la bofetada pisoteó su autoestima, que le sangrara la nariz solo fue un accidente. Diablos, se sentía un poquito orgulloso de sí mismo. Ahora pensaba como todo un adulto.

Dejó que Levi lo guiara al baño, los suaves dedos del mayor, apretaron suavemente la porción blanda de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Solo estábamos jugando —le dijo, constipado.

Levi levantó una ceja, en señal de reproche.

—Lamento arruinar su diversión y mostrarme como una persona de mierda para esos mocosos.

—Lamento decirte que esta no es tu casa —confesó—. Tenía miedo porque ya no me hablas.

—Fue mi error —declaró—, es _nuestra_ casa —lo soltó y bajó el botiquín para ponerle un pedazo de algodón en el orificio herido.

—¿Estas triste?

—No —suspiró, enojado— diablos, no. Solo estoy confundido —se inclinó para quedar a su altura, y allí estaba de nuevo, aquella mirada extraña e indecisa— ¿Por qué me amas, Eren?

El niño alfa sonrió con orgullo.

—Porque eres muy bueno conmigo —enumeró—, cocinas rico, se siente bien estar a tu lado, siempre me escuchas, te preocupas por mí, cuando me equivoco…tratas de ayudarme, no te avergüenzo nunca y siempre dices la verdad, no tratas de ocultarte como haces con otros. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me amas, Levi? —se animó a preguntar.

Levi parecía sorprendido.

Con el rostro sombrío, enfrentó al chico.

—Porque eres mi alfa.

—oh… —ahí estaba el problema, desde que vino Farlan, su omega no dejaba de pensar en esas cosas complicadas—. ¿Ya no me amas?

—Te quiero.

Sintió como si mil abejas aguijonearan su pecho. Tenía que preguntárselo ahora.

—¿Vas a dejarme? —sin querer, sus labios temblaron.

—No. Nunca —le dijo, completamente decidido.

Eso le bastaba. Con eso estaba contento. No quería nada más. El fresco alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaría con Levi para siempre.

—Prometo no causar más molestias —le dijo.

—Únicamente era un juego de mierda, me exalte demasiado —declaró el omega—, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Solo no destruyan la casa.

Eren se inclinó para darle un beso. Siempre que arreglaban alguna discusión, Levi le daba un beso en la boca.

Su omega abrió los labios y dejó que sus lenguas se encontraran y jugaran entre ellas con una lentitud llena de cariño y seducción. Jadeó dentro de su boca, el alfa abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de su amado omega. Era hermoso.

Se separaron generando un obsceno ruido que le causó gracia.

—¿Sabes, mocoso? —Levi le acarició la cabeza, ese era su momento de intimidad— yo llegaré a amarte algún día.

—¿Lo juras?

Sus frentes chocaron con suavidad.

—Nunca le mentiría a mi alfa.

.

.

.

 **Próximo: Armin**

* * *

 **TABLA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Xochilt Oda**

 **deysizg501**

 **Akire**

 **Ame8910**

 **MagiAllie**

 **Charly Land**

 **Akemi-chi**

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

 **El juan**

 **Hotaru970**

 **Levi-san Jeager**

 **beast blood**

 **LucyMays**

 **NiiaOffer**

 **Nino6**

 **Pandora-101**

 **danielacharry97**

 **LisGonzlez**

 **NOTAS:**

 **A veces me detengo y me pregunto. ¿Por qué no hacer que Levi quede encinta de un buena vez? XD**

 **Luego recuerdo que Eren sigue siendo un niño y se me pasa.**

 **No, no es un amor forzado. Esa es la esencia del omegaverse, el lado que nadie quiere ver, pero el amor también tiene instrucciones. Ellos están hechos el uno para el otro.**

 **Feliz navidad. El celo de Eren se acerca y el bay y el final :v**

 **Nos leemos. ._./**


	16. Armin

**ARMIN**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó en su caliente nido de mantas, una ligera montaña de cobijas y almohadas multicolor que aliviaban el punzón de sus caderas. Su semana de calor ya había terminado y todo lo que quería ahora era poder silenciar a su hambriento estómago rugiente.

Los omegas no comían nada mientras estuvieran en celo. Y Levi era un omega.

Pasó saliva, con su lengua, por sus labios secos. Apartando un par de colchas, pudo estirar la mano lo suficiente para llegar a la jarrita de vidrio que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche, se sirvió un poco y bebió pausadamente. Su durmiente y fatigado alfa roncaba junto a él, medio muerto por el cansancio. Lo arropó como si de un bebé se tratara, aunque Eren estaba creciendo a pasos de gigante y ya no podía acurrucarlo entre sus brazos como en el pasado. Pasó una mano por su frente para quitarle el sudor y lo contempló por unos segundos, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

El ambiente olía a sexo, su piel estaba cubierta de semen seco y sudor, cualquier omega con sentido común de por medio tomaría una larga y reconfortante ducha caliente.

Levi dejó que el agua corriera sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se sintió feliz.

Desde la última visita a sus padres, Eren y él habían tratado de conocerse un poco más a fondo. Ya no como amigos o pareja destinada, sino que, de manera romántica tuvieron citas que terminaban en noches de sexo que aliviaban la llegada de la pubertad de su mocoso. El sexo, hacer el amor, fuera de la época de celo era algo bastante inusual. Como el instinto dejaba de dominarlo, podía ver las cosas con más claridad e incluso recordar todo lo que pasara esa noche. Era algo mucho más íntimo, privado, lleno de emociones que solo ellos podían compartir. Juntos.

Levi dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a complacer y conocer a Eren, no como el niño mugriento de lodo y travesuras que veía, sino como el futuro hombre que se convertiría en el padre de sus hijos.

Las cosas estaban relativamente bien entre ellos.

Ahora solo llamaba a Kushel una vez al mes, las visitas quedaron vetadas por completo y no volvió a saber nada del detestable River, excepto por el par de tarjetas de cumpleaños que le envió en navidad.

Sin embargo, los amiguitos de Eren lo evadían como la peste. Incluso el alfa con pecas que parecía ser el más sensato del grupo y, cuando venían de visita, se quedaban quietos como piedras sin atreverse a ensuciar nada. Al menos Eren ya había superado la etapa de la infancia, aunque seguía siendo un alfa mimado e inmaduro, sus discusiones podían ser largas y tediosas pero terminaban pronto. Desde lo sucedido en aquel entonces, cuando lo hirió al darle una bofetada, ninguno de los dos dejaba que su enfado continuara por más de un día.

Diez o quince minutos más tarde, Levi salió totalmente fresco con una toalla envuelta en la cadera.

Hoy era día de descanso, así que se puso una holgada camisa y pantalones cortos.

Eren seguía durmiendo, con el cabello castaño deshecho y un hilo de baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios. Los catorce años le sentaban bien, la carita de bebé había pasado a tomar facciones un poco más maduras y sus cejas se espesaron para darle un atractivo más grave a su rostro. Incluso había crecido diez centímetros. Bendita pubertad, sería un alfa atractivo.

Sin intenciones de despertarlo, Levi recogió algunas mantas y almohadones que rodearan la cama y las puso en la cesta de ropa sucia.

Con pasos lentos, se dirigió a la cocina, tomando una manzana al azar para darle una mordida y calmar los rugidos que su estómago se empeñaba en generar.

Una gran caja blanca, pegada al extremo de la pared de la sala, tintineó dos veces cuando Levi introdujo el dedo pulgar en el orificio de en medio. Un leve pinchazo y dos gotas de sangre salieron de su cuerpo. La máquina zumbó mostrando una pantalla de color verde, cinco segundos después nada había cambiado.

Se trataba de una prueba de embarazo omega, si la pantalla se tornaba roja entonces el apareamiento había sido efectivo y pronto tendría familia, pero si continuaba verde significaba que debería seguir intentando. Los betas utilizaban algo mucho más accesible, Levi no recordaba el nombre pero una vez vio el aparato en la televisión.

Cansado de esperar, revisó el plato de comida del gato y cambió su bol de agua fresca, JJ dormitaba la madurez sobre su acolchado cojín de retazos de tela. El gato se lamió una pata y olfateó el aire lleno de feromonas omega, Levi le dio una patadita de bienvenida con el pie antes de tirar el corazón de su manzana al cubo de basura y abrir la despensa para buscar los ingredientes de la cena.

Siendo interrumpido por los dos suaves golpes de la puerta.

Abandonó la estufa para ver de quien se trataba.

La vecina omega, mucho más alta que él, le dedicó un feliz saludo y comenzó a hablar acerca de cierta colecta que estaba haciendo.

—Acabo de terminar mi semana de calor —explicó Levi, con la esperanza de que lo dejaran en paz.

—Pobrecito, debes estar fatigado —la omega se compadeció de él— ¿Qué tu alfa no era una cría?

—Cumplió los catorce años.

—Entonces pronto tendrán niños.

—No —el omega de pelo negro miró de reojo la máquina pegada en la pared, la pantalla continuaba verde—, no este año.

—Lastima —ella abrazo su paquete de panes con fuerza—. Supongo que tendrás tiempo para ayudarnos a preparar la bienvenida.

Levi se sintió un poco perdido y enfadado. ¿Qué no podía descansar en paz, al menos hoy? Si, era un omega ¿Y qué? Solo tenía que comportarse como uno con su alfa.

—¿Bienvenida?

—El señor y señora Arlet recibirán a su nieto omega esta tarde, quedó huérfano luego de que una enfermedad se llevara a sus padres —contó ella, satisfecha por ser la primera en llevar el chisme hasta su puerta—. Queremos darle una cena de bienvenida a la comunidad.

Levi recreó la imagen mental de un par de ancianos que vivieran por ahí, no recordaba a nadie que tuviera el apellido Arlet y tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

—No creo que pueda…

—Estaremos todos en su casa a las ocho y media —interrumpió la omega.

—Suena a una visita forzada, no una bienvenida.

La omega hizo oídos sordos y se despidió con una sonrisa reluciente.

—Te esperamos.

La odio, la odio con toda su alma durante unos segundos.

A ella y al mocosito huérfano que arruinaría su hora de autocompasión por no haber quedado preñado luego de cinco emparejamiento.

¿Qué tenía que hace un omega para poder tener un día en paz?

Entró a la habitación, fundido en pensamientos asesinos, viendo como su alfa dormía plácidamente a sus espaldas.

—Eren —le lanzó una almohada en la cara, con la intención de despertarlo— levántate. Saldremos en diez minutos.

—No quiero —respondió fatigado. Estirando las manos para protegerse de la lluvia de proyectiles que caería sobre su cuerpo.

Conocía muy bien a Levi y sus violentas formas de levantar de la cama a la gente.

Esta vez, una manta azotó su trasero y Eren gimoteó, adormilado, enroscándose como un caracol herido. Levi le dio unos minutos de tregua, cruzó la habitación en busca de unos pantalones ajustados y su remera blanca. Como hacia frio, escogió una muda mucho más abrigada para su alfa, tirando las prendas dentro del cuarto de baño y levantando a Eren por un brazo para arrastrarlo y encender la alcachofa de agua fría sobre su cara.

Eren grito, shockeado. Despabilándose por completo y prometiendo estar listo.

Satisfecho, Levi lo dejó solo y fue a preparar algún bocadillo rápido para comer en el camino.

Amaba ser la cabeza de familia en momentos trascendentales y estúpidos como este. Su alfa era un perrito faldero que seguía sus órdenes y un lobo feroz, cuando intentaba contentarlo, para ganarse alguna caricia o un halago.

Pasos rápidos se aproximaron al comedor, la mata de cabellos deshechos se asomó por la puerta y los fulgurantes ojos verdes lo miraron con fervor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el menor, robando algunas migajas que cayeron de la bandeja y metiéndoselas a la boca con rapidez.

Todos los alfas eran torpes por naturaleza, Levi arrugó el entrecejo y lo forzó a cooperar con la elaboración del desayuno.

—A casa de los Arlet —respondió con naturalidad.

Eren tragó la comida y fue a servir un vaso de leche.

—¿Visita social?

—Al parecer.

Se sentaron juntos, Levi acariciando el muslo de Eren con un claro deje de confianza. El pequeño le correspondió soltando feromonas que aliviarían a cualquier omega preocupado Se complementaban de la mejor manera posible, cada uno dando lo suyo para satisfacer al otro.

Definitivamente, no quería que ese sentimiento acabe.

Terminaron de comer el cereal en silencio, siendo interrumpidos por el ronroneo de JJ que luchaba para atravesar la ventana.

Levi lavó los platos mientras que Eren sacaba al gato y se ponía las zapatillas de correr.

Más tarde llamaría a la escuela para informar que su alfa retornaría a clase con normalidad.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, el camino silencioso y las casas desoladas. El ladrido de un perro jugando, hizo eco a lo lejos. La familiaridad con la que se complementaba el entorno era genial, realmente, era un buen precio a pagar por la felicidad.

Levi cargó su bolso al hombro y trató de recordar donde se encontraba la bendita casa de los Arlet. Un grupo de omegas le dio la respuesta, caminaban en dirección a la antigua casona que se hallaba en el otro extremo del barrio. Solo tuvo que seguirlas, no planeaba entablar una conversación con nadie, y llegaron a la vivienda.

La omega salió a recibirlos.

—Viniste —saludo con alegría, recordándole a una loca doctora beta que había conocido en algún tiempo pasado.

Sí, me obligaste.

—Lo hice —dijo, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Eren para empujarlo dentro.

Ella les abrió el paso hacia el interior.

—Y trajiste a tu alfa.

—¿Ustedes no hicieron lo mismo?

La madre de Jean se acercó a ellos, arruinando su planes de dejar la tarta que hizo e irse con rapidez, su hijo trataba de seguirles el paso.

Otros niños alfas también estaban ahí, ninguno se animó a acercarse lo suficiente a Eren. No cuando Levi estaba tan cerca, los rumores de su ataque de enojo habían calado hondo en la población infantil.

Levi le dio un beso en la boca a Eren, para saciar sus instintos maternales, y lo dejo ir a jugar con sus amigos.

—Ambos huelen bien —mencionó Nanaba, la promotora de toda esa colecta.

—Nos llevamos bien —Levi sacó su reluciente tarta dejándola en la gran mesa de madera pulida, junto a las cosas de comer que otras omegas curiosas habían traído.

El salón de la familia Arlet era gigantesco, su casa no se comparaba con aquella tapicería y muebles antiguos pero Levi no sentía envidia.

Se aseguró de que Eren estuviera afuera de la casa, junto a otros alfas, y fue en busca de su objetivo: conocer al mocosito que lo sacó de su hogar, darle las condolencias a los Arlet y largarse de ahí. La espalda le dolía un poco y la idea de recostarse con JJ ovillado sobre su vientre toda la tarde, era demasiado atractiva como para no tomarla en cuenta.

Entonces lo vio, un omega de no más de doce años, con el pelo dorado cortado en forma de hongo y los ojos azules como los de Erwin.

Las omegas adultas charlaban entre sí, con el señor Arlet en medio de ellas. En cambio, el pequeño, siendo exhibido como un perro de feria. Acurrucado encima del sofá con las piernas dobladas y abrazadas a su pecho. Vestido de negro, sin poder olvidar la repentina muerte de sus padres.

Se parecía a Eren.

Levi no pudo sentir lastima. Sus fosas nasales captaron un olor extraño, ajeno al resto de olores a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado.

Algo vibró en su interior, algo parecido a la aversión y de repente todo lo que quería era salir de ahí.

—Hey, Armin —una chiquilla pasó corriendo a su lado, empujándolo sin querer, para tomar la mano del omega rubio— ven a jugar con nosotros.

—Pero ustedes son niñas —replicó el de pelo dorado, sin percatarse de que él lo observaba sigilosamente.

—También somos omegas —bufó la chiquilla—. No puedes jugar con los alfas, está prohibido.

Los ojos azules del omega se abrieron, sorprendidos. Levi fingió ordenar la mesa, sin embargo, escuchaba todo con excesiva atención.

—¿Eso es normal aquí?

—Si lo es —afirmó la omega—. ¿Por qué?

—De donde yo vengo… —comenzó Armin, dispuesto a dar un gran discurso— todos podemos jugar juntos. Sin betas por supuesto.

Otra cría omega se coló a la conversación. En su inocencia, parecían sorprendidos por todo lo que escuchaban.

—Mamá me golpearía si yo le hablara a algún alfa —comentó la chiquilla.

Lo suponía.

De donde quiera que viniera, ese omega era diferente. Y lo diferente significaba peligro. Al menos en su territorio. Los Ackerman se caracterizaban por ser unos puritanos con las reglas del mundo, y él no era la excepción.

Con decoro, y sin llamar la atención, giró una ensaladera hasta ponerla en el centro exacto de la mesa. Alejándose del sitio donde Armin Arlet contaba excentricidades a los omega.

Sus ojos buscaron a Eren, que discutía algo con el alfa cara de caballo sobre que merienda era más apetitosa.

—Nos vamos —le dijo, con calma y cuidado. Interrumpiendo a Jean.

—Pero… —contradijo Eren, callándose al percibir las inquietas feromonas de su omega— entiendo.

Sin despedirse de nadie.

—No me gusta ese omega —comentó, tomado dela mano del de ojos verdes. Caminando por la calle.

—A mí me parece lindo.

—¿Ya lo conociste?

—Sí —afirmó el niño alfa—, la madre de Jean nos permitió verlo y darle la bienvenida, pero Armin se atrevió a hablarnos —Eren se mantuvo pensativo antes de continuar—. Dijo que viajó con un beta y su tía por todo el exterior, cuenta cosas muy interesantes.

Un gruñido de molestia escapó de los labios de Levi.

—Sera el centro de atención por días.

—No parece alguien engreído.

—Aléjate de él —advirtió Levi, bajando la vista para ver a su alfa.

—Es un omega —Eren juntó las cejas de manera molesta— ¿Por qué querría esta junto a él?

Levi le revolvió el cabello, repartiendo ligeras caricias y palmaditas por su cabeza.

—No eres tonto, buen chico —Eren cerró los ojos, complacido—mañana volverás a la escuela.

Caminaron en silencio, Eren mordisqueando su pan integral con mantequilla. Mas absorto en la comida que en la masa de sentimientos que se agolpaba en el pecho de su omega. Per se detuvo cuando estaban por llegar a casa.

—Levi —llamó.

—¿Si?

Pasaron diez segundos y el pequeño alfa pareció conseguir el valor suficiente para preguntar, casi en un susurro, aquello que cualquiera consideraría un tabú.

—¿Por qué no podemos llamar "hijos" a nuestros "cachorros" —titubeó, esperando alguna reacción—. Quiero decir, cuando tú y yo hacemos eso…—tanteando terreno, decidió poner toda su confianza en él— puedes quedar preñado, pero Armin dijo que los humanos quedan "en cinta" y la palabra "preñado", solo sirve para diferenciar para los animales.

—Sirve para marcar diferencias, los betas utilizan esa expresión —aleccionó Levi—. Y nosotros —lo tomó por la barbilla, sin quitarle la vista, forzándolo a prestar atención— no somos como los betas.

—Entiendo —sus manitos arrugaron la bolsa de papel—. Y, Levi, tú estás…ya sabes… —se sonrojó— ¿Tendremos cachorros?

—No. Aún no.

—¿Te enojaste? —dos brazos rodearon su cintura—. Pronto seré tan grande como tú —una cabeza sobresalió debajo de su hombro, aspirando el dulce aroma de su omega.

A veces, Eren se comportaba como un empalagoso pulpo lleno de amor. Nunca lo confesaría pero a Levi eso le gustaba mucho. Es por eso que no volteó el rostro, para que el pequeño alfa no viera el ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas.

—Más te vale retirar lo dicho, mocoso —le dijo él, con extrema suavidad.

Una dulzura innecesaria, desde su punto de vista, y tierna; brotaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón omega. Oh, ese era su instinto. Vivo, real. Desde hace tanto tiempo que no lo percibía en la superficie. Siempre suprimiéndolo, negándose a sacarlo de órbita.

Él era Levi Ackerman, el menor de dos hermanos. El omega que alguna vez quiso salir al exterior junto con un alfa que nunca fue pareja destinada suya. Y nunca olvidó su lugar en el reducido mundo de Alfas y Omegas, seres superiores a los betas.

Pero ¿Alguna vez necesitaría sacar todo el potencial de su instinto para mantener a salvo a su familia?

Eren, su alfa, mostraba cierta curiosidad hacia lo diferente. Sin embargo, en su pequeño y feliz mundo donde los prejuicios se convertían en la base de la enseñanza, él protegería a Eren. A cualquier precio.

Todo lo que sea diferente, debe ser exterminado.

—…Y podré llevarte en brazos —Eren ronroneó con satisfacción, contento, bullendo de felicidad al igual que un caldero hirviente.

Levi trató de mantener el hilo dela conversación.

Su niño estaba contento, enamorado.

—Antes de eso suceda —le dijo con seriedad, suprimiendo a su omega interior—, te cortaré las piernas.

—¡Pero las necesito! —chilló el pequeño, de manera dramática.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso.

—Te quiero mucho, Levi.

Algunas veces, se preguntaba que sería de Farlan.

La imagen mental de una hermosa omega llegaba a su mente, una omega junto a Farlan. Y misteriosamente, no le dolía ni un poquito. Esa era la felicidad que vendían allí adentro.

El exterminio de la soledad a cambio del amor. Porque el amor, también puede crearse. No es un sentimiento, ni algo que nace desde el interior. No tienes que estar en la cuerda floja, esperando a ser correspondido. Simplemente, se reúnen todos los ingredientes y aplicados en los individuos correctos: Se crea una nueva raza. Los seres humanos perfectos, alfas y omegas.

—Eren —llamó a su pequeño alfa.

—¿Si?

Levi se liberó de los brazos del de ojos verdes, inclinando la frente para tocar la glándula de olor de la nuca demás bajo. Frotando y mezclando sus olores.

—Alfa, te amo —susurró, como un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños.

No, nunca fue alguien cursi o dulce. Tampoco era ni sería un omega que mojaba las bragas con tan solo ver a su omega, controlaba el llanto y la sensibilidad demasiado bien para su raza. Pero por ese pequeño alfa que compartía sus mismos genes y

Eren cerró los ojos. Con los mofletes rosados y ese palpitar retumbante en el pecho.

—Omega, te amo —respondió, dejándose llevar por el instinto—. Te cuidaré por siempre. Lo prometo. Te cuidaré y protegeré —magreó su cuello con frenesí, intentado cosechar la mayor cantidad de aroma del omega. Su alfa interior se lo pedía a gritos—. Siempre.

 **Próximo:**

 **De cómo descubrimos el color de nuestros sueños**

 _Tan solo, hace falta un mal día._

* * *

 **¿Por qué puse a Armin en el fic?**

 **Necesito sacar el verdadero carácter de Levi. Es por eso que al inicio le dí una personalidad OC, diferente a la original. Los omegas celosos son crueles, Levi celoso es simplemente despiadado.**

 **.**

 **Oficialmente, este fic se convirtió en un SLICE OF LIFE (Recuentos de la vida) - LEMON y FLUFF mucho FLUFF ereri.**

 **Siempre han estado preguntando mucho sobre los roles de este fic. Bien, no lo ocultaré más. Levi es el malo (antagonista), no hay otro. El protagonista es Eren. El fic termina cuando Levi tiene a su segundo hijo. Me gusta darle varios giros a los fic, supongo que con este abré partido mi record personal.  
**

 **Espero revivir la historia, nunca me ha molestado si la leen o no pero siempre es satisfactorio saberlo.  
**

 **Supongo que todo el fic se entenderá cuando sea finalizado. Por cierto, Eren no lo sabe, pero las parejas destinadas se "crean" de manera artificial.**

 **Actualización segura, no fake: Lunes**

 **RESPUESTA CORTA A SUS REVIEW**

 **Mari:** Disculpa la tardanza, no tengo mucho tiempo libre pero aquí está la continuación. Agárrate, Eren sufrirá mucho pero el amor que sienten ambos nunca terminará.

 **Charly Land:** No sé si continúe como estaba ;:,v ya pasó mucho tiempo y por eso mismo tengo miedo de actualizar los otros fanfic en hiatus. Me siento medio miserable.

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Tampoco me gustan ese tipo de omegaverses. Donde el instinto los domina y cada quien tiene un rol que cumplir. Por eso este es un Slice of life, recuentos de la vida diaria, todo se entenderá al final del fic. Las parejas destinadas ni siquiera existen, habrá mucho fluff y paso a paso el amor llegará. Más que todo en Eren, que ve a Levi como una madre-esposo y estalla. Eren es forzado a amar y sorpresivamente lo logra, Levi es muy prejuicioso, déspota, pero nadie lo sabe.

 ** **:** : **Eren lo ama con su corazón de niño, Levi lo odiaba un poco pero terminó queriéndolo…un poco.

 **PonyoPON:** QwQ te entiendo, mi perro se llevó mi almuerzo y sufrí de é que yo escribo el fic lol y Levi quedará encinta en el próximo capítulo. Por fin.-baila el tap de la morsa-

 **Hotaru970:** Eren entrará en celo en el capítulo spoilers porque tardé mucho en actualizar. Es el karma ¿Sabes? Siempre he criticado a las autoras que dejan sus fanfic en hiatus. Es mi castigo.

 **YesOffer:** En realidad lo que se viene son explicaciones para todas las preguntas que ha dejado el fic. Eren mini macho azotador también está bonito.

 **Xochilt Oda:** Preguntaste si Levi quedó afectado por la forma como River lo humilló….No, Levi se siente culpable porque ahora tiene que guardar el secreto. Y si Eren llega a enterarse, podría matarlo. Incluso si lo ama tanto, podría llegar a matarlo a él y a sus bebés. Los alfas son muy vengativos.

 **deysizg501** Nunca utilicé el correo ;v es muy difícil. Eren expresa lo que siente porque los niños nunca mienten. Pobrecito. Me gusta hacerlo sufrir.

 **Muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi fic.**

 **Seguiré adelante, hasta terminarlo. Por fin pude prepararme emocionalmente para ese final.**

 **NOS LEEMOS**


	17. De como descubrimos

**De cómo descubrimos el color de nuestros sueños**

.

.

.

Inevitablemente llegas a una edad en donde el sol ya no sale por tu ventana, un exceso de dulces puede causar dolor de estómago, cepillarte los dientes no es una obligación sino una rutina bien practicada, debes ayudar en casa, dejas de mojar la cama, los monstruos del armario ya no espantan como antes, pero sobre todo…la burbuja de colores donde vivías se rompe, el telón cae y la realidad de la vida no es tan sencilla como creías.

Aunque quieras volver ya no hay marcha atrás, solo debes avanzar hacia adelante y resignarte. Te levantas o te caes.

Sin embargo, la palabra "resignación" no existía en el vasto vocabulario alfa. Al menos no para los cachorros alfas que ya comenzaban a convertirse en adultos, felices y ciegos, acostumbrados a aquello que era incómodo para algunos.

—¡Estúpido _beta_!

Eren prefería que lo llamaron suicida, pero el otro apodo había calado bien hondo en la pequeña sociedad estudiantil. Como una marca indeleble de tinta, no se quitaba por más que te esforzaras en lavarla. Se encogió de hombros ante el súbito aroma de agresión e ira que el otro alfa de lentes emanaba.

—Oye, ya déjalo, fue un accidente —los interrumpió Reiner, quien creció diez centímetros más que todos los de la clase.

El alfa que gritó la grosería les dio la espalda, para evitar problemas con Reiner, sobó su cabeza y recogió los libros desparramados en el suelo.

—Lo siento —exclamó Eren, todavía incómodo por el leve cambio de voz que sufría. Levantó la pelota que anteriormente había golpeado al alfa de los libros y volvió a la cancha de césped, junto a Reiner.

Los pantaloncillos cortos ya no eran válidos, las tardes en la heladería de Thomas habían acabado por completo, las pequeñas fugas a las preparatoria de omegas, ese cálido bombeo en el corazón cuando eran llamados al despacho del director, los vidrios rotos, los lápices de colores…

—Volviste a hacerlo —mencionó Jean, parado en el extremo de la cancha—. Volviste a errar el tiro, se supone que los alfas no erramos los tiros, imbécil.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas alfa esperaba, impaciente, su turno para golpear la ligera pelota blanca.

La maestra alfa tomaba apuntes en su enorme bloc de notas, mirando de reojo a Eren y reprobándolo en silencio.

Hoy era día de examen general en la secundaria alfa. Lo que significaba que él y su grupo ya habían logrado superar la tesis de biología, la exposición de artes y ciencias básicas, la prueba de aptitudes, el oral de leyes y los horribles ejercicios matemáticos del profesor D.

Si eras un alfa, dentro de esa retorcida sociedad, entonces también eras capaz de superar todos esos "retos" porque los alfas tiene buena memoria, fuerza, fortaleza y liderazgo. O como Jean solía decir, lo tienes o te lo sacan.

Solo faltaba una prueba más, luego de tanta tortura aplicada en unas pocas horas. La clase de gimnasia. Algo reparador para muchos, devastador para los más débiles.

El estrés se acentuaba en las feromonas de cada alumno, todos con intenciones de desquitar la frustración en algún novato ingenuo –como Eren por ejemplo- que les arruinara el día.

El de ojos verdes notó varias ojeras y una adrenalina que podía palparse con las manos. Devolvió la pelota y terminada su patética demostración, de alguna milagrosa forma obtuvo un sesenta por ciento, se fue a las bancas para tratar de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba la frente desde la noche anterior.

—Algunas veces, quisiera ser un omega —escuchó murmurar a alguien—. ¿Tienes idea del tipo de exámenes que rinden? Trabajos del hogar, historia y día libre para jugar. Y aunque lo hagan asquerosamente mal, todos tienen un cien por ciento de calificación.

Eren se sentó junto al inerte cuerpo Marco, que estaba recostado con una toalla cubriéndole la cara, abrió su bolso para beber el agua que Levi había empacado esa mañana junto con su almuerzo.

—Los omega no tiene que trabajar, pasan la vida dentro de una casa —explicó la otra chica alfa, ignorando que era escuchada por él—. ¿De qué sirve que superen los exámenes? Nosotros proveemos lo necesario para cuidarlos.

—Es fatigoso.

—Comienzas a hablar como un beta.

—¡Retráctate!

El calor fácilmente llegaba a los treinta grados. Gotitas de sudor recorrían su cuello, frente y pecho. Eren notó que su piel bronceada estaba algo brillante, más tarde iría a las duchas para refrescarse un poco. Si llegaba sucio a casa, posiblemente Levi no lo dejaría entrar.

Se tocó el cabello, despeinándolo hacia atrás. Los músculos de sus piernas dolían y la muñeca de su brazo derecho estaba hinchada.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Levi?

De seguro eligiendo la cena de esa noche o bañando al gato. Quizá leyendo uno de los sosos libros permitidos dentro de la comunidad o limpiando la casa. A él le quedaban dos horas para terminar la prueba de aptitudes y presentar una última en la clase de letras.

Pensó en el cabello de Levi, su omega, en sus ojos y su blanca piel. Las punzadas de su frente se atenuaron, logró concentrarse y olfatear la bolsa de papel que contenía su almuerzo. No tenía hambre, con el estómago revuelto y los calambres lo único que quería era una cama. Una blandita cama donde poder dormir un poco. Solo cinco minutos.

Y este tan solo era el inicio.

Se rumoraba que las pruebas generales para lograr entrar a la universidad serían peores. Un alfa, miembro del congreso, vendría en persona para calificar a cada uno y enviarlos donde creyera que rendirían con mayor eficacia. Es decir, ni siquiera podían escoger algo que les gustase.

Los ronquidos de Marco despejaron sus pensamientos y un balón asesino que golpeó a una alumna e hizo que cayera desmayada. Solo entonces dieron quince minutos de descanso, cabe aclarar que el comedor quedó abarrotado a más no poder y Eren tuvo que conformarse con el almuerzo de Levi en un rincón del gran jardín trasero.

Si, debía admitirlo, algunas veces él también quería ser un omega.

—Te vez agotado —la mano de Hannes, el beta, le tocó el hombro.

Rubio, un poco pasado de años, siempre bebiendo un extraño líquido que lo hacía sonreír y vestido con un mono naranja. Recordó que ahora trabajaba como encargado de limpieza en el instituto omega de al lado.

—No logre dormir bien —le contó, acostumbrado a las preguntas del beta—. Levi quería hacerlo en la madrugada.

—Se oye bastante triste para un adolescente —carraspeó, sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Eren—. Gracias, por cierto, fue una lectura entretenida. Espero una continuación pronto.

El de ojos verdes recibió la libreta de ciento veinte páginas, acariciando el borde con cariño. Ciento veinte páginas que él había llenado con palabras en vacaciones, palabras inventadas que crearon algo que Hannes llamó "novela" cuando hojeó la primera plana y luego le pidió prestada la libreta a cambio de no decir nada a nadie. No era bueno pintando, ni calculando cosas, pero escribiendo nadie podía igualársele.

—Estoy agotado —le dijo, abriendo un fondo oculto de su mochila para guardar su tesoro.

—Mira el lado bueno —intentó animarlo—, podrás ingresar a la universidad. Chico, ni siquiera yo pude hacer eso.

—¿Los betas no estudian? —inquirió el alfa de ojos verdes, apoyando el mentón sobre una mano.

—Es difícil de explicar —le dijo Hannes, girando el cubo de basura que llevaba— afuera de los muros no se tienen las mismas oportunidades.

A Eren le gustaban sus historias, palabras difíciles con significados interesantes, lugares llamativos que eran descritos con un sinfín de detalles, amigos lejanos, costumbres extrañas y una nostalgia estremecedora.

—Hannes —lo interrumpió, pensativo— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en volver a tu casa?

—¿Casa? —el beta se limpió las manos en el uniforme—. Tengo una casa aquí.

—Hablo del exterior.

—Para nada —afirmó—, tengo un par de deudas pendientes y una pensión que no pienso pagar.

Antes de que Eren pudiera preguntar que era una pensión, el llamado a clases lo puso en alerta instantáneamente. Se despidió de Hannes y arrugó la bolsa de papel para guardarla en su mochila.

—Espera, Eren —el beta lo sujeto por el brazo—. Necesito que me hagas un favor —pidió, algo indeciso—, ya que estas "casado" y todo el cuento, no creo que para ti sea ilegal hablar con un omega ¿No?

—¿Un omega? —se detuvo Eren. Hace más de dos semanas que no se encontró a uno, aparte de Levi por supuesto.

—Sí, en el lugar donde trabajo —señaló al otro lado del colegio, lejos de las vallas eléctricas— conocí a un niño omega, casi un adolescente. Creo que todos hablan de él, rubio, ojos azules, cara de niña, corte de hongo, sin padres.

—Armin Arlet —sentenció el alfa de ojos verdes.

No era muy propenso a recordar nombre o rostros, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien que no fuera Levi, pero a _ese_ omega no podía olvidarlo. No cuando Levi, el omega más desinteresado del mundo, se esmeró tanto en forzarlo a prometer que mantendría su distancia de ese cachorro rubio.

—Ese mismo —sonrió Hannes—. Es muy inteligente ¿Sabes? Inclusive hizo una petición para que el programa de estudio alfa estuviera disponible para todo omega que quisiera llevarlo a cabo.

Eren ensanchó los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Su instinto le dijo que cortara la conversación, definitivamente NO quería saber nada de un omega de ese tipo, mucho menos involucrarse en algo que parecía querer llevarlo a cuestas a través de un campo minado.

Miro a su alrededor, para constatar que nadie podía escucharlos. Efectivamente, el patio trasero se hallaba desierto.

—¿Sabes cuál fue su castigo?

—No, pero su abuelo se negó a corregir sus errores —respondió Hannes— y lo vi la semana pasada. Los otros omega no quieren relacionarse con él, lo evitan como la peste. Dicen que huele diferente pero yo no entiendo de esas cosas y estuvimos charlando un rato. Le conté sobre ti y creo que llegarían a ser buenos amigos.

—Levi me dijo que mantuviera mi distancia, no le agrada ese omega —recordó Eren en voz alta.

—Solo será un momento. De acuerdo, lo admito, Armin vio por casualidad tu novela y leyó un poco. También le agrada escribir y estuvo interesado en conocerte —confesó Hannes.

—¿¡Le enseñaste mi libreta!? —exclamó Eren.

—Fue un descuido.

—¡Hannes! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si otra persona la hubiera leído? —Preguntó, molesto— ¿Si Levi llegara a enterarse? No quiero ni pensarlo.

—Le temes más a Levi que al sistema —observó el beta.

—No —negó Eren—. No quiero decepcionarlo, soy un alfa. Soy _su_ alfa. Confía en mí, confía en que sea un adulto responsable y no pierda el tiempo escribiendo palabras.

—Pero tienes un don excepcional. Podrías ser escritor.

—Seré doctor —cortó el alfa de ojos verdes—, solo me dieron dos opciones en la prueba de aptitudes y debo continuar la carrera de mi padre —algo vibró dentro de su pecho—. Solo entonces Levi estará orgulloso de mí.

—Es una carga pesada para alguien tan joven.

Eren se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas se colorearon con un tono rojizo y viró la vista en otra dirección.

—Levi tendrá cachorros.

Todo lo que el beta pudo hacer fue abrir la boca y tratar de entender porque diablos fue a vivir a un lugar tan extraño e inhóspito como ese, donde la gente se comunicaba por el olor, los chicos de quince podían tener niños y los llamaban cachorros; ah sí, la pensión.

—Felicidades…supongo.

—Debo irme, Hannes —el semblante de Eren decayó levemente—.Perdóname por gritarte.

—No es nada, ya estás en edad —lo despidió el beta—.Pero piensa en lo que te dije, Eren. Ese omega suele ir al río que colinda con el muro oeste todas las tardes. Puedes mantener el secreto.

El alfa de ojos verdes sonrió.

—Nunca le mentiría a Levi —le dijo, mientras se marchaba— y aunque quisiera, mi instinto no me dejaría hacerlo.

Apretó el paso, preocupado porque llegaría tarde a la clase de biología.

Se duchó rápidamente, cambiando su uniforme deportivo por el traje gris que todos llevaban y corrió por los pasillos. Las gotitas de agua, que impregnaban su húmedo cabello, caían al suelo. Jadeó al llegar a la puerta 2B y golpeó la madera con sus nudillos. Una, dos, tres veces. Pediría disculpas por el retraso y, de todo corazón, esperaba que fueran aceptadas.

El alfa que impartía la clase de biología a primer, segundo y tercer año, era de origen Ruso. Yaroslav, proveniente de una comunidad lejana, siempre de mal humor y con el ceño fruncido. El pelo blanco le sentaba bien y en días de calor su blancuzca piel solía enrojecer un poco. Aunque nadie atinaba burlarse de ello, se decía que era un alfa muy estricto. La ley y orden con patas.

—Te ves patético, alfa.

Aunque Eren prefería llamarlo: el agresivo rompe autoestima con patas.

Bufó, molesto porque había sido insultado. Con la cabeza fría y las manos congeladas, apretó los labios.

—Lo sé —dijo— también me pregunto porque mi madre trajo al mundo a alguien tan patético como yo.

Yaroslav era una piedra entre el camino al aula y el pasillo al despacho del director, realmente necesitaba ingresar. No podía tener una sola falta si quería mantener la nota promedio de siempre. Solo necesitaba disculparse, lo siento, llegué tarde porque vi una ardilla y me distraje. Cualquier cosa que convenciera a aquella mole de alfa.

Intentó vislumbrar el aula. Al parecer todos estaban ahí, incluso Marco. Jean le hacía señas con las manos, simulando a un ahorcado. La mayoría tomaba apuntes de la enorme pantalla holográfica que brillaba con letras pequeñas y redondeadas.

—Llegas tarde.

—Tuve que ir al baño, señor —mintió,, esperando que le creyera.

—Yo no soy tu padre, Eren —reclamó el alfa— pero si lo fuera te daría una paliza por mentir.

Joder. ¿Acaso era un adivino?

—Mi padre murió, señor.

—Con un hijo como tú, entiendo sus razones —el alfa más alto ignoró el gruñido de Eren—. Como sea, llegas tarde y no dejaré que pases. Este no es tu patio de juegos, alfa. Y tampoco prestas atención en clase.

—La biología no es lo mío.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un poco asqueroso —confesó Eren, creyendo que si decía la verdad, Yaroslov lo dejaría entrar.

—Un poco asqueroso —meditó el maestro—, el tema que tratamos esta semana: Biología omega. ¿Tienes un omega, alfa?

—Sí.

Odiaba la forma como lo llamaba. Alfa. No era un perro, ni un bruto, tenía un nombre.

—¿Te incomoda estudiar el organismo omega?

—No —se resignó— pero creo que el útero de mi omega no me causa tanto asco como las figuras visuales que usted muestra. Y el nacimiento es sucio, soy muy sensible en ese aspecto.

—Los cachorros no nacen por el ano, niño —gruñó el otro—. Es sentido común. ¿No estudias para las pruebas, pedazo de imbécil? ¿¡Acaso tus padres eran tan ineptos para no enseñarte los preceptos básicos de la vida¡?

En ese punto, Yaroslov levantó la voz. Tanto que los estudiantes dejaron su afanada tarea para ver quien se había ganado la ira del profesor y el aula continua se abrió.

—¿Qué dijo sobre mis padres? —siseó Eren, perdido en su propio charco de ira.

Los alfas eran muy volátiles y agresivos.

—Ese no es el punto, alfa —aclaró el profesor, ajeno a la creciente rabia de su alumno.

Eren curvó los labios hacia arriba, sin escucharlo, toda su mente estaba en blanco y su instinto le gritaba que tomara represalias. El constante martilleó que retumbaba en su cabeza y todo el estrés acumulado, solo acrecentó su odio hacia aquel alfa y una abrumadora necesidad de forzarlo a pedir disculpas a golpes.

Antes de darse cuenta, se abalanzó sobre él. Sorprendiendo al alfa contrario y causando una gran conmoción entre el alumnado. Pero no tomó en cuenta que Yaroslov era un alfa de mayor edad, mucho más experimentado y por lo tanto con un nato control de su primitivo instinto y por regla general, los alfas con mayor autocontrol eran los más fuertes en la vasta pirámide social.

Un rodillazo en el estómago le arrebató las ganas de pelear. Le doblaron la mano y cayó de cara contra el suelo. La sangre manchando sus encías, probó el sabor metálico con la lengua y supo que había perdido. Su instinto se limpió de toda culpa y Eren volvió en sí. Contemplando las brillantes piezas de madera encerada que olían a lavanda y lejía.

—¿Te volviste loco, alfa? —escupió el profesor—. Haré que te suspendan por idiota y estúpido.

Ciertamente, su día no podía ponerse peor.

* * *

No, no lo suspendieron.

Pero ganó un cruel enemigo y lo enviaron a casa con una de sus muelas envuelta en un pañuelo rojo, cortesía de Reiner. Aunque hubo una puja entre sus compañeros de aula que trataron de subastar la muela por pertenecerle al primer idiota que se atrevió a golpear a un profesor y fue humillado en público.

Como siempre, Mikasa salió en su defensa y contraataco al profesor.

No sirvió de nada, Eren estaba casi seguro que Yaroslov calificaría su prueba con un cero por ciento como venganza.

Con la cabeza gacha, atravesó la calle desierta con casas maléficamente idénticas. Tratando de ocultar la costura rota en la manga de su camisa. Ciertamente Levi preguntaría que pasó y él no quería responder.

Se sentía patético y triste.

Una completa basura alfa.

JJ fue a recibirlo, el peludo gato negro maulló con fruición al verlo y se restregó contra su pierna. Eren lo levantó en alto, apretándolo contra su pecho para llevarlo a casa.

Con el orgullo herido y la mandíbula hinchada, murmuró un sinfín de excusas que podía darle a Levi. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio solo quiso correr y echarse en sus brazos para que lo consolara. Como solía hacer cuando era más chico.

Semi recostado sobre la silla de mimbre del porche, con un libro entre las piernas y las gafas oscuras de sol. Contemplaba el atardecer.

Vestía un viejo suéter abierto y pantalones ajustados. Sus pequeñas manos cerraron el libro y vio un suspiro escapando de su boca. JJ se retorció para liberarse y correr hacia el omega.

—Bebé —lo llamó Eren, con el nuevo apodo que le puso, tratando de sonar tan tranquilo como siempre.

Levi se fijó en la hora y arrastró los lentes hacia atrás. Analizando el desordenado cabello del alfa y la ropa maltrecha.

—Eres patético —soltó, las rectas líneas de su frente arrugándose— ¿Acaso tuviste una pelea?

—Con Yaroslov —afirmó Eren sin poder mentirle u ocultar la verdad—. Pero no fui suspendido —se apresuró en recalcar. No era como si Levi sacara un rollo de periódico para pegarle en el trasero, al igual que antes, pero realmente odiaba decepcionarlo.

—No me interesa —lo apartó el de cabellos negros—, hueles a mierda. Me avergüenzas.

—Iré a darme un baño.

—Hazlo ahora.

—¿No me darás un beso?

—No cuando hueles a mierda, mocoso.

Resignado, entró a casa escuchando como Levi dejaba el libro sobre una mesita baja y lo seguía al interior.

Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía, guardando la mochila en el closet y quitándose el uniforme. Levi entró, mirando con profundo asco el diente que reposaba sobre la cómoda y levantando la cabeza. Con ligera satisfacción, Eren comprobó que efectivamente medía cinco centímetros más que su omega.

Dejó que Levi iniciara su interrogatorio. Preguntando que hizo y porque las cosas sucedieron de esa manera. Ejecutándolo en silencio y usando aquel soso tono de decepción que tanto detestaba. Pero lo dejó pasar.

Abrió la alcachofa de agua, reduciendo al mínimo la molesta voz de Levi que le decía que era una alfa muerto si se le ocurría suspender biología.

Se sumergió en la tranquilidad del silencio, flotando inconmensurablemente dentro de sí mismo.

El olor que emana una pareja es único e irremplazable en todo el mundo. Especial. Necesitaba de Levi y Levi necesitaba de él, eran un complemento perfecto.

Salió luego de secar su cuerpo con rigurosidad, Levi descansaba sobre la cama. Enrollado como un caracol y protegiendo su frágil vientre con las rodillas y brazos.

Últimamente estaba más débil y propenso al cansancio. Eren no quería lastimarlo y se comportaba posesivamente al momento de protegerlo de cualquier nimiedad. Aunque ahora sentía una enorme ola de ternura llenando sus venas.

—Perdóname por decepcionarte —se atrevió a decir, como un niño chiquito en busca de afecto.

Levi lo ignoró olímpicamente. Estaba muy cabreado y molesto.

Eren extendió mantas sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo a su pequeño gatito arisco para que ninguna corriente de aire lo molestara. Le besó la frente y se quedó de cuclillas, mirándolo con adoración.

No importaba cuanto sufriera, cuanto lo humillaran, siempre y cuando todo el esfuerzo sirviera para cuidar de Levi y su futuro cachorro todo valía la pena. Su única razón de vivir eran ellos dos.

Levi no tenía ni un mes de gestación, recordó. Y la noticia fue un verdadero milagro, porque su celo todavía no se había presentado.

Su omega era como una madre regañona y celosa, un amante ardiente y lindo, una pareja seria y fría. Alguien que nunca lo dejaría solo, su familia. Eso lo ponía nervioso, era muy pronto y Eren creía no estar listo pero cuando vio la diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de Levi supo que nada más importaba en este mundo.

Enterró la cara en el hombro de Levi, compungido. Buscando la glándula de olor de su nuca para embriagarse con ella y aliviar el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Se entretuvo un rato, lamiendo la marca bajo el estricto permiso de Levi que comenzó a soltar pequeños jadeos.

Lo amaba tanto.

Quería rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y mantenerlo ahí, a salvo de todo y de todos.

—No puedo perdonarte si continuas comportándote como un niño —se animó a decir Levi.

—Mi error.

—Siempre es tu error.

—Lo sé.

Los dedos de Levi bordearon el límite de la toalla y su piel. Eren no vio comprensión o alivio en sus ojos grises, solo lujuria y un brillo de deseo.

—Compláceme, alfa —le ordenó.

Eren se mordió el labio, sintiendo un ligero roce sobre su miembro.

El omega interior de Levi necesitaba muchas más atención que antes y al parecer esta era su etapa de buscar amor carnal una y otra vez.

—¿No podríamos… —titubeó— simplemente abrasarnos y dormir juntos? Estoy muy cansado.

Levi lo miró feo.

Supo que no tenía otra opción y tampoco quería dejarlo con las ganas. Complacer a Levi era parte de su naturaleza, tenerlo satisfecho y llenó cuando quisiera.

Se recordó a si mismo pidiendo hacerlo cada noche cuando el inicio de su pubertad había llegado, entonces Levi no puso reparos al momento de abrirse de piernas para que Eren buscara su propia y exploratoria satisfacción.

Era un acuerdo mutuo.

Ambos daban una parte de sí mismos para que su relación continuara fluyendo mansamente y nunca se rompiera, sin egoísmo avaricia.

Ahora su omega preñado quería que lo follaran y Eren no podía negarse. Aunque más tarde cayera muerto de sueño y llegara tarde a clases.

Besó su hombro y fue quitándole el suéter y la camiseta a medida que mordisqueaba la piel de su pecho. Acomodándose entre sus piernas, luego de desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos hasta la rodillas junto con la ropa interior, en un mutuo entendimiento, comenzó a hacerle sexo oral asegurándose de que se auto lubricara lo suficiente para poder introducir sus dedos.

Levi cerró los ojos, ronroneado complacido. Con las manos fuertemente sujetas del cabello de su alfa y las rodillas separadas. Eren aún no tenía el celo, por lo que era seguro hacer el amor. No habría riesgos de desgarros o perdidas de control innecesarias que podrían dañarlo de gravedad.

Cuando se sintió listo, soltó la cabellera de su alfa y lo instó a echarse sobre su cuerpo.

Eren lo hizo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y tirando la toalla al suelo. JJ se acomodó rápidamente sobre la tela, a sabiendas de que sus amos tardarían un buen rato en desocupar la cama. El alfa de ojos verdes puso las palmas arriba de los hombros de Levi, para no aplastarlo con su peso, cerrando los dedos entre las sabanas y alineando su semi erección en la húmeda entrada caliente.

A Levi se le antojaba una rápida sesión de sexo que lo hiciera sentirse lleno y satisfecho, así que su deber era dársela. No encontraba problema en ello, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin objeciones. Lo amaba. Lo amaba mucho y no quería decepcionarlo. Levi tenía que soportar que él no hubiera desarrollado su nudo, que siempre se metiera en problemas y no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. De vez en cuando vislumbraba esa decepcione n sus ojos y se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. Y cuando se enteró que tendría un cachorro nunca lo había visto tan feliz, desde entonces se prometió hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantener esa felicidad en su cara.

Su bello y preciado Levi. Se merecía lo mejor del mundo, lo mejor de todo.

Reprimió un grito al escuchar el roto gemido que su omega soltó cuando sus paredes internas se abrieron para darle paso. Lo dejó acostumbrarse largo rato, mientras el mismo se ponía duro de solo sentir lo caliente que estaba.

Sabía que Levi no se dejaría besar en la boca, no luego de que la suya estuviera sucia de transparentes fluidos dulces. Así que se conformó con susurrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo bonito que se veía ahora mismo, el omega se apresuró en responder que se moviera de una maldita vez.

Más y más profundo.

Sus embestidas fueron rápidas y profundas, no quería tardar innecesariamente y cansarlo. Levi y su cachorro necesitaban dormir y guardar energía para mañana. Jadeó con mayor frecuencia, salivando con ganas de morderle el hombro desnudo.

No lo hizo.

Sería sumamente doloroso para su omega. Apretó los labios, conteniéndose y moviendo las caderas con la rapidez de un animal en celo. Cuando lo sintió arquearse supo que había llegad el momento y había encontrado su punto de placer.

Soltó un suspiro largo y extenuante. Ya casi no podía formar un pensamiento coherente, orgulloso por coger a su pequeño omega y sacar esos gemidos de su boca.

Bebiendo de su dulce aroma, Levi se encargó personalmente de dejarle el recuerdo de ese momento. Con las manos aferradas a la espalda del alfa, arañó su clavícula cuando ya no pudo más. Dejando caminitos rojos y delgados que hicieron temblar y gemir de placer a Eren.

Gruñidos y gemidos se mezclaron en el aire.

El gato observándolos a una distancia prudente.

Eren golpeo más en el satisfecho interior de Levi, saliendo y entrando al momento de acabar.

—Eres perfecto —sujetó un mechón del cabello negro, acariciándolo y tirando con suavidad— como el agua en un día tranquilo.

Levi no lo escuchó, concentrándose en recibir lo máximo puesto que Eren todavía era un eyaculador precoz. Se masturbó a si mismo hasta correrse y pegar un gemido aislado. Contrayéndose y empujando a Eren para llenarlo con su semen.

El cuerpo de Eren temblaba, esforzándose por recuperar el aire. Levi lo empujó a un lado dela cama, viéndolo caer desnudo y sucio.

—Te amo —le dijo el alfa de ojos verdes, atrayéndolo hacia su brazos.

Levi se dejó mimar largo rato, hasta que le recordó que ya era tarde y tenía que estudiar. Fue expulsado de la cama y tuvo que resignarse a recoger sus cosas y ponerse frente al escritorio.

Le llevó algo de agua y una toalla tibia para que se limpiara. Su omega aceptó las cosas y le revolvió el cabello, esa era suficiente recompensa para que Eren se pusiera contento.

Abriendo un libro al azar, intentó llenar la página de preguntas y respuestas. Sin poder hacerlo sacó la pequeña libreta secreta y comenzó a escribir, las ideas fluían por si solas. A su madre también le encantaba escribir y algunas veces inventaban cuentos verdaderamente novedosos. La extrañaba mucho.

Ahora había formado su propia familia. Más allá de los problemas, sus padres estarían orgullosos de él.

Sin proponérselo, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en Armin.

Ese omega tampoco tenía padres.

Frunció el ceño deteniendo su escritura.

Armin solo quería hablar sobre las palabras de su libreta, no tenía nada de malo encontrarse con él. En cierta forma le tenía cierta simpatía por sus similitudes.

¿Y si pedía permiso a Levi?

En este momento su omega dormía profundamente. Los omega en gestación siempre hacían eso, comer, descansar y dormir.

Cerró la libreta con un firme golpe, no, no tenía por qué conocer a otro omega. Ni siquiera por cortesía, ya era un adulto, un alfa grande, con responsabilidades. Perder el tiempo no estaba en sus planes.

Decidido, volcó su atención al libro de preguntas y comenzó a llenar el espacio vacío con su apretada letra.

Tenía un sueño.

Haría que Levi estuviera muy orgulloso de él, costara lo que costara.

Era una promesa, un juramento.

La libreta quedó olvidada en un rincón, las palabras se detuvieron.

Levi roncaba ligeramente. JJ acurrucado a su lado.

Alguien se quedó esperando su llegada.

Eren no era un genio, ni un dios. No podía vislumbrar el futuro. Tan solo trataba de vivir el presente y aferrarse a lo que la naturaleza le dio. Sin embargo sentía amor. Y sentirlo en un mundo como el suyo, era un pecado.

El inicio de su catarsis comenzó, sin siquiera proponérselo.

.

.

.

 **Próximo: River**

"La Gente acepta el Amor que cree merecer"

* * *

 **Pidieron que Eren tuviera a alguien más, para equilibrar que Levi ya tenía Farlan. Escogí a Armin como candidato.**

 **Salto en el tiempo como prometí. Ahora Eren tiene quince años.**

 **Levi trata a Eren como un perro.  
**

 **RESPUESTAS CORTAS A SUS REVIEW**

 **YesOffer chapter:** Te regalo una aspirina. XD okno esto va bien, desde mi punto de vista, nada malo pasará. Es una promesa.

 **Ame8910:** Review de Ale ;-; aquí. Será un poco aburrido porque solo son recuentos de la vida diaria pero gracias por leerlo de todas formas.

 **Guest:** jajajaja también pensé en los Croods al momento de escribirlo. Levi es el padre anticuado y duro que nadie quisiera tener. Armin sufrirá mucho, creo que eso es todo. No hay mucho drama aquí.

 **Hotaru970:** Poco a poco odiaras a Levi(¿) bueno, eso pretendo.

 **Charly Land:** No conozco la diferencia, pero Levi podría ser un poquito de ambos. Levi tendrá bebitos preciosos. Eren es un oso amoroso.

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Muchas gracias. A mí también me gusta cómo queda cada capítulo, será porque disfruto mucho escribiendo lo que quiero leer. Esto será muy diferente, Eren solo quiere superarse y Levi solo quería hijos. Respondiendo tus preguntas. ¿Por qué tienen celos si son parejas destinadas? Al menos aquí, porque uno de los dos comete errores. Nah, por culpa de Armin que no tiene pareja destinada y rompe el orden natural de las cosas. Ahí está el problema, Eren quiere descubrir mucho más y Levi no.

 **Yoru cruz:** XD hubo un salto en el tiempo aquí. Muchas gracias, también te mando besos.

 **Xochilt Oda:** Tienes razón, las notas de autor son importantes. Respondiendo preguntas: ¿Por qué Levi es malo? Porque él no quiere que Eren cumpla sus sueños y hará todo por impedirlo ¿Levi ocasionó el incendio? No, fue su hermano River. AHHHH contesté todas tus preguntas y BOOM XD me rompiese el corazón. Bueno, escribiré cada capítulo respondiendo las preguntas conforme avance el fic aunque la mayoría se desvelaran en el siguiente.

 **Akire:** La obsesión con Yoi es inevitable XD lo admito. Gracias por continuar leyendo el fic. El final, en realidad, es hermoso.

 **Azula Rivaille:** Ya creció, bueno, crecerá más. Y si es un alfa rompeculos.

 **Belen96:** :3 de nada! A ti, gracias por leerme.

 **Akane Miyazaki:** Te prometo que este fic termina bien. Levi es el antagonista porque siempre quise leer un fic de esa naturaleza ;-; muchas gracias, por todo. Por leerme, por tus review y todo…

 **danielacharry97:** Espero que Eren no termine matando a Levi. El amor siempre prevalecerá entre ambos. Prometo actualizaciones un poco más seguidas.

 **lanali17:** Sip. Leíste el final. Levi obtendrá lo que siempre ha buscado. Un alfa. Aunque le duela. Los Ackerman, los de mi fic, fueron criados de esa forma.

 **Nos leemos.**


	18. River

**RIVER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay algo que no le deja dormir en las noches.

La intranquilidad de que un día de estos los sueños que tanto le han costado cumplir se desmoronen delante de sus ojos.

Sí, es un omega. Y una vida residía dentro de su vientre, imaginaba a Evan –ya había planeado un nombre-, como un pequeño renacuajo rosa que pronto abriría los ojos. Tendría que protegerlo porque, de repente, todo allí afuera era peligroso para el pequeño. La tasa de natalidad no era demasiado alta en esos días, mucho menos en omegas macho.

En verdad le hubiera gustado leer libros, pero los escasos que tenía a mano no le decían absolutamente nada. Así que algunas veces, principalmente cuando Eren estaba dormido, escarbaba dentro del bolso de este para nutrir sus conocimientos básicos con algo de provecho.

Pequeñas satisfacciones que, como omega, podía regodearse a escondidas. No le molestaba en absoluto, había moldeado a Eren a su antojo.

Tenía al alfa ideal, no tan perfecto pero menos presuntuoso y perspicaz que la mayoría.

Tenía a Evan. Y Evan era todo lo que necesitaba para respirar, un sueño cumplido, un diminuto amor que pronto tendría en brazos y nadie se lo arrebataría jamás.

Sus instintos omega estaban al máximo, encendidos como un motor de ingeniería.

Levi dormía trece horas diarias, como cualquier omega preñado. Con JJ recostado cerca y las rodillas dobladas hacia adelante para proteger su vientre ante cualquier ataque, muchas veces despertaba y su alfa ya se había ido.

Eren asistía a la secundaria, o dejaba la cena en la mesa y se hundía en los suaves brazos de la cálida oscuridad de la cama. Se daba una ducha diaria y por las tardes, siempre y cuando Eren no estuviera presente, sacaba sus viejos anteojos gastados para estudiar alguno de sus libros.

Ya no se molestaba en hostigar la vida de Eren como antes, dejaría que su alfa diera un respiro luego de un estricto control que había durado varios años. Eren ya no era el pollito que lo seguía a todas partes, ya no lo necesitaba más. Le dio una patada en el culo y lo aventó del nido esperando que volara por su propia cuenta, era un alfa, los alfas venían con instrucciones impresas en su ADN y si no, ese no era problema suyo.

Lo veía vagando, sin nada que hacer, al llegar a casa. Con sus enormes ojos de búho mirándolo nostálgicamente y pidiendo alguna de las sobras de ternura con las que regaloneaba a Evan. Varias veces Eren se animó a acercarse con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a darle besos en cuello y mimos, pero automáticamente sus labios se fruncían y soltaba un potente gruñido de advertencia.

Su alfa aprendió a mantener su distancia en los primeros meses de gestación de Levi.

A menos que quisiera sexo, cuando su libido subía un poco y la necesidad de aparearse alcanzaba la cúspide de su autocontrol, buscaba a Eren. Por supuesto, era complacido al instante. No dudaba del amor que su alfa tenía para con él. Pero la hueca sensación de estar utilizándolo como un vil dildo le transmitía una agria sensación en la boca y lo apartaba con un brusco empujón, sin responder los reproches de su alfa que preguntaba el porqué de esa actitud tan hostil.

Esa mañana Eren lo había despertado de un profundo sueño, vestido con el limpio uniforme que planchó anoche, la radiante sonrisa blanca de siempre y un ramo de coloridas flores silvestres entre las manos. Los relucientes ojos verdes llenos de cariño e incertidumbre, el vergonzoso rubor cubriéndole la cara.

Un sucio ramo de flores aún más sucias, llenas de gérmenes y barro.

Los gérmenes podrían dañar a su preciado Evan.

¿Acaso el mocoso podía ser más idiota?

¿Qué carajo hizo mal al criarlo?

Lo echó de casa porque ya era tarde y llegaría retrasado a la secundaria, recibiendo hoscamente los asquerosos órganos sexuales que se le ofrecían. Para él, las flores no eran más que el hueco por donde las abejas se follaban a las plantas. Repugnante.

Eren parecía triste, incluso desanimado, mas no furioso. Podía ser un alfa bastante explosivo con todos, menos con él. Se limitó a apretar los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y rojos y fruncir las cejas con gravedad.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Levi no tuvo reparo alguno en amenazarlo con hacer que durmiera en el pasillo si traía un solo reclamo más de la escuela y luego cerró la puerta delante de su rostro.

Todavía con sueño y un punzante dolor en el abdomen, se quedó mirando las flores que yacían dentro de la cesta de basura. Por supuesto, de seguro Eren quería tener relaciones y buscó alguna estúpida forma para engatusarlo. Su alfa estaba creciendo, necesitaba satisfacer ciertas obligaciones para con su alfa.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, hoy no tenía ganas, solo un largo día con nubes y soles. Un largo día para llenar con ejercicio, sueño y limpieza.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta que colindaba con la entrada, la puerta de madera vieja perteneciente al sótano de la casa.

Hoy era el día.

Levantó al gato, que ronroneaba a su alrededor, y fue en busca del teléfono colgado en la pared.

* * *

Hay algo que no le deja dormir en las noches.

La intranquilidad de que un día de estos, todo estalle y los sueños que tanto le han costado cumplir se desmoronen delante de sus ojos. Que no pueda detener la catástrofe luego de tomar la decisión equivocada, pero se trataba de un riesgo que forzosamente tenía que llevar como una carga. La felicidad nunca es gratis, mucho menos cuando te enamoras.

—¿Cuánto de peso has perdido?

Tenía suerte de que las parejas destinadas no llegaran a odiarse nunca. De todas formas iba a morir, viejo o joven, una mala jugada y todas las fichas del juego acabarían del lado enemigo.

—No tengo idea.

Ah, pero eso le convenía. Porque él era el enemigo, jugar al malo de la historia era lo más factible. Así esa persona especial nunca saldría herida.

—Estás horrible —River atrapó su barbilla con sus blancos y largos dedos—, los omegas deben verse lindos y sanos para su alfa. No es una visión que yo disfrutaría.

—No eres mi alfa —respondió, apartando la cabeza a un lado para que su hermano lo soltara.

—Supongo que a Eren no le importa.

—Posiblemente —dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás para dejar que pasara dentro.

River continuaba igual a la última vez, solo que ahora no estaba acompañado por su omega. Podía presumir por qué pero prefirió guardar el veredicto final para más tarde.

River, su hermano alfa mayor, se sentó en el sofá del centro. Reclinando el brazo sobre el respaldar, sin desviar la atención de su fiera mirada. Sus ojos negros destellaban gracia, un libro cerrado como siempre. Levi sabía que era el más caritativo de su familia pero también el más cruel.

Sus extremidades estaban tensas, con el ceño fruncido y un odio amargo que podía transmitir a través de sus feromonas, mezcladas con una ligera pizca de dolor. No podía evitarlo después de recordar cómo fue humillado por ese alfa. Su propia familia.

—Mamá pidió que viniera —manifestó, sacando una delgada caja del fondo de su abrigo— para pedir disculpas, por supuesto.

Calculador y elegante, a pesar de la hora del día le gustaba vestir de negro y caminar con aquellas gruesas ropas oscuras.

—Espero que seas generoso en ello —Levi se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

River no sonrió, no con la luminosidad y alegría de siempre, esa que hacía feliz a las crías y omegas.

—Lo siento, no debería haber hecho aquello —le dijo, con una tersa suavidad fingida—. Sabes que nunca te hubiera dañado como a los otros omegas.

—No amerita que seas bienvenido aquí —advirtió— Tu olor es asqueroso.

—Con la orden de mamá o sin ella, estaría aquí de todas formas —musitó River, recordándole que era libre de hacer lo que deseara—. Llamaste hace un par de horas, exigiendo mi presencia en tu casa.

Levi ladeó la cabeza, desprotegiendo el cuello, cuando vio cómo su hermano intentaba captar algo de su aroma.

—Tengo algo interesante para ti —le dijo—. Eren no volverá hasta pasada la medianoche, así que estaremos solos.

—¿Hablaste con él?

Levi miró las flores del basurero.

—Creo que le rompí el corazón esta mañana —susurró—. Cuando está molesto, suele escalar el muro para ver las luces.

—Esperemos que no salte al vacío.

—No se atrevería —declaró Levi.

—Como siempre, tienes una buena estrategia, eres tan sádico como papá.

River observó la pequeña sala de estar de la casa, los brillantes muebles sin una mota de polvo y jugueteó con los dedos sobre su rodilla.

El omega de cabello negro hizo un ademán para que se levantara, aseguró la puerta para que ninguna visita indeseada los interrumpiera.

Como siempre, al punto.

No quería a su hermano dentro de su hogar, sus fuertes feromonas alfa le repelía como un insecticida. El pequeño Evan se movía inquieto, su propio omega interior estaba angustiado por la presencia del alfa que lo humilló e hizo que se abriera de piernas como una puta. Siempre supo que River detestaba a los omegas, pero hasta ese día nunca le había tocado soportar ese odio.

Por supuesto, ese siempre sería un oscuro secreto, Eren era un niño pequeño para comprenderlo y si ahora se encontraban en familia no se daría por enterado.

—El padre de mi alfa tenía un sótano en esta casa —mencionó aproximándose a la vieja puerta—, pude encontrarlo cuando remodelé el lugar.

—Buen trabajo —se burló River— no veo cómo me concierne.

Levi decidió guardar sus insultos para más tarde, sacó una llavecita dorada de su delantal blanco y la introdujo en la cerradura. Pidiéndole a River que lo ayudara porque las bisagras estaban atascada.

El polvo solía atiborrar cada rincón de ese oscuro sitio con frecuencia, Levi tuvo la suerte de haber limpiado días atrás y encendido la luz del techo, el espacio del centro era suficiente para observarlo todo.

Papeles y un montón de baratijas. Cajas apiladas en anaqueles de metal.

Levi pudo ver, con gran satisfacción, como los inaccesibles ojos negros de su hermano se ensanchaban al reconocer el sitio. Más aún, la mesa cromada sobre la cual el microscopio y varias carpetas selladas con plástico, para que el polvo no las corroyera, formaban torres durmientes.

—Los documentos de sus investigaciones, pruebas y escritos personales —afirmó—. Todo está aquí.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—No.

—Llamaré a mi asistente —dijo, presuroso—, necesitamos sacar toda la información…

Levi lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso en falso.

—No te llevaras nada, River. Le pertenece a Eren.

—¿Qué podría hacer un alfa fracasado como el tuyo, con toda esta valiosa información? —lo retó el alfa más grande.

Por un momento, Levi se arrepintió de haberlo llamado, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no correrlo a patadas. Soltó su brazo y fue hacia uno de los anaqueles más cercanos, desvirtuando la entrada secreta que asemejaba un gran bloque de madera. De su interior, sacó una vieja caja con grandes letras verdes y azules.

—Mi casa mis reglas —amenazó, sonando mucho más duro de lo que en realidad solía ser—. En un principio planeé entregar esto a Kenny, pero necesito conocer la verdad por mí mismo.

Lo invitó a aproximarse. Algo cohibido y molesto, River se acercó lo suficiente para apreciar el contenido de la caja. Viejos papeles, un puñado de cartas atadas con una cuerda, fotografías, cintas de video y algo que no había vuelto a ver desde hace varios años.

Ese había sido un regalo de graduación.

Tomó aquellas gafas, de bordes dorados, con delicadeza, volviendo en el tiempo cuando su antiguo mentor solía darle clases en la universidad de alfas. Oro y plata, con vidrio esmaltado que le permitiría estar frente a una de las grandes computadoras del laboratorio sin dañar su visión.

Las clases de ingeniería genética. Los proyectos de la universidad. Como engatusar a las crías omega para que tomaran sus vitaminas y narcóticos disfrazados de dulces. Las tardes de charlas en el pasillo del comedor central.

El pasado.

Restregó la montura cristalina con el pulgar, tratando de tranquilizar la repentina confusión de sus emociones.

Su sonrisa se sentía tiesa, atascada.

Un poco aturdido, miró a su hermano menor. Sin poder creer que el diminuto omega tuviera en sus manos el poder suficiente para destruirlo, hacerle añicos con una sola decisión. Y por un momento, admiró todo su valor. Levi era alguien…realmente peligroso cuando se lo proponía. Nocivo. Letal.

¿Y si lo atacaba ahora mismo?

Su alfa no estaba en casa, podría desaparecer las pruebas rápidamente. Como siempre lo hacía cuando su segundo trabajo lo solicitaba así. Pero no podía, Levi seguía siendo su hermano.

—Su muerte no fue un accidente —musitó Levi, sin reparo alguno.

—Por supuesto que no —confesó River.

La caja mediando entre ambos.

Ninguno tuvo que decir lo que contenía, el alfa lo sabía de memoria: Antiguos recortes de periódico beta, revistas de moda que mostraban a la misma mujer de portada. Cintas de vigilancia. Documentos de rastreo. Un diario de notas y fórmulas. Dos docenas de cartas atadas con una apretada cuerda elástica, las estampillas extrañas con fotos de reinas y leones en dos patas.

Todas las pruebas de su crimen, las ultimas en realidad porque él mismo en persona se había encargado de destruirlas.

Sus ojos del color de una galaxia sin estrellas se volvieron fríos como el hielo, su boca se puso recta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi, dejando la implícita duda sobre su cabeza.

River soltó sus gafas.

—Realizar ese tipo de preguntas —dijo— no es propio de ti.

—Sé que asesinaste a los padres de Eren —expuso el omega.

Podía sentir que la tensión aumentaba entre ellos.

Se quedaron parados, ambos mirando la mesa de vidrio cromado.

—Pareces muy tranquilo al respecto —dijo River, al fin.

Levi introdujo la mano dentro de la caja, sacando una fotografía rayada.

—Puedo adivinar las razones de su muerte.

La foto de una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro, con un niño sentado entre sus brazos y Grisha Jaeger a su lado. No tuvo que decir nada más. Claramente, se podía notar que esa mujer era una beta. Levi había tenido especial cuidado en esconder la caja de los curiosos ojos de Eren. Y ahora quería respuestas.

—Grisha cometió un pecado muy grande —habló River—. Creo que ya lo sospechas. Los altos mandos se enteraron de todo.

Los altos mandos eran los líderes que dirigían y hacían cumplir las leyes. El orden de los puestos de cada uno, era aleatorio, con tal de que un tercio de alfas de cada comunidad asumiera el mano al menos una vez en cinco años.

—Un alfa no puede amar a un beta —soltó Levi.

—Eres muy ingenuo si crees que todo el mundo detesta a los betas tanto como nosotros —River sacudió la cabeza, cansado—. El trabajo de Grisha, como director general del laboratorio, fue demasiado para él. Las investigaciones lo consumieron por completo —explicó—. Día tras día, buscando alfas y omegas, que tuvieran el mismo ADN, para poder emparejarlos bajo el lema de "parejas destinadas". No pudo con todo y pensó ¿Acaso no puedo escoger al amor de mi vida sin tener que depender de unas pruebas de sangre? Se desvío del camino. Supongo que conoció a esa beta en el exterior, en alguna de sus tantas reuniones.

—Aun así —increpó Levi— es imposible emparejar con un beta, más aún cuando ya tienes un omega.

—Grisha tomaba supresores más fuertes de lo normal —explicó River, recordando la caja de pastillas que su mentor llevaba consigo—. El tipo de tareas que tenemos en los laboratorios, puede cambiar el modo de pensar de algunos alfas no capacitados para ese trabajo.

Se oía cansado

—Escuché decir que Grisha y la beta concibieron hijos, pero se deshicieron de ellos antes de que nacieran.

—¿Deshicieron?

—Las betas que no desean tener hijos, pagan para que otros les arranque a los productos nonatos del vientre —Levi hizo una mueca de asco, sin creer como eso podía ser posible—. El congreso se enteró de su traición porque esta beta no quiso deshacerse del último.

—El medio hermano de Eren.

—El medio hermano mayor de Eren —corrigió River—. Grisha contaminó su cuerpo con esa beta, luego contaminó a su omega para engendrar a tu alfa. Eren tiene la sangre mala, no es un alfa puro.

—No tiene importancia.

—Conoces las reglas, Levi —gruñó River, azotando la mesa con las manos—. Por años, nuestra familia ha venerado y respaldado esas reglas —el omega no se inmutó—. Si un alfa comete ese pecado, morirá. Junto a su omega, los hijos de su omega y de ser posible —hizo una pausa— las parejas destinadas de sus hijos.

—Eren solo era un niño —reprochó Levi, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con matar a niños inocentes por los errores cometidos por sus progenitores.

—Los hijos pagan por los pecados de los padres —le recordó—. Y _tú_ _eras_ el omega de ese hijo.

—¿Debo darte las gracias por salvar mi vida?

River suspiró con frustración.

—El congreso...los altos mandos necesitaban a un alfa que hiciera el trabajo sucio —le dijo, al fin—. Al ser mi mentor, Grisha me concedió el acceso a todas sus cuentas y laboratorio, confió plenamente en mí. Yo intercedí por tu alfa —rememoró—. Asesinaría a Grisha y a su omega a cambio de que los altos mandos perdonaran la vida de Eren, si lo hacían tú estarías a salvo. Tuve que ocultarlo en aquel orfanato y quitar a Farlan de en medio para que pudieras encontrarlo.

Levi no estaba del todo conforme. Todavía quedaban lagunas en aquel pasado oscuro, pequeñas puertas cerradas que no le gustaría abrir por ahora.

—River.

—¿Si?

—Obtuviste un ascenso luego de la muerte de Grisha Jaeger —le recordó.

—Puedes considerarlo como mi segundo pago.

—No tienes remordimiento, maldito alfa.

—No, no lo tengo —afirmó— porque hice justicia.

Tenía razón. Ellos merecían morir, cualquier podía estar orgulloso de haber acabo con esas miserables vidas pecadoras.

—¿Y la beta? —preguntó Levi.

—Escaparon. Actualmente son buscados por los alfas que trabajan en el exterior.

Levi sintió un ligero aleteó en el vientre y soltó feromonas maternas. Evan había pateado con suavidad.

El alfa y Levi se quedaron quietos. Por inercia, River puso una mano sobre su vientre hinchado, como un niño que ve algo colorido y quiere tocarlo. Maldijo en voz baja y apartó el brazo con rapidez.

—Ustedes los omegas son caprichosos por naturaleza, un poco despiadados —dijo de pronto— construyeron estos muros para poder jugar a la casita feliz en paz, sin que nadie –ningún beta- se atreviera a quitarles a sus alfas o parir hijos ilegítimos.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿No eres feliz?

River no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

—Lo soy, a los alfas también nos gusta dominar.

Satisfecho con la verdad, Levi decidió que ya era hora de acabar con todo.

Dos opciones, no queda tiempo para pensarlo. Ni un segundo. De repente todo se desmorona pero para entonces ya ha tomado una decisión. Era por el futuro de Eren, por el bien de su incompetente alfa.

—No quiero que Eren se entere de esto —pidió.

—Ellos buscaron su muerte —River levantó la mirada— ¿Piensas que quiera venganza? Todavía es una cría estúpida ¿Cuánto tiene ya? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

—Eren es un mocoso, no es estúpido.

—Lo dudo —de repente, River se mantuvo pensativo—. Para él fue un accidente, y dejaremos que así sea por muchos años más. De ser posible, hasta su muerte. Tu alfa no entiende de responsabilidades, ni reglas. Piensa diferente, es peligroso.

—Lo he criado correctamente —siseó el omega.

—¡Lo has malcriado! —exclamó el alfa, molesto— Buscando un alfa que cumpla tus expectativas, le diste muchas libertades. Y si continuas de esa manera todo se volcará en tu contra.

—Como suponía —Levi agrió la mirada—, enviaste vigilantes.

Sorprendido por la falta de prudencia, River cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—No puedo dejar que tu alfa arruine mis planes.

—¿Conservar tu puesto de director general? —una macabra media sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Tu puesto está asegurado. Tienes mi palabra.

—Eres un omega astuto, hermano —admitió River— pero ese alfa es tu sentencia de muerte. Nunca te atrevas a aflojar su correa, mantenlo contento y feliz.

Levi se sintió obligado a desvelar una de las cosas que siempre repetía a si mimo con frecuencia.

—Eren nunca me haría daño.

—No conoces a un alfa furioso, mucho menos a uno que no puede dominar el instinto —River volvió a retarlo con superioridad—. Dijiste que aún recuerda la muerte de sus padres y, si alguna vez, llegara a enterarse que tú sabías la verdad. Se volverá loco —ahora era su turno de sonreír—. Te violará y te matara. Y le romperá el cuello a… —trató de recordar— ¿Evan? —Levi lo encaró con rapidez, frunciendo los labios para soltar un gruñido bajito, casi podía sentir a su omega interior aterrado— ¿Ese es su nombre? Le romperá el cuello a Evan cuando este traté de defenderte.

—Sus padres murieron porque lo merecían.

—Intenta explicarle eso a un idiota —suspiró—.Puedes preguntarle a papá, todos los alfas Ackerman hemos estado en el congreso y vemos los crímenes cometidos. Enfurecidos, quieren que su omega traidor sufra, y asesinan a sus retoños. Nunca sucede con frecuencia pero, con alguien como Eren, podrías ser ese uno por ciento.

Pensativo y callado, Levi sopesó lo dicho.

—¿Porque intentas protegerme? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Varias cosas.

El alfa cedió. Algo cohibido al principio.

—Porque le prometí a mamá que no te dejaría morir en manos de tu alfa.

En la secundaria lo llamaban "beta". Impulsivo y energético, no media las palabras y algunas veces lo dominaba el instinto. Atacó al profesor de biología solo porque el alfa se atrevió a llamarlo patético alfa. Cuando se enfurecía, atacaba a todo el grupo de compañeros y realmente tenía ideas tontas y estúpidas. Pero esos oscuros ojos salvajes y la expresión ida, lograba calmarse a su lado. Eren siempre le mostraba una bonita sonrisa y dulces abrazos. Palabras cariñosas y solía morder su labio inferior cuando él lo sometía a insultos. Era un buen alfa, tenía que serlo. Eren nunca le haría daño. El daría a luz al pequeño Evan y su alfa estaría feliz. Dijo que lo amaba. No matas a la gente que amas.

De todas formas, los perros no mordían la mano de quien les dio de comer.

Levi alejó los malos pensamientos con rapidez.

—Solo llévate esto —dijo, con la voz endurecida, empujando la caja para que chocara contra su hermano—. Y atragántate con tus malos deseos.

River parpadeó confundido.

—En el fondo no eres un mal hermano.

—En el fondo solo eres una bola de mierda —gruñó—. Quiero que te vayas.

—Quieres que destruya las pruebas.

—Eren y yo estamos bien —le dijo— no necesitamos nada que tenga que ver con el pasado.

—Levi…

—Solo vete —apresuró— no tienes por qué quedarte más, no te necesito.

River no volteó para despedirse.

Él tampoco lo hizo.

Esto era lo que él quería. La naturaleza no pude haberse equivocado, Eren y él estaban destinados a estar juntos. Eren lo amaba. Eren era todo lo que merecía luego de una vida llena de estrictas reglas y prohibiciones.

Ya había tomado su decisión.

 **Próximo: Te amo**

"No puedo evitarlo. Es mi naturaleza"

* * *

 **Retrasé la actualización para que combinara con el día del amor.**

 **Y lo hice, puse ciertas referencia al manga. Dios me perdone. Porque me parecían interesantes y VIVA EL GRISHA X DIANA! En el próximo cap habrá fluff ereri. Eren amoroso.**

 **Recalco. Escribo el fic porque me gusta, escribo lo que quiero leer.**

 **RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW**

 **ChibiGoreItaly:** Levi mamá omega es mi pasión. :v necesito drama, necesito a Armin.

 **YesOffer:** Esa promesa es linda, Eren cumplirá su palabra. Armin es lindo y bueno, pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.

 **PonyoPON:** ¿Dejaste review? Bueno, entro a fanfiction, busco el capítulo en "manage stories" -"review"-"review del capítulo X" y respondo exclusivamente lo que sea de ese capítulo :,v Extraño los tiempos del conty plis. Lol. Grais por dejar tu huellita. La magia volverá, no te preocupes.

 **Ame8910:** Si, habrá un poco de angst. Mi flor de loto. Siempre me dejas review. Te amo. Las cosas mejorarán.

 **Akane Miyazaki:** Mi definición de "bien" es un Levi y Eren juntitos con fluf y hard extenso(¿?) Nunca leí "traspié" el angst me hace daño. Armin debe sufrir porque me gusta hacerlo sufrir. Parece una sociedad cruel pero a Levi le encanta :v

 **EleniRockbell:** Eren deja que Levi lo insulte porque lo quiere mucho, si fuera otra persona le partiría la madre. Y Levis e ve sexy insultándolo…okno. Quiero que todo se junte en el corazoncito de Eren y un día estalle como un globo.

 **beast blood:** El ruso…me recordó a Victor ¿Porque lo nombró en mi fic? –se limpia las manos- Eren debe seguir las reglas y quebrará dientes algún día pero no de ese viejo. Me gusta hacer sufrir a Armin, no creo que aquí te caiga peor. A mí me da un poco de lástima. Eren precoz, no aguanta muchas rondas. XD

 **Taurus95:** Gracias! Por leer este fic y dejar review. El amor se irá creando poco a poco, quiero dulzura y dulzura….

 **lanali17:** Leí el cuento y me hiciste llorar. No podré dormir en la noche. Y es muy cierto. Bueno, ese cuento spoileó todo el fic. Eren ama a Levi y a su amor dañino.

 **MagiAllie** : Terminará bien, lo prometo. Magi,.Lo prometo. La canción que enviaste me recordó al fic, sip,la letra e smuy profunda.

 **Guest:** Levi siente cariño pr Eren, en realidad él nunca ha amado. El amor ocurrirá con el tiempo. ¿Cómo de se decidió que su pareja sería Eren? Les hicieron pruebas de ADN a ambos y sus genes eran compatibles, entonces se convirtieron en pareja destinada.

 **Charly Land:** Sip, eres la primera en comentar. Y leer todos mis fic…te amo. 3 Gracias por la explicación, ya entendía el embrollo en el que me metí. XD El título, en realidad, no tiene nada que ver con Levi. Ni con Eren. Esa es la magia de los giros en la trama (¿?) Siempre quise un fic de este tipo. Quiero que todos se destruyan entre todos para ver que puedo crear al final, es un hobbie muy divertido. Okno. Admiro tu forma de escribir. Soy yo la que tiene que decir, gracias por tu tiempo. Charly. Te mando mucho amor.

NOS LEEMOS


	19. Te amo

**Te amo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que Eren sintió la necesidad de escapar de todo tenía quince años y supo que iba a convertirse en padre, pero cuando Levi hubo terminado el anuncio, se limitó a hundir el rostro entre las esponjosas cobijas y fingió que estaba dormido.

No pudo reposar esa noche.

Algunas veces le hubiera gustado ser como papá.

Papá compraba flores para mamá.

Papá era un alfa ejemplar.

Papá protegía a su familia.

Eren tenía miedo de no ser como papá, fallarle a su omega y al cachorro.

Aún no perfeccionaba su instinto, no había adquirido un nudo y tampoco llegó a tener su primer celo. No sentía los celos enfermos, la necesidad de mostrar superioridad o los instintos territoriales que cualquier alfa desarrollaba a lo largo de su vida.

Y para empeorarlo todo, Eren comenzó a sentir interés por el conocimiento beta.

Nunca confesaría que leía libros betas a escondidas, ni que se sentía entusiasmado por comprar un par de anillos y proponerle matrimonio a Levi.

Pero lo intentó.

Intentó perfeccionar su limitado instinto interno y hacer que Levi dijera que estaba orgulloso de él, aunque su omega siempre arrugaba el entrecejo al notar su esfuerzo.

Un buen alfa busca proteger, alimentar y proveer a la _madre_ de sus cachorros. Quizá Eren nunca sería un buen alfa, pero tampoco se daría por vencido fácilmente.

Centrado en ese pensamiento fue a recoger flores frescas para iluminar el oscuro dormitorio, puesto que habían sellado las ventanas porque Levi –mejor dicho, el omega interior de Levi- necesitaba sentirse seguro y cómodo.

Levi y él eran compañeros, se acoplaron cuando él era un niño y lo amaba mucho. Diablos, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero olvidó que cualquier omega en gestación, incluyendo a alguien tan estricto y adicto al orden como Levi, odiaría sentirse expuesto a _las sucias plantas de mierda_ arrancadas de su espacio natural.

Y fue así como sus planes terminaron en el cesto de basura más cercano, junto con su orgullo herido, y la cuarta parte de instinto alfa que tenía, clamando venganza.

Respiró hondo y faltó a clases, tratando de dirigir toda aquella tonta furia hacia otra parte que no fuera la destrucción de su propiedad.

Estuvo quejándose y sollozando toda la mañana, en casa de Hannes, luego pensó en las muchas cosas que odiaba de Levi. Humillante. Todavía era un alfa, con o sin instinto, su orgullo estaba herido.

Hannes sugirió un divorcio y Eren tuvo que exprimir su cerebro para encontrar el significado de aquella palabra beta, demasiado confusa para identificarla, no le agradó el significado, sin embargo tampoco pudo molestarse con Hannes.

La última cosa que quería en el mundo, era que el beta, la segunda persona más importante en su vida, se enojara con él.

Trató de explicarle que los alfas y omegas destinados no podían renunciar a estar juntos, ni separarse, y aunque fuera el caso él nunca dejaría a Levi. Los alfas y omegas no se divorciaban. Eren amaba a Levi, Levi lograba tolerar esos sentimientos, eso era más que suficiente.

Detestó la mirada del viejo Hannes.

"Demasiado joven para soportar esa carga", eso fue lo que le dijo, empero Eren sabía que no era cierto. Podía hacerlo, ¿porque siempre todos tenían que recordarle que solo era un crio? Joder, él podía hacerlo, sin la ayuda de nadie. La cultura de ambos era totalmente diferente para tener que tomar enserio las palabras del viejo Hannes.

Entonces volvió a casa.

Era un alfa, no quería que Levi lo viera en ese estado. Él era un alfa. Un alfa. Respiro hondo, burlándose de sí mismo por casi haber caído en derrota.

Al fin, decidió entrar a casa, empujando la manija de la puerta hacia adelante, y al instante captó un olor ajeno al suyo, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención.

Las flores marchitas continuaban dentro del cesto de basura.

Una mezcla de enojo y profunda tristeza comenzó a bullir dentro de su estómago.

Ahora solo quedaba reconocer al visitante que había invadido su casa. Quitándose los zapatos, calzó una de sus pantuflas antes de entrar.

El olor ajeno se intensificó en la entrada del sótano y del comedor. Demasiado familiar para no reconocerlo. Arrugó la nariz, tratando de recordar.

La mecedora favorita de Levi, estaba vacía y las luces apagadas.

—Cuñado.

Eren reaccionó de manera instantánea. Poniéndose alerta ante la llegada del intruso, siseó y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. El hermano mayor de Levi reposaba sentado sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón más largo, ojeando el álbum de fotografías de sus padres. Relajó los hombros, aliviado.

Por un momento, sintió envidia. River era el prototipo de un alfa perfecto y estilizado, incluso ahora, a mitad de la noche, vestía un aligerado traje negro.

—Hola —el alfa bajó la cabeza para observar su reloj de pulsera.

—Llegas tarde —musitó River, colocando el álbum de fotos sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—Tuve un contratiempo —mintió Eren, algo intrigado por la imprevista visita.

—Contratiempo…¿Un estudiante de secundaria?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —esquivó la pregunta, sin contenerse, le molestaba el hecho de tener a otro alfa bajo su techo.

Por motivos desconocidos, Levi había decidido mantener a su familia alejada de él y Eren respetaba esa decisión. Así que la razón por la que River estaba sentado en su sala, no cabía en su mente. Si por algún motivo había forzado su entrada, haciendo caso omiso de su omega y causándole cualquier tipo de fatiga, el mismo se encargaría de…

—Alfa —interrumpió el otro.

Odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma.

—Que.

River señaló al frente, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

—Levi dejó tu cena en la nevera —informó, neutral—, yo ya me iba.

Eren se removió, inquieto.

Al menos hoy no recibiría cualquier tipo de regaño o sermón, por llegar tarde y haber armado un berrinche, no frente a River. Todo el mundo sabía que ese alfa podía ser estricto, inteligente e insuperable, pero también prejuicio y arcaico, por no decir cruel. Incluso en casa, se divertía humillando a la gente, en especial a omegas. Levi no podría retarlo frente a su hermano mayor.

River se puso de pie, dando por terminado cualquier tipo de proyecto en el que estuviera pensando.

—Por cierto —retrocedió a pasos de la entrada, retirando un estuche del bolsillo para entregárselo—. Puedes conservarlas —dijo con un oscuro y extraño brillo en los ojos—, fueron un regalo de tu padre.

Eren aceptó el obsequio.

—Son gafas —le dijo luego de abrir el estuche.

El alfa mayor entrecerró los ojos.

—Grisha mandó a hacerlas —explicó River, causándole una pequeña conmoción—, una para su primogénito y otra para mí. Supongo que las tuyas habrán desaparecido en el incendio.

Eren lo miró, agradecido por el gesto. En verdad apreciaba el detalle. Tal vez, después de todo, River no era tan malo.

Quería darle las gracias.

El alfa mayor se detuvo, algo desconcertado, y bajó la cabeza para olfatearlo. Eren levantó ambas manos, un poco asustado cuando la respingada nariz de River se hundió en el cuello de su camiseta.

 _"Demasiado cerca, amigo"_ quería decirle.

—Espera…

— _Quieto._

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al oír la voz de alfa. Tan potente, incluso para un congénere de su especie. Sus ojos se ensancharon y entreabrió los labios.

¿Qué demonios? Esto no era normal, no lo era.

River había utilizado la voz de mando en él, haciendo un reconocimiento básico. Como un jodido animal que encontró algún olor extraño -Eren nunca podría llegar a ese nivel de control-, casi salvaje, como si pudiera oler sus pensamientos. Mierda, posiblemente River no era capaz de eso, pero sí de descubrir el olor de Hannes, que estaba impregnado en su ropa.

Estaba a punto de encogerse ante su escrutinio, pero eso solo delataría el miedo que le causaba. Se mantuvo firme, con el corazón empujando fuertemente dentro de su pecho a medida que la mal disimulada inspección llegaba a su fin.

No pasó la prueba, sin embargo River no trató de intimidarlo.

—Pasa una buena noche —le gruñó, hoscamente, antes de azotar la puerta y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Seguramente, asqueado por el ligero olor a beta que cubría su cuerpo.

Después de todo no había sido un día tan malo.

Eren sintió el dulce sabor de la victoria mientras devoraba su cena fría.

Si fuera el omega de ese alfa, de seguro habría recibido rechazo y desdén, sin embargo él era un alfa libre y podía visitar a Hannes tanto como quisiera. A Levi no le importaba, a pesar de ser parte de una familia ultra conservadora, se llevaba bien con Hannes.

Es por eso que ambos eran una pareja compatible. Incluso cuando Levi había tirado sus flores, podía traer más. O ahorrar una porción de su mesada para comprarle otro obsequio. Levi no dejaba que si instinto omega lo forzara a ser el convencional o típico sumiso complaciente, tenía un ritmo opuesto a lo normal, mucho más sensato. Inclusive en el embarazo evitaba dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento.

Decidido dejar aquellos pensamientos a un lado, encontró a Levi en el interior de la cama, sudando feromonas de embarazo, demasiado dulces para su paladar.

Era consciente de que Levi ya estaba despierto, mirándolo con sus rasgados y destellantes ojos acusatorios, pero eligió fingir que dormía y caminó en puntillas para no ser descubierto.

—Toma una ducha, apestas —escuchó que le decía cuándo estaba a punto de entrar en la cama.

Tan quisquilloso como siempre.

El de ojos verdes dio media vuelta.

—Sí, Levi.

Al parecer no iba a ser reprendido. Levi no parecía estar molesto con él, aun cuando hizo algo malo como llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

Levi descubrió las sábanas hasta su cintura, el hinchado vientre se hizo camino. Eren pasó saliva, sintiendo como una fuerza invisible lo atraía hacia abajo.

—Posiblemente fui una mierda contigo esta mañana —susurró su omega, poco acostumbrado a pedir disculpas—. Lo superaras con el tiempo —dijo, apartando la vista para recoger otra almohada y reorganizar el abultado nido que había hecho con la ropa de Eren y mantas calientes compradas para ese propósito.

Eren quiso besarle los pies.

No se merecía a alguien tan perfecto y lindo.

Él lo amaba, lo ha querido desde el principio. Observándolo de cerca y avasallando terreno, centímetro a centímetro, había aprendido a incrustarse en su corazón.

—Vencí a tu hermano —dijo, sin frenos, tirando la mochila en un rincón. Henchido de una soberbia arrogante, pero de todas forma, completamente inocente.

 _"Por favor, di que estás orgulloso de mi"_ rogó su vocecita alfa interior, derritiéndose ante los bonitos labios de su omega.

Levi dejó de amoldar las mantas a su antojo, fingiendo extrañeza, dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—Así que ese pendejo por fin se fue, buen trabajo —dijo, entreabriendo esos carnosos pliegues rosas que le encantaba morder—. No me extraña, hiedes como una mofeta con diarrea.

Eren decidió enseñarle una de sus sonrisas, a su omega le encantaban, aunque por supuesto nunca lo admitiría.

—No sé por qué los odias —dijo, quitando los botones de su camisa— ¿Sabes? Hannes es un buen tipo y los betas son corteses.

La ropa fue puesta en el cesto.

—Nunca dije lo contrario —observó Levi.

Eren decidió apretar los tornillos un poco más.

—Si tan solo les dieras una oportunidad.

—Esa no es mi tarea, Eren.

Se detuvo con las manos sujetas al borde de sus calzoncillos, estaba a punto de quitárselos para ir a la ducha.

—¿Prefieres permanecer encerrado aquí todo el día? —cuestionó, tratando de ser suave.

—Por si no lo has notado —su omega torció la boca, colocando una mano sobre su vientre— tengo ciertas limitaciones.

Claro, esa podría ser la razón por la cual Levi nunca salía de casa. Su familia había envenenado su mente con reglas y prohibiciones, eso es lo que hacían la mayoría de los omegas, ocultar sus penas y hacer que sus alfas sean felices. Pero él iba a resolverlo. Porque amaba a Levi.

—Que seas un omega —titubeó, deslizando su ropa interior hacia abajo— no te prohíbe hacer amigos.

Lo único que consiguió fue un ruidito de disgusto, luego vio como la boca de Levi se torcían disimuladamente, como cuando estaba enojado por algo.

—Me refiero al cachorro, estúpido —aclaró el de cabellos negros..

Eren cubrió su desnudez con una toalla.

Si Levi no gustaba de hacer amigos no por ser omega ¿Entonces porque sería?

—En ese caso te enseñaré a ser más sociable con los betas —propuso.

—Soy sociable.

—No tienes amigos

—Los tengo —no mencionó que el gato y los ancianos Arlet no contaban como amigos— y contigo es más que suficiente.

Eren sintió el cálido golpeteo de su corazón.

—Me enamoras, bebé —le dijo, tratando de ser atractivo. Seducirlo. Su alfa interno rugió de gozo, aplaudiendo su iniciativa, con deseos de que el omega preñado frente a él se sienta lo suficientemente atraído para oler su aroma, tocar cada pulgada de su piel y decirle cuán grande y buen alfa es. Que es un alfa digno de llenarlo, romperlo y tomarlo las veces que quiera. Que es su alfa.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Pero Levi no cederá tan fácilmente, no, Levi es una cosita preciosa que sabe mantener sus sentimientos omega a buen resguardo.

Es por eso que no debe dudar ni un segundo.

—Que te amo —le contestó. Firme y determinadamente.

Y la sonrisa de Levi es tan cautivante como la primera vez. Solo suya.

Nunca podría apartar la mirada, ni por todo el oro del mundo. El universo entero se reducía a eso, las blancas manos de su omega rodeando su cuello, como serpientes marinas arrastrándolo a lo profundo del eterno mar oscuro. El olor de las dulces feromonas haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Más fuerte. ¿Quién podría resistir ese nuevo sentimiento? Definitivamente, no quería hacerlo.

—Eren.

—¿Sí?—jadeó, a centímetros de lamer la inmaculada piel de su cuello.

Su omega lo pateó fuera de la cama.

—Ducha. Ahora.

.

.

.

Algunas veces Levi se sienta a su lado, especialmente cuando está haciendo sus deberes, con una taza de té orgánico en la mano y el viejo libro de rompecabezas en la otra. Otras, él apoya la cabeza en su vientre, a pesar de avergonzarse por ello, y trata de escuchar algún sonido. Lo mejor de todo es que Levi, el intocable y poco arisco omega, lo deja ser. Y se toman de las manos. Y algunas veces es feliz cuando sus labios se tocan en la oscuridad. Y Levi lo regaña por ser tan despistado. Y todas esas emociones son solo suyas, Levi no se comporta de esa forma con nadie, solo con él.

De alguna manera, se siente especial.

Como si ambos, siempre juntos, tuvieran el poder para conquistar el mundo entero.

No son como cualquier pareja casada. Levi es un adulto y él aun trata de quitarse los cascarones de niño grande. Pero siente que son felices, porque en su vida no hay sobresaltos ni malentendidos. Levi puede hablar con él, hablar mucho, demasiado. Levi puede permanecer callado, demasiado.

La madeja de confianza, que los une, es fuerte. Irrompible. Ha sido construida bajo una roca.

Es la primera vez que Eren siente que tiene una familia.

Su propia familia.

Y así está bien.

Por ahora.

.

.

.

—Conseguí un trabajo.

Eren trata de no escupir sobre su vaso de leche, porque entonces Levi lo mataría a golpes de periódico y lo forzaría a limpiar el piso y llegaría tarde a la escuela. Y otra falta solo causaría más problemas de lo necesario.

Aunque eso no es importante en este momento.

—¿¡Qué!?

Levi continuó repartiendo delgadas líneas de mantequilla sobre su pan integral. Últimamente estaba comiendo demasiado, aunque eso es lo que hacen todos los omegas preñados, es normal, colmar una cuchara con cereal no dietético y alimentarse con medio litro de jugo. Es completamente normal.

—Conseguí un empleo, en la cafetería de alfas —explicó su omega, interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Conocía el sitio, una tienda pequeña con cortinas rojas y vidrieras llenas de apetitosos pasteles de colores. Cuando eran niños, él y Jean solían devorar los infinitos postres de colores, expuestos en esas vitrinas transparentes, viendo como los alfas más grandes llegaban a descansar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Tratando de amoldarse a la horrible noticia.

—El aroma alfa es muy tenso —explicó Levi—.La familia beta, que trabaja ahí, mencionó que no estaría mal que un omega perfumara el local con su aroma y decidí tomar el puesto.

Eren pestañeó, posando la mirada en su propio plato de cereales dulces. Que Levi quisiera trabajar no estaba mal, ser un omega no le prohibía hacerlo. No se encontraban en la arcaica era antigua, cuando ellos aun vivían junto a los betas y la violencia imperaba en todo lugar, pero…pero existían muchos peros por resolver.

Su alfa interno arañó con furia.

—No —logró articular luego de un buen rato.

Levi no se mostró sorprendido, masticando con parsimonia mientras asesinaba pequeños gajos de cereal con la cuchara. Era tan difícil adivinar sus pensamientos.

—No —volvió a repetir, renunciando a mirarlo—, No puedo dejar que hagas eso —dijo, sintiendo que esas palabras no eran suyas, simplemente sabían mal y estaba siendo injusto—. Estas encinta con nuestro hij… —se detuvo— con nuestro cachorro —corrigió, haciendo un ademán con la mano, para señalar el redondeado bulto que sobresalía dentro del suéter blanco de su omega.

—No lo había notado, Eren —farfulló Levi, sarcástico—. Mierda, apestas a alfa enojado y barato.

—Lo siento, no soy yo —se disculpó, torciendo la boca con maldad— creo que es el instinto que no tengo.

—Como sea —Levi decidió restarle importancia—. Solo trabajaré dos meses, tú suplirás mi puesto cuando tenga al cachorro.

Aquello fue como un golpe en el estómago. Eren trató de no sentirse decepcionado.

—Planeaste todo por tu cuenta ¿Verdad? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto, ordenado y serio? ¿Por qué Levi tenía que ser mejor que él en todo?

Algo estalló dentro de su pecho, como lava ardiente que no podía ser contenida. JJ escapó hacia el lugar más seguro, las piernas de Levi.

—Sin mi consentimiento —exclamó, extrañado de que aquellas palabras brotaran de sus labios.

En estos momentos se sentía completamente ajeno a su cuerpo, no era él quien lo controlaba. Levi también pareció percibir ese detalle.

Al momento de decirlo, Eren se arrepintió. No era dueño de Levi, siempre se lo había recordado e incluso criticaba a los escasos alfas que actuaban de esa manera.

De alguna forma todo era extraño, retorcido.

—Si —confirmó Levi, inmutable—, lo hice sin _tú_ consentimiento.

Eren se encogió, avergonzado.

—No era lo que quería decir —se excusó con rapidez, volviendo en si— fue un impulso tonto de mi parte, no soy una especie de monstruo que maltrata omegas, pero tenemos lo suficiente para vivir, no creo que necesites un empleo.

Levi dejó caer la cuchara que sostenía entre sus dedos, chasqueando la lengua, Eren vio cómo la plata se hundía en la leche hasta desaparecer.

—Hiciste que el desayuno supiera a mierda —cortó su omega, reteniendo el sinnúmero de feromonas que bramaban por escapar a través de sus poros.

El embarazo volvía muy hormonales a los omegas, y aunque los omega macho podían controlarlo mejor, ni siquiera Levi era tan fuerte.

—Levi…

—¡Cierra la boca! —le gritó, pocas veces liberaba la ira de su omega— ¿Realmente quieres saber porque lo hice? No sé si tu minúsculo cerebro logre interpretarlo, pero necesitamos el dinero, mocoso.

Eso cambiaba un poco la situación.

—Creí que mi padre había dejado algo de dinero —se atrevió a contestar.

Su omega frunció el ceño, iracundo.

—No tomaré un centavo del dinero que tu padre dejó para tu —remarcó— educación.

Eren se sintió indignado.

—¿¡Porque no!? —exclamó, tirando la silla a un lado, gracias al impulso que causó al levantarse repentinamente. Ese dinero era de ambos. Era el dinero que papá había destinado para él, dinero limpio y bien ganado— ¿Se trata de tu orgullo como omega? —aseveró, indignado— Puedo comportarme como un alfa inútil, pero cuando tenga un trabajo podré mantenerte a ti y a nuestros cachorros. Lo haré. ¿Acaso no crees en mí? ¡He luchado mucho para llenar tus expectativas! Solo quiero tu reconocimiento, que confíes en mí y dejes todo en mis manos Puedo hacerlo. ¡Puedo ser un buen alfa!

Se sintió patético cuando el roto tono de la desesperación hizo mella en cada una de sus palabras.

—Mierda, Eren —Levi parecía ligeramente sorprendido por el giro de la conversación— siéntate.

—Soy un alfa —continuó, caprichoso, sin importarle nada más. Decidió soltar la pequeña bomba que llevaba guardada desde hace un par de meses— ¿Por qué tengo que estudiar?

Diablos, siempre arruinando las cosas.

Se sintió miserable cuando Levi suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz para posiblemente aliviar la tensión.

—Acabas de responder a tu pregunta.

Eren no estaba seguro de que decir.

Los alfas no tomaban cargos pequeños, sino grandes, importantes. Los alfas lideraban a los betas y las necesidades betas, fuera de los muros. Algo que requería una preparación extensa y adecuada.

Eren no podría "trabajar" legalmente hasta terminar los estudios.

Eren nunca tendría un empleo medio.

Y Levi llevaba un cachorro, tampoco podía soportar el trabajo pesado, ningún omega lo hacía y por sorprendente que fuera, estaban poco interesados. Como omegas, el instinto les solicitaba concebir un paquete de cachorros completo. Uno por cada celo hasta terminar con el ciclo fértil de su especie y la mayoría estaban contentos por ello. Aunque él y Levi habían decidido interrumpir dicho ciclo al llegar a la tercera cría, después se encargarían de tomar supresores especiales para evitar otro embarazo. El coste de engendrar una camada completa era muy amplio y solo unos pocos alfas importantes –como River- eran capaces de proveer tantos recursos para su familia.

Eren no era uno de esos alfas, aún estaba en secundaria.

Si tan solo hubiera nacido antes…lo suficientemente antes para tener la misma edad que su omega adulto, entonces no sería un alfa estudiante y podría trabajar. Mantener a su familia. La idea, en sí misma, era estúpida. No obstante, comprendía las razones que tenía Levi para engendrar crías rápidamente. Levi no era joven, tampoco viejo, pero estuvo esperando mucho tiempo para poder saciar aquel instinto que le persuadía a engendrar cachorros y verlos crecer. Privarlo de esa pequeña satisfacción era demasiado cruel.

—Es injusto, para mí y para ti —dijo cuándo el fuego de su interior se hubo apagado—. Pero —juntó las manos abrazándose a sí mismo, manteniendo la vista fija en la silla de madera que estaba tirada en el suelo— no quiero permanecer sentado todo el día, estudiando cosas que nunca servirán para algo, mientras tú trabajas —se animó a posar los verdes ojos suplicantes en el rostro de su omega—, no quiero ser alguien importante, yo…yo siempre he deseado hacer lo que me gusta.

Solo deseaba un poco de comprensión.

—Deja de ser un cachorro —le dijo Levi— y céntrate en nuestros intereses.

—Lo hago. Soy tu alfa y quiero mantener a mi familia —reprochó— soy un alfa, no puedo soportar la idea de verte vulnerable. Necesito tenerte cerca. Es solo una fase que me impulsa a protegerte.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito tu permiso de mierda para trabajar.

Eso era lo que temía, había estado actuando como idiota, tratando de tiranizar la vida social de Levi sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y Eren odiaba la sola idea de convertirse ese tipo de alfa.

—Fue mi error —se disculpó—. Sin embargo, creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones porque soy tu alfa.

Trató de sonar lo menos dominante posible, con mucho éxito. Algo que fastidió a Levi sobremanera.

—Yo te crie —le amonestó su omega, levantándose de su silla— te enseñé a follarme. Soy mayor que tú y no tomaras decisiones hasta que tengas un nudo en la polla y algo de cerebro en la cabeza, Jaeger.

El corazón de Eren palpitó con fuerza, moldeando una potente bola de congoja que hervía como lava caliente dentro de su garganta.

—Lo lamento —dijo, evitando aspirar las feromonas de intranquilidad que saturaron el ambiente.

—Deja de disculparte —increpó Levi, extendiendo la mano para tomarlo por el pelo para impartir una breve y pesada caricia—, los alfas no piden disculpas por sus errores.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo Levi seguía comportándose como su madre.

—No lo haré de nuevo —dijo, visiblemente aliviado.

Su omega apartó la mirada, tomando la taza de jugo entre sus suaves dedos para darle un sorbo.

—Excelente.

Miró al omega, no parecía decepcionado. Eso estaba bien. Tratar con Levi era como pisar vidrios puntiagudos, sin embargo siempre terminaban reconciliándose.

Todo permaneció en silencio, Levi fue quien recogió la silla y se llevó los platos, asumiendo que habían terminado de comer, Eren lo siguió con la mirada. Algo avergonzado por su actitud.

—Y que harás—comenzó, acercándose a la pequeña cocina— ¿Servir café a los alfas?

Levi dejó caer los restos en el contenedor verde.

—Si —contestó.

—Nunca antes habías trabajado.

—Nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo.

Eren sintió una oleada de vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de alfa hacia que a su omega trabajara?

—Soy una vergüenza ¿No es así?

Su omega lo miró de reojo, mientras se arremangaba la camisa para sumergir las manos en la espumosa agua.

—No todos nacen con una cuchara de plata en la boca —le dijo.

—Me gustaría haberlo hecho —soltó Eren.

El de ojos grises ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Seas importante o no —expuso— eres mi alfa y no me quejo, mocoso.

Eren no podía discutir ante eso, tampoco iba a hacerlo. Su omega lo había halagado. Su amor platónico había dicho algo bueno de él. Demonios, eso lo hacía tan feliz. Estaba enamorado. Un ruidito escapó de sus labios, absolutamente perdido en sus pensamientos, y Levi volteó para mirarlo.

—¿Necesitas descargar, Eren? —le preguntó— Se hace tarde.

Eren sintió un ligero aumento de temperatura en torno a sus mejillas. Siempre que despertaba con una erección, Levi dejaba que _descargara_ dentro, incluso cuando no tenía ganas. Eran una pareja y debían ayudarse mutuamente, Levi siempre solía repetirlo, en especial cuando quería montarlo y empalarse a sí mismo mientras le ordenaba como moverse y que partes tocar. Cuando su omega estaba necesitado tenía la voz más sedosa y amigable, ahora no era el caso.

Ese ofrecimiento no era propio de Levi, no cuando Eren no podía oler la mancha de excitación dentro de sus pantalones. Levi estaba siendo condescendiente con él.

—No —negó—, de hecho, es hora de que me vaya.

Levi soltó un "umm", pensativo y lleno de indiferencia, volviendo a la tarea de lavar los platos.

Admiraba como Levi podía jugar con su omega interno, manteniendo la cordura y el instinto al cincuenta por ciento cada una. Sacando un poco de aquí y allá cuando fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Tan diferente a él.

—Compra algo de leche cuando vuelvas —indicó Levi, depositando la tarjeta sobre la nevera.

Desprovisto de su energía habitual, Eren contempló el desastre del comedor que él había causado. Realmente, necesitaba controlar su limitado instinto.

Afortunadamente hoy tenía clase de boxeo, liberaría toda la tensión que pudiera golpeando el feo rostro de Jean.

Tomó la tarjeta y el bolso de la escuela, despidiéndose al salir por la puerta. El gato le bufó desde el patio y decidió ignorarlo.

—Espera, mocoso —Levi lo detuvo. ¿Acaso quería algo? Un besito, quizá. Por supuesto que no, su omega no era cursi. Sin embargo se veía muy bien y luego de gritarse entre sí, Eren agradecía un poco de atención.

—Hoy tendremos una cita.

Joder, mierda, no.

El alfa pasó saliva ante de titubear, su instinto no podía estar más contento todo lo contrario para él.

—Es tu primer día en el —odiaba esa palabra pero tuvo que decirla— trabajo.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Te espero después de clase —ordenó— alguien debe cocinarte el almuerzo.

—Te quiero —logró susurrarle antes de que le cerraran la puerta en el rostro.

¿Esto era lo que comúnmente llamaban amor/odio?

Levi adoraba las citas aunque nunca lo dijera y solo las mencionara como una excusa para castigarlo. Levi era torpe para expresar lo que sentía, el omega interno de Levi era una bola excitable de emociones, mantener todo a raya debió costarle aquella actitud de pez castrado en el agua.

Realmente la naturaleza era sabia. Eren nunca pediría a otro como pareja.

Después de todo, esta cita no podía ser tan mala.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

—¿Una cita con tu omega? —preguntó Mikasa, saliendo de su cubículo con tan solo un sujetador verde y los apretados cortos negros.

—Sí, en la cafetería donde trabaja.

Eren dejó caer el bolso que llevaba, comenzando a quitarse el uniforme junto a un grupo de alfas que estaban dentro de los vestidores.

—¿Qué es una cita? —se entrometió Reiner.

—La reunión de dos personas interesadas en establecer una relación sentimental —contestó Marco.

Maldito sabelotodo.

—Totalmente innecesario —bufó el alfa rubio, golpeando la espalda de Eren antes de salir.

—A Levi le gusta —dijo Eren mientras organizaba las cosas de su casillero.

—Los omegas preñados tienen gustos extraños —mencionó Marco, probándose los guantes de boxeo—, nosotros no somos betas.

No pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

—¿Intentas criticar a mi omega?

El pecoso le sonrió.

—No era mi intención —se disculpó a medias, girando para hurgar su bolsa— pero ya que tu deber es complacer a tu omega, entonces hazlo bien.

Marco le ofreció un extraño paquete cuadrado envuelto en plástico.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Se llaman bombones —explicó— lo último en citas beta

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mikasa se lo arrebató de las manos.

—No están autorizadas —dijo—, envenenarías a Levi.

—Solo es un poco de azúcar beta.

—Los omegas no pueden comer este tipo de cosas —un gruñido de advertencia hizo que Marco decidiera ceder ante la alfa. — y tampoco es bueno que trabaje, Eren ¿en que estabas pensando?

—Mikasa cuida de Levi —cambió el rumbo de la conversación, guardando su paquete— inclusive más que tú.

Eren estaba envolviendo una tira de venda sobre sus nudillos y se detuvo, un cosquilleo inundo su vientre.

—Eso no es cierto —refunfuñó—, Mikasa está emocionada por el cachorro.

—Solo si se parece a ti —corroboró la alfa, terminando de vestir sus prendas y llevando el bolso de Eren consigo— Eren ¿De dónde sacaste esas gafas?

—Uh ¿Estas? —el alfa de ojos verdes tomó el estuche—. Fuero un obsequio de River

—¿Es oro real?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Déjame verlas.

—¡No las toquen!

Ambos lo miraron extrañados.

—Si no fueron un obsequio de tu omega, no son importantes —recalcó Mikasa, arrebatándoselas de entre las manos—, nunca había visto un diseño similar. Mi padre tiene un par, pero son diferentes.

—Reforzaran tus hábitos de lectura —se inmiscuyo Marco.

—Llévalas puestas en tu cita —sugirió Mikasa—, al enano gruñón le gustaran.

—No lo llames de esa manera, Mikasa.

—Solo trato de ayudar —ella hizo un puchero extraño.

—No eres mi madre.

—¡Eren!

—Estamos tarde —interrumpió Marco— el entrenador Keith se enfadara de nuevo.

Mikasa volvió a guardar las gafas dentro del bolso y los tres juntos salieron de los vestidores, viendo, para decepción de Marco, que Jean y Reiner ya habían formado pareja para luchar.

—Solo somos tu y yo, Marco —dijo Eren, tratando de emparejar con el pecoso.

—No, hoy lucharé con Bertholdt.

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—Podemos entrenar juntos —se ofreció Mikasa—, siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Casi siempre.

Ella encogió los hombros, haciendo caso omiso a su mal humor, era tan obstinada.

Eren se puso junto a ella, formando una recta fila de dos en cuanto el entrenador Keith provocó un estridente ruido con el silbato. Corrieron un poco, como los alfas que eran, tenían mucha más resistencia y todo fue un simple juego de niños antes de iniciar la verdadera ronda de ejercicios. Eren se detuvo para beber un poco de agua, quedaban treinta minutos y no veía la hora de parar.

El resto de sus compañeros ya acomodaban las vendas alrededor de sus manos y otros se divertían soltando pequeños gruñidos. Un poco bestial. Podía oler la tensión en el aire, pero no identificarla. A lo mejor Mikasa era capaz de hacerlo.

La mayoría de los alfas no tenían pareja, solo unos cuantos, y solo él iba a convertirse en padre. Necesitaban aliviar el estrés de sus alborotadas hormonas jóvenes. Las suyas también estaban alborotadas, pero su omega se encargaba de ello. Tenían relaciones, y Eren se sentía tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, algo que sus compañeros de escuela no eran capaces de hacer, aún no.

Podían luchar, entrenar toda aquella fuerza física y redirigir la ira hacia otros ámbitos. No eran animales, los maestros se encargaban de eso, y solo los que lograban controlar todo el instinto eran considerados adultos.

Sin embargo, convertirse en un verdadero alfa era otra cosa. Algo más complicado y difícil.

—¿En que estas pensado? —inquirió Mikasa, poniéndose frente a él y levantando los brazos.

—Me pregunto si los omegas tienen clases de lucha —confesó.

Mikasa giró la cabeza, en dirección a los ventanales del edificio omega.

—Annie dijo que si —contestó, luego de meditarlo un momento—, ella dijo que tomaban clases de lucha y ejercicios para el cuerpo. Los omegas deben ser fuertes para proteger a los cachorros.

Eren rodó los ojos, poniendo los pies juntos y la espalda un tanto encorvada. Genial, había recordado las técnicas de Keith.

—No vivimos en un siglo anterior ni cazamos para comer, es una idea anticuada —le dijo— ¿Quién es Annie?

—Se llama instinto, Eren, y es un orgullo tenerlo —amonestó ella, apretando los puños para mirarlo a los ojos con ligera timidez—. Annie es la hermana de Reiner —apuntó en su dirección— mi futura pareja —lanzó el primer golpe—. No bajes la guardia Eren.

Demasiado conmocionado para pensar en esquivar sus golpes, Eren bajó los brazos.

—¿Cómo es ella?

Mikasa se apartó un mechón de cabello con el dorso de la mano.

—Es bonita.

Todos los omegas eran hermosos ante los ojos de sus alfas, una debilidad que pocos mencionaban. Eren dudó de sus palabras, si Reiner tenía esa cara no quería imaginar cómo sería ella. Las omegas hembra no le agradaban. Levi era mucho más bonito que ellas. Levi era perfecto.

—No tanto como mi omega —soltó, sin pensarlo.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto Mikasa rompió su labio inferior con un certero derechazo, pero al menos pudo darle una buena patada en el abdomen a la chica alfa, antes de caer al suelo y ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo por milésima vez.

—¿Te lastimé? —Mikasa puso una bolsa de agua sobre su labio. .

—No, hagámoslo de nuevo —replicó— esta vez prestaré atención.

—Eren…

—Vamos, Mikasa —pidió— una ronda más.

Como siempre, ella accedió y Eren terminó mordiendo el polvo por segunda vez y terminó pidiendo más rondas hasta la conclusión de la clase.

—Anímate Eren —Reiner pasó una mano por su hombro, arrastrándolo hacia el comedor de la escuela—, al menos hoy no tienes un ojo morado.

—Gracias por nada —balbuceó él, mirando de reojo a la chica alfa.

Terminada la última clase, cada uno se dirigió a las duchas y tomaron su tiempo para poder refrescar y limpiar su cuerpo. Eren fue el primero en salir, ya casi era mediodía y seguramente Levi estaba esperándolo.

—Mikasa fue compasiva con él —masculló Jean, quien se había mantenido esquivo con todos durante la mañana.

Miradas curiosas se posaron sobre el alfa de cabello bicolor.

—No fui compasiva —dijo Mikasa—, Eren se esforzó mucho.

—Ya no es un cachorro —gruñó Jean caminando sin prisa— deja de defenderlo tanto.

—Creí que eras mi amigo —mencionó Eren.

—Si la compasión te encanta —Jean decidió detenerse para encararlo— entonces seré tu amigo, diste todo de ti Jaeger —exclamó con una mueca llena de rabia—, felicidades.

Eren trató de recordar si había ofendido al alfa.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Kirstein?

—Nada que te interese, poco alfa.

—¡Como me llamaste!

—Déjalo Jean —interrumpió Marco— nos vamos chicos, Jean y yo tenemos un proyecto —avisó, empujando a Jean hacia la salida—. Sería mejor que te adelantaras

La mirada llena de odio no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

—Como quieran —masculló Jean antes de salir.

Eren sacudió su uniforme.

—¿Acaso lo ofendí de alguna manera?

—Discúlpalo Eren —le dijo Marco—, Jean está dolido porque es uno de los pocos alfas que no encuentran a su pareja destinada dentro de nuestros muros.

Eren fingió no escucharlo.

—Ese no es mi negocio.

—Tienes a Levi —regañó Mikasa—, Jean no encontró a su omega.

—Haber emparejado primero que ustedes no fue culpa mía.

—Dejamos de ser cachorros hace tiempo —advirtió Reiner—, que tu compañero sea un adulto precoz no es una novedad.

—¿Acaso tienen algo en mi contra? —Eren miró a Reiner—, Mikasa también emparejó con tu hermana. No soy el único.

—Levi te espera en la cafetería —interrumpió Mikasa.

—¿Me acompañaras?

Ella bajó la mirada.

¿También ella lo traicionaría? Sus amigos estaban haciéndolo a un lado y no se sentían culpables por ello. Eren se fue sin despedirse. Si eso es lo que querían él también podía hacerlo. No los necesitaba, terminaría el proyecto solo.

—Eren —la alfa de pelo negro parecía algo cohibida pero lo encaró con firmeza—, cuando tus padres murieron dijiste que darías todo por verlos una última vez. ¿Lo recuerdas? Levi puede ser un adulto, pero sé que extraña a sus padres tanto como tú lo haces, solo que no lo demostrará a menos que intervengas. Si pides la ayuda de los padres de Levi, aunque él no quiera mantener contacto con ellos, ya no se veré forzado a trabajar. Es tu oportunidad para enseñarle que eres un buen alfa.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Si quiero protegerte —ella sonrió— debo velar por el enano.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

—No eres lo suficientemente…

—¡Puedo hacerlo solo! —insistió— recuerda que tú no eres mi madre.

Ella asintió en silencio, visiblemente dolida por el rechazo.

—Buena suerte, Eren —le dijo antes de partir.

Podía hacerlo solo, no necesitaba que Mikasa le recordara cuan vergonzoso era que un omega preñado trabajase. Ya había pensado en plantear la idea de pedir ayuda los padres de su omega. Era un excelente plan. Kenny parecía un buen alfa y Kushel era una omega adorable. Sin importar el motivo de la ruptura, Eren tenía la certeza de que ellos no los dejarían solos.

—Fíjate, alfa —le gruñó alguien con quien chocó.

—Lo sien… —Eren cerró la boca, era un alfa, los alfas no se disculpaban con nadie— olvídalo —dijo y continuó caminando.

Al menos hoy vería a Levi, necesitaba verlo, era el único que nunca lo abandonaría. Jamás.

Tomó el camino más corto.

Detrás del edificio de deportes, la gran valla que dividía la secundaria alfa con la omega se alzaba imponente. Eren estuvo observando el otro lado por un buen rato. Los altos muros generaban una fría sombra por entre los arboles del huerto de omegas.

Levi había estudiado en un sitio similar, hace algún tiempo.

El de ojos verdes se preguntó cómo habría sido la vida si ambos hubieran tenido la misma edad. Seguramente se encontrarían por entre la valla y él iría a recogerlo después de clase.

Conversando a través de una red metálica, eso era deprimente.

El hurtaría las tijeras de podar de la maestra de ciencia y atravesaría la cerca para poder tocar la bonita y tersa piel de Levi.

—Tú eres, Eren.

—Si —le dijo a la nada. Pensando en la mejor manera de enviar aviones de papel a través de la valla.

—Eres el primer alfa, de mi edad, en hablar conmigo.

Aviones de papel con frases estúpidas para, al menos, intentar recibir una frase sarcástica de Levi. Si tan solo ambos estuvieran en secundaria, pero en ese caso Levi no hablaría con él a través de la cerca ni dejaría que cortara los alambres metálicos. Levi seguía las reglas, iba a denunciarlo con el director y él sería expuesto al repudio público de sus compañeros.

—Yo soy Armin.

—¿Qué? —Le dijo a uno de los árboles cercanos.

La cabellera rubia de alguien se dejó entrever unos segundos.

—Armin, mi nombre es Armin Arlet.

Un omega.

Eren no pudo evitar mirar a los costados, no había nadie a la vista.

El conocía los omegas, eran como Levi. Algunas eran chicas, con mucho pecho y curvas, y varios hijos. Hasta sus catorce años, Levi lo había forzado a ir a las reuniones de omega, algunas de las crías de los omegas eran omegas. Y el vecino de a lado también era un omega. Olían bien, cada uno olía diferente, pero también existía algo que era repelente en ellos. No podía tocarlos sin sentir esa inquietud y mala vibra. Excepto Levi, con su omega pasaba todo lo contario. Dolía estar lejos de Levi, dolía haberle gritado esta mañana y dolía no poder escuchar el sonido de su voz. Lo más jodido de todo, era que dolía físicamente.

—Hannes me prestó tu libro la última vez —insistió el omega de cabello rubio y ojos azules de bebé.

—Eso no fue correcto —se animó a decir Eren.

—Muchas de las cosas que hacemos son incorrectas.

Este omega parecía ser un sabelotodo como Marco. Eren odiaba no comprender sus insinuaciones.

—¿Eres nuevo en el distrito? —preguntó.

—Fuiste a mi fiesta de bienvenida hace un año —mencionó el rubio, decepcionado porque no recordara.

Armin se acercó a la valla, llevaba un uniforme similar al suyo. Los labios del omega se movieron y Eren se quedó hipnotizado al verlos.

—Escribes sobre tu omega.

Una corriente de aire frio recorrió su columna, Eren tragó saliva, asustado.

—No lo hago —negó con rapidez.

—La última página de la libreta estaba en blanco, pero pude notar algunos garabatos —aseveró el rubio— deduzco que se te olvido haberlos escrito y aún si solo fueran ideas al azar tengo la certeza de que formaban parte de otra libreta que habla sobre tu omega. ¿Me equivoco?

—Es mentira.

—Nunca dije que fuera verdad, Eren.

Los ojos azules de bebé lo fulminaron. Eren trató de mostrarse fuerte, pero la inquietante sonrisa blanca del omega pudo con él. Armin no parecía querer acusarlo, más bien aparentaba estar emocionado. Feliz. Casi eufórico.

—Soy como tú —soltó de repente, dando zancadas hacia la valla metálica.

El de ojos verdes retrocedió autónomamente.

—Soy un alfa, no puedes ser un alfa —dijo.

—Claro que no —chilló Armin, emocionado—, pero somos iguales, también quiero ver el exterior y ser libre.

—¿Libre?

—Por supuesto —soltó el omega—, hacer lo que me gusta y amar a quien yo quiera. Conocer el mundo.

De repente se sintió incómodo, muy incómodo. Él ya era libre y si algún día lograba cumplir su sueño, recorrería el mundo junto a Levi.

¿Era por eso que Levi no había querido que hiciera amistad con este omega? ¿A causa de esas ideas liberales?

—Los omegas son libres —recalcó, repitiendo las palabras del suyo.

—Estas equivocado, Eren.

Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Tengo que irme —indicó, ligeramente perturbado.

—Quédate —pareció rogar el omega de cabello rubio.

Eren comenzó a ver borroso, tuvo que quitarse las gafas con los ojos mirando cualquier cosa menos al omega que soltaba fuertes feromonas a través de la valla.

—Tengo una cita con Levi —pronunció al fin, sin la emoción que esperaba denotar.

Armin se detuvo.

—¿Levi es tu omega?

—Sí, es muy hermoso —como siempre, nunca puede evitar presumir— y un poco pequeño, el cuido de mi cuando era un niño. Y tendremos un niño.

Para entonces está completamente seguro de que se ha emocionado demasiado, como siempre sucede cuando habla del amor de su vida.

—Debe ser bonito —murmuró Armin— tener un alfa como tú.

—Encontraras a tu pareja destinada —trató de animarle, simulando ser un alfa maduro— aún eres joven.

El omega sonrió con nostalgia y estiró la mano, sin saber cómo, o porque lo hacía, Eren correspondió el gesto sintiendo el suave tacto de la punta de los dedos de Armin.

Fue un gesto amistoso, un reconocimiento de confianza y familiaridad. Retiró la mano antes de despedirse del posible nuevo amigo que había hecho, pero estaba mal.

De repente, toda la confianza que había sentido se diluyó como la tierra frente al agua.

Él no podía ser el amigo de un omega. Mucho menos de ese omega.

Por ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes que resolver, Mikasa tenía razón, que Levi trabajara en su estado era peligroso y humillante. De ahora en adelante él daría todo para remediar el asunto.

Y le diría Levi lo mucho que lo quería.

 **Continuará….**

 **Agradecimientos por sus review:**

Akire

Alex

Guest

AcosadoraKawaii

Hime-chan Natsumi

ChibiGoreItaly

Taurus95

AnaVanderWaal

Cahrly Land

Ame8910

YesOffer

Akane Miyazaki

EleniRockbell

PonyoPON

lanali17

MagiAllie

 **No he tenido tiempo para poder actualizar o leer fanfic, y ha pasado tanto tiempo que olvidé como se utiliza fanfiction LOL me tomó muchos minutos recordar todo jajaja**

 **El fandom está tan vacِ** **ío ¿Qué PASO DOCTOR GARCIA? Solo tengo algo que decir al respecto, inclusive si ya nadie lee ereri : Mi momento ha llegado.  
**


	20. Inconvenientes

**Inconvenientes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trabajar en la cafetería para alfas le recordaba a su infancia, cuando River y Erwin acostumbraban llevarlo a la confitería de betas donde seguramente gastarían toda su mesada en bollos calientes de crema solo para terminar con un fuerte dolor de estómago a medianoche.

Esos fueron buenos tiempos.

Levi apoyó el codo sobre la barra de la cafetería, sobando disimuladamente su adormecida espalda baja, ahora era cuando el peso del niño que llevaba dentro se imponía con mayor fuerza.

La dueña de la cafetería donde ahora trabajaba, una beta de cuarenta años, no había accedido a que él realizara trabajos pesados de limpieza y prefirió mantenerlo en el burdo puesto del camarero que supervisaba que todos los alfas estuvieran a gusto.

Transportaba tarritos cargados de azúcar en polvo, para los que comían pasteles con chocolate caliente, y cambiaba servilletas o mantenía a los niños alejados de la recepción. Y cuando nadie estaba ahí para recoger las bandejas sucias, él se ofrecía con el claro propósito de sentirse útil.

Un omega preñado limpiando mesas y espantando niños con su afilada mirada de duende gruñón, si sus padres lo vieran estarían muy decepcionados y Anthon, su hermano, se burlaría de él.

Levi volvió a pasar la escoba por la entrada de la puerta, dando ligeros golpecitos al abultado vientre que sobresalía entre el delantal negro con figuritas blancas.

Su cachorro era demasiado inquieto, mandándole una patada llena de cariño cada cierto minuto.

—¿Llego a tiempo?

Levi levantó la cabeza, dejando la escoba a un lado para ver al visitante.

Su alfa se presentó frente a él, agitado por correr todo el camino y con una pequeña garrafa de leche en sus brazos.

El pobre chico que no quería ser padre, pero fingía esforzarse.

¿Acaso creía que él no se había dado cuenta?

La naturaleza era una perra al momento de juntar destinados, ellos eran la máxima prueba de su infortunio. Si no estimara tanto a ese chico…ya hubiese cometido algún delito para ser juzgado y exiliado de los muros. Como su madre decía, siempre es mejor morir que permanecer junto a la persona que no amas.

—La hora del almuerzo acaba de terminar —le avisó, interesado en ver la expresión que Eren pondría.

Ese joven alfa que tenía una cajita de sorpresas enterrada en el corazón.

Vio como abría la boca como un pez fuera del agua y se encogía de hombros al igual que un perro apaleado, luego aparecía el inconmensurable brillo de la determinación en sus ojos.

Incluso para esta pequeña decisión, Eren daba todo de sí. Tan iluso. Pobre cachorro alfa.

Por un instante, Levi sintió lástima.

— ¿Ya comiste?—atinó a preguntarle, apenado—. Entonces ¿debo irme a casa?

—No comería sin mi alfa —respondió él, con sinceridad, propinando un tirón de pelo que hizo sonrojar a Eren— y si vuelves a llegar tarde te espera un castigo mucho peor.

—Levi, están viéndonos —se sonrojó el alfa, bajando los ojos ante la pareja que pasó por su lado burlándose de la escena.

Relajó la mano, liberando a su compañero.

Malditos metiches.

—Será mejor que entremos.

Eren lo siguió dócilmente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver el interior del recinto.

Eren nunca había puesto un pie en un lugar como ese, los escolares alfa solo compraban bocadillos en la recepción, junto a la gran vitrina que exponía diversos postres. El interior estaba destinado a los alfas adultos, que llegaban a la comunidad luego de un arduo día de trabajo. No era de extrañar la reacción de su joven compañero.

—Nunca había venido a un sitio como este —confesó sin decoro, admirando las bonitas cortinas y la elegante gama de colores que rodeaba el establecimiento.

—Demasiado sofisticado para la gente común —admitió Levi—. Ven —lo guió hacia la parte trasera, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. No eres un cliente regular y no puedes comer aquí, el comedor de empleados está dentro.

—De toda maneras dudo que podamos pagar —susurró Eren cuando entraron al amplio espacio repleto de cacerolas y bandejas relucientes.

Levi fingió no haberle escuchado.

—No hables con los betas que trabajan aquí —sugirió—, ningún alfa hace amistad con ellos en público.

Pero Eren no podría pasar desapercibido aunque fuera un alfa, el uniforme que vestía llamaba demasiado la atención. Los betas no estaban acostumbrados a ver un adolescente en el papel de padre, había escuchado rumores y pequeñas charlas entre ellos sobre el tema. Dentro de su reducido círculo, follar y quedar preñado de un menor de edad, era extravagante. No quería que Eren fuera el centro de sus próximas conversaciones. Eren que amaba tanto a esos betas y los idolatraba al punto de encontrarlos perfectos.

—Lo sé —Eren pasó el brazo por el interior de su codo, juntando ambas manos y entrelazando sus tibios dedos con los suyos— ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Alguno te llamó gordo?

—Nadie lo hizo.

¿Qué hizo mal al instruirlo? No cometería el mismo error con Ethan.

— ¿No crees que este es un sitio un tanto apartado? —se detuvo el de ojos verdes, cuando trataba de llevarlo aún más lejos del grupo de mesas donde algunos betas de uniforme conversaban.

—Es nuestra cita privada —respondió con simpleza.

—Mientras te sientas cómodo no me importa —dijo Eren, con su sonrisa de sol y sus falsas feromonas alfa.

—Solo pasa desapercibido, mocoso —ordenó, empujándole sobre la silla de plástico blanco. Dispuesto a ir por una bandeja del servicio, pero Eren le detuvo sujetándole por el brazo.

—Espera —susurró—, nunca tendré la oportunidad de volver a un lugar como este —pudo notar la forma como Eren se mordía el labio inferior— y quiero pedirte un favor muy especial. ¿Puedes tratarme como si yo fuera un cliente?

Tal vez ya era hora de confiscarle los libros de ciencia ficción que estaban quemándole el cerebro.

—Olvídalo, tendremos una cita —exigió.

—Por favor —rogó sin soltarle— en una cita tengo que besarte ¿No? Y quieres pasar desapercibido entre los betas ¿No crees que sería muy llamativo si lo hacemos aquí?

—Hoy tienes la cabeza llena de mierda.

—Te concederé un deseo.

¿Un deseo eh? Lo mejor de todo era que Eren siempre cumplía su palabra.

—Seré tu esclavo por un mes —ofreció.

— ¿No lo eres ya?

—Un año.

—Pensaré en algo —aceptó entonces—, pero lávate las manos

Eren volvió con las manos reluciente y una tonta sonrisa en su estúpido rostro de alfa adolescente que atrajo varias miradas.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su ocurrencia.

—Aquí está el menú, mocoso —le dijo, tirando la carta frente al menor.

—Levi —Eren movió la cabeza de manera negativa— ¿No tienes modales con los clientes? Tienes que llamarme señor, recuerda que soy un sofisticado alfa millonario

—Degenerado de mierda.

—Si me amas vas a hacerlo.

Niño chantajista.

—Aquí tiene el menú, señor.

—Gracias —le hizo reír— quiero todos los bocadillos de esta fila —hizo un ademán para que tomara nota y Levi fingió escribir, siguiéndole el juego.

—A la orden.

El omega de pelo negro fue hacia la estantería y escogió varios bocadillos que los empleados podían comer gratis y que él sabía que eran los favoritos de Eren. Luego volvió a la mesa.

—Se ve delicioso ¿Usted lo hizo?

Levi señaló el garrete

—Soy el mesero, señor —sancionó—, no el chef.

Eren acomodó la comida, sacando un par de monedas que tenía en el bolsillo.

—Aquí tienes la paga —ofreció— y una propina porque me caes bien y eres sexy.

Contrariado, Levi hizo una mueca.

— ¿Soy qué?

—Caliente, bonito —explicó el alfa— ¿Pero por qué estás tan gordo?

—Estoy preñado.

Eren se sonrojó un poco, sin embargo pudo guardar la compostura.

—Tu alfa debe ser un tipo muy capaz ya que te dejó en ese estado —insinuó—, no sabes cuánto lo envidio.

—Para ser un alfa que no entró en celo —le interrumpió— es un cumplido.

Eren frunció el ceño, olvidando el juego por completo.

—No digas esas cosas frente a Ethan —regañó— olvídalo —dijo, tocando el vientre de su omega para hablarle al nonato— tu padre es un ganador.

—Pequeño imbécil.

—Admite que te gustó —se defendió Eren, dando por terminado el juego— y te relajaste. Soy un buen alfa que puede divertir a su omega.

—Un gran talento —ironizó Levi, mientras picaba uno de los pasteles.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —el alfa se metió una galleta a la boca—. Llegar a casa y recostarnos juntos, o quieres un masaje en los pies.

—En realidad prefiero una mamada —admitió Levi—, tengo la libido muy alta estos días y el estómago desgastado.

—Creo que me duele la cabeza.

—En ese caso buscaré otro que me complazca.

Eren dejó de pelear con la cuchara y relamió sus labios. Aquí venía.

Levi cerró los ojos sintiendo el movimiento de la silla y los dientes raspando la glándula de olor que tenía en la nuca, Eren había aprendido a hacerlo de forma adecuada, mezclando ambos olores y sacando todas las feromonas posibles. Los alfas y omegas destinados eran los únicos que podían compartir aquel "beso" tan especial, algo que les diferenciaba del resto. La lengua del alfa más joven lamió toda la blanca extensión de piel, haciendo que Levi sintiera un fuerte orgasmo mental, comenzando a escurrir allí abajo.

Al captar el olor, Eren se alejó, apenado. Cubriendo la erección, que oprimía contra sus pantalones, con la mochila mientras trataba de disipar el aroma a sexo.

—Todavía te pones duro cuando lo hacemos —observó Levi, tocando su nuca.

Eren echó un vistazo al lugar donde estaban los betas. Ninguno le miraba.

—Es un reflejo.

Levi posó la mano sobre el bulto de los pantalones de Eren.

—Tienes que mantener la calma, ya no eres un crio —amonestó—. Los alfas adultos pueden hacerlo sin sufrir una eyaculación prematura.

—Trato de tener autocontrol sobre mi instinto —admitió Eren, alejándola mano—, pero no puedo.

— ¿No te enseñan a hacer eso en la escuela?

Levi bebió de su jugo, mirando la hora.

—Dime Levi —Eren se inclinó hacia adelante— ¿Cómo se siente tener eso dentro de ti?

— ¿Mi instinto omega?

—Sí.

Un don entregado por la naturaleza que le hacía diferente, que le hacía un omega. El instinto de un alfa y un omega eran dispares, contradictorios, pero cada quien lo domesticaba para su propio beneficio.

—A veces puedo escuchar su voz —respondió al fin.

— ¿Qué es lo que te dice?

Levi frunció el ceño, concentrándose en el almuerzo.

—Que te quiere.

Pudo sentir las emociones de Eren, el fuerte latir de su pecho y la tensa vibración que aumentó su ritmo cardiaco. Emoción, vergüenza y algo más que no pudo identificar.

Al ser un omega ya adulto, dominaba el enlace que los unía.

—Conocer el otro lado de tu personalidad cariñosa es admirable —fantaseó Eren—, siempre creí que el instinto de los omegas les obligaba a follar todo el tiempo y les volvía temerosos de todo.

—¿Cómo un perro en etapa de celo?

—Algo así.

—Eso es estúpido —razonó Levi—. Tendría que permanecer caliente cada puto día y tener algún tipo de enfermedad mental que me obligara a permanecer asustado de ti.

—Pero dijiste que no eres consciente de lo que haces cuando estas en celo. ¿Te sientes conforme con ello?

—El celo es un dolor físico, Eren —le dijo para dejarle las cosas claras al alfa más joven—. Mi instinto omega bloquea ese dolor y me da placer a cambio. Cuando lo tengas vas a comprender lo que te digo.

— ¿Significa que cuando yo tenga mi propio celo no estaré consciente de lo que hago?

—No —confirmó— tu instinto se encargará de todo en trabajo.

—Hacer el amor contigo no es un trabajo.

Levi comenzó a cortar porciones de su comida, tratando de no sentir las náuseas del embarazo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ser un omega, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

—Lo sé.

Tenía que motivar al alfa, enseñarle que no debía temer a su instinto ni poner en menos al instinto de los demás. Como el mayor de la familia, ese era su deber.

—Todavía eres un niño —le dijo Levi, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa para dar por terminada la conversación—. No dejes que contaminen tu mente con fantasías revolucionarias que no existen.

El instinto les ayuda a sobrevivir, no a destruirse a ellos mismos.

—Sin embargo… ¿Cómo omega no hay algo que quieras cambiar? —le preguntó Eren, con los grandes ojos verdes fijos en los suyos.

—Si —Levi pensó en ciertas cosas que odiaba sentir, que no podía bloquear y su instinto se encargaba de sacar esos sentimientos indeseados cuando menos lo requería.

Eren robó una cereza de su plato antes de prestarle verdadera atención.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó.

—La compasión.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

 **.**

Las semanas pasaron sin mayor novedad.

Eren no volvió al callejón donde se había encontrado con aquel omega de fascinante aroma.

El ciclo escolar terminó e inició uno nuevo, el último, los compañeros de Eren ya tenían materias asignadas y clases particulares para entrar a la universidad. Se rumoraba que la secundaria omega organizaría una pequeña excursión al exterior para sus graduados, ellos no asistían a la universidad.

Levi dejaría de trabajar el fin de semana y su puesto sería ocupado por Eren.

No podía negarlo, Eren estaba nervioso. El cachorro nacería muy pronto y él se convertiría en padre.

Con el dinero ganado pudieron pagarlas cuentas del hospital y comprar algunas cosas para la llegada de Ethan, la nueva habitación asignada había sido pintada de verde claro y Eren pasó media tarde apilando pañales y osos de felpa en las estanterías.

Dentro de unas horas, cuando sus clases terminaran, visitarían la clínica para una última revisión.

Eren se hallaba ansioso, incapaz de concentrarse en la exposición del maestro, rompió un lápiz y sus fuertes feromonas molestaron a sus vecinos más cercanos, terminaron obligándole a ir al sanitario para que se refrescara un poco.

Se lavó el rostro y volvió cuando todos los de su clase fueron notificados por el altavoz para que se encaminaran a la gran sala de reuniones.

Mikasa traía su mochila y libros, y Marco le había apartado un asiento. Jean permanecía lejos de ellos.

La sala de reuniones o de conferencias estaba dividida en dos sectores, los alfas ocuparon las sillas del lado izquierdo, dejando las del lado derecho vacías.

Apagaron las luces y el proyector mostró un aburrido video de treinta minutos sobre política, incluso Marco terminó por cabecear un par de veces, hasta que las puertas del lado derecho se abrieron y -para sorpresa general- todos los omegas de la secundaria omega que finalizaban el ciclo escolar ese año entraron para ocupar los sitios vacantes.

Los murmullos no tardaron en acaparar el recinto.

Eren pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia y la nariz respingada del omega que olía bonito.

En tanto Mikasa buscaba a Annie con la mirada, él no apartó la vista de Armin.

Un par de maestros alfa se pusieron al frente y la proyección terminó. Entonces un alfa adulto subió al frente, con una bata blanca y unas hojas para leer, ocuparon la plataforma central y comenzó a dar una breve introducción de su persona.

Se trataba de River, el hermano de Levi, y venía en lugar de su hermano para pasar lista de cada carrera que, tanto alfas como omegas del último ciclo, escogerían.

Los maestros omega se encargaron de entregar a cada alumno un folleto ilustrativo con el nombre de cada uno, con profesiones opcionales y una cuadricula en blanco donde marcarían la opción elegida.

Eren encontró su nombre escrito al principio y el nombre de Levi, todos sus datos estaban ahí, pero una casilla estaba pintada con negro.

—Disculpa —detuvo a la maestra omega y le enseñó su papel—, mi folleto ya está marcado.

Ella no le respondió, llamó a River que se paseaba por los pasillos y este no trato de ser cortes cuando le señaló con el dedo.

—Levi me contó que aspiras a seguir los pasos de tu padre —dijo tranquilamente el alfa—, me tomé la libertad de marcar el tuyo. De todas maneras tus bajas notas no te permiten más de tres opciones a elegir.

Eren frunció el ceño, molesto.

—No debiste hacerlo.

El alfa adulto se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo, enojado, Eren entregó su hoja y se dispuso a curiosear la de Mikasa. Ella tenía muchas más carreras para escoger. Marco tendría más casillas vacías y Reiner se debatía entre las dos únicas casillas que tenía y terminó por marcar una al azar.

Los alfas no podían conseguir trabajos inferiores o carreras medias, les impusieron opciones de acuerdo a las capacidades de cada uno.

Eren se preguntó qué tipo de opciones o casillas tenían los omegas que estaban sentados del otro lado.

Una vez, Levi le había explicado que los omegas solían escoger profesiones acordes a la de su alfa, pero la mayoría prefería mantenerse en casa. Levi había tenido muchas opciones cuando era un adolescente, empero no escogió ninguna.

" _Mi instinto no me lo permite"_ le había dicho alguna vez.

Levi era un omega sencillo, soñaba con tener una tienda de té algún día y salir al exterior junto a Eren, cuando él tuviera que ir a trabajar. Y cuidar de Ethan para que fuera un buen alfa.

El enojo de Eren se evaporó al pensar en Levi y utilizó el tiempo que quedaba para recrear su mente con su imagen.

Los folletos entregados fueron apilados y guardados en carpetas.

—Señor —alguien levantó la mano, por entre las cabezas de los omegas que ya habían entregado sus propias hojas— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

Eren vio como los negros ojos de River viraban en dirección al omega de pelo rubio.

La sala quedó en silencio.

—Por supuesto —dijo el alfa.

—Mi folleto no incluye carreras opcionales que sean importantes —explicó Armin—, solo cursos básicos que duran un año.

—Eres un omega —le dijo River, como si eso explicara todo.

Los ojos azules de Armin se estrecharon un poco, pero pudo disipar su voz.

—Quiero ser médico, señor —replicó— no un vendedor o maestro, necesito más opciones.

Eren se concentró en el par. Marco había dejado de escribir sobre su hoja.

—Cállate, Armin —escuchó decir a un omega que se sentaba junto al rubio.

La maestra omega con suéter de tortuga, se acercó peligrosamente al chico, más este no desistió.

—Señor yo…

—¿Tienes una pareja, niño? —preguntó River, casi interesado en su caso.

—No, aún no encontré mi destinado.

—¿Te sometiste a las pruebas de sangre para encontrarlo?

—No, señor.

—Tener una pareja te da más opciones, si tu pareja escoge la medicina tu puedes convertirte en un enfermero —le explicó con paciencia—. Sin embargo nunca llegaras a ser un médico. Está prohibido ya que no tienes la inteligencia y talento que se requiere.

—Sin embargo en esta comunidad es legal abrogar esa ley si más de cinco omegas escogen la misma carrera.

Eren olió la tensión y vio como el apacible rostro de River se rompía por casi un segundo.

—¿Quiénes son los otros cuatro?

Armin dijo unos cuantos nombres, pero ningún omega se levantó. Si en verdad existían no lo haría, no delante del líder alfa. La mayoría se burló en silencio y uno que otro no pudo evitar soltar un murmullo de disgusto por la vergüenza de tener a alguien tan extraño como Armin entre sus filas.

A medida que una de las maestras omega regañaba al omega rubio, Eren comenzó a comprender mejor a los omegas.

Hace mucho tiempo una de las razas se levantó contra la otra, los omegas creyeron ser menos y echaron la culpa a los alfas, tratando de causar una revolución que enemistó ambos bandos. Desunidos, fueron reducidos a nada por los betas y sus guerras. Por eso fundaron las murallas, ahí dentro todos eran felices y todos encontraban su lugar.

Levi nunca dijo haberse sentido menos al ser un omega, no aspiraba a mucho y no odiaba a su instinto. Eren estaba un poco disconforme con lo que le había tocado, pero tampoco causaba problemas.

No quería ser egoísta.

Condenar a su instinto, y querer ser algo que no era, causaba la infelicidad y acarreaba problemas. Tenía a Levi, no pretendía más y al ser un alfa, el deber de hacer lo que la sociedad quisiera que haga de recaía sobre su espalda.

Los alfas eran líderes y los omegas compañeros. Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, no había violencia o dolor, ya no existía la infelicidad, todos eran perfectos. El precio a pagar era demasiado pequeño en comparación con las ventajas.

Personas como Armin, que llevaban la semilla de la discordia en el corazón, debían ser simplemente ignoradas.

Eren no volvió la vista mientras salía de la sala de conferencias, rumbo al pequeño hospital donde seguramente su omega le esperaba.

Se equivocó.

Levi ya había ingresado y él tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera, admirando las revistas antiguas que reposaban sobre una mesa ratona.

Necesitaba utilizar el sanitario. Jugueteó con los dedos, con la mochila echada sobre su regazo, contando los segundos para que la puerta se abriera y un enojado Levi le incordiara por haber llegado tarde.

La enfermera, una omega, le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

—Estudiante de secundaria ¿No? —Le preguntó y él asintió con rapidez— lo suponía. Tu omega se encuentra estresado y tiene dolores físicos —parloteó ella, azuzándolo con sus palabras—. Por lo visto trabajó unos meses en un restaurante, mi alfa nunca lo hubiera permitido.

—Era una cafetería —corrigió, Eren.

La omega se arregló la cofia. Mirándolo con un poco de desprecio.

—No hueles a alfa.

—Todavía no he desarrollado todo mi instinto.

—Eso es vergonzoso.

—¿Existe alguna razón? —les interrumpió el doctor, haciendo que la omega cerrara la boca de una buena vez.

—No he desarrollado el instinto —repitió Eren—, supongo que no puedo complacerle como antes.

—Ya veo —el doctor hizo un ademan con la mano y la diosa enfermera se fue, luego tomó una de las paletas rojas del tarro de porcelana que aguardaba sobre la mesa— ¿Te gustan los dulces, Eren?

—No me gustan mucho —admitió el alfa más joven, sin embargo aceptó el regalo— cuando era pequeño sufría por las caries.

—Relájate, un poco de azúcar no hace mal a nadie —le dijo, sacando una nota—. Normalmente, en alfas no desarrollados, el celo tiende a aparecer antes de los veinte años. Si sigues una buena dieta tendrás el primer ciclo sexual antes del parto.

Eren recibió la nota, contrariado porque solo tenía que comer dulces.

¿Dulces para omegas? Levi tenía un montón en casa, eran caramelos que se les daba a los cachorros omega para que desarrollaran el instinto mucho más rápido que los alfas, con algún compuesto específicamente preparado para ellos, con el tiempo se volvían adictos a la sustancia. Antes no lo sabía, pero Levi se lo explicó cuando ya era "lo suficientemente grande para entender las cosas de la vida".

Algunos cachorros alfa también eran grandes aficionados de esos caramelos, ya que no existía otro tipo de dulce aprobado para su consumo –y el azúcar que utilizaban los betas estaba prohibido-, la primera vez que probó el caramelo omega recordaba haberse sentido radiante por horas.

Pero cuando fue al orfanato de betas ya no pudo probarlo nunca más y con el tiempo se le hizo algo indiferente.

—Creí que mi celo llegaría de manera natural —opinó Eren.

—Algunas veces hay que forzar a la naturaleza —le explicó el alfa—. Deduzco que no quieres que tu omega cargue con todo el trabajo.

—No, no quiero eso.

—Eres un buen chico —le dijo el hombre—, solo tienes que esperar.

—¿No existe alguna inyección para adelantar el celo?

El alfa mayor carcajeó, sobresaltándole.

—Levi tenía razón —admitió para sí mismo— todavía eres un cachorro.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Él dijo eso?

—Por supuesto que no, solo dejó entrever que no estás listo para unirte al mundo de los adultos —contó— me pidió que hablara contigo.

Eren no pudo mirarle a los ojos, viró la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada donde seguramente examinaban a su omega en una de esas máquinas raras y quiso que todo terminara muy rápido, los alfas le ponían nervioso, no entendía sus señales.

—¿Acabara muy pronto? —preguntó.

—Falta poco —el alfa mayor miró el reloj de la pared—, este tipo de análisis suele tardar en demasía. Dime, alfa ¿Quieres que tu omega tenga a los cachorros en casa o en el hospital?

—En un hospital —respondió—. No imagino encargarme de todo yo solo, no estoy preparado.

Algunos alfas -los más conservadores- hacían que sus omegas dieran a luz en casa, y se encargaban de permanecer a su lado o ayudar con el proceso mientras el médico de cabecera realizaba la cirugía.

—Prepararé una habitación especial cuando llegue el momento —aceptó el médico, algo desanimado—. Los alfas de hoy en día ya no quieren que sus cachorros nazcan en casa.

—Creo que es más saludable —opinó Eren.

—Es decisión tuya —se preparó para marcharse, pero se detuvo—, por cierto, le hicimos una radiografía a Levi y vimos que tiene dos lesiones pasadas. No es saludable que utilices la voz alfa con violencia sobre tu omega cuando aún no se ha desarrollado tu instinto. ¿Sabes cuantas hormonas alteras en su cuerpo?

—…Nunca he utilizado la voz alfa con Levi de esa manera—dijo Eren—, solo una vez, cuando era un niño, pero no volví a hacerlo nunca más.

—Nuestras máquinas no mienten —reprochó el doctor—, tenemos una tecnología superior a la de los betas. La voz de alfa es algo fuera de lo natural, pero deja pequeñas cicatrices dentro del cuerpo, puedo decir con certeza cuantas veces un omega ha sido sometido a esa voz, sin importar su edad. No me subestimes.

—Confió en su trabajo, pero yo nunca he forzado mi voz sobre Levi.

—Fueron dos veces —insistió el médico— una seguida de otra, hace ya más de cinco años. Cuando hagas memoria, infórmame para que lo apunte en su expediente.

En aquel tiempo Eren recordaba estar parado detrás del marco de la puerta, viendo como Levi hablaba con aquel alfa llamado Farlan, y le sonreía como nunca lo hizo con él.

Había sentido celos, celos oscuros impregnando su pequeño corazón y algo que yacía allí dentro le ordenó que usara la voz sobre Levi, para demostrarle a ese otro alfa que ellos se amaban.

En ese tiempo había creído que ese amor era mutuo, que las parejas destinadas se encontraban y vivían felices sin poner de su parte. Había olvidado que Levi y él eran completos extraños unidos por ese vínculo invisible. Esa sería la única vez que usara la voz sobre Levi.

Nadie más podría haberlo hecho.

Usar la voz alfa sobre un omega vinculado conllevaba la pena de muerte, era una afrenta y un insulto a la integridad de una persona, de un omega que debía ser respetado, ellos engendraban a las futuras generaciones.

Solo Eren podía –tenía el derecho- de usar la voz con Levi, pero también poseía la suficiente decencia para no hacerlo.

Había fracasado. Había fracasado como alfa y como compañero. Debería haberlo notado desde el principio. Cualquier alfa lo hubiera notado.

Sin embargo él no lo había hecho.

Todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pasó una mano por su nuca, preocupado.

Preguntarle era importante.

Encontró a Levi recostado en la camilla, ataviado con una bata blanca afelpada y a punto de ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué llegas tarde? —le recriminó este al verlo, tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Deberías descansar un par de horas —dijo Eren de manera mecánica, adelantándose hacia la camilla— ¿Cómo estuvo la revisión?

—Es un niño sano —Levi se inclinó para servir un poco de agua—, gracias a mí por supuesto.

Eren tomó asiento a su lado, sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

—Le pediste a ese alfa que hablara conmigo —le dijo, mirando la rechoncha mano blanquecina. Ahora estaba más grande, Levi necesitaba comer por dos.

—¿Mencionó algo útil? —le preguntó.

—Dijo que comiera dulces.

Levi bebió lentamente, agotado.

—Tengo una reserva en casa —expuso—, pronto serás un alfa adulto.

—Levi —comenzó Eren, acariciando su costado—. Ese alfa…Farlan, no lo he vuelto a ver desde que visitamos la casa de tus padres.

Una visible tensión recorrió el cuerpo de su omega, quien trató de esconderlo.

—Encontró a su pareja —respondió sin vacilar.

De ser cierto no volverían a verle nunca más.

—Eso es bueno —titubeó, suspirando para ganar más confianza—. Siempre me he preguntado si tú y él…alguna vez…

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

—Toda la atracción que alguna vez sintiera por Farlan se acabó cuando te conocí —declaró— no necesitas sentirte celoso de alguien a quien no has visto en años.

—No estoy celoso —negó Eren— tan solo recordaba algunas cosas, como el viaje familiar. La casa de tu madre era muy bonita y tu familia se portó bien conmigo.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar Eren?

—No sé cómo empezar —confesó, mirando las blancas sábanas que cubrían los pies de Levi—. En todos estos años, no has mantenido contacto con tu familia y nunca comentaste el porqué.

—¿Acaso escuchaste algo en particular?

¿Debía ser franco al respecto? Levi era inteligente, lo suficientemente capaz de torcer las cosas a su favor.

Empero esto no era un torneo donde habría un vencedor y un perdedor.

Ahora es cuando debía actuar como un alfa, un alfa digno de ser un buen padre y salvaguardar el bienestar de su familia.

—No —titubeó, mordiéndose la mejilla interior—, no es nada.

—Las relaciones que mantenga con mi familia no son de tu interés personal —observó Levi, arreglando un par de almohadas para estar más cómodo.

—Lo entiendo.

—Perfecto.

Y con todo esto, él nunca sería suyo. Era tan perfecto, precioso y extraordinario.

Todo lo contrario a él que mientras más luchaba por encontrar una mínima partícula de alfa en su interior, más lo estaba perdiendo.

—Levi.

La luminaria del pequeño cuarto oscuro era baja, la estadía de descanso omega olía a dentista y calmantes. Eren probó palpar el vientre del omega y sentir el sutil movimiento de Ethan.

—No —su muñeca fue detenida mucho antes de que se acercara a su objetivo—. Ese no es el lugar correcto.

Su rostro se vislumbraba tranquilo y la palma de sus manos estaba tibia.

—Entonces —intentó nuevamente, dejándose guiar— ¿Es aquí?

—Sí.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Dentro de esa burbuja de intimidad que solo los dos podían encontrar confortable.

Porque solo en esos momentos, el lazo que les unía se hacía más fuerte.

—No siento nada —dijo él, imprimiendo un poco más de fuerza.

—Está dormido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Instinto.

Eren sonrío, apoyando la frente con la de Levi. Sorprendiéndole con su accionar.

Quienquiera que se atrevió a hacerle daño, esa persona que le hizo daño, iba a pagar con creces. Sin importar donde estuviese, él le encontraría y que descubriría lo que trataban de ocultar.

.

 **-DILEMAS DE UN OMEGA CASADO-**

 **Segunda parte**

.

Algunas veces sentía que un planeta gigante habitaba en su vientre, una enorme luna llena que se movía sin descanso.

Levi bajó a JJ de sus rodillas y se levantó para llenar el bol del gato con agua fresca.

El libro que leía quedó abandonado sobre la mesa junto con la cesta de panes que la madre de Mikasa había enviado de regalo y la lámpara de escritorio. Sus pies rasparon el suelo de madera cuando volvió a su sitio, rodeando los muebles que apenas se podían ver debido a la poca luz que se filtraba por entre las pesadas cortinas verdes.

Próximo a dar la luz, no le gustaba la idea de salir al exterior u oler las plantas del patio.

No hace mucho había ordenado que quitaran las últimas rosas que la madre de Eren plantó alguna vez, dejando que el césped quedara completamente vacío.

Ahora podía decir que esta si era su casa, su hogar. Vendiendo algunos muebles antiguos compró otros y remodeló la mayor parte de las habitaciones, desechando los viejos recuerdos de que alguna vez los señores Jaeger hubiesen vivido ahí.

La gente muerta traía mala suerte, le había dicho a Eren cuando empacó los retratos de sus padres para llevarlos al ático.

No quería que su pequeño Ethan se contaminara cuando naciera.

Actualmente la casa estaba lista para recibir al nuevo integrante.

Levi sacó una caja de galletas de la despensa, volviendo a su lectura de ciencia ficción –confiscada a Eren- y se entretuvo por un buen rato con una estúpida historia de un mundo dominado por la jerarquía alfa.

Ya era media tarde cuando Eren llegó del trabajo, normalmente retornaba al anochecer, y la imprevista invasión del dormitorio le dejó un tanto sorprendido.

Sin embargo Eren no se detuvo para saludarle o jugar con JJ, pasó de largo en dirección al baño y cerró la puerta con el seguro.

¿Tendría dolores de estómago?

Un par de horas después no dudó en tocar la puerta y amenazar a Eren con quemar todos sus libros si no habría en ese instante.

—Estás erecto —fue lo primero que pudo decir, viendo como patéticamente el alfa joven intentaba cubrir el bulto de sus pantalones.

—Sucede desde la mañana —confesó Eren, sin dejar de tocarse con las manos—. No sé lo que me pasa.

—Bájate los pantalones —pidió entonces, con tranquilidad. Pero su alfa desvió la mirada, completamente abochornado.

—N-no.

Él suspiró. No era momento para avergonzarse, había visto desnudo a Eren una y mil veces desde que emparejaron. Le había visto masturbarse como un endemoniado cientos de veces, a su lado.

—Necesitas masturbarte —dijo entonces, llegando a esa conclusión de improviso.

—No puedo —siseó Eren, frotando con delicadeza su zona íntima—. Mi pene duele mucho cuando trato de hacerlo.

Oh.

—Déjame intentarlo.

Se arrodilló frente al inodoro, donde su alfa se encontraba sentado, tratando de bajarle los pantalones de tela azul. Minutos incómodos pasaron antes de que por fin, Eren deslizara la ropa interior hacia abajo y comenzara a respirar pesadamente cuando los fríos dedos del contrario examinaron el pedazo de carne.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le gritó.

Levi hizo una mueca de fastidio, ignorando su advertencia.

—¿Se lo mostraste a alguien más? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó el alfa joven—, seria vergonzoso.

Examinó los pliegues, tratando de rodear la parte hinchada y tener el menor contacto posible con las abultadas venas que parecían latir alrededor del falo.

—Aquí hay algo—sentenció, bajando lentamente hacia los testículos— está muy duro.

Palpó la base, donde una especie de bola comenzaba a crecer, oprimiendo dolorosamente el canal de salida del miembro.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo? —se quejó Eren— ¿Algún tipo de tumor?

Levi examinó el bulto por última vez.

—Es un nudo —sentenció.

—Duele mucho para ser un nudo —contradijo Eren.

—Lo es —regañó Levi— ¿No te enseñan eso en primaria?

—No recuerdo muy bien…

—Tienes que masturbarte, Eren —dijo, apretando el falo para que el alfa chillara de dolor y le hiciera caso—, el nudo está atascado.

Funcionó. Eren profirió un grito ahogado, alejando su preciado paquete de sus malévolas manos para mimar la zona maltratada. Dolía tanto que no pudo retener un par de fugaces lágrimas.

—¿Estoy en celo?

—No —negó Levi—, solo estas formando un nudo. Tu primer nudo.

—Levi —jadeó— puedes… ¿podemos hacerlo? No creo que pueda dejarlo salir sin tu ayuda.

—No, Eren, harás que aborte si introduces un nudo en mí —expuso— trata de masturbarte solo ¿Puedes escucharme? Deja de llorar, no eres un mocoso débil.

Las piernas del alfa se retorcieron y dejó de tocar la erección para que el dolor se calmara un poco.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó al fin.

Levi estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos por culpa de la inutilidad del estúpido alfa. ¿Qué no podía hacer las cosas por sí mismo? Alfa enclenque.

—Quítate —empujó el vientre del alfa, haciendo que la espalda de Eren golpeara la pared y sus manos quedaran separadas.

Abriendo la boca comenzó a chupar la punta, tomando la base del miembro con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de masturbar los genitales del alfa.

—¡Levi duele mucho!

Se quejó, casi sollozante. Forcejeando para poder separarse del omega, sin embargo no impuso demasiada fuerza, seguramente temía hacerle algún daño. La palabra aborto surgía un curioso efecto de rechazo en el joven alfa.

"Voy a vomitar" pensó Levi, esforzándose al máximo -pese a las protestas- en estimular las maltratadas partes privadas que hervían dentro de su boca.

No sintió placer ni una sola vez y estaba completamente seguro de que los jadeos que Eren soltaba, tampoco se debían a que lo disfrutara mucho.

El nudo avanzó hacia delante, ciego al sufrimiento de todos.

Eren logró sujetar un mechón de cabello negro y tiró con fuerza, ocasionando que Levi le pellizcara el muslo y usara los dientes. La amenaza estaba implícita. Eren ahogó sus jadeos por unos minutos, minimizando el trabajo de Levi.

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos cuando su, ya de por sí, delicado reflejo de vomito le atacó con ímpetu, más no pudo apartarse porque el nudo comenzaba a descender. La comisura de sus labios se ensanchó y sus dedos arañaron con fuerza las rodillas del alfa.

Lentamente, sintió el ácido sabor amargo de las gotitas de pre-semen que comenzaron a fluir a través de su garganta. El nudo se hinchó en la punta y Eren comenzó a gimotear sin pudor.

Se sentía como si el alfa expulsara una pelota de tenis por el pene, directamente en su boca, comprimiendo su úvula de tal forma que él intentó ponerse de pie sin lograrlo.

Estaban pegados. Y estarían pegados durante media hora.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como los dedos de Eren le limpiaban las mejillas.

Pasaron varios minutos dentro del reducido baño, adormecido por el esfuerzo Levi comenzó a dormitar, empero un estallido de algo caliente inundando su garganta le despertó y por unos cuantos segundos creyó morir ahogado.

Agonizante, Eren dejo de lamentarse.

Se vislumbraba un poco de sangre fresca en uno de los costados de su labio inferior –causados por las fuertes mordidas que se provocó- y sus ojos estaban hinchados. Pálido a más no poder, emitió una débil queja cuando los labios de Levi se apartaron y la sustancia blanca rodó por estos hacia el piso del baño.

Levi devolvió todo lo que se había tragado ahí mismo, sosteniéndose de las rodillas del alfa para no caer al suelo.

En los libros de ficción de Eren, los alfas anudaban la boca de sus omegas sin problema y con mil orgasmo por delante.

—¿Estas bien?

Levi movió la cabeza, negando.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo. Acercándose con cuidado al lavamanos para llevarle un vaso con agua.

Los niños alfa nacían con un pequeño nudo en la base, a medida que iban desarrollándose ese nudo crecía un poco y, cuando se masturbaran, la eyaculación ya no era dolorosa.

Obviamente Eren no pasó por todo el proceso cuando era un niño.

Levi sufrió un espasmo cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada y Eren no dudó en recostarse junto a él. Todavía adolorido.

—Cuando tenemos sexo se siente más bonito —murmuró su alfa.

—Tienes que practicar solo —replicó Levi, ronco— porque de ahora en adelante formaras un nudo cada que te excites.

Eren se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—No quiero volver a sentir tu boca en mi pene nunca más —mencionó, acongojado.

En algo estaban de acuerdo.

Ciertamente, no tendrían relaciones por un tiempo.

Al menos hasta que al trauma de Eren haya finalizado y su pequeño amigo volviese a funcionar.

.

 **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

.

Eren comenzó a utilizar compresas de hielo durante las noches, solo para amanecer con las sábanas interiores mojadas y una bolsita rota cerca de la planta de sus pies. Levi había mencionado que aquello era tan asqueroso como aguantar a un niño meado en la cama.

Fue la primera vez que ambos se gritaron durante más de dos horas consecutivas.

Aunque nunca podrían permanecer enojados por mucho tiempo, pronto buscaron el calor del otro y terminaron recostados en el viejo sofá de la abuela Jaeger viendo la aburrida programación de la tarde.

Levi no paraba de comer y eso hacía que él también tuviera hambre y robara algunas galletas de su bandeja.

Las noticias terminaron y el programa de humor comenzó, presentando las tristes caricaturas de siempre. Su omega cambió de canal, llegando al programa de cocina que una vieja y adormilada mujer omega conducía.

Aletargados, se concentraron en la masa de colores que sus arrugadas manos preparaban con rapidez. JJ se acercó para ocupar su rinconcito especial y mover la cola con impaciencia.

Las galletas se acabaron y Eren se desprendió de la gruesa manta que tapaba sus piernas para volver a la cocina y traer más bocadillos.

Ethan nacería en menos de dos semanas.

Como pareja adulta reconocida, el gobierno iba a otorgarles el permiso para instalar un canal beta en su aburrida programación televisiva. Levi y él habían ojeado muchas revistas de canales para buscar la más adecuada. Todavía no se decidían por ninguno.

Eren volcó las migajas de galleta en el contenedor de basura y abrió otra nueva bolsita para rellenar el tazón.

Hacía mucho calor ese día.

Al volver, solo se encontró con el gato tirado en medio del sofá y la manta doblada en una esquina.

Levi desempacaba algo de la bolsa que, previamente, una vecina había traído en la mañana.

—Es un osito —mencionó él, acercándose al omega por detrás— ¿Lo compraste para mí? —preguntó sin soltar el tazón.

—El vecino trabaja en la fábrica de estos juguetes —explicó Levi, quitándole las galletas y colocando al oso entre sus brazos.

Era muy bonito con un lazo rojo en el cuello, café y rechoncho, bastante simétrico.

Levi nunca le había dado un regalo tan agraciado. Iba a conservarlo muy bien.

Apretó al oso para sentir su blandura e inspeccionó las redondeadas plantillas.

Tenía algo inusual entre ellas, una especie de abertura.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro en cuanto comprobó lo que era.

Ese oso tenía un coño.

—Mi madre compró un par cuando mis hermanos entraron en celo por primera vez —mencionó Levi, empujando al gato para ocupar su espacio robado—. Están diseñados para adolescentes primerizos.

Repentinamente, Eren sintió deseos de tirar la cosa por la ventana, pero se contuvo.

—¿Quieres que folle a un juguete? —Preguntó sin aliento.

Levi se llevó una galleta a la boca.

—Esa es la idea.

No, por supuesto que no. Era aberrante y extraño. Si lo hacía, nunca volvería a ver a los osos de peluche de la misma manera.

—No sé si funcione —comenzó, pasando saliva y enderezando la espalda para verse mucho más alto de lo que ya era—, si no es contigo no me gusta.

—No dejaré que anudes dentro de mí hasta que tengas algo de práctica.

—Pero Levi…

Su omega hizo un ademán con la mano, terminando la conversación con rudeza.

—Necesitas práctica —indicó.

—Me niego.

Una oscura sombra pasó por el seco y frío rostro del omega adulto. Se arregló algunos mechones de pelo negro que caían por su frente antes de mirarle a los ojos.

—Nunca pregunté si querías, Eren —le dijo—. Es una orden.

* * *

 **Capítulo escrito desde los puntos de vista de Levi y Eren, algunos saltos de tiempo.**

 **No sé si poner Eren x oso, aunque la idea en sí es graciosa. XD queda a elección.**

 **Tengo algunos problemitas personales :,C pido disculpas a quien prometí actualizar hace dos semanas, me avergüenzo de mi misma anon. Lo siento.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **danielacharry97**

 **CKiryuu**

 **Taurus95**

 **Scc Ccu**

 **Charly Land**

 **beast blood**

 **Akane Miyazaki**

 **Hotaru970 c**

 **MagiAllie**

 **ChibiGoreItaly**

 **PonyoPON**


	21. Conexión

Algunas veces Levi solía revolver la colección de novelas de ciencia ficción que su joven alfa escondía en el interior de una caja mal guardada dentro del armario.

Como ahora, que seleccionó un tomo de tapa gruesa y hojas amarillentas para pasar el rato. Uno de esos ejemplares destinados a los adolescentes alfa, comúnmente llamado ciencia ficción, escrito por algún anónimo en su tiempo libre y aprobado por el estado.

Mundos retorcidos e imposibles donde todos los omegas, forzados protagonistas, tenían un serio complejo de inferioridad.

Lo ideal para pasar el rato.

Se ajustó las gafas de lectura y niveló la tenue luz, que despedía su bonita lámpara de escritorio, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final del relato.

Cerró el pequeño libro rojo, recreándose con la sugestiva portada, antes de apartarlo con cierto desdén.

Se quitó los lentes posando la mano sobre el cierre de la raída chaqueta de dormir, para sentir los golpecitos que Ethan le propinaba sin piedad.

 _"Fastidioso como su padre",_ pensó, retozando en la dulce y tierna idea de torturar a Eren para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Un mal hábito adquirido.

Entonces condujo su mirada hacia la vieja cama de matrimonio, donde su pacífico y empalagoso alfa gemía como una puta mientras se follaba a un diminuto oso de peluche.

Todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

Recordó que al comienzo Eren se había mostrado bastante reticente de usar aquel osos de peluche, juguete sexual de las crías alfa que ya alcanzaron la madurez y tenían que complacer su celo con algo.

Un poco de ayuda y una falsa mirada amenazante fueron suficientes para obligarle a fornicar con el objeto.

Actualmente Eren podía masturbarse con el peluche sin ningún problema, tomándolo de las inexistentes caderas afelpadas o sujetando la cabeza rellena de algodón para penetrarlo sin dificultad ni miedo. Incluso tenía buena técnica cuando se trataba de hacerle el amor al reventado oso de peluche.

Al menos su cuerpo volvería a la normalidad en una semana, según indicaciones de su médico que programo la fecha para practicarle una cesárea, y podría ser quien disfrutara los servicios de su alfa en la cama.

Los omegas no parían de forma natural, en especial los omegas macho, ya que la mayoría planeaba tener una numerosa descendencia y no deseaban que sus cuerpos se desgastaran en aquel arcaico proceso. Ellos preferían una operación y reposar durante un mes hasta que las heridas cerraran, desapareciendo por completo gracias a la tecnología regenerativa.

Levi no sería la excepción.

Posteriormente abriría su propia tienda de té.

Todo a su debido tiempo por supuesto. Mientras cumpliera sus sueños, todo estaba bien.

Todo estaría bien.

La melancolía se hizo presente y sin pesarlo, acarició el bulto bajo sus ropas observando el retrato que colgaba junto a la pared, donde un pequeño Eren y él estaban sentados en una banca, Eren tenía puesto uno de esos feos suéteres tejidos a mano y sus granes ojos verdes le miraban como si fuese una especie de deidad.

Esos ojos que le miraban con amor.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó entonces, rompiendo el acordado silencio mutuo.

El alfa jadeó, sobresaltado por la intrusión, mirándole de reojo con un fuerte que cubría sus mejillas mientras murmuraba un tembloroso asentimiento.

—¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntarle, mostrando una blanca media sonrisa que por alguna razón le hizo sentir incómodo al notar los hoyuelos que se marcaron en su cara.

—No, Eren —respondió. Reparando en lo mucho que había subido de peso esos meses, no quería parecer un cerdo junto al moreno cuerpo del alfa.

Arrugó el entrecejo, manteniéndose alerta como una rana dispuesta a pasar desapercibida entre los matorrales. Temerosa de ser golpeada por alguna roca y desaparecer para siempre entre la yerba.

Eren, torpe e ignorante de la realidad, persistía en tratarle como un tesoro.

¿Por qué siempre se comportaba como si el mundo fuese una gran fiesta de caramelo? Como si estar a su lado significara lo más preciado del mundo, el puto paraíso terrenal.

Le dolía ocultarle algunas cosas, permanecer en una alerta interminable y sentir como aquellos secretos corrompían su corazón, ulcerando cada uno de los sentimientos contenidos durante tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo algunas veces no sentía nada de eso y le repugnaba verle sonreír tan campante.

—Mi nudo tardó veinte minutos en bajar —se jactó el menor, poniéndose de pie para ir al baño—, es un nuevo record.

Demasiada felicidad para su propio gusto.

Demasiada falsedad.

Si Eren se enterara de todas las mentiras, si de alguna manera se enterara, todo ese sucio amor que juraba profesarle desaparecería por completo.

Lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser y por ese motivo no era capaz de entregarse definitivamente. No confiaba en la voluntad de su alfa.

Porque las personas que decían te amo antes de tiempo, siempre fueron las primeras en caer.

.

 **-DILEMAS DE UN OMEGA CASADO-**

 **Conexión**

.

Eren amaba trabajar en la tienda de betas, amaba el suave olor de la cocina y las animadas conversaciones de aquellas sencillas personas que no poseían el instinto.

Se llevaba bien con los clientes que comenzaron a conocerle y entablar cuidadosas pláticas con él. Inclusive algunos alfas le dieron numerosos consejos para cuidar a Ethan, quien pronto iba a estar en sus brazos.

Casi no podía creerlo. Iba a convertirse en padre.

Un buen padre como Grisha. Un orgullo para su familia.

Y Levi, aquel preciado omega que tanto adoraba, por fin reconocería su esfuerzo.

Su pecho se sentía muy caliente con tan solo pensarlo, realmente era el alfa más afortunado del mundo o así lo sospechaba.

Ya no era un niño, y no lo sería nunca más.

Ahora era todo un hombre, el gran alfa Eren Jaeger y estaba tan orgulloso de su trabajo.

Empeñado en cumplir con su labor, arremangó sus brazos para lavar con gran empeño toda la vajilla utilizada esa tarde.

Eren limpió el sudor de su frente cuando por fin hubo terminado de lavar los trastes y Amanda, una beta casada con otro beta masculino que no trabajaba ahí, se ofreció en secar todo porque ya anochecía y de seguro su omega le esperaba en casa.

¿Iba a ser padre muy pronto no? Tan joven, pero ella no era quien para entrometerse en asuntos de otra casta, sin embargo sería bonito que llevara un pedazo de ese delicioso pastel que había sobrado. A su omega le encantaría

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Eren se sintió un poco conmovido por la amabilidad de todos esos betas que parecían preocuparse por él.

Contento, se dirigió a empaquetar el obsequio en una bonita caja blanca con lazos azules.

Los últimos empleados limpiaban las mesas e invertían las sillas sobre estas para dejar todo en orden antes de marcharse.

Olía a productos de limpieza y beta, madera y perfume de lilas. Y olía a omega.

Eren levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba.

—Hola.

—Está cerrado —le dijo a la omega rubia de ojos glaciales, que era pareja de Mikasa.

—Es lo que veo —ella se mantuvo estática en su sitio, indiferente a su interrogativa—, pasaba por aquí y recordé que me encomendaron entregarte esto.

Sacó un diminuto papelito doblado en dos, poniéndolo sobre el oscuro mostrador antes de marcharse.

—¿Es de Mikasa? —preguntó él, levantando la nota para guardarla en el bolsillo.

Annie no volteó para despedirse, en cambio hizo un ademán con la mano, al parecer tampoco le gustaba involucrarse con alfas.

—Adiós, Eren —se despidió.

Por un momento, el instinto le dijo que la siguiera.

—¡Eren! —Fue llamado desde la cocina— ¡Ayúdame con esto y puedes marcharte!

Eren gritó que iba enseguida, terminando de empacar el pastel y quitándose el delantal azul oscuro.

Terminada la faena se propuso llegar a casa antes de que Levi se enfadara, ya era tarde y apresuró el paso, llevando consigo el bolso y la cajita de pastel.

Introdujo la mano dentro del bolsillo para buscar la llave y sus dedos rozaron el papelito entregado por Annie.

Casi lo había olvidado.

Mikasa no era alguien que se comunicara mediante notas, por lo cual estuvo un poco intrigado al momento de desdoblar el curioso papel.

Empero detuvo su marcha y volvió a leer la bien cuidada letra con cierto temblor sembrado en su corazón.

Esa nota no le pertenecía Mikasa, sino a Armin.

Armin estaba citándole al extremo del muro norte, el jueves por la noche, cerca del riachuelo donde los betas salían para lavar sus ropas.

Eren recordó que hoy era jueves y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo.

¿Y si se trataba una broma de mal gusto?

Arrugó la nota antes de romperla en pedazos. La fría briza de la noche se encargó de esparcirlos todos y aclarar sus pensamientos un poco.

No solo no estaba permitido interactuar con omegas –si ya estabas emparejado y eras un alfa- aunque se tratase de una emergencia, sino que moralmente estaba…estaba mal.

Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Los guardias podrían verlos, algún beta, entonces preguntarían y el rumor llegaría a oídos de Levi y Levi…y Levi se sentiría muy triste. Y cuando Levi esta triste siempre dolía en lo profundo de su pecho.

No, de ninguna forma, era una mala idea.

Armin olía rico, pero ni siquiera eran amigos.

Lo mejor sería volver a casa, volver y descansar, fingir que esto no estaba pasando.

¿Para qué quería un omega encontrarse con él en un sitio tan apartado?

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a casa y cerró la puerta con seguro.

¿No estaba siendo muy paranoico al respecto?

Levi dormía en la habitación y la cena que siempre le guardaba, estaba siendo parcialmente devorada por JJ sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué Armin Arlet quería verle?

Se comió el pastel para que no se echara a perder y comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, hasta que Levi le golpeó entre las costillas para que se quedara quieto de una maldita vez.

Al día siguiente todo mejoró radicalmente. Al menos hasta finalizar todas las clases, porque mientras guardaba algunos libros dentro del casillero asignado –donde además tenía cientos de fotos de Levi- una pequeña notita cayó al suelo y estuvo a punto de ser profanada por Marco, pero Eren fue más rápido y pudo quitársela de las manos.

Hizo caso omiso y volvió a partirla en pedazos.

La tercera nota fue encontrada debajo de su almuerzo, y una nueva apareció en su delantal de trabajo.

Realmente, ese omega iba demasiado lejos.

¿Qué es lo que se proponía con todo esto?

Se mantuvo alerta los siguientes días, capturando las siguientes notas sin que nadie se diera cuenta y deshaciéndose de todas ellas.

¿Y si lo reportaba a alguien de confianza?

No, no podía hacer eso. Castigarían a Armin y la humillación que sufrió el día de la prueba general había sido más que suficiente.

Al llegar a casa, más cansado de lo usual, se abalanzó sobre el sofá cercano a la ventana para poner las caricaturas beta que les era permitido ver, ya que su status había subido de nivel al convertirse en padres.

La pantalla iluminó todo con su luz, mostrando pequeños dibujos graciosos que luchaban entre sí. Eren sonrió por lo bajo cuando el gran conejo golpeó al cazador con un bate.

—Eren está aquí conmigo, acaba de llegar a casa —habló Levi desde el fondo de la sala, llamando su atención—. No madre, él está muy bien, tengo que colgar.

Los fuertes cables del teléfono se enredaban en los dedos del omega y su mejilla estaba bien pegada contra el auricular de color limón, hizo un leve e imperceptible puchero cuando tuvo que cortar la llamada. Los labios juntos y la expresión tranquila.

Por un momento Eren olvidó las caricaturas y pasó saliva por su garganta, con los avizores ojos alertas ante cada uno de los movimientos de Levi.

—¿Acaso recibiste una llamada de Kushel? —preguntó cautelosamente.

Levi se deshizo del halo que lo envolvía y arrastró los pies hasta el mullido sofá, tomando asiento a su lado.

—En realidad —dijo posando la mirada en la televisión— fui yo quien decidió llamar.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido hacer las paces con tu familia —dijo sinceramente.

—No tiene importancia —señaló Levi.

—¿Te avergüenza que lo sepa? —manifestó, saliendo de su zona de confort para arrodillarse frente a las piernas del más bajo y rodear su cintura con los brazos.

Levi pasó las manos por sus cabellos revueltos, empujando su rostro contra el redondeado vientre.

—Calla y muere.

Eren bajó los parpados, percibiendo la calidez junto con el suave y maternal a feromonas que desprendía la ropa de su omega.

Solo en estos momentos apreciaba la paz que él podía otorgarle.

—Hueles a mi madre —susurró, completamente relajado.

—Debe ser porque pariré muy pronto.

—No tienes que recordármelo.

—¿Acaso la espera no te hace feliz?

Abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza sin despegarse del abrazo. Observándole.

—Inmensamente feliz.

—Eso es bueno —los dedos de su omega peinaron sus hebras achocolatas, apartando la vista cuando él le mandó un sutil beso con labios— ¿Qué hace esa planta fuera de su lugar? —Fue empujado a un lado y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el mesón, afortunadamente sus manos fueron más rápidas y amortiguó la caída—. Mierda, no lo soporto.

Todo el encantó del momento se perdió y Eren guió su vista hacia el lugar al cual Levi se había desplazado con rapidez.

—¿Qué planta?

Entre el marco de la ventana y la repisa se encontraba una redondeada maceta verde con brotes de cebolletas extranjeras que la madre de Mikasa trajo de sus vacaciones.

Levi solía colocarlas todas sobre el mostrador, junto a la caja de cereales, desde donde era más fácil tirarles un poco de agua para mantenerlas con vida.

—No soporto su olor.

—Deberías deshacerte de ellas —propuso entonces, apoyando la nuca contra el borde del sofá—, como lo hiciste con las rosas de mi madre.

—Estas si me gustan.

—Engreído—murmuró en voz baja, admirando la fea plantita arrugada.

Sin embargo algo no estaba bien.

Eren detectó el desastre mucho antes de que sucediera.

Debajo de la maceta se asomaba un conocido y jactancioso papelito doblado en dos.

Su corazón dejó de latir durante unos momentos y fue un vivo testigo de cómo los labios se le resecaban al punto de no poder emitir voz alguna.

Demonios

—¿Dijiste algo? —Levi volteó a verle.

Tenía que hacer algo, rápido.

Impulsado por la desesperación se abalanzó contra el omega, sujetando su brazo con fuerza y generando una grotesca mueca de su parte.

Levi frunció el ceño, enojado.

—Qué demonios crees que…

—Dije que te amo tanto.

Sus expresiones se suavizaron.

Eren no dudó un instante en aprovechar aquella debilidad para darle un fuerte abrazo, enterrando la cara en la nuca del contrario para suministrar innecesarios besitos atrevidos.

—Oí —saliendo de su atolondrado ensueño, Levi intentó quitárselo de encima—, no te me pegues como una lapa.

—Solo quiero darte mi amor —coqueteó Eren, imprimiendo una soberana fuerza de voluntad para que la voz no le temblara tanto.

Suplicando que por favor, Levi no se diera cuenta.

Milagrosamente, las manos de Levi se aflojaron de su agarre y enterró la quijada contra su clavícula, levantando la mirada con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Tu corazón late tan rápido —musitó, en tanto Eren estiraba la mano para tomar fingidamente la pequeña y diabólica nota.

Los tibios dedos del omega, que comenzaba a ponerse cariñoso, juguetearon con su camisa.

Si tan solo hubiese prestado atención, se habría dado cuenta de que ese ser que frotaba la mejilla en su pecho no era Levi. O no era la parte consiente del Levi que conocía, sino aquel que a veces dejaba a flote, su instinto.

En cambio se aferró con fuerza a la nota, estrujándola dentro de su puño bien oprimido, a salvo.

—Y el tuyo también —titubeo, asustado, más que asustado, el terror recorría sus venas erizando su piel y enviando feas vibraciones que golpeaban la boca de su estómago—, ¿Quieres ir a la cama conmigo?

Necesitaba respirar, sostenerse de algo.

Su frente cayó como un pez muerto sobre el hombro del más bajo, sumergiéndose en el mar de feromonas que tanto le tranquilizaban.

—Estoy tan cansado —se quejó Levi con un pequeñito susurro, juntando las cejas para dar a entender que en verdad se encontraba agotado tanto física como mentalmente—. No he dormido en dos días.

A esa corta distancia comenzaba a oler los restos de frituras que seguramente Levi estuvo comiendo a escondidas. Más no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Todavía espantando por la posible fatalidad, solo quería sostener su cabeza y gritar. Exigir explicaciones y preguntarse porque carajo le pasaba esto a él.

Dejó de escuchar la vocecita ronca que hablaba sin parar cuando la bruma del oscuro miedo inundó su mente.

Cuanto deseaba esconderse entre sus cobijas y olvidarse del mundo en este momento. Como cuando era niño y rompía algún valioso adorno y escapaba llorando hacia la siempre salvadora cama para que Levi no le golpeara.

Como todas las veces que los monstruos de su habitación venían a por él durante las noches de tormenta y mamá dejaba que durmiera en la vieja cama matrimonial, acurrucado junto a su pecho.

Porque en aquellos tiempos, los problemas nunca significaron algo importante y la delgada línea entre la catástrofe y la paz, se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia.

—No quieres complacerme.

Volvió en sí cuando Levi le zarandeó con fuerza.

—No se trata…

—Como mi pareja debes hacerlo cuando yo quiera, Eren —interrumpió su omega.

El olfato de Eren captó las agrias feromonas de disconformidad que exhalaba. Eso le recordó a algo completamente diferente, un olorcillo dulce y empalagoso. La cabellera rubia que flotaba con el viento.

La sien comenzó a palpitarle

¿Por qué Armin tenía que torturarle con esas notas?

—Eren.

—¡Te dije que no! —estalló y el potente aroma se desvaneció por completo.

Un atisbo de dolor cruzó el rostro de Levi, quien fue lo suficientemente rápido para exterminar el sentimiento, confundido por su propia reacción más que por los gritos de Eren.

—Creo que tomaré una siesta —mencionó de forma precipitada y tranquila—. No puedo controlar mi instinto en este momento.

Eren no le prestó atención.

¿Y si Levi veía la nota?

¿Por qué demonios tenía tanto miedo? No era un delito, no era su culpa.

—Voy a salir un momento —dijo entonces.

Levi le miró, preocupado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Jean se llevó mi libro de economía y mañana tengo examen —la mentira fue brillante, ideal, ingeniosa. Bastante para alguien como él. Seguramente su instinto le estaba ayudando a pensar rápido. Su gran inteligencia alfa que por fin se hacía presente.

—Vuelve pronto.

La repentina amabilidad de Levi no pudo importarle menos ahora que tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Tenía que salvar el bienestar de su familia.

La oscuridad le condujo hacia uno de esos solitarios parajes olvidados, oculto entre el follaje y un grupo de árboles caídos.

Eren Jaeger se encaminó al extremo del muro norte, cerca del riachuelo donde los betas salían para lavar sus ropas y las viejas casas no estaban pintadas.

Armin, el omega que olía bonito, estaba ahí, sentado en la orilla, contemplando el agua que brillaba con el fulgor de las estrellas.

Y Eren Jaeger no supo qué hacer cuando su instinto le instó para que se aproximara. Cerca, solo un pasó más cerca.

El omega de pelo dorado captó su aroma y volteó al verle ahí parado, tieso e inseguro.

—Viniste —dijo quedamente con su algodonada voz que en nada se parecía a la de Levi.

—Vine para decirte que dejaras de enviar esas notas —acotó él— o… —vaciló— te denunciaré.

—Solo quería conocer el final del libro.

—¿Mi cuento?

—Sí.

El alfa interno de Eren se revolvió, complacido.

Nunca nadie se había interesado tanto en uno de sus garabatos.

Ojalá y Levi…fuese un poco como Armin.

—Dejé de escribir ese tipo de cosas —le confesó en lugar de amenazar al pequeño omega y volver a casa como había estado planeando desde un principio.

Armin se mostró verdaderamente compungido.

—¿Por qué?

Eren había estado haciéndose esa pregunta durante las muchas noches que pasó despierto junto al imperturbable cuerpo de su omega preñado.

Creía haber obtenido la respuesta, acostumbrado a repetírsela a cada momento había terminado por abrirse de brazos al sistema. Sorprendentemente, los resultados no fueron tan malos como creía.

—Levi y yo —contrarrestó— tendremos una cría.

—Levi —el omega rubio probó el nombre entre su lengua— ¿Es tu pareja oficial? ¿No solo un novio? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Mi compañero.

Armin pareció entender, atando los cabos sueltos dentro de su cerebro y revelando que estaba verdaderamente apenado por haberlo metido en aprietos.

—No quise meterte en problemas— comentó.

—Él no lo sabe.

Armin lo miró a los ojos, incrédulo. Sopesando sus siguientes palabras antes de dejar ir al alfa que no era suyo.

—Mi abuelo suele decir que los Ackerman son… —se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca comprensiva— gente muy estricta con las reglas.

—Lo son —se interesó el alfa, animándose a dar un paso hacia adelante, relajado—. Cuando era un niño visité su casa y son realmente extraños —añadió con una pequeña e insinuante sonrisa de complicidad.

Cruzaron sus miradas otra vez, cada uno camuflando su propio aroma para evitar perderse.

—Él parece ser muy importante para ti —comentó Armin.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró en decir el de ojos verdes—, Levi es mi compañero y yo su alfa. Ambos nos complementamos de manera que alguien como té no podría imaginar. Nunca… ¿Nunca sentiste esa conexión?

—No tengo alfa —tuvo que confesarle el omega.

Eren parpadeo, sorprendido por su propia indiscreción.

—Algún día lo encontraras —animó, su corazón saltando por una inusitada emoción—. Confía en mí.

Su instinto siseó insultos en su contra, pero Eren no pudo evitar quedar embelesado cuando los labios de omega que olía bonito se curvaron e hicieron que la recta mueca de felicidad de Levi no fuera nada en comparación con esa sincera sonrisa fresca.

Algo se revolvió en la boca de su estómago y Eren sintió el repentino rubor que cubría sus mejillas, un rubor que no lo había visitado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Apartó la mirada, sin saber qué demonios era aquella sensación.

—Tienes una bonita sonrisa —soltó sin más, dejando que su alfa interno le alacraneara hasta el alma para castigarle.

Armin jadeó, sorprendido y ruborizado.

En cambio él tuvo que sostenerse del seto espinoso para evitar sentir la fea nausea que exploró su garganta unos momentos.

No debería haberle dicho eso, pensó demasiado tarde.

Nunca antes había hecho un cumplido a alguien que no sea Levi o mamá, ni siquiera cuando Mikasa se recortó el cabello y se convirtió en la alfa más hermosa de la secundaria por unos meses, hasta que Ymir –la chica de intercambio- le arrebató el puesto.

Levi era el único omega para él, su primer beso, su primer todo.

Así había sido desde un principio y así tenía que ser. Los omegas eran seres celosos y posesivos, eso le habían enseñado en la escuela.

Siempre que daban un paseo por la calle él bajaba la cabeza para no mirar a otros omegas, para que Levi no se enfadara. Mantener la boca cerrada e ignorar el dulce olor, de todas formas ninguno se comparaba con su Levi, esa era la felicidad.

Pero ahora se siente extraño.

Respira y reúne el suficiente aire para excusarse y decirle a Armin que su sonrisa es bonita, pero no tan bonita como la de su omega.

Sin embargo se ve interrumpido cuando Armin se adelanta y le da un beso, y las estrellas de lo que alguna vez fuera su mundo, hasta ahora, se apagan unos instantes.

Es cálido y huele a bosque.

Tienta una mano para moler la glándula de olor que se esconde detrás de su nuca, apartando los rubios cabellos e impregnándose con esa exquisita fragancia.

Siente algo llamado amor muy adentro.

Su ritmo cardiaco se detiene y sabe que posiblemente esté tratando de matarlo en estos momentos.

No se detiene. Peca. Responde al dulce beso que tanto anhelaba y siente el sabor del cáliz venenoso en su paladar cuando ambos se separan abruptamente.

Ahí está, incorpóreo y etéreo, pero real. El instinto que la naturaleza les otorgo a cada uno y quema como una brasa ardiente dentro de su garganta, haciendo que su sistema nervioso colapse y la nariz se le ponga muy roja como cuando tiene alergias.

Armin se ve mejor, posiblemente porque no está emparejado con un compañero y el efecto adverso -de besar a otro que no es tu par- no le hace tanto daño.

—Perdóname —susurra Armin, pero Eren no le escucha porque tiene los oídos embotados y su instinto verdaderamente se ensaña con él. Cruel, violento e insoportablemente doloroso como algunas veces puede ser Levi, ah, Levi, su omega.

Maldición.

Si tan solo se enterara de lo que hizo…pero no tenía por qué enterarse.

Solo debí mentir.

Ríe quedamente mientras trata de mantenerse en pie y luego siente el picor de las lágrimas abochornando el contorno de sus ojos.

—Que he hecho —susurra, dando cuenta del terrible error que cometió.

Armin se inclina para entender lo que dice, pero Eren lo empuja para satisfacer los deseos de su instinto y hace lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Correr.

Las hojas del solitario terreno crujen cuando las aplasta junto con el peso de sus pecados.

No puede culpar a Armin, solo a sí mismo porque de una u otra forma él no es el estúpido alfa que todos creen, él –de cierta forma- sabía cuál era el propósito del omega rubio al enviarle esas notas, sus intenciones, y aun así fue a su encuentro.

Solo había querido sentir esa adrenalina en su sangre, la dulce sensación de romper las reglas una última vez.

Se detiene, sosteniéndose de las rodillas para respirar. Jadeante. Indeciso en su decisión de volver a casa o pasar la noche con Jean, algo inventará.

No puede encontrarse con Levi, porque si lo hace entonces tendrá que decirle la verdad. Su instinto le obligará a hacerlo.

Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo puede soportar sin vomitar toda la verdad?

La casa de Jean se le antoja jodidamente cerca y la señora Kirstein estará dormida a esta hora, sin embargo, incluso si aparece de improviso no dejarán que se resguarde por una noche y además el olor de Armin está pegado en sus ropas, en su piel.

Las hormonas sexuales que desprendió son muy fuertes, demasiado notorias para ser inadvertidas por el potente olfato de su omega.

Se quita la camisa y restriega su cuerpo en tierra, como el apestoso gusano en lo que se ha convertido.

A la luz de la luna pasa inadvertido entre los de su especie y los pocos betas que le echan un vistazo no son capaces de detectar su olor.

Nadie podrá llamarlo traidor.

Solo fue un beso, se repite a sí mismo, una y otra vez. Empero su alfa interior no está contento.

Cuando vuelve a casa nota que su omega no se encuentra despierto.

Toma una larga ducha, restregando todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo rojo, como un camarón. Uno de esos camarones que comió con Levi cuando fueron de excursiones a la playa. Había vomitado al insecto, o pez, cuando llegaron al hotel y Levi le dio palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

Eren Jaeger deja que el agua de la cebolleta caiga sobre su cara y se lleve sus pesares muy lejos, tan lejos que quisiera irse con ella, desaparecer.

Esa vez, cuando tenía catorce o quince años, hubo un juicio en la comunidad. Dos alfas que compartían una relación ilícita fueron expulsados y mataron a las crías de sus omegas. Unos de los omegas murió debido al shock de perder a su descendencia, el otro se suicidó ahorcándose con las sábanas de su cama.

Aquello fue noticia durante meses, no se hablaba de otra cosa en la secundaria e incluso Levi estuvo más tenso que de costumbre, más estricto, hasta que habilitaron excursiones gratuitas al exterior y la gente fijo su atención en como pasar sus vacaciones en pareja.

Vivian en un mundo feliz, como el paraíso, que estaba a solo un paso del infierno.

 _"Vale la pena"_ , solía decir Levi, _"solo sigue las malditas reglas y no tendrás que morder el polvo"._

Eren enjuagó su cuerpo, pensando en el beso.

Armin no tenía un alfa, por lo tanto seguía siendo un omega tonto e inconsciente de sus actos. En cambio él tenía a Levi y eran una pareja oficial, sus nombres estaban registrados como pareja y la traición entre destinados estaba prohibida.

Solo debía mentir, ocultar la verdad. Ignorar la bilis que le quemaba la garganta y a su alfa interior gritando por contarle todo a su omega.

JJ abre sus redondos ojos amarillos para verlo, acurrucado en la orilla de la cama donde Levi ronca suavemente, vuelve a cerrarlos y se hace bolita.

Eren está demasiado asustado para empujar al gato fuera de la cama.

Sueña en silencio.

Sueña que, de alguna u otra forma, todo terminara mal. Que alguien encontrará las sábanas para colgarse del tejado y la sangre se filtra debajo del cuerpo de un niño, el niño de Levi. Y Levi le dice algo mientras es llevado lejos pero ya es demasiado tarde para leer sus labios porque de repente su instinto está muerto.

Y sabe que haga lo que haga, aunque suplique, ruegue y trate de cambiar el pasado, ese será el inevitable final para ambos.

Jadea.

Abre los ojos y aparece sentado en la cama, el gato no se ha movido de su lugar, pero esta tan frio del otro lado.

—Levi —llama, ahogado, después de una mala pesadilla.

Quisiera ser un niño para correr a los brazos de Levi y llorar en su regazo.

Son las diez de la mañana y unas gotas de agua fría en la cara le devuelven la vida. Se limpia la cara mirando el rastrillo eléctrico que ha caído al borde de sus muslos.

—¿Erección matutina? —pregunta Levi, saliendo del baño y aventándole una toalla.

—¿Qué?

Su omega frunce el ceño con los labios rectos y los ojos brillantes. Demasiado pesado, con los brazos blancos y rollizos, diferentes.

Eren abrió los ojos, como si lo viera por primera vez. Abrió la boca, como un diminuto pez que trata de olfatear el aire.

"Esta encinta", se dice a sí mismo cuando su alfa interior parece demasiado cansado como para susurrarle cualquier cosa.

La gente cambia cuando está embarazada, los omegas cambian.

—Demonios —Levi se acerca para revolver su cabello, apartando un mechón errante de su frente con cuidada delicadeza— eres un asco —finaliza con una suave sonrisa blanca— ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

—Nada…. en realidad yo…

—No tiene importancia —las manos mojadas se quedan unos segundos más sobre su cabeza, se alejan—. Vístete y vamos al hospital.

—¿Al hospital?

Levi señala el calendario, específicamente el recuadro que él marcó con bolígrafos de color.

—No hemos salido hace tiempo —dobla una manta suave y la guarda al interior de la maleta que está cerca de la puerta—. Así que no puede ser una cita. Haz memoria.

Eren trata de hacer memoria, lamiendo los restos de Armin de sus labios. Su omega está de buen humor, casi feliz.

—Ethan —murmura bajito.

—Un punto para el idiota Jaeger.

Levi no es una persona muy expresiva, sin embargo esta mañana se muestra muy complacido y deja que su omega ronronee su felicidad. Sus duros ojos se suavizan y junta sus manos, esperando algo, alguna otra reacción de parte de su alfa.

El gato se estira, saca sus garras y vuelve a enrollarse sobre su cuerpo.

Con la garganta seca, Eren trata de contener a su alfa interior un segundo más, aspirando las feromonas maternas que navegan por toda la casa.

—Levi yo debo decirte algo importante —suelta entonces.

—Lo sé todo, mocoso, créeme que lo sé —Levi vuelve a liberar otra sonrisita que cae como una cuchilla sobre su pecho.

—No se trata de eso Levi —no puede contener las palabras por más tiempo, no de esta forma, es importante, tiene que decirle, debe decirle— anoche yo…

—Todo saldrá bien —corta Levi, empujándolo fura de la cama para que se desnude, tome una ducha y vaya al hospital de una maldita vez.

—Levi anoche yo…

La puerta del baño se cierra en su cara y Eren puede jurar que Levi está feliz porque hoy sacaran al niño de sus entrañas.

Y su alfa muerde, araña y se queja en su interior. Eren lo contiene hasta que Levi aporrea la puerta indicándole que no convierta ese perfecto día en un día de mierda y se comporte como un alfa por una jodida vez porque hoy esta de muy buen humor.

Lo hace.

Porque se supone que así es el amor.

Blanco y reluciente como el cuartito donde dos enfermeras omegas ingresan a Levi que le pide tome varias revistas para no morir del aburrimiento.

—No te muevas de esa puerta —le advierte sin embargo, cuando tiene sus libros en su pecho y el doctor viene para inyectarle la anestesia.

—No lo haré.

Siente que los ojos de Levi le buscan, quieren decirle algo más, pero sus labios están fuertemente cerrados, mueve la cabeza y hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya.

Eren se obliga a dormir en la silla las próximas cuatro horas.

Oculto en su pequeño espacio en blanco donde los demonios no lo pueden atacar.

Suspira y balancea su cuerpo hacia el lado más suave del cuero negro cuando su brazo cae del asiento abruptamente y una enfermera toca su hombro.

Cuatro horas después es llamado dentro.

—Es un niño —le dice una enfermera omega mientras abre la puerta donde tienen recluido a Levi— un alfa.

El de ojos verdes sigue la dirección del dedo para ver una mata de cabellos castaños envuelta en celeste y acunada con fuerza entre los brazos de su omega.

Levi parece cansado, pero ya no frunce el ceño, sus labios están cerrados y sus ojos no dejan de mirar a la cría.

—Los dejaré solos —avisa la enfermera y se va sin hacer ruido.

Eren asiente y se inclina en la camilla para contemplar a Ethan.

Pequeño, rosado y chillón.

Tan irreal y lejano hasta que lo toca con un dedo recibiendo un gimoteo de protesta que hace que la pequeña cría abra los ojos para emitir un grito.

Sus ojos son verdes.

—¿Le hice daño? —pregunta, retrocediendo un par de pasos cuando las suaves cuchillas de acero le miran.

Levi tiene el cabello húmedo y el fleco se pega en su frente, pero parece no darse cuenta.

—Solo tiene hambre —el omega vuelve la mirada a su cría y la habitación se llena de esas dulces feromonas.

—Traeré a la enfermera.

—Eren.

Se detiene cuando siente el tirón en su manga, la parálisis en su sistema y el blando miedo que espolea sus rodillas.

—Ven.

—No.

Levi abre la boca para decirle algo, sin embargo la abrupta respuesta le ha dejado medio sorprendido.

Chasquea la lengua con molestia, sin fuerza para levantar el cuerpo, pero la suficiente curiosidad para no soltar la manga del alfa.

Ethan vuelve a emitir otro agudo grito.

—Acércate y carga a tu hijo, maldita sea —ordena, desterrando la esponjosa docilidad de antes.

Obedece suprimiendo el aliento, deseando que la anestesia haya embotado la nariz de Levi lo suficiente para que ninguna feromona ajena sea encontrada en su inspección.

Extiende los dedos para alzar al pequeño, pero Levi le indica que lo bese.

Y Eren, por más que intente suprimir el deseo, recuerda a Armin.

—Eren.

—¿Si?

El fresco aliento de su omega choca con su mandíbula.

—Hueles diferente.

Hay un deje de duda en esa afirmación, siente que los nervios de sus brazos se tensan y la suave manta celeste resbala por la yema de sus dedos.

Y la culpa le somete a un juicio sin pausas.

—¿Qué mierda comiste?

—Besé a otro omega.

Levi suelta un fuerte suspiro, tocando su frente arrugada.

—Eren, sabes que no es un buen momento para tus estupideces.

Cansado, el chico deja que su alfa interior estalle, deslizando las venenosas palabras por su lengua.

—Pero te digo la verdad.

Levi pestañea, incrédulo, por primera vez sin una frase mordaz que decirle para que se sienta mal. Husmea el ambiente, buscando con desespero la confirmación de que eso que dijo Eren sea verdad, y vuelve a oler sus labios.

Entre el jabón y el café de esta mañana, entre su razón y el incrédulo silencio de su omega interior, huele a mierda.

Un dolor agudo provoca que Eren grite cuando las uñas del omega se clavan en su cuello y, no supo decir de donde, sacó la fuerza para acercar sus rostros.

Ethan chilla, resbalando unos centímetros, pero cuando Eren quiere tocarlo un gruñido brota de la boca de Levi.

—Repítelo.

Y tiembla tratando de contener a su alfa interior, rogándole que no le diga. .

—Besé a otro omega.

Levi miró a su alfa durante un minuto entero cuando finalmente lo entendió.

Ethan llora, asustado por las feromonas que cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alguien toca la puerta preguntando que sucede.

—Cállate —sisea Levi, enviando una pequeña carga de feromonas y Ethan se adormece, cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento —susurra Eren, tan bajo como puede, deseando conocer la fórmula para salir solucionar todo esto. Odiando a su instinto por herir a Levi. Tratando de zafarse de esas uñas que trazan medias lunas en su piel.

Pero Levi aprieta los labios antes de que todo rastro de razón muera en sus ojos.

Exige saber el nombre.

—Fue un accidente —salta Eren, incapaz de revelar la identidad de Armin.

—Dime su nombre o lo lamentarás —le advierte.

¿Por qué parece tener tanto miedo?

—S-soy tu alfa —balbucea Eren, tomándolo de las muñecas, calmándolo como puede—yo tengo…

—Tú no eres un alfa —escupe con desdén— eres un fracaso que estoy harto de soportar.

—No digas esas cosas.

La iluminación llega al omega y prepara otra carga.

—¿Se trata de tu sueño? ¿Lo hiciste para librarte de Ethan y de mí? Ser libre con tus amigos betas.

—No, Levi yo nunca…

Yo nunca te he mentido.

La cruel risa de Levi termina por aplastar su súplica.

—Asqueroso traid…

No le deja terminar la frase, su palma se estrella contra la cara del omega cuando abren la puerta.

Nadie debe escuchar el secreto, porque Eren teme morir.

Teme que maten a Levi y derrumben los muros de su paraíso.

Y Levi muerde con una súbita fuerza cuando toda la humanidad se ha ido de sus ojos y su omega interior toma el mando.

El médico alfa trata de separarlos, pero la mandíbula del omega se aprieta con fuerza en el brazo del alfa. Una enfermera corre, otra solo se queda mirando, sorprendida.

El médico alfa se desespera, levanta el puño que cae varias veces sobre la cabeza del omega, hasta que suelta su presa.

Entonces Eren es apartado con fuerza y echado de la habitación.

Se queda solo en el pasillo, bajo la atenta mirada del personal que ha volteado para ver qué ocurre.

Alguien le tiende una venda y comienza a trabajar con rapidez sobre su brazo derecho magullado que gotea carmesí contra la baldosa blanca del piso.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus review y buenos deseos. Sé que no he actualizado nada desde hace un par de meses, la vida adulta está dándome muy duro :,v pero yo le pego más fuerte :v**

 **Mi meta es terminar este fanfic a principios de diciembre.**

 **Tiene final feliz.**

 **Si, tengo un fetiche con el omegaverse, mpreg y el ereri, es mi máximo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	22. Nadie va a cambiar mi mundo

**Nadie va a cambiar mi mundo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi Ackerman siempre supo lo que estaba haciendo cuando emparejó con un niño pequeño.

Era peligroso, estúpido e irracional. Mucho más si se trataba de un sucio liberal como Eren. Sucio como la sangre de sus padres…de su padre, un sucio alfa que copulaba con betas y tenía hijos con betas, y los dejaba vivir, y luego copuló con su propia omega y nació Eren.

Eran como animales salvajes.

Estaban sucios y tenían que ser exterminados, pero entonces él se quedaría sin alfa.

Y era demasiado tarde para decir que no había sido un maldito egoísta, aferrándose a un cachorro alfa, criándolo, educándolo, diciéndose a sí mismo que la sangre traidora de sus padres nunca estropearía a su pequeño.

Sin embargo Eren creció, como siempre había temido, creció y se enamoró como cualquier cachorro alfa normal. Desafortunadamente el sentimiento no fue entregado a su omega, como debía ser, sino a otra persona.

¿Cómo le veía ese mocoso? ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Afecto? ¿Amistad? Años antes, ninguna de esas cosas le hubiese importado. No todas las parejas destinadas se amaban mutuamente, no era necesario, el amor era vano, frívolo y superficial. Empero nunca esperó que Eren se enamorara de otro omega con tanta facilidad.

Levi estaba seguro que parte de la culpa se debía a los genes del chico.

El padre fue un traidor, el hijo también lo sería.

Su omega rugió en su interior, herido y buscando venganza, solo quería hundir los dientes en el cuello de aquella omega que se había ganado el afecto de su estúpido alfa, desgarrarle la glándula de olor, dejarla inválida, callarle la boca y que desapareciera de la faz de esta tierra. Quería gritarle a Eren, dejar que so rota voz de omega le preguntara porque lo había traicionado, decirle que fue un error y podían ser capaces de comenzar de nuevo, juntos, en cambio solo dejó que sus esperanzas se deslizaran por el oscuro vórtice de la decepción y se encogió de hombros como una vieja gárgola que se prepara para el invierno.

Levi reprimió un gruñido con bastante habilidad, se contuvo, encerró a su omega interior y dejó que las feromonas de miedo lo sedaran, advirtiéndole que si volvía a hacer de las suyas él mismo llamaría a ese horrible médico alfa para que lo moliera a golpes. Los omegas eran débiles y asustadizos por naturaleza, así que el instinto de Levi tembló, se acurrucó en algún lugar oscuro de su cabeza, todavía vulnerable.

Entonces tuvo tiempo para ocuparse de la cría recién nacida en lugar de estar lloriqueando frente al mal chiste que tenía por alfa.

Y mantuvo su distancia.

Atosigado por la experiencia de su primer cachorro, alimentó a Ethan, lo vistió, lavó y dejó que durmiera en la cama grande. Empapándolo con sus feromonas durante los primeros días y dándose cuenta, con cada sonrisa y sonido balbuceante, que en verdad existía cierto retazo de felicidad en esto para lo que fue creado.

Las puntadas de su cabeza sanaron junto con la cicatriz del vientre, que no permitió que Eren tocara, cuando por fin pudo volver a caminar por sí solo.

Llegó el otoño y compró una especie de mochila para cargar a Ethan mientras barría las hojas del patio, regañando al gato cada vez que obstruía su trabajo al perseguir tallos corredores impulsados por el viento.

Perdió peso y una buena mañana buscó la ropa de correr que había dejado olvidada en el armario, junto a las novelas de ciencia ficción de Eren y los cupones vencidos del mercado.

El día que recortó su pelo como antaño, nuca rapada y un flequillo abierto en la frente, sintió que volvía a ser el mismo. En aquel momento su instinto despertó un poco, tanteando terreno para ver si era seguro salir, Levi otorgó su buen visto y una agradable mañana despertó empapado en un suspiro de las cotidianas feromonas que caracterizaban lo que él era.

Se levantó, dejó que su omega interior se estirara y caminó descalzo por toda la casa para encontrar la ubicación de su alfa, a quien había mantenido ignorado todo este tiempo, pero ahora necesita de su olor y presencia.

Eren estaba tratando de introducir una de las botellas de alimento para bebés en la boca de Ethan, fallando miserablemente en su intento de familiarizarse con su aroma. Frotó su frente y sus ojos se estrecharon, tristes, el efecto no duró lo suficiente porque en cuanto lo vio se puso de pie completamente sorprendido.

Levi había estado ignorándolo por dos meses enteros, pasando de largo y manteniéndose mudo ante sus preguntas, encerrado en sí mismo, fingiendo que se había convertido en un mueble y abrazando posesivamente a Ethan cuando era casi obligatorio que interactuaran. Su alfa interno se removió en sus entrañas, Eren abrió la boca para decir algo inteligente, pero la vergüenza pudo más y se alejó de la cuna del cachorro, creyendo que probablemente Levi solo había venido para alimentarlo por su cuenta.

La cicatriz de los dientes del omega, impresa en su muñeca, ya no estaba ahí.

—Necesito que pongas tu olor en mí porque se ha desvanecido completamente de mi cuerpo —comenzó Levi, apoyándose sobre un pie, cerca de la puerta.

El de ojos verdes asintió con rapidez.

—En realidad iba a sugerir que ya era tiempo de que lo hiciéramos —le dijo, contento de que Levi le dirigiera la palabra, dispuesto a no arruinarlo más—, la marca de tu cuello —señaló— también ha desaparecido.

Levi frunció el ceño, pasando los dedos por la mordedura que antaño Eren tallaba en su nuca cada dos meses.

—Creo que es una buena idea.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Eren se sonrojó.

—En ese caso… —mordió su mejilla interna, nervioso— yo…voy a…

—¿Prepararte?

—Sí —exclamó antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Minutos más tarde escuchó el agua de la ducha corriendo sobre las baldosas.

.

.

.

—Estoy listo —chilló frente al espejo— completamente listo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, te cuidaré bien. Voy a hacerlo. Ya cepillé mis dientes. No tengo caries. No como la última vez. ¿Me veo gordo? Apesto a alfa, porque soy un alfa. Soy un gran alfa ¿viste mi cabello? Creció, tal vez debo recortarlo, cielos…tengo algo de barba…Mi piel es más oscura que la tuya…

—Eren.

Eren volvió a enseñarle su grandiosa sonrisa, evitando la mirada de su omega.

—Dame unos segundos.

No quería exponer cuan nervioso estaba, no frente a Levi después de tanto tiempo y por supuesto sabía que luego de esto –luego de que por fin el omega saliera de su incómodo silencio- iban a hacer cuentas de lo que pasó esa noche. Y, joder, no estaba preparado., pero su alfa rugía y se revolcaba en un charco de desesperación, deseando abalanzarse sobre el omega y reclamarlo otra vez.

Eren, realmente, se sintió orgulloso cuando pudo controlar a su instinto y no saltar sobre la cama como un demente dispuesto a desgarrarle la nuca y decirle que era suyo, solo suyo, siempre suyo, y luego hundirse en el suave y tan anhelado olor que desprendía en este momento.

Se puso serio y apagó su instinto, como un interruptor, abajo y arriba, él tenía el control. Él dominaba, era fuerte, era el líder.

Tragó la saliva cumulada en su boca, pasando la lengua por sus labios. Se aferró a la esperanza y dejó que sus bonitos ojos miraran en dirección a la cama donde Levi terminaba de quitarse la camisa y estaba doblándola cuidadosamente en su regazo.

Tan distante.

Levi pareció percatarse y dejó la ropa a un lado, repasando la prenda con los dedos hasta que decidió encararlo.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Levi, sacando una botellita de desinfectante del tocador.

Lo primero que sintió fue el sudor acumulándose en la palma de sus manos, en su nuca y finalmente en sus muslos.

Separado por tanto tiempo de su omega, su alfa interior se mantuvo alerta, tirando de las finas cuerdas del control que ejercía sobre él.

—Estoy listo —respondió.

Decidieron tomarlo con calma, Levi estaba reticente se dejó caer de espaldas, como un peso muerto, pero el alfa de Eren rugía y palpitaba con fuerza, transmitiéndole paz.

Eren trató de no poner todo su peso sobre el de pelo negro, maniobró sus brazos hasta que pudo sostener su pecho en alto, pero dejó que su entrepierna rozara con la de Levi, donde imprimió más presión. Dominar.

Habían practicado esta rutina durante muchos, demasiados, años. Mezclado sus olores y trabajado en la cicatriz de la nuca de Levi que nunca parecía quedar lo suficientemente implantada y desaparecía a las pocas semanas, entonces comenzarían todo otra vez y otra, hasta que él tuviera un nudo decente y un instinto fuerte, entonces la marca se quedaría ahí, incapaz de curar.

Era consciente de que ahora, por fin podría cumplir ese sueño y dejar su huella en la nuca de Levi. Más la tensión continuaba ahí, latente entre ellos hasta que se resolviera, así que no mordió como un salvaje y solo hundió la cara en el cuello del omega, chupando y subiendo hasta alcanzar al glándula de olor que rebosaba de feromonas.

Levi di un respingo cuando su lengua hizo un movimiento torpe, raspando los dientes contra la sensible piel.

—No muerdas —siseó, inmóvil—, aún no.

—No muerdo —prometió Eren, conteniendo la respiración.

Ambos jadearon cuando sus cuellos estuvieron unidos y Levi comenzó a frotar, marcando sus olores.

Sus pantalones comenzaron a doler, obligándole a friccionarse un poco alrededor de las caderas de Levi. Y poco a poco la habitación quedó inundada de las feromonas de ambos, dos olores tan distintos que se fusionaron armoniosamente el uno con el otro.

Eren sintió un profundo alivio, arrugando la cara antes de sentir la mancha que mojaba sus pantalones. Pensó que pertenecía a Levi, pero mojaba su ropa interior y se sentía pegajoso en su pene.

Se había corrido y el omega debajo suyo lo sabía, porque entrecerró los ojos y dejó que el lado izquierdo de su labio se curvara, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Tuve un accidente —resopló el de ojos verdes, inflando las mejillas y cerrando los ojos—, lo siento.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Torpe —murmuró, mirándole la cara.

La incomodidad volvió a hacerse presente y el de pelo negro golpeó su pecho para que se quitara.

Eren respiró el suave aroma una vez más, sus manos se curvaron y se dio la vuelta cayendo de espaldas junto al omega.

Tumbados sobre la cama con las piernas colgando en la orilla, sin perder de vista a la polilla que revoloteaba alrededor de la lámpara de vidrio que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

Hubo un silencio absoluto entre los dos, una barrera difícil de romper. Eren había respetado el decreto de silencio que le impuso Levi, pero ahora no estaba seguro de soportarlo un segundo más, no era saludable para ninguno.

Giró su cuello, buscando el rostro de su pareja.

La expresión del omega era ilegible, como siempre, sus ojos fijos en el pesado vuelo del insecto.

—Lo que te dije esa noche —comenzó.

—No me interesa —respondió el otro.

Y ahí estaba esa sensación, quemándole las venas otra vez, la ira y deseo de dañar. Eren apretó la mandíbula, reprimiendo el deseado impulso de levantarse y gritarle a Levi.

No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, cargar con la culpa y bajar la cabeza durante años. Solo quería que Levi le dijera que estaba bien, que solo fue un desliz y que podían comenzar de nuevo. Él iba a intentarlo, por supuesto que lo haría, poner todo su esfuerzo y reconstruir esa cálida sensación de hogar que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero eso parecía casi impensable, nunca podría suceder. Nunca podrían olvidar los errores del otro, nunca iban a avanzar.

Lo que hizo no era algo perdonable, no para Levi que parecía terco en querer olvidar.

Quería decirle que solo fue un beso, peor la tétrica palabra ya no quería salir de sus labios nunca más. La mordida que su omega le propinó todavía dolía en su memoria, junto con el miedo.

La polilla golpeó su cuerpo contra el yeso del techo y se tambaleó por el aire, Levi entrecerró los ojos, cansado.

—No soy un mueble al que puedes ignorar toda tu vida —volvió a romper el silencio— eres mi compañero y yo soy tu alfa.

—Eres tú —Levi bajó la voz— el que buscó un reemplazo.

—¡No! —se apresuró en negar— Nunca quise reemplazarte, Levi. Yo no podría, sabes que es imposible. Y además, tú besaste a Farlan —acusó— yo sé que lo hiciste, ustedes siempre eran tan cercanos. Nunca dije nada porque no quería herir tus sentimientos.

Ante la falta de respuesta Eren se sintió abrumado por su victoria.

—Besé a Farlan —confesó Levi—, nos besamos muchas veces, pero en ese entonces no te conocía y tener un compañero no era importante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Eren?

El de ojos verdes se quedó callado, Levi era alguien que no creía en el amor, que decía –y repetía sin piedad- que ese sentimiento era una enfermedad.

—S-sí. Yo te amo…

—No ese tipo de amor —le interrumpió—. Sé que me amas, sin embargo ¿alguna vez pensaste que el amor que sientes por mí es el mismo que sientes por tu maldita madre muerta?

—No puedes comparar el amor que siento por ti con el amor que siento por mi mamá, Levi.

—Lo hago —le dijo, impasible—. Cuando era un niño te pegaste a mí como una lapa, eras pequeño y vulnerable y yo era un omega viejo que necesitaba cuidar de alguien.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo.

Levi suspiró, resignado.

—Lo sé.

—Y quiero que sepas que nunca voy a mentirte.

—Entonces dime su nombre —pidió Levi.

—Eso no tiene importancia.

—Es importante.

—No si quiero comenzar de nuevo —y tenía miedo de decirle que había besado a un omega que aparentemente Levi detestaba—. Quiero tocarte y comenzar de nuevo, practiqué mucho para ti y puedo controlar mi instinto como cualquier alfa.

—Si quieres comenzar de nuevo solo dime su nombre.

Es una oferta tentadora.

Eren se pone de costado, sopesando el resultado de todo esto.

—Annie —miente.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—¿Annie Leonhart?

—Sí.

El omega parece sorprendido, pero relajado, eso anima más al alfa.

—Fue un accidente —se apresura a decirle Eren—, ella olía mal ¿Sabes? Y no quería decirte anda porque entonces Mikasa se enteraría y no quiero meterme en problemas.

Sabe que está mal, que una mentira atrae otra mentira, pero Levi ha estado tan tenso estos días. Tan triste.

Es por su bien, repite en su mente. Un buen alfa siempre hace lo mejor para su omega, y esta mentira protegerá a su familia.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Lo sé —se adelanta para sembrar un beso en su frente— y te amo.

Levi deja que sus labios se encuentren y la calma vuelve.

Eren podrá vivir con eso, está seguro.

Demasiado seguro.

.

.

.

Levi vuelve de su tarde en el parque, ha corrido mucho y está sudando, pero realmente quiere bajar de peso para la graduación de Eren. Definitivamente sigue siendo joven y solo tiene una cría, no imagina cuan vergonzosos sería que se presentase como una de esa omegas viejas, con diez niños en su costado y una talla considerablemente grande.

Para nada, a Levi le gusta el ejercicio y verse bonito, así que solo se da una ducha y sale con una bata envuelta en su cuerpo para alimentar al gato y revisar que Ethan no s e haya enfriado en su jaula-cuna.

Eren está en casa más temprano, todavía trabaja en la cafetería para alfas y estudia para los exámenes durante las noches.

—Hoy hubo una pelea de alfas —menciona, tirando su mochila al entrar por la puerta.

Levi está inmerso en uno de esos programas raros de la televisión y Ethan abre los ojos al sentir el olor de otro alfa aproximándose, el pequeño es ágil y ya huele como todo un alfa a pesar de no tener un año, reconoce a su padre y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero algo parece molestarle y comienza a llorar.

—¿Qué pasó?

Los ojos del alfa brillan al verlo y corre a la nevera para sacar alguna comida precalentada que la madre de Levi trae a casa cada semana, se sienta frente al televisor y pela el plástico para comenzar a excavar el arroz con la cuchara.

—Dos alfas pelearon en el comedor, rompieron una mesa y comenzamos a tirarles comida, fue tan genial —dice mientras se llena la boca con bolitas de carne.

Dos alfas peleando, significa que todavía son un par de críos que no pueden controlarse a sí mismo y pensar que Eren era uno de ellos.

Levi saca a Ethan de su jaula y lo recuesta en su regazo para que deje de llorar, el calentador está cerca y saca una botella de leche del aparato para acercarla a la pequeña boca del alfa.

—Espero que no hayas estado involucrado.

Eren se atraganta con su plato.

—Nunca, esas son cosas de niños.

—Sigues siendo un niño, no lo olvides.

—¡Pero te tengo a ti y a Ethan! —grita—. Básicamente soy un adulto.

—Entonces cuida de tu cría —Levi coloca al niño en las rodillas del alfa y se levanta—.Tengo trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —Eren deja el plato sobre la mesa para sujetar a la cría por la cintura, jugando con sus pequeñas manos, per Ethan no parece contento y abre la boca varias veces, expresando su dolor al ser separado del alimento.

El omega levanta una gran caja, enseñándosela a Eren.

—Básicamente tengo que pegar estampillas y clasificarlas —cuenta—, el edificio de correos necesitaba un nuevo empleado y soy bueno clasificando las cosas.

Su alfa asiente, procesando la noticia en su pequeña e inútil mente.

Sabe que no dirá que no, necesitan cada centavo disponible para la graduación de Eren. Entonces viajaran, junto a otros estudiantes de medicina, a la capital donde se alojarán en casa de sus padres. Eren tiene que cursar un año en esa prestigiosa universidad lejos de casa, pruebas exámenes y estudios que decidirán si es un alfa que sirve para ese rubro o no, y luego podrán volver a casa y escoger la facultad que Eren desee.

—Creo que somos un buen equipo —le dice entonces el alfa—, tú y yo, emprendiendo una aventura.

Levi mira a su alfa por encima de sus anteojos.

—Deberías dejar esos estúpidos libros que solo te pudren la mente.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—Gasolina y un encendedor —dice, con la esperanza de que Eren tome en cuenta sus palabras— tomara cinco minutos.

Eren finge desconcierto.

—No te atreverías.

Decide ignorarlo y continua separando sobres y sacando estampillas hasta que algo comienza a oler verdaderamente mal en la sala.

Eren sujeta a Ethan con una mano y con la otra se cubre la nariz, está caminando como un pato, cada vez más cerca de su mesa de trabajo y Levi trata de concentrarse en las estampillas, pero el olor se hace más fuerte.

—Tu turno —respira el de ojos verdes, entregándole a la cría quien claramente necesita un cambio de pañales.

—Solo tienes que limpiar un poco de mierda —murmura Levi, negándose a recibir al pequeño.

Ethan puede oler su rechazo, volviendo a lanzar un gritito de dolor. Profundo y agudo.

—Mi nariz es sensible y lo sabes.

—Y los alfas son invencibles ¿No?

Eren le sonríe.

Levi recibe a la cría y se encierra en el baño, está acostumbrado a hacer esto, huele mal y es asqueroso, pero tiene una habilidad innata para hacerlo. Limpia su hijo y tira el pañal en una cesta de basura, Ethan parece más feliz, incluso ha dejado de hacer esos extraños ruidos de animal herido y rápidamente busca el calor de su pecho, mordiendo la lana del suéter de Levi y lastimándose las encías sin dientes.

Los omegas masculinos no pueden producir leche, en compensación tienen las feromonas maternas más fuertes que calman el dolor de sus crías que no entienden porque su madre se niega a alimentarlos.

Desprende feromonas y Ethan cierra los ojos, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Levi está seguro de que si su cría sigue llorado de esa manera dejara marcas en su cara, como los leopardos de peluche que venden en una de esas tiendas beta.

—Aliméntalo cuando despierte —habla en voz alta para llamar la atención del alfa que está prácticamente pegado al televisor—, volvió a lastimarse.

Eren se aleja de la pantalla y carga el bulto durmiente, revisando la sensible boca con uno de sus dedos.

—¿Intento alimentarse solo otra vez?

—Es tan obstinado como tú.

—Lo tomaré como un halago —dice Eren, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios.

Besar es bueno, se siente bien luego de un duro día de trabajo. Se deja hacer y suelta otra ronda de feromonas que paralizan al alfa.

—No hagas eso —Eren arruga la nariz—, no quiero dormir tan temprano, mañana tengo examen.

No puede evitarlo, está de buen humor.

Llevan más de dos meses jugando a la familia feliz y al parecer, de alguna manera, está funcionando.

Con una cría de por medio y semanas frenéticas por delante, Eren y Levi se apoyan el uno al otro y evitan pelear. Aunque algunas veces Levi siente la dulce tentación de tomar una de sus bonitas tazas de porcelana y arrojarla sobre la cabeza de Eren, pero entonces Ethan chilla y se enferma y necesita de sus dos padres para sobrevivir.

Y ninguno de los dos puede decirle que no.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW**

 **-pocos review, pocas respuestas :3 las amo-**

 **Hotaru970: Aquí está el capítulo, no fue tan malo después de todo.**

AmbrelaKing: Pronto terminará, también quiero que termine, ninguno de los dos estará bien.

 **Charly land:** Mi amor, ;A;…. Muchas gracias por leerme, yo soy loveo. Me gustan los fanfic donde Levi y Eren no sean buenas personas.

 **Luna de acero:** Tener tu review es un honor para mí y si no tuviera este fanfic terminado estaría muy nerviosa porque cuando alguien como tú me lee siento que puedo fácilmente decepcionarlos en los capítulos siguientes y quedar mal(¿) no se si pueda explicarme, estas tildes no se dejan poner, pero estoy honrada de que hayas dejado un review, sabes que te loveo.

 **BelenCatLover** La actualización fue más rápida que la otra. Gracias por esperar.

 **Oli:** Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic. Eren la seguirá cagando.

 **Scc Ccu:** Eren es joven y manipulable, pero no es el destinado de Armin. Nuh

 **BEASTBLOOD:** Noo, Eren no es el alfa de Armin. Te mintieron. Muchas gracias por leerme. Armin tendrá su merecido. Me gusta cuando los "malos" ganan.

 **Midasabu chan:** -le regala un punto de vida para sobrevivir-

 **Dannadagnel:** ;A; tan profundo….Gracias pr leer mi fanfic y que haya dejado tantas emociones en ti, espero que el final te guste ajio ajio ajio –risa de Pluto-

Nos leemos


	23. Cinco mas uno

Ethan aprendió a desplazarse de un extremo a otro largo de su cuna, apretando los puños en los barrotes de madera que le impedían llegar más allá y alcanzar la cama donde madre estaba gimiendo.

Sus mejillas se inflaron y frunció el ceño, como lo hacía su padre cuando estaba pensativo, antes de caer hacia adelante y golpear su frente contra el borde de la cuna. Lloriqueó largo rato un poco, pero el instinto alfa que surgía de forma natural dentro de él le instó a cerrar la boca y soportar el suave cosquilleo que estremecía su delicada piel de bebé.

Su estómago gruñó y mecánicamente se desplazó hasta la esquina del lecho donde su padre alfa había torpemente atado la botella con alimento –ahora- frío que sujetó como pudo para succionar la punta y extraer los restos que quedaban en el interior.

Los ojos de Ethan eran verdes y vivaces como los de su padre, el cabello alborotado de color chocolate y la nariz respingada y completamente desarrollada para captar cualquier feromona ajena dentro de su nido. El vivo retrato de Eren.

Succionó con fuerza parpadeando y echándose de espaldas sobre la blanda colcha, hundiendo la redondeada nariz en la suavidad de su manta que todavía olía a omega y consuelo.

Afuera apestaba a alfa potente y territorial, quemando su delicado olfato cruelmente, entonces pensó en madre y en lo fuerte que gritaba fuera de la cuna donde no le permitían mirar porque padre gruñiría otra vez y el instinto de Ethan le decía que a pesar de ser un alfa todavía era demasiado pequeño para hacer frente a otro alfa mucho más agresivo.

Ethan miró el techo hasta quedar dormido con el estómago lleno y los sueños vacíos de monstruos y pesadillas.

En ese entonces la relación de Eren y Levi todavía estaba en pie y el joven alfa había entrado en celo por fin. A las tres de la tarde, como Levi recordaría siempre, cuando los rayos de junio quemaron el huerto de tomates del vecino y una bandada de pájaros se reunieron cerca del aspersor automático para refrescarse.

Levi lo sabía porque se había entretenido observando a esos animales de mierda desde la ventana e, involuntariamente, sonrió con sus juegos estúpidos y cuerpos rechonchos revolcándose en el fango. Hasta que su alfa apareció de repente en el umbral de la puerta y cruzó la sala con parsimonia demente para tomarle por la cintura y poder respirar a bocanadas, como si esa fuese la primera vez que probara el aire y naciera de nuevo.

Este era el primer celo de Eren y el chico estaba tan fuera de sí como cualquier joven alfa inexperto deslizándose a través de su primer calor, pero los jóvenes alfa utilizaban juguetes que eran destruidos una y otra vez por sus inexpertas manos y fuerza descontrolada…en cambio Eren lo había usado a él.

Sus cuerpos estaban acostumbrados a compartir su celo de omega, así que susurró cosas calmantes en el oído del alfa y le limpió la frente agolpada de sudor.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar y Eren había gemido lastimeramente con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, confuso y desorientado ante la dolorida sensación del instinto envolviéndolo lentamente, hasta que fue rodeado por la oscuridad y sus ojos adoptaron el color del luto. Las potentes feromonas obligándole a él a presentar la nuca y morderse la lengua para no decir algo fuera de lugar cuando el alfa que había criado lo deshizo como un montón de paja seca.

Eren no era amable cuando el instinto dominaba en sus ojos.

Boqueó y dejó que la saliva cayera ente sus labios al igual que un animal asustado, estaba peleando. Sus manos arañaron y rompieron, doblegaron y retrocedieron culpables de lo que hacían.

Entonces el instinto ganó la pelea y Eren se convirtió en un verdadero alfa.

Levi se quejó con más fuerza, lo suficientemente obnubilado para ignorar todo a su alrededor, sin embargo una dura mano empujó su cara contra las sábanas torciendo su tabique nasal. Sus dientes crujieron y se apresuró en soltar muchas feromonas para adormecerse a sí mismo, concentrándose en lubricar abundantemente para que la penetración no doliera.

Aun así dolió y por más que estuviese acostumbrado al sexo rudo con su alfa y hubiera lubricado correctamente no pudo evitar soltar un áspero gemido cuando algo grande y dolorido se abrió paso hasta sus entrañas.

Dobló los dedos de sus pies clavando las rodillas en la suavidad de las sábanas, recibiéndolo todo y meciendo la frente cuando el alfa comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba por la cintura para que no pudiera escapar.

Los embistes eran ásperos y rudos, sin descanso.

Levi miró hacia arriba para encontrar al alfa jadeando de placer con la boca abierta y lo ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus piernas temblaron cuando escuchó el potente gruñido que vibraba en su pecho y volvió la cabeza a la almohada.

Se preguntó si así era como Eren se sentía cuando pasaban el celo juntos y él, drogado en su propio instinto, no reparaba en usarlo como un objeto.

Contuvo la respiración y abrió la boca para soltar todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, repitiendo el proceso varias veces más hasta que de su garganta no salieron más que gemiditos bajos y débiles con cada golpe húmedo que estallaba en sus caderas amenazando con partirlo en dos.

Dulce y húmedo, Levi se mantuvo dulce y húmedo por todo lo que valía.

El sudor hizo que su cabello se pegara en su frente y lagrimeó cuando unas cuantas hebras apuñalaron su pupila, por demás, prefirió mantenerse inmóvil hasta que el nudo del alfa comenzó a crecer, solo entonces llevó las manos a su flácido miembro para masturbarse y al menos ganar un orgasmo decente.

Su alfa gruñó en aprobación, perdido en el instinto, con los ojos desenfocados y las pupilas dilatadas, no se parecía al Eren torpe y estúpido de siempre. Meciendo las caderas una y otra vez hasta que sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, obligándole a arquear la espalda en sumisión cuando el nudo se hinchó y alcanzó el máximo limite quedando atascado en lo más profundo de todo su ser.

Parecía decidido a preñarlo otra vez, así que gimió cuando el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse y el placer envolvió sus sentidos.

El nudo era mucho más grueso que de costumbre y su omega interior estalló eufórico, más Levi se mantuvo quieto y relajado, un mal movimiento podía herir a cualquiera de los dos y causar una experiencia en verdad desagradable si se separaban.

—Eres pesado —resopló, sin aliento.

Eren hizo una especie de gruñido primitivo y se puso de costado arrastrándolo consigo, con cuidado de no rasgar el nudo.

Dolía, pero este solo era el primer surco, entonces Eren estaría mucho más despabilado cuando reclamara su cuerpo por segunda vez.

Entonces quizá le permitiera satisfacerlo y disfrutaran juntos como en los tiempos donde Eren era pequeñito y sin nada más que una bonita boca para darle comodidad y una polla que ni siquiera se sentía cuando entraba en su interior.

Levi resopló, masturbándose con más fuerza y dejando que todo su instinto saliera a flote para que la excitación atravesara cada poro de su piel y comenzó a perderse a sí mismo, delirante por el estímulo de estar atascado para siempre en los latidos de ese nudo.

Suspiró aliviado cuando los labios del alfa comenzaron a dejar una hilera de marcas a lo largo de su cuello tratando de que hiciera más ruidos, los balbuceos sin sentido cada vez más nítidos.

Quería más de eso.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y de sus labios escapó un gemido ahogado, sacudió su cuerpo y movió las manos tratando de percatarse de lo ocurrido, sin embargo los dientes de Eren mordían firme y fuerte en la carne de su nuca.

Siempre recordaría que ya era demasiado tarde para gritar o asirse de las sábanas buscando algún punto de apoyo.

Estaba ayudando a su pareja a pasar su primer celo y rato después terminó en un estado catatónico tan fuerte que hizo que se corriera por segunda vez y que el nudo de Eren estalla caliente en su interior.

Esos perlados dientes perforaron su glándula de olor hasta el punto que el mundo se volvió blanco durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a girar y girar, deprisa, junto con el cúmulo de emociones que había almacenado durante toda su vida.

La oxitócica invadía su sangre y los martilleos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que podía contarlos.

Escuchó el ronco y largo gemido de Eren, seguramente él también había sentido el repentino cambio de aroma sobre su glándula y con suerte el mundo también estaba girando desenfrenadamente en su cabeza cuando volvió en sí y tuvo un orgasmo tan fuerte, y tan poco recomendable para un joven alfa de su edad, que estaba seguro que sintió una quemazón por la forma como gritó adolorido.

El alfa marcaba a su omega por primera y última vez, la marca de los dientes no se borrarían nunca y el lazo por fin había sido completado.

A Levi no pudo importarle menos, el mundo se oscureció junto con la claridad de sus ojos, entre tanto su cerebro no dejaba de enviar señales eléctricas por todo su cuerpo ocasionando ligeras contracciones en su vientre. Intentó hablar, más su lengua se volvió pesada, esponjosa y al final del túnele encontró la luz.

La sangre se filtró por su cuello, goteando en finas líneas hasta la sábana blanca, ensuciando todo a su paso, renovando.

Pestañeó y lentamente, volviendo en sí, fue capaz de escuchar dos latidos.

El suyo propio y el de Eren. La sangre que corría por las venas de Eren, los cientos de feromonas que había creado a lo largo de los años y el anhelo salvaje por destrozar cosas que a veces hervía en su sangre.

Cada célula, cada mota de olor, podía percibirlo. Sintió el placer, el calor y la temperatura de su alfa cuando todo su mundo estalló en luz.

Y ese lazo invisible que la naturaleza había creado para ellos dos desde que nacieron se hizo fuerte, brillante, irrompible delante de sus ojos.

Sus vidas se entrelazaban, tejiendo imposibles redes de incalculable alcance.

Irrompibles.

Una vez que su lazo de sangre estaba completo, no había poder que los separara y los límites dejaban de existir.

Eren le pertenecía tanto como él le pertenecía a Eren.

Si moría, Eren iba a seguirlo a través de la muerte. Nunca jamás estaría solo.

Le habían enseñado que entonces él sería feliz.

¿Así es como se sentía la felicidad?

Respirando pesadamente, con la piel resbaladiza y húmeda por el sudor, dejó que su espalda descansara junto al pecho de Eren.

Eren se estremeció por la temperatura de su piel mojada, los nervios enviando leves señales a través de todo su sistema nervioso, entonces, como si se tratara de un solo cuerpo, un poco de esa sensación golpeó a Levi.

Un milagro. Algo incomprensible, sin respuesta. Real e intangible.

Eren y él por fin habían traspasado las barreras para convertirse en uno solo.

Levi pensó en cuan orgullosa estaría su familia si lo viera ahora, esa misma familia que desaprobó la relación que tenía con el niño y lo miró con lástima porque nunca tendría una marca oficial en el cuello y sería demasiado viejo para cuando hubiese completado el lazo con su pareja.

Si tan solo vieran todo lo que había logrado ahora…

Se despabiló cuando notó a Ethan ya despierto y sentado en el interior de su cuna nido, con los ojos verdes y grandes –semejantes a los de un búho- observándole fijamente y apestando a pañal mojado.

Por un momento su mente se dividió entre quedarse recostado junto al caliente pecho de Eren y dejar que Ethan aguantara un poco más o ir en su ayuda.

Cuanto detestaba tomar decisiones.

Levi dejó que su alfa durmiera un poco más, revisó su temperatura y lo cubrió con cobijas hasta el cuello. Era hora de alimentar a su hijo.

.

.

.

Eren besó la piel magullada del omega, lamiendo y limpiando la cicatriz con dedicación.

Sentía culpa y remordimiento por lo que había hecho, pero Levi le dijo que no sintiera culpa o remordimiento y eso le asustó.

Levi le dijo que no se asustara.

—Lees mis pensamientos —exclamó, rebotando en la cama.

—No. Solo hueles diferente cada vez que sientes algo y ahora puedo leer tus feromonas —le dijo el omega, moviendo el dedo para que retomara su trabajo de limpieza.

Eren obedeció, hundiendo el rostro nuevamente.

Era la conexión, el lazo que los unía, no tenía por qué sentir que Levi invadía su mente o privacidad.

—Realmente hubiera querido estar consiente cuando te mordí —masculló, con el ceño fruncido.

—Estabas en celo —explicó Levi, cansado—. Nos ayudamos mutuamente cuando estamos en celo.

Las manos de Eren amasaron la almohada que tenía enfrente.

—Se sintió como una violación.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No maldigas frente a Ethan.

Ambos miraron en dirección a la cuna que habían instalado en la habitación desde que Eren no despertara a tiempo para cambiarle el pañal y tuvieron que llevarlo al médico por una escaldadura.

—Está dormido.

—Quieto y silencioso, como un animal.

—Lo aprendió de ti.

Levi estaba aturdido.

—Yo no arruino los modales de mi cría.

—Por favor, nunca dije…

—Solo déjame dormir.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirando el techo blanco y los últimos rayos de sol que se ocultaban por la ventana.

—El lazo que nos une —comenzó Eren, echado de espaldas y con un brazo doblado para apoyar su nuca— ¿Tiene que ser tan fuerte? Tengo ganas de mear cuando tú vas al baño.

—Solo los primeros días —respondió el omega, la mejilla apretada y el cuerpo enteramente relajado como un gato— pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

Normalidad, no le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra.

Eren aspiró pausadamente, feromonas maternas volaban en el aire, el aroma de Ethan desde la cuna y su propio aroma escurriendo de la entrepierna de su omega luego de la última rutina de sexo que tuvieron.

Realmente no pudo evitar introducir la mano dentro de la cobija para corroborar que los sensibles muslos del omega continuaban mojados.

Un corto gruñido brotó de la garganta del omega, quien le miró rasposamente soltando un poco de sus propias feromonas ya sin rastros del pesado olor de omega recién parido, y Eren pudo jurar que su estómago se contrajo. Mordió su mejilla interna, evitando dejar escapar el sonido de su alfa interior.

Realmente, no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse entre ellos, estaban sudando y lanzando feromonas aleatoriamente, como dos mofetas que cortejan durante la primavera y solo porque…porque era divertido.

En ese momento supo que Levi también pensaba lo mismo y no estaba mal.

Se miraron a los ojos y Eren podía jurar que era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Un pájaro chilló en el patio del jardín, el sonido de las patas de JJ arrastrándose por el suelo se escuchó con toda claridad y si afinaba el oído, podía jurar que oía la respiración del bebé que dormía.

El silencio del vecindario nunca había sido tan evidente como hasta hora.

Los alfas y omegas eran tan silenciosos y preferían utilizar su propio lenguaje para comunicarse.

Las orbes gris azuladas no se apartaron de las verdes y aquel omega que su alma añoraba tanto…sonrió. Entonces Eren se abalanzó sobre él, atrayéndole hacia su pecho para demostrarle cuanto afecto le tenía.

Juguetearon como dos crías, en un lenguaje mudo de aromas que los consumía como una llama ardiente.

Y el tiempo no existió más para ninguno.

De pronto los pantalones cortos de dormir de Eren no eran tan cómodos como aseguraba la etiqueta y podía decir lo mismo de la ropa interior de Levi que se perdió en lo más recóndito de la colcha cuando esas cortas y delgadas manos se encargaron de deslizarla por sus piernas.

Solo porque el efecto era divertido.

Los fuertes aromas mezclándose y creando sensaciones en ambos, sensaciones compartidas. De repente hacía frio y ninguno encontró objeción en juntar sus cuerpos, restregarse sin llegar al acto sexual.

Eren reprimió otro ruido cuando la nariz del omega cayó sobre su pecho, aspirando hasta llegar a la clavícula, embriagado.

El lazo era tan fuerte, tan intenso como una ráfaga de adrenalina que congestionaba las venas de sus fosas nasales hasta no sentir nada más.

Levi insistió en cavar profundo hasta su nuca, saboreando su glándula de olor como nunca antes se habría atrevido a hacerlo.

—Joder, tu olor es tan fuerte —sopló contra su oreja.

Eren gruñó, ronco y apacible. Cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Casi olvidando las palabras que podía crear con sus cuerdas vocales, se inclinó e hizo lo mismo, aspirando, esnifando la nuca de su omega y sin proponérselo siquiera rozaron sus pieles como dos brazas que colisionan y generan fuego.

Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando la carga de hormonas estalló en una vorágine de dolor, su nariz dolía y levantó una mano para tocarse, pero no sintió la humedad de hierro en sus yemas porque era la nariz de Levi la que sangraba.

Tres tiras de papel higiénico después, Eren cuidó del tabique del omega con el pulgar y el anular mientras le decía que mantuviese la cara levantada.

—Suficiente —dijo Levi, apartando el brazo de su alfa, su ronca y suave voz salió nasal y aguda, culpa en parte de los dos corchos de papel blanco que tapaban los hoyos de su nariz.

Ambos rieron, limpiando sus narices y preguntándose qué tipo de sensación era aquella que les hacía lagrimear como si estuviesen picando cebollas.

—Es magia —comenzó él. Cerrando los ojos para controlar el mareo que circulaba en su estómago.

La satisfacción quemándole las entrañas, aquel extraño sentimiento que nunca había conocido antes de emparejar con Levi.

—No es magia —los labios de Levi formaron una línea recta—, es felicidad.

Hubo un silencio en el dormitorio.

La sonrisa de Eren titubeó unos minutos cuando supo que Levi estaba hablando en serio.

—Felicidad —repitió, de pronto sintiéndose mucho más viejo de lo que era cuando todo el peso de los ojos de su omega cayeron sobre su espalda.

Los alfas y omegas no necesitaban de los sentimientos, por eso no conocían la felicidad y no sabían cómo llamar al vacío que se abría en sus corazones cuando pasaban los años y ya nada les satisfacía, pero cuando emparejaban con sus pares destinados entonces podían jactarse de ser estar completos, y la gente completa siempre es feliz. Atesoraban aquel sentimiento con suma avaricia, porque les pertenecía.

Vivirían una vida larga y plena.

Encontrarían el paraíso.

Levi había recitado esas palabras, una y otra vez, desde que él era un niño. Era su mantra personal.

Aunque solo fuera un mito, aunque ya a ningún omega o alfa le importaba aquel ambiguo concepto que les enseñaban desde siempre para disciplinarlos en la firme creencia de que solo serían felices cuando encontraran a su pareja destinada.

Y aunque él quisiera decirle a su omega que no creía que aquella sensación, que estaban sintiendo gracias a la marca, fuera felicidad. No tenía el coraje para romper la enraizada creencia, que parecía haber sido el soporte de su omega durante toda su vida y tampoco creía que alguna vez fuera posible deshacerla.

No quería borrar esa chispa de amor que brotaba en la sonrisa de Levi, la magnífica sonrisa de Levi que enviaba mariposas directamente a su estómago.

Ambos eran pareja, ambos habían sido destinados a estar juntos desde que nacieron y en cierta manera eran iguales.

Les gustaba el mismo tipo de música y tenían los mismos tipos de alergias. Sus manos encajaban a la perfección, él disfrutaba que le escucharan y Levi parecía contentarse con escucharle. Sus aromas mezclados olían bien y en algunas ocasiones hacían un buen trabajo en equipo.

Conformaban un binario creado por la naturaleza para ser uno y morir como uno.

Empero solo en una cosa no estaban de acuerdo, el concepto de felicidad de cada uno era tan opuesto, con un enorme abismo que los separaba y por culpa de ello estuvieron sacrificando muchas cosas para complacer al otro.

Era un enorme muro que Levi fingió nunca haber visto y que él nunca pudo cruzar.

Su estabilidad de pareja se afirmaba en nunca tocar el muro o preguntar porque estaba ahí, o en el peor de los casos, tratar de romperlo.

No sabía porque, pero algo muy en el fondo, más allá de su instinto, le decía que cosas malas surgirían si trataba de destruir la balanza que los separaba.

—Sí. Felicidad —asintió entonces, por primera vez, dispuesto a extender los brazos en lugar de luchar. Siendo el que sostenía la balanza en lugar de empujar.

Besó la frente del omega y cedió.

Y estaba bien.

Nada malo iba a pasarles.

Besó, amó y fue feliz.

Creció y se convirtió en un alfa.

Una tarde en especial rodaron por el pasto del jardín como dos tontos adolescentes.

Ethan pataleaba en su jaula-cuna que estaba llena de brillantes pelotas de goma.

Levi sintió frio y Eren fue el primer en percibirlo.

Eren reprobó un examen y tuvo un breve ataque de ira, Levi sintió el arrebato en su propio cuerpo, cuando enojado –sin saber porque- abolló una de sus ollas favoritas.

—Soñé lo mismo que tú —afirmó un día, somnoliento y convencido de que la telepatía era real.

El omega terminó de cepillar sus dientes y enjuagar su boca antes de encararle.

—Imposible —le dijo después de salir del baño.

—Lo hice.

Las delgadas cejas del omega se contrajeron.

—Galletas —dijeron al unísono.

Eren podía jurar que el corazón de Levi bombeó de alegría junto con el suyo.

El efecto del enlace duró treinta días, hasta que la cicatriz en la nuca de Levi sanó por completo y la supuesta telepatía se apagó.

Él fue el primero en darse cuenta, cuando trataba de atrapar al viejo gato y cayó por la cerca, abriendo una herida cerca de su rodilla derecha, regresó a casa y para su sorpresa, Levi no había sentido el dolor en su cuerpo.

Se miraron y cada uno estuvo consciente de que los días de juego habían llegado a su fin.

Era comprensible, sería terriblemente molesto si sintieran todo lo que el otro sentía durante toda una vida.

Aunque el efecto seguía ahí, leve e invisible. Cuando Eren estaba enojado, cuando Levi tenía un mal día, cuando alguno veía una araña gigante en el techo y su pulso se disparaba.

Perfectamente etéreo.

Levi no supo cómo reaccionar y Eren desvió la mirada dejando que resolviera la mierda por si sola. Ese omega siempre había sido independiente y él todavía no tenía la suficiente entereza para decirle que hacer.

La vida siguió su curso.

Volvía del parque una mañana nublada, con Ethan balbuceando vocales raras mientras iba sentado en un fuerte cochecito azul oscuro.

Entró a casa y sintió que algo iba mal, porque Levi no estaba separando las estampitas de su nuevo trabajo en la mesa y porque su instinto decía que algo estaba realmente mal.

Dejó al niño al cuidado del gato en la alfombra y se precipitó dentro de la habitación, sintiendo la picazón de la preocupación en su pecho en cuanto vio la pequeña figura del omega en la esquina más alejada de la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Los hombros del omega saltaron, por primera vez viéndose sorprendido.

—Eren —Levi parecía preocupado, casi afligido, distinto—, la felicidad ya no se siente en mi pecho.

Eren abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Vaciló y se sintió perdido como un niño de pecho, inseguro de que hacer.

Era diferente a lo habitual, Levi regañándolo o mascullando insultos porque no dejó el vaso de soda en el portavasos para la soda. Era diferente y aunque se sintiera orgulloso de que Levi le confiara algo tan importante, no estaba preparado para ser el alfa que consolaría a su omega cuando tuviera una crisis de…de omega. Porque para ser preciso, nunca se imaginó –o no quiso ver- que incluso a veces los omegas más fuertes podían ser tan débiles como el vidrio.

Levi siempre se encargó de sus propios demonios y de los suyos. Ese era el curso normal de sus vidas, no al revés.

Su alfa interior picó en su pecho.

—No es de extrañar —susurró, escogiendo y rebuscando las palabras adecuadas— tu cicatriz cerró y nuestro lazo sigue ahí, pero ya no es tan potente como antes. No necesitas…no necesitas que nuestras feromonas nos digan cuando ser felices y cuando no —bromeó o al menos lo intentó.

Su omega cruzó sus piernas, reflexionando, repasando cada palabra con serenidad.

Entonces Eren se percató, por primera vez, de las ojeras que marcaban los ojos de Levi y la palidez de sus manos.

—No lo sé —resolvió al fin el omega, chispeando feromonas y frotándose la frente—, no sé qué demonios me sucede.

—Acaso estas… ¿Estas encinta otra vez? —preguntó entonces, cautelosamente, a sabiendas de que no habían tenido contacto físico desde su último celo.

Levi frunció los labios, como un gato en reposo constante y Eren sabía muy bien que aquella extraña y fea mueca era en realidad un puchero.

—No lo creo —respondió.

¿No crees?

Eren se desesperó, rascó su nuca apartando las hebras de cabello café que no se había tomado la molestia de cortar desde hacía meses y crecía sin control hasta su cuello, avanzó unos pasos.

—¿Sabes que compré de la tienda beta? —dijo— Unos pequeños focos de luz que se extienden con un cable de color verde —titubeó, sin obtener la atención requerida—. Hannes dice que sirven para iluminar las casas beta cuando van a tener una fiesta —se apresuró en recalcar—. A Ethan le gustan.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el omega con una punzada de molestia en su voz.

Eren suspiró.

—Honestamente no tengo idea, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti.

—Como quieras.

Se pusieron de acuerdo.

Levi se encogió de hombros, mitigando el dolor de su pecho junto con las feromonas de melancolía que hicieron llorar a Ethan, pero lo mantuvo seguro y apretado en su regazo.

Eren se entretuvo colgando el aparatoso cable con bolitas de cristal que efectivamente desprendían luz.

—Creo que esto es suficiente —dijo Eren, buscando el interruptor y encendiendo el artefacto recién descubierto con cierta torpeza.

El gato, Levi y el cachorro alfa en sus brazos observaban desde el sofá. Atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos y a la novedad que nunca habían visto en sus vidas.

Eren nunca se había sentido tan…tan alfa.

Bajó el interruptor y las luces se apagaron, las pesadas cortinas de la sala opacaron los últimos rayos de sol del patio y Levi hizo una mueca de desconcierto al contemplar todas esas luces de diferentes colores que bailaban uniformemente.

—Es bonito —sentenció Eren.

El gato no pensó lo mismo e intentó atacar una de las luces, Eren lo retuvo en su pecho para que no causara destrozos.

—Bastante mundano —masculló Levi, sin dejar de observar el descubrimiento con asombro.

Se sentó a lado omega y expandió sus propias feromonas alfa, tranquilidad, calma y bienestar. Haciéndolo cuidadosamente, como había visto que los adultos alfa hacían con sus omegas, pero Levi ni siquiera pestañeó, absorto en sus pensamientos depresivos.

Su alfa interior se retorció dentro de su pecho, vomitando esa extraña incomodidad.

La vida siempre había seguido un curso diferente.

Eren caería raspándose las rodillas y Levi estaría allí para retarle por ser tan tonto y luego soltaría feromonas de consuelo con disimulo para aplacar las gruesas gotas de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Eren fracasaría en su intento por convertirse en presidente de la clase y Levi estaría ahí para decirle que era un alfa sin cerebro y luego besaría sus labios murmurando que no importaba y que podía intentarlo al año siguiente porque era un alfa estúpido, terco e insistente.

Siempre fue Levi salvando al pequeño e ingenuo Eren, que era poco alfa para valerse por sí solo y siempre que tuvo una discusión en la infancia ocultaba su cara de bebé en el pecho de Levi, reprimiendo las lágrimas de la vergüenza y aspirando bocanadas de aire dentro de sus mejillas hinchadas.

Levi siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para calmar su dolor.

Y Eren se sentía tan impotente al no ser igual de eficaz que su omega que ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus feromonas de consuelo y parecía pensativo mientras contemplaba las luces, por las que tanto esfuerzo había puesto, con hastío.

Eren se enojó y la sangre hirvió en sus venas.

Dejó de ser la mofeta molesta que parecía ser y se levantó del sofá, arrancando su creación de cuajo y tirándola al cesto de basura. Callando al gato y asustando al cachorro, llamando la atención del omega.

Las luces no le gustaron a Levi, no valía la pena mantenerlas ahí, no valía nada.

Una de las bolas de vidrio se rompió en el piso y Eren maldijo a su instinto y la forma rabiosa con la que reaccionaba cuando se sentía acorralado.

JJ escapó y Levi suspiró desde el mullido sofá, cansado, mirándole con censura y condena ante su berrinche alfa. Como a un mocoso que no puede controlar el instinto.

Pequeño. Eren quería convertirse en una pequeña bola y rodar hasta el rincón más alejado de aquellos ojos de plata acusadores, todo menos estar acuclillado frente al desastre que él mismo causó.

—Lo siento —dijo cuándo el omega ya se había retirado tratando de consolar a un lloroso Ethan que estaba asustado por el arrebato de su padre.

Cenaron en silencio, Levi recostó a su cría y tomó una ducha antes de meterse en la cama.

Eren había meditado mucho, demasiado, y cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron dentro de la caliente colcha deseó poder estar mucho más cerca.

Como alfa, a veces detestaba no tener el control absoluto.

Quiere sacudirlo. Y también quiere abrazarlo. Quiere preguntarle…y una parte de él, quiere escapar.

—Levi —comienza entonces, con el vívido miedo que le ha carcomido por años, sabiendo que si no suelta la lengua ahora quizá no tenga otra oportunidad nunca— ¿Me amas?

Eren tiene la vista en el techo, Ethan ronca plácidamente y el cuerpo del omega se estremece bajo el peso de sus brazos, se mueve y se queda quieto.

Entonces, como siempre, Levi deja caer sus migajas con la certeza de que él se conformará con ellas.

—¿Tú que crees? —responde.

Y Eren se conforma.

Siempre se conforma.

 **-DILEMAS DE UN OMEGA CASADO-**

 **PARTE FINAL: Cinco veces cometimos errores, pero solo una vez fuimos descubiertos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tierra mojada por la lluvia de anteanoche era suave, húmeda y fácil de separar, con lombrices rosas que tiraban sus anillados cuerpos escapando de la luz del mediodía.

Eren apretó el agarre del mango de la pala y el metal penetró perfectamente en el distorsionado hoyo del jardín donde enterrarían a JJ.

Había sido un grande y gordo gato feliz, hasta que estaba tan viejo que no pudo bajar del árbol adecuadamente cuando la lluvia de enero aplastó toda la poca vida que le quedaba.

Levi encontró el cuerpo cerca de casa y cargó con el hasta el patio trasero donde Eren y Ethan –quien ya podía mantenerse de pie y perseguir una pelota- aprendían a armar una lámpara con cera.

Ethan no conocía bien al gato y la idea de la muerte todavía era una sombra difusa en sus pensamientos, así que se limitó a chuparse el pulgar y mover los grandes ojos de búho en dirección a la pesada bola de pelo negra y luego a su madre.

Levi prefería que continuara siendo un niño inocente, así que había escondido el cuerpo de JJ en su abrigo y pausadamente les dijo que ya era hora de dormir.

Eren estaba mortificado, todavía tenía los ojos rojos cuando cavaron la tumba y cubrieron el cuerpo con tierra y piedras.

—Fue mi culpa, esa noche no dejé que entrara—meditó al fin, un mechón del ya largo cabello castaño cubriéndole un ojo.

Levi pensó en decirle que se lo cortara, pero se contuvo porque hoy era un día importante. La graduación de Eren.

—No tendremos otro gato —prometió luego de unos instantes.

Eren asintió al mismo tiempo que su pequeño hijo le llamaba a gritos desde el interior de la sala.

Dejó a su alfa y miró la hora, todavía estaban a tiempo de llegar a la secundaria.

—¡Eren! —gritó Ethan, pateando y moviendo los puños, tratando de liberarse de sus manos— ¡Eren! ¡Papá!

—Eren está ocupado —explicó, mirando de reojo por la ventana al alfa que fingía ser un objeto inamovible junto a la tumba.

Se suponía que los cachorros preferían instintivamente el calor de sus madres, las feromonas omega y los brazos que le dieron la vida con lágrimas, sudor y sangre. Sin embargo, Ethan tenía una seria obsesión con Eren, favoreciendo al alfa y siguiendo sus pasos como una pequeña y alborotada sombra.

—¡Eren! —aulló el niño, lagrimas aflorando entre sus párpados.

Levi dejó que el cuerpo resbalara entre sus rodillas y se desprendiera de sus manos.

Corriendo con las cortas piernas, el cachorro alcanzó la puerta más sus dedos no lograron tocar la perilla, gruñó con frustración alocada y cayó al suelo gimiendo cortos y agudos lamentos.

Él esperó, se sentó frente al sofá y cruzó las piernas como siempre veía hacer a su padre cuando alguno de sus hermanos comenzaba el berrinche de la tarde.

Los alfas tenían que aprender a contenerse desde pequeños.

Ethan balbuceó algunas palabras limitadas por su edad, por fin llamando a su madre y ya no a Eren.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó cuándo su cachorro se arrastró hasta sus pies, levantando las manos para ser cargado.

—Papá llora —ceceó el niño, apuntando con el dedo hacia el patio y haciendo un acuoso sonido con la nariz.

—Lo sé, necesita estar solo, déjalo en paz —un poco asqueado y celoso por la genuina preocupación que su cachorro siempre mostraba por Eren, sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle la cara y tomar su mano para llevarlo hasta el baño.

La orden es firme y Ethan no hace nada para contradecir a su madre, traga sus lágrimas y se deja conducir como el buen alfa que es.

Levi tiene treinta minutos para bañar al pequeño, vestirlo apropiadamente y peinar sus revoltosos, pero cortos, cabellos achocolatados.

Tan solo han pasado veinte y Ethan se queja porque mamá ha lastimado su brazo al colocarle la diminuta camisa que tiene innecesarios botones dobles.

Levi suspira y suelta un poco de feromonas para que el niño se distraiga, ocurre lo contrario y ahora Ethan está olisqueando su brazo con jodida entretención. Frotando su cabeza como un gato y Levi puede sentir como el rechazo se pierde y destila frente a las atenciones del pequeño dando cabida a la ternura.

Es hermoso, suave y ama a su cachorro tanto como detesta el parecido que tiene con su padre.

Eren se asoma por la puerta, la cara lavada y una toalla envuelta en sus caderas.

"Ayúdame" pide él con la mirada.

Eren se apresura en entrar y separar al cachorro de su madre.

—Papá va a vestirte —le dice el alfa y Ethan se percata de su presencia, sonriendo con verdadera alegría.

Otra punzada de celos acomete su corazón y Levi quiere reír histéricamente, algo turbado por su propio instinto que algunas veces comienza a ser indiferente con su propio hijo.

Ethan ya es un niño grande, piensa, y él no ha tenido más hijos.

Su instinto solo quiere otra cría más joven que cuidar y necesita separarse de la más vieja, pero Levi no piensa en ello ni por un segundo. Le gusta Ethan, le gustan sus mejillas de bebé y su fresco olor de alfa recién nacido.

Aleja esos vanos pensamientos y deja que el agua que cae de la cebolleta se los lleve por el drenaje.

Las voces de felicidad de Ethan y las de Eren se hacen más tenues, los músculos de su cuerpo de relajan y Levi casi maldice cuando el agua comienza a helar y las manillas del reloj no se detienen.

Hoy es la graduación de su alfa y mañana viajarán fuera de los muros.

Todo lo que necesitan está empacado junto a la puerta, cajas precintadas y gruesas maletas de cuero, la caseta del gato –recién comprada- tendrá que almacenarse en el sótano y Levi se ha encargado personalmente de embalar los libros de ficción de Eren para que –finalmente- logren extraviarse de camino al exterior.

También compró lonas de plástico para cubrir los muebles y evitar que el polvo convierta la casa en una tétrica guarida de suciedad hasta que regresen.

Todo está listo, tan perfecto como un omega puede ser.

Levi abre el armario y saca el traje de Eren junto a su propia ropa comprada para la ocasión, le gusta vestir a la moda.

Siempre y cuando él se vea bien todos creerán que Eren es un alfa ordenado y culto. Aunque en el fondo no lo sea.

Toma el traje y lo lleva a la habitación de Ethan, donde Eren por fin ha logrado vestir y peinar al pequeño.

—Relevo —le dice Eren, depositando al cachorro en sus brazos y quitándole el traje.

Ethan chilla y Levi le pregunta si quiere comer.

Deja que el niño se siente en su silla de plástico y corta un poco de fruta en triángulos.

Algunos cachorros del vecindario son caprichosos y sueltan chillidos de puerco cuando sus madres no han cortado la merienda de tal manera que luzcan como animales o extrañas caras sonrientes, Ethan no es así y nunca se queja cuando la cara de huevo sonriente que ha pedido para el desayuno se parece más a una corrida de caballo.

Realmente lo ha criado bien, mejor que a Eren.

Coloca un tenedor en la diminuta mano y deja que el niño pruebe algunos bocados, el utensilio grande temblando y la concentración del pequeño alfa centrada en no dejar caer nada sobre su ropa.

Cuando el último trozo ha sido pulverizado, Eren hace aparición envuelto en el traje azul oscuro que le queda a la perfección, resaltando sus cualidades alfa.

Levi hace una inspección breve y gruñe, arrepentido por no haberle pedido que se cortara el cabello. No quería que la gente creyera que estaba viviendo con un vagabundo y Eren era un alfa, los alfas siempre estaban impecables, esa era su carta de presentación más fuerte.

De pronto está cepillando con un poco más de fuerza de lo usual los hombros de su alfa y ¿ahí hay un poco de pelusa? No logró limpiar bien el traje y no queda tiempo. ¿Debería pedirle que se quite el saco y comenzar de nuevo?

Sus manos son sujetadas por las del alfa y levanta la vista.

Los orbes verdes, mucho más oscuros que las de Ethan, están mirándole y la curva del labio atisba una sonrisa congelada.

—Estoy contento —le dice Eren y él se prepara para un beso que nunca llega, con un alfa como el suyo nunca se sabe, es tan excéntrico—. Lo logramos, Levi.

Lo logré, quiere corregir, pero no lo hace.

Últimamente está conteniendo muchas de sus palabras solo para contentar a Eren.

No sabe lo que le pasa, su instinto parece dormido y tiene los nervios a flor de piel, siempre preparado para lo peor, pero hasta ahora no ha pasado nada.

—Solo trata de no hacer ninguna tontería —dice— la gente no tiene por qué enterarse de nuestra mierda personal.

—Sabes que soy un alfa perfecto —Eren se aparta de sus brazos— ¿Estas avergonzado de mí?

—No.

Esta orgulloso, pero no piensa decírselo. Tampoco dirá que estuvo planchando ese traje toda la noche y que tardó más de tres horas en escoger el regalo que ahora cuelga del cuello del alfa.

Hay muchas cosas que no está dispuesto a contar y otras que simplemente no merecen la importancia de ser mencionadas.

Eren es un buen alfa, le ha visto luchar y salir delante a lo largo de los años y él mismo se clavaría un cuchillo en el pecho si dijera que no estaba orgulloso.

Pero no se lo dijo, a pesar de que Eren se inclinó y esperó unos segundos más, esperando, siempre esperando por algo más que migajas.

No fue capaz de hacerlo.

—Lo sé —susurró Eren, plantando un beso en sus labios—. Te has esforzado lo suficiente.

—Tú también —musitó, pero para entonces Eren ya estaba cargando a su hijo y encaminándose hasta la puerta.

El chico era todo un adulto ahora.

Mentiría si no le dolió saber que Eren ya no le necesitaba más.

Y sobre todo detestaba que toda esta escena pareciera una despedida, una que siempre retendría en la memoria.

.

.

.

Eren había pasado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de llenar las expectativas de las personas, principalmente de Levi, y a veces simplemente quería tomar un respiro.

Pero los alfas no tenían respiros ni tiempos de descanso.

No podía oprimir el botón de pausa y esperar que todo se detuviera, como generalmente sucedía en sus juegos de Nintendo.

Mostró su mejor sonrisa cuando tuvo que recibir su elegante diploma, y afiló la mirada con orgullo al notar que ahora era mucho más alto que el malévolo profesor de biología que tanto se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible.

Estaba orgulloso.

La recepción fue sencilla, Eren se esforzó en crear recuerdos con sus amigos y hacer promesas para el futuro.

Eren, Mikasa y Jean irían a la misma universidad para rendir la prueba de aptitud médica durante un año. En cambio Reiner y Marco fueron destinados a lugares mucho más lejanos, pero eso no impidió que Reiner les mostrara fotos de su omega que se quedaría en casa de sus padres porque todavía era muy joven para viajar con él.

—Dejarán que un omega asista a la universidad con nosotros —mencionó Jean.

Eren, quien hasta entonces estaba buscando los lugares donde Levi y su hijo estuvieran sentados, volcó su total atención a las palabras del alfa.

—Mi padre lo mencionó en la cena —contestó Marco—. Dijo que era un escándalo porque se trata de un omega que no tiene pareja.

Armin, pensó entonces, tenía que tratarse de Armin.

Después del nacimiento de Ethan, se había abstenido de encontrarse con el omega rubio. No fue fácil, al principio se sintió culpable de haber perdido un buen amigo, pero luego pensó en el beso y en las consecuencias que pudo ocasionar aquel desliz.

Hizo una rabieta silenciosa y maldijo a Levi por no dejarle ser libre, por no dejarle hacer lo que le diera la gana. Incluso, a pesar del miedo, pensó en desobedecer. Entonces su omega le había ignorado de forma tan tajante y cualquier tipo de culpa que pudo haber sentido para con Armin se multiplicó doblemente al ver a Levi.

Y luego estaba Ethan.

Su cachorro.

Eren trabajó, estudió e invirtió gran parte de su tiempo en explorar las maravillas de ser padre. Ethan era tan perfecto y tan similar a él. Ethan había unido a la familia.

Cuando Levi volvió a hablarle su enojo y pesar se habían convertido en cenizas.

Se aferró a la esperanza de que algo parecido al amor era capaz de surgir entre ellos si se esforzaban lo suficiente. Ethan no se merecía el silencio, Levi no se merecía aquello.

Cuando formaron el lazo sintió que ya nada podía lastimarlo.

No fue Levi, ni Armin, ni el cachorro, fue el lazo lo que le hizo reconsiderar las cosas.

El destino le puso junto a su omega y aunque quisiera cambiarlo no podía, tampoco quería.

No volvería a cometer el error dos veces, prometió.

Disfrutó su nuevo descubrimiento, se hizo fuerte.

Ahora había pasado tanto tiempo y pensar que volvería a ver al omega lo golpeó muy duro, no porque lo amara, no porque lo deseara, sino porque la idea del que hubiera pasado si ese día le hubiese dicho que sí, todavía seguía en su mente.

Vio desfilar a un grupo de alfas y por último dijeron el nombre de ese omega.

A la gente no le importó, no se mostraron ofendidos ante la decisión que un omega asistiera a la universidad. Poco ortodoxo, pero si el chico se lo había ganado nadie iba a contradecirlo porque esas eran las reglas, y la gente obedecía sin rechistar siempre y cuando esas decisiones no dañaran su negocio.

Rubio, bonito y dulce.

La atracción era innata. Ofuscó a su instinto que no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía.

—¡Papá! —gritó su hijo, tambaleándose para trepar por sus rodillas.

La sonrisa del omega rubio vaciló y sus ojos de cielo bajaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos y joder, juraría que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando un par de manos tocaron sus hombros.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?—el aliento cálido con olor a menta quemó sus oídos.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído —respondió a Levi.

Los ojos de su omega se estrecharon, buscando aquello que le había llamado la atención y Eren desvió la mirada con rapidez.

Entonces Levi se inclinó, presionando la nariz contra la superficie lisa de su cuello y frotándose.

A Levi le gustaba hacer eso en público, decía que la gente miraba con aprobación a los alfas que tenían omegas cariñosos y Eren necesitaba mucho de esa aprobación.

Ethan apuñaló sus rodillas para que lo cargaran y Eren tuvo que perder el brillo del omega rubio porque se entretuvo escuchando el relato que su pequeña cría quería contarle, pero esos ojos de cielo continuaron ahí cuando Mikasa le quitó de encima a Ethan para cargarlo y apretar sus mejillas de bebé, cuando Levi se sentó a su lado y se entretuvo hablando con una omega que parecía conocer.

Una sonrisa vaciló en los labios del omega rubio y Eren cerró los ojos, alejando el dolor de sus pensamientos, de que nunca fue y de lo que puso ser.

—Vamos a casa —ordenó Levi, tocándole el hombro.

Tenían mucho que terminar de empacar, Ethan abrazó cada uno de sus peluches, los besó y solo escogió unos cuantos para meterlos en su mochila.

Él fingió ver la estática de la televisión sin canales, prendado del azul del portavasos que se burlaba en silencio, con los ojos fijos y el punzante dolor atorado en el pecho.

Levi hizo que Ethan comiera y luego lo arropó en su cama. Levi regó las plantas y dijo algo sobre el olor de sus feromonas. Levi le recordó que su hermano vendría por ellos en un par de horas y tomó su tiempo para quitarse la ropa y colgarla en una silla, Levi se inclinó apoyado en la mesa ratona y le dijo que lo jodiera rápido y duro.

Eren se puso de pie y desabrochó sus pantalones.

Los labios de Levi eran mucho más dulces que los de Armin, mucho mejores. Eren ni siquiera sabía porque estaba pensando en ellos cuando se tocó a sí mismo para estar duro y caliente para su omega.

Eren cierra los ojos y sujeta sus caderas meciéndose, es rápido y no hay nudo. Aprieta los gruesos muslos de Levi, hace que el blanco se vuelva rojo y entonces encuentra placer, hacen esto para que el olor de ambos quede marcado en sus cuerpos antes del viaje.

Levi le dice que quiere ir a bañarse y Eren sale con cuidado, viendo como la sustancia lechosa resbalar hasta los tobillos del omega.

Se limpian y arreglan antes de que Ethan despierte y a tiempo cuando River entra y le dice que deje las maletas en la camioneta, que él tiene algo que hablar con su hermano.

Eren obedece y guarda todo el equipaje en la brillante camioneta estacionada cerca de la casa.

La universidad central queda fuera de los muros, atravesando la ciudad de los betas donde reposarán en un hotel para alfas y omegas. Eren espera llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con Mikasa y Jean en aquel lugar y tal vez logre verlo.

Espera una buena media hora en la entrada.

—¿Dónde está el gato? —pregunta River cuando sale con Ethan cargado en brazos.

—Murió.

La seca respuesta solo hace que la sonrisa del odioso alfa se ensanche aún más.

Los tres caben perfectamente en los asientos delanteros y Ethan es puesto en las rodillas de Levi, que está en medio con la nariz arrugada y los hombros caídos.

—¿Qué demonios estas tomando? —pregunta a su hermano—. Huele a mierda.

—Potenciadores —responde, River—. Incrementan el instinto.

Eren se encuentra un poco interesado y mira a su cuñado a través del retrovisor.

—¿Por qué?

—Era el trabajo de Grisha, tu padre, quería curar a alfas que no alcanzan un desarrollo completo —indicó señalándolo a él— logramos producir la medicina antes de que muriera y funciona para incrementar el instinto hasta casi devolverlo a su estado primitivo. Es un proyecto personal, quiero implementarlo en todo el mercado para consumo alfa el año que viene.

—Pero si era el trabajo de mi padre ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

River le guiñó el ojo a Levi.

—Digamos que tu padre me apreciaba como a un hijo —miró a Eren—. Y ya sabes, ahora somos familia, da lo mejor de ti y yo seré uno de tus contactos favoritos.

—No quiero que la gente crea que logré entrar a la escuela de medicina solo porque eres hermano de mi omega.

Nadie dijo nada más en todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando Levi se esforzó en dormir a Ethan con sus potentes feromonas, cualquiera pensaría que era un mal omega, Eren sabía que solo estaba cansado y cansado de algo de lo que nunca hablaba.

Vio pasar las tiendas beta y el muro, el bosque se alzó ante sus ojos, solo que esta vez no le llamaron la atención las criaturas voladoras que saltaban sobre la copa de los árboles ni el neón de los carteles de la ciudad beta que fulguraba como cientos de estrellas cuando se hizo de noche y llegaron al hotel Sina.

Fueron recibidos por empleados que no era ni betas, ni alfas, ni omegas, River no les dio importancia y continuaron su camino hacia el ascensor junto a las extrañas personas sin olor alguno. River les dijo que eran traidores que habían tratado de huir de los muros, traidores a quienes se les extirpaba el género secundario y terminaban siendo peones en la ciudad beta, peones destinados a servirles a ellos.

Ninguno se animó a comentar más en todo el camino.

Levi fue el primero en abrir la boca y preguntó si en el hotel ofrecían servicio de niñeras.

Trajeron a un beta pequeño y de género masculino que trabajaba ahí y era bueno con los niños, se llamaba Connie y a duras penas logró sostener a Ethan y llevarlo hasta el cuarto de juegos cuando Levi salió corriendo hacia el sanitario de su nueva habitación y vomitó todo lo que había cenado.

Estaba pálido y Eren no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello, recogió a su omega para meterlo en cama.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó acariciándole la frente.

—No —masculló Levi—. Quiero algo dulce, algo dulce de afuera.

Eren abrió la boca, más no contradijo a Levi.

—Bajaré a buscar algo para ti —ofreció dejándolo solo.

Eren no conocía el exterior, pero uno de los empleados ofreció en buscar el pedido y traerlo lo más pronto posible, Eren esperó sentado en el interior de la gran recepción donde los alfas adultos salían y entraban portando un extraño aparato que River había llamado "teléfono móvil".

Minutos más tarde Mikasa y los demás bajaron para encontrarse con él, Armin estaba entre ellos.

Le invitaron a visitar la playa.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —pidió Jean.

—Levi está enfermo.

—Aún mejor.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Solo era una sugerencia, debes desestresarte un poco. Mikasa también lo cree ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Siempre quisiste conocer la playa —dijo luego de un rato.

Eren bajó la cabeza para que el omega rubio no se fijara en él.

—Realmente no quiero dejar solo a Levi —murmuró—. Y debo esperar el pedido por el que envié. Levi quiere dulces.

Armin ha recortado su cabello y lleva sandalias rojas, Armin todavía huele a flores.

Armin interviene.

—Dicen que los mejores dulces betas se encuentran en la playa —sonríe como un rayo de sol y todo el hastío de una vida fingida se evapora, todo el amor se desvanece y un extraño sentimiento surge en su pecho—, estoy seguro que ha Levi le encantara si los compras por ti mismo.

Y realmente, el débil corazón de Eren no puede decir que no.

Sin embargo ese no fue el primer error que precipitó la caída.

.

.

.

Levi tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza esta noche y la lengua hinchada con deseo de probar algo dulce que no tenga el amargo gusto del azúcar que tienen en casa.

Dormita y respira en la habitación vacía, cierra los ojos y cuenta lentamente.

Los dulces que ha pedido son difíciles de encontrar y el instinto le dice que todo va a salir mal, pero Levi abre los ojos con lentitud y sus labios se mueven repasando los segundos y minutos que faltan.

Entonces extraña a su cachorro y marca los dos dígitos de cinco en el teléfono del hotel para pedir que el niñero beta le devuelva a Ethan ahora mismo, no le importa si está haciendo amigos en el parque infantil para alfas o no, solo él decide que amigos son lo suficientemente buenos para su cachorro.

Ethan salta de los brazos del joven beta apenas entran y corre hacia él, Levi hace señas al beta para que le prepare un baño caliente y deja que su pequeño busque su cuello para aspirar las feromonas maternas.

—¿Dónde papá? —pregunta el pequeño con ingenuidad.

—Buscando alimento.

Se bañan juntos y Connie, el beta, seca al pequeño mientras él se viste con lo mejor que tiene. Es un omega bonito y los omegas bonitos hablan bien de su alfa.

Es un omega perfecto.

—Oi, ¿conoces bien el exterior? —pregunta entonces al beta que mantiene la cabeza gacha para no verlo desnudo.

—Señor…si, pero no puede salir sin su pareja —se apresura a decir Connie.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—¿Tratas de decirme lo que debo hacer?

—No señor, pero mis superiores podrían castigarme.

Se acerca lentamente y toma al beta por los hombros, decidido.

El tiempo se agota.

Entonces le da un beso y Connie se sonroja, trata de alejarse, pero Levi es mucho más fuerte.

—Tengo influencias que van más allá de tus superiores —sisea cuando lo suelta al fin—. Solo obedece si no quieres que mi alfa se entere de lo que pasó aquí. Tu olor está impregnado en mis labios. Eren te destrozaría, miembro por miembro.

Connie tiembla.

—S-sí, señor.

—Bien —le alienta Levi y busca algo dentro de las maletas, da la vuelta cuando lo encuentra—. Ahora busca un hombre sin género que trabaja aquí, uno que conozca la ciudad, me apetece salir.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Levi abre la caja que River le entrego a escondidas y saca un fino collar que cubrirá su marca y bloqueara los olores, entonces arregla los zapatos de Ethan y lo carga entre sus brazos antes de dignarse en mirar al beta.

—Farlan, su nombre es Farlan.

 **Continuará…**


	24. Caer

El metal de la hebilla choca contra la sensible piel de su polla y Eren no puede evitar soltar un desprevenido jadeo por el cambio de temperatura, mordiéndose el labio para guardar silencio.

Se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior tirando las prendas en una esquina de la cama, probablemente Levi vaya a regañarlo por eso, pero ahora no importa porque tiene el tiempo contado así que envuelve los dedos alrededor del falo caliente y tiembla cuando una corriente de placer le obliga a curvar los dedos de los pies.

Esa había sido la primera vez que intentó masturbarse solo.

—¿Qué haces?

Y el éxtasis había durado menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Levi! —Saltó y su rostro se puso de color rojo—. Por favor, no entres sin tocar la puerta.

Tenía catorce años.

—Está también es mi casa.

—Lo sé…pero yo —no pudo evitar ocultar su angustia— quiero privacidad para hacer esto.

Levi chupó su labio inferior, con los ojos grises brillando con entendimiento.

—Sabes que no puedes.

Algo hirvió en su estómago y quería gritarle que lo sabía, que no era un idiota, pero que a veces quería hacer esto solo.

Le habían enseñado que a esa edad todos sentían tener al mundo en sus manos, que los alfas tenían alas y la vida misma giraba a su alrededor.

En cambio su angustia apestó la habitación y tuvo que cubrirse la cara con un brazo para que el omega no viera las lágrimas cayendo cuando se vio obligado a apartar las manos y dejar que el omega hiciera su trabajo.

—Yo quiero hacerlo solo, porque no puedo hacerlo solo.

Levi tarareó en respuesta, los ojos grises cerrados y una mano apretándole el muslo como disculpa.

No puedes, no es correcto, no eres libre.

Tenía catorce años cuando el resentimiento floreció en sus entrañas.

Tendría veintitrés cuando el resentimiento hinchado y supurante estalló y arrastró todo a su paso.

 **-DILEMAS DE UN OMEGA CASADO-**

 **Capítulo veinticuatro: Caer**

Connie era un buen chico, trabajando en el hotel gracias a su madrastra, una omega sin género que fue expulsada hace años del interior de los muros. El padre también era beta y era un Vigilante, uno de los perros de caza que los altos mandos entrenaban para vigilar el comportamiento correcto de los alfas cuando salían al exterior.

Connie era un buen chico de veinte años que gustaba hacer chistes e iba en el segundo año en la universidad estatal de la ciudad, recibía buenas propinas por cuidar niños y usualmente los omegas le obsequiaban cosas que ya no querían utilizar, entonces, agradecido, Connie se esmeraba en cuidar de los revoltosos cachorros de los clientes y siempre ser cortés con los omegas que charlaban como cotorras y reían en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Hasta que ese omega lo sujetó por la nuca y le obligó a besarle, ese había sido su primer beso, y todo fue tan horrible que quiso mojar sus pantalones.

Los omegas olían bien, los omegas tenían un aura atrayente y un alfa con la autoridad de matar y no ir a la cárcel por ello.

Connie pensó que era demasiado joven para morir, porque la lengua de ese omega está dentro de su boca y él es un simple beta que no sabe nada sobre feromonas y teme que alguna quede impregnada en su y el alfa de ese omega termine matándolo.

Y luego el venenoso omega abrió la boca y pidió algo que un omega nunca debía pedir.

 _Ellos_ eran un mundo aparte, _ellos_ eran la élite que mantenía la corrupción a raya a cambio de que los dejaran en paz, los betas se mantenían alejados de _ellos_ y todos sacaban sus propias especulaciones –uno que otro reportero intentando ganar fortuna escalando los altos muros donde _ellos_ se habían encerrado hace años y muriendo en el intento- y de vez en cuando el líder de _ellos_ mostrándose en público para recordarles que nunca se atrevieran a mirarles a la cara ni a indagar sobre sus vidas, que todos eran felices y no los necesitaban.

La madrastra ex omega de Connie todavía conservaba algo de esa extraña aura que los betas susurraban, era locura y demencia, pero luego se sumergía en sí misma y se quedaba callada, callada atendiendo la taberna que su padre había comprado.

Los otros exiliados no eran distintos, Connie había crecido entre ellos lo suficiente para saber cuál fue alguna vez un alfa u omega, cuales se mantenían mudos como rocas y cuales gustaban de fingir ser betas en aquel gran hotel donde todos servían y limpiaban y luego iban a dormir en el largo edificio contrario lleno de pequeñas piezas donde disponían de lo indispensable.

Por supuesto que conocía a Farlan, Farlan había sido un peón en una de las cuadrillas de construcción y lo trasladaron al hotel cuando se destrozó la cadera en un accidente. Farlan tenía una sonrisa de pantera y ojos almendrados, planchaba las sábanas del hotel y fumaba en los descansos. De vez en cuando solía decir que alguna vez había sido un alfa importante y señalaba los más bonitos edificios de la ciudad que, según él, había diseñado cuando todavía era un alfa.

Entonces Connie no tuvo otra opción más que guiar al omega y su cachorro a través de las escaleras de emergencia, que nadie usaba, y decirle que esperara.

Farlan estaba fumando junto a un par de guardias beta y Connie lo lleva aparte le cuenta todo, que ese omega puede estar chiflado y que mejor tengan cuidado y, demonios, tiene tanto miedo en ese momento.

—Llévame con él.

Connie asiente porque confía en Farlan y Farlan tiene contactos, así que si se meten en problemas sabe que siempre puede tirar de unos hilos y salvarlo de las garras del alfa de ese omega chiflado.

—Su nombre es Levi, no un omega chiflado —corrige con los brazos cruzados en el ascensor.

—¿Así que se conocen o algo? —bromea Connie, jugando con los botones de su saco.

—Será mejor que lo olvides.

—Es lo que más quiero, hombre yo… —titubea— ¿Sabes que podría pasarme si lo descubren? Mi padre es un Vigilante. Busca gente que hace cosas ilegales, como lo que está pasando aquí y créeme cuando te digo que las cosas nunca terminan bien —gesticula con las manos-. Nada puede terminar bien cuando se trata de ellos.

Hacen un par de paradas para despistar a algunos empleados y llegan al piso de escaleras donde ese omega, Levi, está probándose un collar grueso que Connie sabe los posesivos alfas obligan a sus omegas a usar cuando salen a pasear y no quieren que nadie huela sus feromonas.

Entonces el dialogo más extraño ocurre mientras él está apilado en un rincón asegurándose de que el cachorro de ese omega se mantenga entretenido.

Los ojos almendrados de Farlan miran al niño y luego al omega.

—¿Es tu hijo?

Y ese omega frio e imperturbable sonríe como si estuviera en un día de campo, casi recordándole a los omegas en sus burbujas de felicidad.

—Sí, su nombre es Ethan.

—Se parece a...tu alfa —susurra Farlan inclinándose para tocar la frente del omega y rozarse con su piel.

El cachorro, Ethan, tira del borde de su abrigo y se muerde la mano para llamar su atención y Connie mantiene la cabeza gacha por aquel momento que parece tan íntimo y prohibido para él.

—Estoy feliz, pero sabes que esto es peligroso, pueden arrestarte, Levi.

El omega gruñe y lanza una maldición.

—¿Cómo podrían cuando ellos mintieron todos estos años y dijeron que tú estabas bien y eras quien enviaba todas esas cartas? Ellos son unos…

Farlan le cubre la boca a Levi y se queda ahí, pegado al omega hasta que logra calmarlo.

—No huelo nada.

—Ahora eres un beta, ellos te hicieron eso.

—No…no, soy, estoy incompleto —Farlan aparta las manos— mi pareja destinada murió y juzgaron que fue culpa mía por no buscarla adecuadamente, tu hermano me ayudo a terminar aquí y no bajo tierra.

—Mi hermano me dio esto —el omega levantó el collar— y fue quien me dijo dónde encontrarte.

Farlan entrecierra los ojos y suspira.

—No debemos confiar en él.

Connie no sabe si hablan de él o del hermano, pero entonces Farlan le habla y le pide que intercambien el uniforme.

—No planean escapar ¿Cierto? —pregunta desnudándose.

—No, Levi necesita un guía para salir al exterior —dice— volveremos antes de la medianoche.

Como cenicienta, quiere comentar, pero se muerde la lengua antes de hacerlo.

Porque estas cosas nunca pueden terminar bien.

.

.

.

.

Farlan le cuenta todo.

Vive junto a los exiliados, viudos y algunos traidores de los muros que fueron perdonados, en el complejo de apartamentos que está frente al hotel. Se levanta a las cinco de la mañana para hacer fila en las duchas y tiene una cocina junto a la cama, quiere una novia, pero no puede levantarlo y es lo que las betas llaman un hombre fracasado. Los pocos amigos que ha conseguido son buenas personas, pero ninguno comparte su historia.

Todos cometieron errores.

Infidelidad, curiosidad, otros más graves que otros, un alfa anciano le contó que había contaminado su cuerpo cuando decidió beber "el agua que te hace feliz" de los betas. Lo llaman alcohol. Los ex omegas son los más difíciles de tratar, ninguno habla y son introvertidos, a excepción de Carla, ella es una omega, la madrastra de Connie, que se casó con un Vigilante.

Caminan tomados de la mano para no perder a Levi entre la multitud y Farlan le enseña la comida y algunos atractivos de la ciudad.

—Las cartas que recibí todo este tiempo —comienza Levi cuando se han instalado en una cafetería bulliciosa de estudiantes beta y gente colorida.

—Eran falsas —concluye Farlan—, perdóname, si lo hubiera sabido habría pedido que se detengan.

—Averiguaré quien lo hizo —sisea Levi y Ethan aplaude feliz porque hay un payaso detrás del muro de vidrio.

—Tú y yo sabemos quién lo hizo —dice Farlan.

—Sabes que él no lo haría es mi hermano.

—Su trabajo es mentir —le dice Farlan—, pero no comprendo la razón por la cual dejó que tú y yo nos encontráramos.

Levi agacha la cabeza y deja que Ethan se ponga de pie contra la ventana para saludar al payaso.

—Yo se lo pedí.

—Levi…

—Déjame explicarte.

Todos estos años River ha estado apoderándose del trabajo inconcluso que Grisha, el padre de Eren, y apropiándose de el para subir de puesto y adquirir poder.

Apoderarse es una palabra demasiado débil, en realidad Levi es quien hizo que todo eso sea posible porque River le ha dado dulces con drogas más fuertes a las normales para motivar al instinto de Eren.

—Eso es ilegal.

—Nadie más lo sabe —le dice Levi—, si River habla estará tan jodido como mi familia.

—Pero si tú tratas de acusarlo tienes mucho que perder —razona Farlan— estás jugando con fuego, Levi. ¿Eren lo sabe?

—No —permanece callado un momento antes de continuar—. Lo hice por su bien, para que no creyera que es un alfa defectuoso. Ahora que ha tenido su primer celo no necesita la medicina, River ya no puede robar el trabajo de su padre ni chantajearme o contarle todo a Eren.

—Si se entera no creerá nada de lo que digas —rueda los ojos—, tanto tú como yo sabemos lo volátil que es ese perro tuyo.

Levi se encoge de hombros y juega con las manos de su cachorro.

—Me lo agradecerá algún día —dice sin levantar la cabeza—. Yo lo hice por él.

Farlan se remueve en su silla.

—Hablas como si estuvieras orgulloso de él.

—Lo estoy.

Era de esperarse. Farlan no está celoso ni triste por la confesión, no es como si esperara un romance secreto o algo por el estilo. Las cosas entre ellos ya no podrían traspasar los límites de la amistad, pero de todas formas se preocupa genuinamente por él.

—Y ¿lo sabe?

—No necesita saberlo.

Asustado, pone una mano sobre la rodilla del omega para demostrarle que en verdad esto es serio.

—¿Y sabes que esto es como una granada que explotará con el tiempo? —replicó como si pudiera ver lo que Levi intentaba negar todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué es una granada?

—Una bomba en miniatura —dijo— pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.

Levi pareció meditarlo un momento.

—En ese caso no dejaré que estalle.

—Al menos deberías contarle lo que pasó con sus padres, ya no es un niño y entenderá que ellos eran traidores y solo recibieron un justo castigo.

—No —negó—, Eren idealiza demasiado a su padre como para entender la verdad

—Tiene que crecer, no puedes protegerlo todo el tiempo.

—No quiero romperle el corazón.

Farlan jadeó, sorprendido.

—Estás enamorado de tu alfa —acusó.

—Diablos, no.

—Entonces te encuentras en medio de un dilema que no puedes resolver, pero aquí estamos, tomando el té en una cafetería beta como antaño.

Levi bajó a Ethan de sus rodillas dejando que avanzara hasta la ventana, luego miró a Farlan a la cara.

—River no puede extorsionarme por siempre —dijo frunciendo el ceño—, pero no voy a contarle nada a mi alfa. Los muertos ya están muertos y deben quedarse ahí. Así que mi alfa se graduará y entonces heredará todo el trabajo de su padre, solo entonces River nos dejará en paz.

—No puedes esperar tanto tiempo, podrían suceder cosas y ya sabes…

—Eren es importante —interrumpió apretando los puños y chasqueando la lengua— tú no lo entenderías, él…es la mitad de mi vida.

Farlan lo miró y su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado, no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Por instinto —señaló con esperanza al ver que este Levi era uno completamente distinto al que conoció alguna vez.

—No —dijo con la voz ronca—, porque lo amo.

Y las palabras fluyen de su boca como un suspiro, un alivio, con tanta naturalidad al saber que nadie está escuchándolos y que Farlan no va a condenarlo por haber caído en el peor pecado de alguien como ellos. Porque ese sentimiento lo ciega y solo se sostiene en base a mentiras y secretos escondidos, pilares tan viejos y desgastados que no significan nada, pero pueden convertirse en afiladas espadas si tan solo comete el más mínimo desliz.

Pero siempre y cuando sea por Eren, todo estará bien ya que no duda un solo segundo de que el sentimientos es completamente recíproco. Así que no importa cuántas piedras caigan sobre ellos, mientras permanezcan juntos todo estará bien.

Levi confía en Eren ciegamente.

.

.

.

Cinco veces cometimos errores, pero solo una vez fuimos descubiertos.

Y entonces todo se incendió con tu fuego.

.

.

.

River Ackerman es un alfa de alta categoría.

River es el líder del campo de medicina de la capital central, eso significa mucho trabajo y demasiado trabajo para mantener un puesto mediocre rodeado de alfas, pero River es competitivo y quiere ser el mejor así que reúne a todo su equipo y juntos logran destripar una de las investigaciones de Grisha Jaeger y ahora tiene un instinto superior al resto de sus congéneres.

Eso le lleva a iniciar una cacería y obtener todos los informes que Grisha escondió aquí y allá antes de morir, no se siente mal al hacerlo, el también ayudo mucho en el trabajo de Grisha y siente que en parte es propietario de todo, pero su pequeño hermano omega no opina igual y tiene que sobornarlo con medicina para que suelte algunas hojas y jugosos archivos que harán un gran bien a la comunidad.

Todo el trabajo de Grisha se encuentra pudriéndose en el sótano de esa casa y no puede darse el lujo de esperar que la cría alfa de su hermano crezca y sea forzada a estudiar el trabajo/herencia de su padre, si es que alguna vez logra hacerlo, si es que esta realmente interesado en ese campo.

Y River no es quien va a poner todas sus esperanzas en un cachorro que ni siquiera puede desarrollar el instinto y saco la peores notas en medicina de todos los aspirantes, por todo lo que sabe, Eren ni siquiera puede soportar la sangre.

Entonces lo hace, tira de algunos hilos, juega sucio, busca los puntos débiles de su hermano y obtiene algunos archivos, desentraña hasta la última silaba y con el tiempo su esfuerzo rinde frutos.

Ahora los alfas poco desarrollados como Eren pueden alcanzar el celo antes de los quince, ahora solo se necesita una prueba de sangre de los recién nacidos para introducirla en las grandes computadoras y saber que omega está destinado a que alfa y ahorrarle un poco de trabajo a la madre naturaleza, además de asegurar con ello que nacerán cachorros mucho más fuertes y sanos que antes.

Ahora la tasa de mortalidad en infantes se ha reducido a cero y la droga puesta en el agua y azúcar de la gente ya no es necesaria para que el instinto de todos funcione de manera correcta y primitiva.

Y todo lo ha hecho él, pero su hermanito se niega a aceptar el cambio y se niega a soltar los otros archivos de Grisha Jaeger, no importa cuánto diga o cuanto amenace, Levi piensa que Eren es un alfa con un futuro prometedor que heredará los archivos de Grisha para abrirse camino en el mundo cuando se convierta en un excelente médico, aunque se haya demostrado que el chico solo quiere escribir y fundirse en el anonimato por todo lo que vale.

River se ha cansado de luchar y deja que ambos continúen con su pequeño drama y como es un buen hermano también deja que Levi vea a Farlan, de todas formas puede usar esa carta a su favor si las cosas se ponen realmente feas.

Por el momento ya tiene todo lo que ha deseado.

Entonces se relaja e inhala el aroma de su omega, cálido y con una pizca de canela, maternal.

Tiene siete hijos y los ama a todos, tiene el poder suficiente para que sus hijos mayores puedan escoger lo que quieren hacer en esta vida y tiene la medicina para que los futuros bebés de su anémica omega no mueran.

Y River baja la guardia y lleva a toda su familia a la playa para poder ver los fuegos artificiales, porque dicen que ahí venden los mejores dulces.

Sus hijos corren seguidos por su madre, ensucian sus sandalias con arena y mugre, se ven felices.

La función acaba de comenzar.

Hay varios Vigilantes infiltrados entre la multitud, betas y algunos alfas con sus omegas, los estudiantes del hotel están apiñados en una de las mesas con sombrilla y River se sienta en el auto con la puerta abierta y olfatea esperando encontrar a su hermano y al perdedor de su alfa, pero no los encuentra por ninguna parte.

En cambio hay movimiento cerca de la hoguera y parejas se unen para bailar, su omega, la mujer desaliñada y frágil con ropa demasiado pasada de moda se da la vuelta, con un bebé en cada brazo y lo mira pidiendo permiso.

El cede y puede ver su cabello rubio ondeando junto con sus hijos cuando llegan a la hoguera.

Es como una niña, piensa al verla fundirse como una brasa y sonreír y a pesar de ser un alfa cruel no puede evitar sentir esa burbujeante calidez que nace en su pecho y se pregunta si todos los alfas sienten los mismo por sus omegas, si sus almas están tan unidas y entrelazadas en una fuerte cuerda ya que ellos son la mitad de sus vidas.

Por primera vez siente la paz.

Alerta y vigilando a cada uno de sus cachorros tararea en su mente la canción que un beta canta cerca de la otra orilla.

Un alfa en reposo que no piensa en el día de mañana y el frio hace vapor en sus labios.

El poder tiene un límite y lo sabe, aun sin esos archivos llegará otro que pueda crear mejores cosas, y otro, y sucesivamente será reemplazado y olvidado. Entonces ¿para que luchar si ya tiene todo lo que quiere?

El poder es volátil, pero pronto cumplirá cuarenta y mientras ve a la omega con la que ha emparejado con el único objetivo de procrear cachorros fuertes, llega a la conclusión de que todo lo que hizo valió la pena y no estaría mal envejecer a su lado en paz.

A veces se pregunta si eso es lo que piensa su hermano cuando ve al niño que tuvo que criar como su alfa, protegerlo y dejar que ese sentimiento llamado amor intoxique sus entrañas. Es una suerte que conozca la cura y sea un alfa que utilice la cabeza en lugar del corazón.

Entonces River ve a uno de sus cachorros más jóvenes acercarse corriendo para enseñarle algo que encontró cuando de pronto atrapa una cabellera rubia entre la multitud, tan rubia y dorada como la de su omega solo que esta es más corta y hiede a alfa.

—¡Papá! —chilla su cachorro asiéndose de la bota de su pantalón y sonriendo con las mejillas llenas, pero River está más interesado en olfatear al otro alfa rubio que se encuentra parado a unos metros del auto, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la quietud de un cazador que ha encontrado a su presa.

River sigue con la mirada aquello que el alfa, quien claramente es un Vigilante, observa con detenimiento.

Es cuando una fría sensación sube a través de su espina dorsal y progresivamente se asienta en su cuello.

Allá donde la hoguera flamea con intensidad, entre el mar de betas, un precioso omega rubio sonríe y se estira para alcanzar el oído de un alfa que tiene las mejillas demasiado rojas para decir que solo está ruborizado.

Tanto el Vigilante como él son testigos cuando su cuñado agarra la mano del pequeño omega que huele a puta con fuerza y tira de él hacia la hoguera que gira y aviva sus llamas con cada soplo del viento.

Giran y pegan sus frentes como dos amantes, cierran los ojos y se prometen mil cosas en la lejanía.

Sus feromonas no son compatibles y ambos huelen a alcohol.

El joven alfa se aleja, vacila, pero frunce el ceño y le da un beso al omega.

El joven alfa huele a unido y el omega huele a traición.

Demasiado jóvenes para captar el peligro y demasiado tontos para cubrir sus errores.

Y es que todavía no se ha creado una medicina que arranque aquel inevitable sentimiento del corazón.

River jadea y trata de levantarse sin derribar a su cachorro que tiene una concha de mar en las manos, pero el Vigilante grande, musculoso con una nariz torcida en alguna pelea, olfatea las brisa de la playa y cuando el viento levanta el flequillo rubio que le tapa la cara, River puede ver los ojos azul eléctrico, vibrantes como los de un águila que ha capturado a su presa.

Da un paso al frente y enciende la radio que cuelga de su cintura.

Y es cuando los fuegos artificiales estallan y betas, alfas y omegas levantan la cabeza, sus cachorros chillan extasiados y corren descalzos alrededor de su madre y gritan eufóricos señalando con sus brazos regordetes al cielo estrellado.

Ella, su omega, sonríe apretando al bebé que no ha muerto, gracias a la medicina que él ha creado, en su pecho.

Y es que ninguno nunca antes ha visto un espectáculo como este, recuerda con pesar, sorprendido ante el fuerte sentimiento revelado de que lo que más desea no es ser el mejor alfa en su trabajo, sino que cada uno de sus cachorros vea una y mil noches como estas sin miedo a la libertad.

La multitud grita cuando la hoguera, indignada por ya no ser el centro de atención, vomita una gran llamarada.

El Vigilante no se entretiene con los fuegos artificiales, pasa frente a su auto en busca de los dos amantes y River sabe que puede perderlo todo en una sola jugada si deja que Eren se salga con la suya de nuevo.

Sabe que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios y si tiene que pesar a su familia y a la familia de Levi en una balanza no dudará un segundo en escoger a los suyos.

Ya es medianoche.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
